


there will always be more

by bethyl_we_will_be_good



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bethyl Babies, Comfort, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Hope, Hurt, Love, Negan Being an Asshole, Parents, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Reunions, Slow Burn, beach and ocean, getting married, the kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 135,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyl_we_will_be_good/pseuds/bethyl_we_will_be_good
Summary: Daryl wanted to see her again so bad, since she was gone, but he had never believed and he had also never wanted to see her at a place like this again..





	1. Chapter 1

_"You were thinking about someone else.. That's why I can't.."_

That was the reason why Daryl Dixon let them do all these things to him. But he deserved it, because it was all his fault. He should have been more careful on that run, so these people wouldn't have caught him and haven't brought him to this place. Daryl deserved it to be here, because of many reasons. Because he was light-headed in the last months, because he was feeling always so useless, sad, hysteric and mad at the same time deep inside himself.

So many things were his fault. People got hurt or even died because of him. _She_ got hurt and died because of him. So Daryl really deserved it to be at this place. Maybe they will finally make an end to his useless, stupid life, something Daryl never could. He had harmed himself, but he never could do that. A voice inside his head told him, that there was something more, something he should wait for, something he should see. But till today, Daryl didn't know what this should be. He just went on, because this voice inside his head was _hers_.

He was thinking about _her_ even more the last weeks, especially since he was inside this tiny, cold cell. Of course, he had to thought about _her_. She had told him more than once, that there were still good people, that there was something to living for, a reason. But since a long time, there wasn't any reason or any positive things in Daryl's life anymore. When he lost _her_ , he lost everything.

That day, when Dwight ahd played that sad love song, all he could do was crying all day long, till he vomited the less things he had inside his stomach on the floor in front of him. Maybe because it was about the dog food too, the dirty water they gave him to drink or the awful pain from the shot wound, but most of it, because he could see _her_ sitting in front of him. And every time Daryl tried to touch _her_ , he just touched the cold wall of his cell. He needed _her_ so much and he never told her so. He should had told it her, when he had the chance at the funeral home. But this was such a long time ago. He had his chance and of course he had failed.

And everything Daryl could do the whole time, while he was sitting on the hard ground of his cell, was thinking about the girl, who had changed his life, his mind such a long time ago. All what he could do was thinking about _Beth Greene_.

* * *

They were torturing him the whole time. Daryl still got only one old sandwich with dog food and one glass dirty water to drink for the whole day. His wound never really healed, because they were torturing him with pulling the tips of their knifes in it. They also cut him on his arms, till the blood was running down to his fingers like little rivers.

One of his eyes was swollen, because the last time someone had beaten him there and into his empty stomach. They were making fun of him, that he was looking so damn awful and smelled like a decaying animal, but Daryl didn't care, because the voice inside his head was still telling him that there was something more.

They just let him sleep a few hours per day, the rest of the time they were playing awful music so he couldn't sleep, they were also torturing him or Dwight brought him to their all boss Negan.

Still today Daryl didn't tell them about Rick and the other. Thank God he was alone at that run, maybe they were all thinking back at Alexandria, that he was dead. Since he had left for that run, probably over two weeks had passed. At least Daryl was thinking so, he had lost his sense of time.

Somehow Negan wanted Daryl to become one of his men, but the voice inside his head still said, that there was something Daryl should wait for. But Daryl also knew, that Negan's patience won't last so much longer.

Negan was swinging his beloved bat in his hands, while he asked Daryl again for the hundred of time, who he was. And again Daryl answered with his own name. Dwight began to laugh next to him, because he exactly knew what will happen next. Maybe today Negan will beat Daryl again, or the other men, who were already waiting excited in the next room, or they will lock him again in that fenced place outside, which was full of walkers and Daryl had to fight for his life again, because the voice inside his head was still telling him, that there was something Daryl should see.

But today Negan just smiled this terrible smile down to Daryl, who was already expecting the first hit, and with his deep voice Negan said to him "You can be really lucky man, you know that? I like you, because of that I'm playing this game with you. Normally I just kill the men, who don't say the word I want to hear at the first time. But you are different. You are a survivor and I want you in my team. But you aren't scary easy, I already got that, but Dwighty boy told me a few days ago, that you were crying like a little baby, when he has played you that old, stupid love song. So tell me Daryl, who had you lost?"

Daryl's hands got into fists, while Negan went on "I bet she was looking damn beautiful, hot and sexy, your wife. Some girl I would have really liked to get to know." Negan finally noticed Daryl's fists and pointed with his bat on it. "See what I mean, you are always so tensed, because you are still thinking about that bitch. Forget her, she is dead. Life goes on and there are some pretty ladies inside this house too, you know what I mean. If you want you can have one of them, you just have to say the magic word."

Daryl just kept on with looking at the ground, while he tried to hold back the tears, which were already burning in his eyes. Negan didn't and won't ever understand what Beth was to Daryl, even when Daryl never had told her that. So Beth died without knowing, that he cared so damn much about her.

Finally Negan went on, when Daryl didn't say that one word he wanted to hear. "As I told you before, I like you man and because of that I will give you the chance to get relaxed again. Dwighty boy will bring you to one of my best girls. I also visit her very often, when my wife, which was Dwighty boy's wife before, is boring me. She is more or less my affair, you know what I mean?! My men found her in the middle of the forest, alone, almost like you, and they brought her to me and Dwighty boy assured me, that no one had touched her the way back here. So I could be the first one and you know what?! I really was her first one."

Negan was laughing like the devil he was and when he finally calmed down, he went on with an amuse voice "She was crying and blooding so bad. And damn she was tight. I have never had someone like her before. Hell, she is still very tight, damn sexy and so young. First she was such a little rebel, but finally she resigned with her pitifully life and she let me have her whenever I want, how often I want her or how hard I want her. Till today she never told me her name, so I just call her bitch, but you can call her whatever you want."

Getting closer to Daryl's face, Negan almost whispered "And I hope you will change your mind then, when you aren't so tensed any more. I will give you one hour with her. You can do whatever you want to her, you can fuck her as often you want, but remember this, no one ever was allowed to do this and hopefully then you will know who you really are."

With that Dwight grabbed harshly on Daryl's sweater and pulled him outside. They were going into a part of the building Daryl never was before. Finally they stopped in front of a black door with a red cross on it. Dwight unlocked the door and shoved Daryl inside.

Because Dwight closed the door instantly again, the tiny room was completely dark and Daryl couldn't see anything. Of course Daryl won't ever touch this poor girl, so he just lowered himself next to the door and waited till the hour will be over. But Daryl also knew, that this was probably his last hour on this useless world.

His hurting head in his hands, Daryl could hear the girl moving carefully a few feet away. Maybe she was expecting Negan again, but now she was still curious about who was in her cell. Daryl could smell so many things inside here. Fear, blood, tears and of course Negan's semen, which was probably everywhere.

Daryl rubbed his tired eyes and finally laid his head on his knees, he was so damn tired and powerless. Why couldn't this already be over?

He could hear how the girl was moving again, louder this time, like she was searching for something. Finally Daryl noticed, that the girl was lighting up a matchstick and even when the light wasn't that bright, Daryl's eyes were hurting and so he closed them instantly. Maybe he should tell her, that she didn't have to be scared, but Daryl just hadn't the power to.

He was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard the voice again, _her_ voice. But today she was just saying his name. It was more a question and it sounded so real, so near. Daryl's tired mind made a joke with him, like it had done already so many times.

He was almost asleep, when he could feel a familiar touch on his arm and like before it felt so real. But Daryl knew it wasn't real, nothing of this was real. Maybe he was already asleep and just dreamed.

But when he could hear her voice a second time, it didn't just sound real or near, it was real and very close. Daryl could feel her breath on his skin and he automatically got goose bumps everywhere on his body. Also the place where she was still touching his arm, felt so warm now, it almost burnt. It was never like this before, when he had dreamed about her and he was afraid, that if he will look up, she will be gone again.

But finally the desire got the upper hand over Daryl and slowly he lifted his head and with tired and glassy eyes he was looking directly into the big deer eyes he loved so much. They were still the same, so big and bright, framed from long eyelashes and filled with so much love and hope.

"Hey." He could hear _her_ voice again and his eyes slowly wandered down to her soft lips. She was smiling lovingly at him and finally her wonderful lips were forming his name again. "Daryl." It was almost just a whimper, but he could hear it so clear.

But still Daryl wasn't sure, if he was dreaming or if this was the reality. Slowly and scared he lifted his hand and before his fingertips were touching her warm cheeks, Daryl stopped breathing. The second his skin touched hers, a single tear found its way out of her beautiful eyes and was running down to his fingers on her cheek.

Daryl followed the tear with his eyes and when it finally reached his skin, his heart explored. He could feel everything. Not noticing before, that he was also crying, Daryl said with a broken voice just one single word. "Beth."

She began to smile brighter then, while more tears found their way out of her eyes. Still looking into her eyes, like Daryl was afraid, that they will be gone, if he would just look away for just one second, he could feel how her soft fingers were touching his arms again.

And then Daryl knew, that this all wasn't a dream. This was all real. She was real, Beth was real.

Unexpected, even for Daryl, he threw his arms around her neck and they both fell to the ground together. His arms never let go from Beth's body. Like a little baby he was crying at her chest, while she slid her soft fingers trough his way too long and dirty hair. Daryl's whole body was trembling, while the tears were streaming out of his tired eyes.

Between sobs he managed to whimper "This.. can't.. be.. true.." Beth tried to calm him down with cradling him carefully in her arms, while she whispered into his ear "It's true Daryl. I'm here. I got you." Even when Daryl was still crying that much, he could hear, that Beth was also crying and her voice was shaking.

He couldn't remember how long he was laying between her legs, when he finally managed to look as good as possible clearly up at her. Beth was already smiling down at him, like she was waiting for his eyes the whole time. "Are you proud of me Mr. Dixon?" She asked with still the same beautiful voice, Daryl had heard every day in his head.

Slowly Daryl lifted his body, so he was kneeling in front of her and could look directly in her endless eyes. Framing her lovingly face with his palms Daryl answered "Proud is really the wrong word for this Greene. I.. I just can't tell you how fucking bad I have missed you." This time Beth was the one, who threw her arms around Daryl's middle and cried at the place between his neck and shoulder. Gently he stroked her shaking back, while she whispered against the skin of his neck "I have missed you too Daryl, so much." Before Beth pulled away from his body, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead, getting a sweet smile back from her.

Beth told him then, how she had survived the gunshot, what happened after and how she got here. "What.. What about the other Daryl? Are they still alive?" She finally asked him with hopefully eyes. "I'm here since probably two weeks, but before I have left them, they were all alive and healthy."

Daryl could see how new tears were building up in Beth's eyes and she just wanted to ask him how he got here, when they could hear footsteps on the corridor. Damn. What should he do now? Solving his fingers from hers, which were holding each other the whole time long, while they were speaking, Daryl quickly crawled to the place next to door and sat himself there, like at the beginning of the hour.

He tried to calm himself down, while his brain tried to find a way out of this situation. When they could hear, that someone was unlocking the door, Beth was looking sadly at Daryl and best he wanted to go over to her again and take her in his arms, but instead he stopped breathing and prayed for the best.

When Dwight finally entered the room he said with an unbelievable voice "What? You were sitting here the whole time? You haven't even touched her?" Dwight looked over to Beth then, but she didn't know, if she should say or do anything. "Tss.. You can be really lucky, that Negan isn't in the building at this moment. Instead he would kill you right now. However, he will make it anyway, when he is back."

With that Dwight grabbed Daryl at this sweater and shoveled him out of Beth's cell. But before Dwight could lock the door again, Daryl saw Beth's worried look one last time, her beautiful eyes sparkling in the flames of the little light, before the door got closed.

Two days had passed since Daryl had seen Beth. The hours after Dwight had brought him back  to his cell that day, Daryl was thinking, that maybe he had just imagined this all, had imagined _her_ , but then he saw Beth's beautiful eyes again, when he closed his eyes and could still feel the warm touch of her soft hands, and then he knew, that this was all real. Daryl wanted to see her again so bad, since she was gone, but he had never believed and he had also never wanted to see her at a place like this again.

While he was sitting in his cold cell and thought about how he could see Beth again, the door next to him unlocked and Dwight went inside with a big, stupid smile in his face. "Negan wants to see you." He simple said to his prisoner. After breathing deep inside his lungs for one more time, Daryl finally stood up and just wanted to step out of his cell, when Dwight stopped him with saying. "Wait a minute man. Negan told me something more. Take off your clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

Naked from his head to his toes, Daryl went down the long corridors to Negan's room. Everyone was pointing with their index fingers at his broken body, they were laughing loudly and were yelling stupid things at him with amused voices. But Daryl didn't care about them, at least he told himself so.

Finally Dwight and he were standing in front of Negan's door and after knocking at it, his deep voice told them to come inside. Negan's smile got even wider, when he saw naked Daryl in front of him. Daryl's look never left the floor under his feet. What did this bastard want from him?

"I'm so sorry, that I couldn't speak with you earlier, I had some things to do, but however. Dwighty boy told me that, when I have given you the well intentioned chance to fuck that sexy bitch, you were just sitting on floor the whole hour long and didn't even touch her?" Negan got closer to Daryl. "What's wrong with you man? I think there are just three possibilities here. First, you have a very good body control. Second, your little man right here, isn't so good any more. Or third, you are just shy."

Laughing loudly again, Negan went on "I don't think that it's nether first or second, but I think it's the third possibility and because I'm such a good guy, I want to help you with your shyness." Daryl slowly began to lift his head. "Now you know, why I let you go here all naked, don't you?"

Daryl got damn nervous and his hands began to shake. "Look, Dwighty boy will bring you to her again now. And because I'm such a good guy I already gave for you the work away to take of your clothes. No, no, you can thank me later." Negan tapped on Daryl's bare shoulder and he shoved him in Dwight's direction. "And now go and nail her. And damn I think you can do that damn well with that masterpiece of a dick you have."

With that Dwight leaded Daryl to Beth's cell, while his brain tried to find a way out. But there wasn't any and so they were finally standing in front of her closed door and after Dwight had opened it, he shoved Daryl inside, with a devil laugh, and locked the door behind him again.

As quickly as Daryl could, he lowered himself next to the door on the dirty ground and leaned his back against the cold wall. His knees against his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, he could feel how the tears were building up in his eyes.

In the second Daryl could hear Beth saying his name, she was also lighting up the candle , before he could even stop her. When Beth noticed, that Daryl was totally naked, she quickly looked away again and he could hear her whispering something like 'oh no'. After she had picked up the thin blanket from her old mattress, she went over to Daryl and carefully placed the fabric on his lab, never looking directly at him.

Only then he got it how damn ill he felt, how bad his body was shaking, how upset he was feeling. After Beth had lowered herself next to him on the ground, she took him in her arms and Daryl cried at her chest like a little baby.

Telling himself, that the words, which the people were yelling at him, their amused looks, when they saw the scars on his back or their laughs, didn't mind him, but he was wrong. It was like he was a kid again, when all the other kids at school were doing the same things to him, because he was a Dixon. It hurt so much, it still hurt so damn much.

Trying to calm him down, Beth stroked her soft palms over Daryl's bare back and when his sobs finally stopped she asked worried "Did they do this to you?" She was asking about the scars on his back. Daryl thought, that he couldn't feel any worse, but he was wrong, he was again so wrong. Now Beth Greene also knew about his scars and it broke Daryl's heart one more time.

Finally he managed to shake his head and said between sobs "No.. this.. was.. my.. father.." Against Daryl's expections, Beth didn't pull away from him, instead she hugged him even tighter and pressed her lips against his forehead. "It's okay Daryl. You are here by me know. You are safe. I got you." She told him with her sweet voice.

After the last tears had finally stopped running out of his red eyes and his breath got more into normal again, Beth told Daryl "You shouldn't sit all naked on the cold, dirty floor Daryl. C'mon sit yourself on the mattress. It's probably as dirty as the ground but at least it isn't that cold." Beth helped Daryl standing up, making sure all the time, that the blanket around his middle never left its place.

"Here drink that." Beth offered him a bottle of water. "No, it's yours Beth." Daryl told her with a still shaking voice. "I can pick myself some new later when I'm allowed to leave my cell. So drink Daryl, you need it." With his two shaking hands, Daryl leaded the bottle to his lips and when the first drop ran down his dry throat he also got it how urgently he had needed something to drink.

When the bottle was finally empty and laying next to the mattress, Beth took his cold hand in her warm ones and stroked soothing his palms with her thumbs. Seriously she told him "Daryl, listen to me, you have to do the things Negan wants you to do. There is no way out of this, not yet. I know you don't want to follow his stupid comments, but otherwise he will kill you. I don't want to lose you again Daryl. I need you. Please, do the things he wants you to do to stay alive, till.."

Only then Daryl noticed how desperately Beth was looking at him. How dark the skin under her eyes was, how fresh the scar of the bullet was looking, how broken she was. And then Daryl got it, that he could do something against her worries. Right now he was thinkging about someone else.

And so Daryl finally nodded his head and whispered "Okay." down to her. Beth leaded his hands slowly to her mouth and kissed them thankfully, while the tears were running silently down her cheeks. "We will make it together Daryl, you and me, we will make it alive out of here."

After some time Beth asked "Why did Negan do this to you? What did he want you to do with?" Daryl got a little nervous, while he was searching for the right words, when he got it, that there weren't any to describe what Negan wanted from him. After clearing his throat, he finally answered "He wanted to break me with.. with.. he thought, that I will give in when.. you and me would have.." Daryl didn't know how to end this sentence, but he also knew, that he didn't have to, because Beth already understood.

"Oh.." It was all that left her lips, before they could hear footsteps on the corridor and before they could even do anything Dwight was standing in the middle of the room, looking down at the two of them.

"So you were finally standing your man." Dwight said amused, his look on Beth. Because Daryl didn't know what he meant, he also looked over to Beth and the look he got was breaking his heart. The short time between they had heard the footsteps and Dwight finally entered the room, Beth got her hair into a mess, her shirt half open, so they could see her bra, her jeans were opened too and she was crying badly, like something bad had happened to her.

Best Daryl wanted to take her in his arms, but he knew, that this all was part of Beth's plan, so he played his role and looked up at Dwight with the most badass look he could manage. After the man had shoved Daryl outside again, he had to look at Beth one more time, even when he felt damn ashamed standing in front of her all naked, but Beth's eyes were just fixed at his and she almost unnoticeable nodded at him. And before Dwight closed the door Daryl nodded back at her.

The second Daryl was back at his own cell, he had never believed, that he would be so damn glad someday about his prison clothes. But now he really was.

He was sitting on the hard ground of his cell and tried to warm himself up, when suddenly someone opened the heavy door and got to him into dark room. It was Negan. Daryl's heart began to beat faster and his breathing stopped just when he looked at this disgusting guy.

Like every time Negan had this damn smile in his face, while he was looking down at his prisoner. "C'mon my friend, stand up. I want to do something with you, or with better words, I want to do something to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Negan almost dragged Daryl down the old corridors, till they entered a big, bright room. Daryl's eyes were hurting badly, because they weren't used to such a bright light any more, but finally he could see, that many people were sitting around tables. They were probably eating their dinner. Just the smell of the food made Daryl's mouth water and his empty stomach agreed with him, that he was damn hungry.

In the middle of the room there was positioned an old, brown chair, on which Negan shoved Daryl harshly. While Negan was showing him his back, Daryl searched the room to get to know, what he wanted to do with him, when his eyes met the most beautiful Daryl had ever seen in his life.

Beth was standing in the corner with widened eyes, a water bottle pressed to her chest, because she was probably damn shocked to see him here. Maybe she already knew, what Negan wanted to do to him. For the first time, since Daryl had seen her again, he saw her in a bright light like this and his heart hurt, while he was looking at her.

Beth was so damn thin and pale, she was looking so weak, even when he knew, that she wasn't one bit weak. There were big, dark circles under her blue eyes, cut wounds and bruises everywhere on her skin, which wasn't covered from the old, dirty clothes she was wearing.

Daryl could see that Beth was near tears, while they kept on looking at each other. Almost unnoticeable he nodded in her direction, so she knew, that he was okay, at least now he still was.

Suddenly Negan's deep voice broke the connection between them and Daryl had to look at the man, who was standing next to a big oven. "Like everyone inside here, I have asked you that one question. Over and over again. But still today you never gave me the answer, I want to hear from you."

Getting closer to Daryl Negan went on "Normally I just kill the people, who don't want to say the word I want to hear from them, because I'm sure as hell won't waste my time with them. Hell, I have better things to do. But with you it's different my friend. You are interesting. If I'm serious I really like you, even when you got myself already so much trouble."

Getting even closer to his face, Negan whispered so only Daryl could hear "Dwighty boy told me, that you have fucked that little bitch. Good job my friend. I hope it was worth it. We will see."

With that Negan got away from his side and went over to the oven again. "But because you gave me already so much trouble and you know Lucille consists about the rules, I just have to give you a lesson, what it means when you are giving me useless trouble."

"But believe me, it wasn't that easy for me to chose, about what I should do to you, so you will remember about it forever. First I wanted to saw off one of your hands, but you would still have your other hand to make yourself happy, if you know what I mean. So this wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Maybe I could cut out your tongue, but because you don't talk that much even with a tongue, it wouldn't be such a great idea nether. Maybe I could pour corrosive acid over your legs or tear out every single hair, till you would have a big, shiny bald head."

"But finally I found the right thing for you my friend and I hope every one is watching, so they can all see what will happen, when they aren't willing to follow me." Negan screamed in the direction of the people, who were all watching them now.

When Negan put on dark, thick gloves, Daryl already knew what he wanted to do to him. Helpless Daryl searched for Beth's eyes again, they were even bigger than before, so shocked and scared she was looking at him. He could see how her eyes were glistening and her lips were trembling.

Because Daryl just didn't want her to see this, he moved almost unnoticeable his head and formed with his lips the word 'go'. But Beth stayed where she was, her back pressed against the wall behind her, the water bottle still close to her chest, while a single tear found its way out of her eyes and down her pale cheek.

"Damn, look at this man. This looks like much fun. I was never the type of man, who helped his wife with the housework, but I have never believed that one day I want to use an iron that bad."

Daryl began to move on the chair, his hands were shaking and sweating on his lab, while Negan got closer with the iron to his body. And with that the heat also came closer. Daryl's heart already hurt, because it was beating badly against his rips and all what he could do was just sitting here and let this bastard doing this to him. Because now Daryl had Beth.

One step before Negan was at his side, Daryl looked one more time over to Beth and to see her like that will hurt Daryl always more, than every hot iron in this world. Because of that Daryl closed his eyes and waited for the unstoppable pain.

The iron was so damn close, he could already feel it, when Negan suddenly began to laugh out loud. And with that the heat was gone again, it was as far away as Negan's laughing. "Had you really believed, that I will burn your pretty face my friend?"

Negan placed the iron again to the oven and pulled out of the gloves. Trying to get the control over his breathing again, Daryl began to feel damn ill. But before he could lean over to vomit next to his feet, Negan pulled him harshly from the chair and down on the dirty ground.

Feeling like he was already half dead, Daryl noticed how Negan took the chair, on which he was sitting just seconds before, and placed it a few feet away from his head. Slowly and enjoying this all damn much Negan lowered himself on the furniture, so the back of the chair was at his belly and he could rest his hands and head on top of the chair. Now Daryl was really kneeling for this bastard.

"No, that wasn't my fault to disfigure your handsome face. Finally I go the big idea, I was searching for. Now you will do myself a favour and to all the people inside here. You will sing me a song."

What? Unbelievable Daryl looked through the curtain of his dirty hair up to Negan. He just kept on with smiling at his prisoner and waited like a little kid on Christmas morning, till Daryl will start singing. "Yeah, you heard me right. Sing me, sing us, a song."

Daryl never cared about music before or even listened to any songs he had ever heard on the radio. Even if he would know one, he wouldn't remember about the text right now. Because he was damn helpless, Daryl's eyes searched for Beth's again. She was still standing against the wall in the corner, her shaking hand covered her shocked mouth, the water bottle was laying careless on the ground next to her feet.

But the second Daryl was looking into her eyes, he remembered about one song. Only one song. And so Daryl shyly began to sing _"It's unclear now, what we intend. We're alone in our own world. You don't wanna be my boyfriend and I don't wanna be your girl.."_

Negan began to laugh amused, while he screamed between Daryl's song "Louder!"

Closing his eyes, Daryl tried to sing louder, because his tormentor was telling him so. Daryl knew that he couldn't sing one bit, even when he had never tried it before. He knew, that his voice was broken and he didn't get one right tone, but he kept one because there was Beth, who was waiting for him.

 _"And we'll buy beer to shotgun and we'll in the lawn.."_ Daryl could feel how one tear broke free fromthe corner of his eyes and slid slowly down his cheek and into his beard.

With glassy eyes Daryl looked over to Beth, because he could see her now. See her standing there and crying like he did. His body was trembling, when the last words left his lips _"And we'll be good."_ With that Daryl collapsed on the ground, sobbing like a little baby.

Slowly Negan began to clap, while all the other were laughing at Daryl. "Wow. That wasn't what I was expecting, but damn this was good!" Negan screamed.

Suddenly Daryl could feel Negan close to his body and when he opened his eyes, his tormentor was already kneeling next to him. "Why are you crying my friend? Was that a song your stupid wife used to sing for you and your kids, huh?"

Daryl really tried to hold back the tears, but he just couldn't any more, he was broken. Harshly Negan grabbed Daryl at his shirt and took him on his knees again. "I think now you are ready my friend!" Negan screamed.

Looking up at him, Daryl already knew what he will ask now. "Who are you?" Negan asked with this damn smile in his face, while he was playing with his beloved weapon in his hands.

Before Daryl answered, he breathed in one more time. Because now Daryl was thinking about someone else, that's why he answered "Negan."


	4. Chapter 4

Negan was damn satisfied and he was also looking a little proud down to Daryl, after he had said that one word he wanted to hear so bad from his prisoner.

Before Dwight gripped Daryl on his shirt and dragged him to his cell again, Daryl could look one quick second over to Beth. She was still looking shocked and scared, but before Daryl left the room, she nodded almost unnoticeable in his direction.

Daryl was sitting since hours on the cold ground of his cell. His legs close to his chest, he was resting his head on top of his knees. He was feeling just powerless. Daryl was hoping, praying that Beth was right, that Negan will stop now, after Daryl had said the right answer. Because he had to get Beth out of here, she needed to be safe again, to end this nightmare for her. But for doing so, Daryl needed to be allowed to leave his cell, to became one of them.

Daryl was just rubbing his tired eyes, when he could hear, that someone was passing by his room. It were light steps, almost soundless, but Daryl's years of experience in tracking and hunting made it possible to hear this quiet sound. Through the small slit under his door, Daryl could watch how the shadow suddenly stopped. Before he could even ask himself who this was, a whisper almost frightened him "Daryl?"

Crawling closer to the door, Daryl whispered back "Beth. You shouldn't be here. If anyone will see you." "I know, but I just wanted.. I wanted to say thank you to you. About what you have done, for me. I'm so thankful Daryl, that you are doing this for me. Thank you." "It's okay sweetheart. I would do anything for you, always."

"I'm so sorry, what Negan has done to you. I'm so sorry, that you had to get through this because of me. I wish I could have done something." Daryl could tell that Beth was near tears, because her voice was broken and shaky. "It's okay sweetheart, everything will be good. Don't worry about me, I'm alright." He was laying.

Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body and a warm shiver ran down his back, when Beth whispered "I wish I could be next to you now, could feel you. I need you Daryl." Seeing how Beth slid her tiny fingers through the small slit under his door, almost broke Daryl's heart. Soothing he stroked over her soft skin, when the first tear found its way out of his eyes. "I'm always close to you sweetheart. I'm not gonna leave you. You and me forever."

Sliding his shaking fingers over Beth's warm, soft hand made Daryl crying and smiling at the same time. She was his hope, his sun, his love, his everything and he didn't want to end this magical moment, but Daryl knew, that she had to go to her cell again. "You should go back now sweetheart, before someone will catch you." After clearing her throat, Beth whispered a quick 'okay', but she didn't pull her fingers away. He felt how his heart hurt badly, while Daryl was gently shoving her fingers away, till they were completely gone. "Stay safe sweetheart. I will try to see you in the next days." "Good night my chaperone." With that Beth went back to her cell.

* * *

The days passed by and even when they weren't torturing Daryl any more and he wasn't in his cell for the whole day long, he never got the chance to see Beth again. Maybe he had to go back to his cell when she was allowing to leave hers.

One evening Negan came to Daryl's room and said "I know she will change your mind. Isn't she a good one?" Daryl's hand got into fists and he had to suppress the need to punch him in the face. "Did she tell you her name?" Daryl shook his head as an answer. "How sad, I would have liked it to call her real name when I'm pumping inside her little pussy. However, it's still worth it every time." Shut up, Daryl was thinking.

"So you are a man of mine now and Dwighty boy told me, that you are making your job pretty good so far, so.. What do you want my friend? A big dinner for your own? New clothes? A better bed?" Before Negan could go on, Daryl quickly said "Her. I want to her again."

Negan began to laugh then, while he was saying "That good, huh? So get your nice ass out of here and go to her, but maybe you shouldn't fuck her that hard tonight, because she is probably still swollen, because of my dick." Before Negan left Daryl alone again he winked at him over his shoulder.

With fast steps and an already heavy heart, Daryl went to the door with the red cross on it. Carefully he knocked on it, so Beth knew, that it wasn't her torturer. The second Daryl opened the door he could already hear her cries. And when he stepped inside, Beth began to wincle and gasped scared. After Daryl ahd closed the door behind him, he whispered "Hey, sweetheart. Don't worry, it's me."

Before Beth began to cry even more, she whispered painfully his name. Quickly Daryl went over to her side and took her in his arms. Her whole body was trembling and damn cold, no wonder, because she was just wearing her pants and a thin sleeping dress, which probably commented Negan her to wear, because it probably turned him on. What a sick mind he had.

"Shsh.. sweetheart. I got you. You are safe princess." Daryl whispered into her ear, while he stroked carefully with his thumb over her arms. The room smelled as bad as never before, he could smell Negan everywhere. Even on Beth's body. Gently Daryl took the blanket over her still shaking body and tried to warm her up.

When Beth finally calmed down enough, she pulled away from Daryl's body, so she could light up the candle next to her mattress. And when Daryl finally saw her in the candlelight he best wanted to start crying. But instead he whispered shyly her name, while he was looking at the bruises on her neck, arms and legs. Her eyes were swollen badly from the tears and she also had cut wounds on some parts of her skin. Negan was a monster, not less.

Gently Daryl pulled her small body against his chest again and whispered into her hair "I will get you out of here."

Daryl was leaning his back against the cold wall from Beth's cell, while she was resting her body against his chest and he carefully slid his fingers trough her long, blond locks. "I was so afraid." Beth's big deer eyes were looking up at him. "I thought he will really burn you. He had done this before, I haven't seen it, but I have heard it. I'm still so sorry Daryl."

Placing a lovingly kiss against her forehead, Daryl said "Don't be sorry sweetheart. It's okay, nothing happened and Negan is trusting me now. That's the most important thing." Holding him tighter around his middle, Beth said "I wouldn't be able to live with the fact, that you got hurt so badly because of me. You already did so much for me Daryl. I could give you everything from the whole world and it still wouldn't be enough to put it right for you."

"You don't owe me anything princess. You make me happy with just the way you are." Daryl whispered into her ear. Even when Beth's head was resting on his chest, he could feel, that she was smiling. The fact that in this position she could hear his heart beat, gave Daryl a warm feeling inside his belly. "You remembered that song. You know, that I have sang to you back at the funeral home." Daryl buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her own delicious scent "Of course I do. Every single word."

* * *

The first step of Daryl's plan was to he got himself a weapon. But of course it wasn't that easy, because the men still weren't trusting him that much to leave him alone long enough by their weapons, so he could steal one or two.

As often as Daryl could he visited Beth, but he had to watch out that nobody got to know, that they know each other and that they were making a plan about breaking out of here. Sometimes Daryl saw her outside of her cell, but they never talked or even looked at each other, which was almost impossible, but they made it.

Most of the time when Daryl was at her cell, Beth was sleeping with her head on his lap, because she told him, that she could never really sleep, because Negan loved it to surprise her, while she was sleeping. So she was always so scared and so just couldn't sleep that long and good. But while Daryl was by her side, Beth knew, that she could sleep peacefully, because Daryl was protecting her with his life. And while Beth was doing so, Daryl always slid his fingers carefully through her golden locks, thinking about his plan.

Every time Beth was crying at his chest, while they were both sitting on her old mattress, Daryl told himself, that maybe it was a good thing that she was still crying after all this time, after how often Negan had already done this to her. It showed him how upset it still made her and that she still cared about her life. That she didn't give up. Yeah, that was his Beth.

They made together plans, how to get out of here, but sometimes, they were just sitting silently in each other arms. Daryl always tried it to bring her some food, because Beth was damn thin, too thin. And every time he had to leave her again, she was looking at him with her big deer eyes and Daryl just couldn't act otherwise than kissing lovingly her forehead.

"How is it in Alexandria?" Beth asked Daryl one day. "It's like nothing we already were before. It's a nice, little village, like before everything had started. There is just a high, massive wall around, that remembers yourself about the world outside. We have running water and electricity, because of solar plans. There is enough to eat and drink for everyone. You will like it there sweetheart."

"Are you all living in one house together?" Beth asked curious with big eyes. "Not any more, I mean not all of us. We are living in three big houses next to each other. In one are Carol, Tyresse, Sasha, Bob and Noah, in the second the new ones you are going to get to know, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara. And in the third house are Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, me and soon you too."

Beth's eyes began to shine then and her lips formed a bright smile. "But most of the time all are at our house, because of the meetings and the fact, that our has the biggest living room." Beth giggled and hold Daryl's hand even tighter. "I can't wait to see them all again Daryl." Looking at her lovingly, Daryl answered "You will see them soon again. Soon you will be at home again sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks went by without getting a chance to steal himself and Beth a weapon. Daryl was nervous the whole time and made himself accusations every more day they had to spend inside this building. Because Daryl knew, that Beth wasn't that strong any more. She wanted to be, but her weak body didn't let her. They had to leave soon.

Daryl was just helping Dwight, when he could hear a heartbreaking scream and instantly he knew it was Beth. Nervously he was looking at the celling from which the scream was coming. What was this bastard doing to her?

"Are you afraid, that Negan won't left anything left for you?" Dwight asked Daryl with an amused voice. And then there was a second scream, even louder and painfuller. Daryl's hands got into fists and his belly knotted. But the worst thing was, that he couldn't do anything to stop him.

"What.. What is he doing to her?" Daryl asked, even when he didn't really want to know the answer. "Normally he doesn't let her scream, plug his boxers in her mouth, so nobody can hear her. But some days he likes it, that everyone can hear her, that every one knows that he is with her at the moment. Some days he likes her screams. He probably just burns her with an iron again, because she doesn't want to do the things he wants. You know how this is, right?"

This was all Daryl's fault. If he would have tried it more and better Beth and he wouldn't be here any more. She would be safe and wouldn't have to get through Negan's crazy plays any more. Suddenly there was another scream and shortly after Daryl could hear Negan yelling "You stupid fucking cunt!" And finally there was a loud noise, Negan had slammed the door behind him and let her alone.

Without thinking Daryl began to ran and even didn't stop when he could hear Dwight calling for him. Daryl just had to go to her, had to make sure, that she was alright, as good as she could be. Breathless he finally was in front of her door and knocked, so Beth knew that it was him, before he entered the room.

Next to the bad smells, which were just always inside here, Daryl could also smell burned hair and skin. Beth was sitting in the corner of the room, her knees to her chest, just a thin blanket around her shaking body. Because she was crying so bad, Beth still hadn't noticed him. So he whispered carefully her name.

Because she didn't move or said anything, Daryl lowered himself next to her on cold floor. Instantly Beth leaned her head against his chest, while Daryl took her protective in his arms. He knew, that she didn't have any clothes on, because of that he made sure, that the blanket stayed at its place around her tiny body.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Daryl whispered into her ear and he also couldn't stop his own tears. It was all his damn fault. Suddenly Beth pulled away from him and vomited next to her feet. Daryl was so sorry about everything, but now he could just take her in his arms and cradle her carefully. Making sure, that she stop to freeze, Daryl moved gently his hands over the blanket. Alternatively kissing her trembling head and whispering calming words to her.

Her cries stopped already minutes ago, but Daryl was still pressing her close to his chest, while she held firmly the fabric of his shirt, like she wanted to make sure, that he won't leave her side. He never would. But finally Daryl broke the silence, when he said "You should get into your clothes again sweetheart, or you will catch yourself a cold." Beth just nodded and slowly let go from him.

Daryl searched for her clothes then and when he finally found them in the darkness, because he didn't want to light up the candle, while Beth was still naked, he gave them to her. Finally Beth was the one who was lighting up the room and the second Daryl could see her look in the candle light it broke his heart one more time.

Quickly he got to her side and took her pale face in his palms. "What did he do to you sweetheart?" It was the first time ever, that Beth avoid his look and tried to get away from his grip. And of course Daryl just wanted her best, so he let her. Powerless she fell on the old mattress and buried her face into her hands.

Just seeing her like that, Daryl best wanted to go to Negan and punch him in his stupid face, till he wouldn't move any more, but at the same time Daryl knew, that he couldn't do that. So he finally let himself sink on the mattress next to her. After sitting silently together for minutes, Beth rolled up the sleeve of her sweater, so Daryl could see the fresh cut wounds all over her pale skin.

Not looking at him, Beth took also the fabric away, which was covering her belly. There were deep cut wounds, next to the dark bruises and Daryl could see her rip bones standing out of her skin. "I'm so sorry Beth." It was all Daryl could say to her, while he was looking helpless at her broken body.

While she took the cloth on its place again, Beth whispered "It's not your fault Daryl. You know that." Daryl wanted to contradict her, but she just wrapped her cold hand over his and even showed him a little smile. "But that wasn't all what he did or sweetheart? I can smell the burned hair and skin."

Pulling her hands on her lab, Beth got embarrassed and tried to hide her face from him. "You don't have to tell me sweetheart, but you should go to the doctor, let him medicate that wounds." Slowly Beth began to nod, but she still stayed where she was.

"I can go with you there if you want." Daryl asked her carefully. Quickly Beth shook her head and said "No Daryl, so they would get to know, that we know each other and that you.. that you care about me." Because he couldn't hold back the need to take her in his arms, Daryl just did it and whispered into her golden locks "Because I really do princess. I care about you so damn much. But you don't have to be afraid, I will be close to you the whole time you are out there."

Like he had promised to her, Daryl was close to Beth the whole way to the doctor. Daryl knew, that she was outside on the corridors without him every day, but in this situation, he just wanted to be by her side. But Beth was right, he had to act like he was accidently on the same way, but he wanted her to feel safe, after what had happened just hours ago.

While Beth was by the doctor he was waiting around the corner, till she came out again. After giving Daryl an almost unnoticeable nod, Beth went to her cell again, Daryl always close to her. Thankfully nobody had noticed anything or touched her. Daryl waited a few minutes, till he also entered her cell.

"You okay sweetheart?" Daryl asked her worried. Beth nodded in his direction and said with a small voice "Yeah. Thank you Daryl, for everything." He handled her a bottle of water, which Beth took with a thankfully smile.

Just in that moment, Daryl remembered about that one question again, which was running through his mind since a long time. Not knowing how to begin, Daryl finally managed to say with sweating hands "Can I.. Can I ask you something?" Looking a little confused at him, Beth said "Of course you can Daryl."

Slowly he lowered himself next to her on the mattress. The candlelight was reflecting in her still so beautiful face and somehow he didn't want to ask her this, but this question sometimes didn't let him sleep. So Daryl finally said with a small voice "Does he.. does Negan use a.. you know.. when he does this to you?" Daryl felt how his neck was getting hot and his fingers were playing nervously with the hem of his shirt.

Of course Beth got it, what he wanted to ask and so she answered also ashamed "Yes, he does." "Good. I mean it's not good, what he is doing to you, but it's good that he at least use.. use it." Daryl stammered. "Yeah, it is." Beth said, her thoughts far away.

Daryl had already nightmares about this more than once, that she will get pregnant from this bastard. Hopefully it will just always be a nightmare and not more, not the reality.

Because the two of them were sitting in silence for minutes, Daryl finally cleared his throat and said that he will leave her now. Beth probably wanted to be alone, after all the things that had happened to her today. He just wanted to stand up, when she gripped his wrist and made him stay.

Looking her in the eyes, Daryl knew that she wanted to tell him something, but he could also see, that she was afraid and ashamed about saying it out loud. Her eyes were wandering to her fingers, which were shaking nervously on her lab and when Beth was finally looking up at Daryl, he could see, that her eyes were glassy and broken.

"You were right Daryl. He had burnt me.. you know.." Beth automatically placed her skinny hand on her lower belly. Oh god no. Daryl didn't know what to say or what to do. Best he wanted to run to Negan and kill him for what he had done to her, but the fact that he just couldn't do that made him almost explore. And again, this was all Daryl's fault.

Because Beth was so damn ashamed, she even hide her tears from him. But Daryl knew, that she needed him in this moment, so he quickly got closer to her and took her gently in his arms. First Daryl thought she wouldn't want it, but the second he was laying his arm around her shoulder, she cuddled herself into his side and cried the fear out of her body.

"I promise you that princess, I will get you out of here. I will do everything, so you will be safe again. You will see all the other again, will live peacefully in Alexandria. And I will kill Negan for what he had done to you. You are still beautiful Beth, with all the scars he gave you. You are still the prettiest girl in the whole world. I will get you out of her."

* * *

A few days later Daryl got the chance, that he was alone by the weapons for a few seconds. He always wanted to grip the first thing he could then, but his eyes found a silver knife in a brown cover and Daryl knew he had to take this, because it was Beth's.

The one he was carrying around since Grady and which he also had on his belt, when these bastards caught him. Daryl could also see his crossbow leaning under the window, but the knife he could hide, his crossbow not.

His heart was beating so damn fast against his rips, while he went with sweating palms and Beth's knife under his shirt to his cell. Quickly he hode the weapon under his mattress, just in time when Dwight stopped at his doorway "Negan wants to see you." Damn.

Daryl didn't know how, but Negan had caught him, he had noticed it, that he had stolen the knife. Daryl didn't know how Negan had, but he had and it didn't matter any more, because Daryl was more or less death. He felt so damn sorry for Beth. He had failed again.

With a shaking hand Daryl knocked on Negan's door and when he heard the man's voice, that he could enter, Daryl slowly opened the door. His heart stopped beating, when he saw Beth standing next to Negan's bed with the same nervous look like in Daryl's own face. Damn, Negan knew about their plan and now he wanted to kill both of them. Oh God no.

"Come inside, don't be so shy. I thought we got already over this problem." Slowly Daryl closed the door behind him and when he was looking one quick moment over to Beth he could already see the tears glistening in her eyes. "So I noticed that the two of you are spending much time together and this just brought me to think that.."

Before Negan could say anything more, Daryl stepped protective in front of Beth and said with a strong voice "Don't hurt her." Negan looked confused then, but finally he began to laugh like the devil. "Hell, man I won't hurt her. You know, we both wouldn't get the things we want from her any more then or?! And this brings me again to my thought, to my great idea. In witch, we have all something of it. Expect you girl, you probably won't like it that much, but as you can already think, I don't give a shit about that."

Daryl could see from the corner of his eyes how Beth was looking angry and scared at the same time at Negan. The man finally lowered himself on the big chair in the middle of the room and after he had made himself comfortable he said with his deep voice "The two of you will fuck in front of me and I will watch you. Maybe I will also join you at some point."


	6. Chapter 6

Before Daryl could hold it back, he said maybe a little too loud "What?" Daryl noticed how Beth began to move next to his side and his own body was feeling damn ill.

"Oh c'mon man. You already nailed her at least thirty times and now you get afraid like a little pussy? It's almost the same like always, I'm just sitting here and watching you. That's all." No, hell no, he just couldn't mean that serious, Daryl thought unbelievable to himself.

Daryl quickly turned around to Beth and her look told him, that she was as plan less as himself. There wasn't a way out of this. They should have been even happy, that Negan obviously didn't know about their big plan. But this all was so cruel and nauseating. How often had Daryl already dreamed the last months to make love to Beth Greene, but he had never ever believed, that their first time together, if they would ever have it, would end up like that.

The sound of the zipper from Negan's jeans brought Daryl back to life and before the man could pull down his boxer, Daryl stepped in front of Beth, so she didn't have to see this bastard anymore. While he was looking her deep in the eyes, Daryl whispered, so only she could hear "Don't look at him. Just look me in the eyes. Everything will be good." Almost unnoticeable Beth nodded resolved her head.

Daryl didn't know how to begin, but he knew, that he won't ever hurt her, he will be as gently as possible with her. Feeling Negan's eyes on his back, Daryl knew that he should better start. So he gently placed his palms on Beth's upper arms and carefully pulled her body closer to his chest. Getting closer and closer with their faces he whispered "I'm sorry."

Their lips were almost touching, Daryl could already feel her breathing against the soft skin of his lips, when they could hear a voice coming from Negan's walky talky. Beth and Daryl frozen then, their bodies still damn close to one another. She was looking up at him, and somehow Daryl thought, that her eyes were looking a little disappointing, when they could finally hear clearly how a man's voice said out of the walky talky "We have a problem in E."

"Damn it. Just now when we had it so nice here. But don't worry guys, we will catch up as soon as I have kicked some asses. Bring her back to her cell." Negan said to Daryl, before he left the two of them alone.

Before Negan could change his mind, Daryl quickly took Beth's shaking hand in his and said "C'mon, get out of here." With fast steps he leaded Beth to her cell and when they were finally inside, she quickly let go from his hand and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Daryl asked surprised, while he was looking at the knife in Beth's hand. "While I was alone with Negan and he was looking out of the window, I took it from his desk." With a big momentum Daryl took Beth in his arms and whispered next to her blond locks "You are amazing girl."

"When do you want to break out?" Beth finally asked excited. "Tonight. I have also found a knife. We will make it tonight."

* * *

They made a plan, that Daryl will come to her cell and knock for five times, when it was finally dark. With a fast beating heart and holding back his breath, Daryl walked on the almost dark corridors to Beth's cell, when it got finally dark. He tried to look like always, but he also knew, that his whole body was shaking and sweating.

Before Daryl got even around the corner to Beth's cell, he could hear voices and his heart stopped, when he noticed, that it were her's and Dwight's. Daryl just opened the unlocked door with the red cross on it, when Beth said to Dwight "That's for what you did to Daryl." And with that she threw fast and hard her knife into Dwight's chest.

With an opened mouth, Daryl frozen in the middle of his movement. Quickly Beth took him by his wrists and shovelled him inside the dark room, closing the door behind them. Because Daryl was still looking unbelieving between her and Dwight's probably almost dead body, she finally told him "He came to me because.. because he wanted the same like Negan always wants from me and I.. I just had to do this Daryl."

Beth began to undress Dwight from Daryl's angel wings vest and gave it back to its real owner. Still shocked Daryl just whispered almost unhearbable "Thank you."

He could finally believe the situation and began to nod his head, while he asked "Are you okay?" With her big deer eyes, Beth was looking up at him, blood drops everywhere in her beautiful face. Forming her lips into a thin line she said "Not yet, but we are gonna be. Let us finish this."

After taking her shaking hand in his, Beth and Daryl ran down to their destination. They knew, that they couldn't just leave this place and then live in peace for the rest of their life, no, they had to kill Negan.

On their way, Daryl killed quietly three men, always protecting Beth's life with his own.

Making a quick stop, so Daryl could pick up his crossbow and two guns from the storage room, they headed to the one room, in which Negan always was at this time of the day. Thankfully, that nobody had seen them, they were already standing in front of the door, behind Negan was.

Beth stayed outside with her gun and took watch, while Daryl opened with a big momentum the door and Negan was looking shocked at him. Daryl didn't even let him get a chance to grip for his weapon or call for help, he instantly shot a bow into the man's chest. The bottle of alcohol fell out of Negan's grip on the floor, his injured body followed seconds later.

Fighting for air inside his lungs, Negan's injured body cramped on the carpet. Daryl was looking angrily down at this discussing man and finally he lowered himself on the floor too and grip Negan by his vest. "That's for what you did to Beth. Yeah, her name is Beth, Beth Greene. Remember it."

Daryl punched Negan as strong as he could in his stupid face, till there was blood everywhere and his body wasn't moving any more. Still breathless, Daryl whispered into Beth's direction "It's done. You can come in."

After Beth had entered the room, her look fell on Negan's lifeless body. "Don't look at him sweetheart, he isn't worth it." Beth nodded and began to end their big plan. Next to killing Negan, they had to destroy this place and even more important, they had to kill these ugly men inside here. So the two of them did, what they could do best.

They burnt down this awful place.

They made a trail with Negan's beloved alcohol, till they were outside and Beth lighted up one of her matches and threw it into the alcohol. The two of them were watching, till the fire found it's way to the building and began to built big flames.

As fast as their feet could carry them, Daryl and Beth ran into the forest. Beth turned around one more time and was looking at the burning building. Touching her arms, so she was looking up at him, Daryl said "C'mon sweetheart, we have to leave." "Wait Daryl, one second." He just wanted to ask her, what she wanted to do, when Beth stretched out her right hand and showed the flames her middle finger.

With an opened mouth Daryl was watching the girl next to him, till Beth was looking with a big smile up to him and automatically he followed her and showed their burning prison the middle finger. Smiling at each other, Daryl just got it, that they still weren't safe and that they had to leave quickly. Like Beth could read his thoughts, she nodded and placed her shaking hand in his and together they ran into the dark forest.

They were running as long as their tired feet could handle it, their fast beating hearts were able to pump blood into their veins and their lungs got enough air. They were running, till Beth stopped and instead of falling on the ground, she threw her arms around Daryl's neck, crying tears of joy and fear into the collar of his shirt.

Placing his hand protective on top of her shaking back, Daryl whispered into the darkness "Shsh.. It's over Beth. You are safe now. You don't have to be afraid any more. I got you." They were standing like that for a long time and they could even smell from this distance the smoke. Thankfully they couldn't hear the screams any more, because Daryl knew, that it broke Beth's heart somehow.

After she had calmed down, Beth's body was still pressing against Daryl's chest, when he softly whispered to her "We need to find a safe place for tonight sweetheart." Beth lifted her head, from where it was resting at the place between his neck and shoulder, and was looking almost a little disappointed up at him. "I thought we would go to Alexandria now?"

Placing the strain of hair, which was falling into Beth's beautiful face, carefully behind her ear, Daryl answered "I know you want to go there best now, but we need the rest sweetheart. It's still a long way back." Finally she nodded understanding "Yeah back, back home."

One hour later they thankfully found a little shack. While Daryl was making sure, that the place was safe, Beth was waiting outside. When he got back to her outside, Beth was looking with a dreamily smile up to the moon and the many stars. "Aren't they beautiful?" She whispered. Daryl was looking up then too and even he had to admin, that the night sky was damn beautiful tonight.

Suddenly Beth took his hand into her smaller one and stroked gently with her thumb over the back of his hand. "I haven't seen the sky since months. I have missed this so much. I can't wait to see and feel the sun tomorrow." Daryl wasn't looking at the sky any more, instead he was watching Beth, till her eyes finally met his. "I promise you sweetheart, from today you will always be able to see the sky. You are free now, forever."

Getting into his arms, Beth whispered against the fabric of his shirt "Thank you so much Daryl."

It was still in the middle of the night, when Beth rested her head on Daryl's lab, like she had already done so many times, when they were on their own. Noticing, that she had goosebumps on her arms, Daryl took off his vest and placed it protecting over her small body. "I can't wait to see them all again. I can't wait to hug Maggie, Rick and Carl. Taking Judith in my arms. I miss them so much."

Daryl could tell, that little tears were running down Beth's soft cheek, they were reflecting in the moonlight, which was coming through the small, dirty window. Daryl had always known, that Beth will be so damn happy to see them all again, because of that, he won't ever tell her, that they had all given up on her, even when she was still alive. Especially her sister. Daryl and Maggie weren't speaking about each other that well the last months, but he won't ever let Beth know that.

So he carefully began to stroke the strains of hair out of her tired face and slid with his fingers through her golden locks. "I promise you, that you will see them tomorrow, but now you need to rest sweetheart. We will go, when the sun is up." Taking his free hand into her soft, Beth whispered with a tired voice "Good night Mr. Dixon."

Daryl was stroking her head on his lab the whole night long, till sunset. He was also damn tired, but he had to keep watch and he also knew, that he will make it without sleep to Alexandria, but Beth's skinny body wasn't so strong any more, after all the things she had been through, so she needed the rest much more than himself.

After waking her softly, the first thing Beth did was getting outside and smile against the bright sun. Daryl could see how much Beth was enjoying the morning sunbeams on her pale skin, she was looking so happy. After letting her alone for a few minutes, Daryl finally got next to her side.

"I have something for you, which belongs to you sweetheart." Beth was looking confused at him, but when he brought forth her knife in the brown case, her face lightened up again and she was looking unbelievable at it in Daryl's hand. "But.. why.. how.." She stammered, while she carefully took it into her palms.

"I don't know, why she had it, but Carol gave it to me after.. you know.. I was carrying it with me since that day, also when Negan's men caught me. It was the knife I could steal yesterday." With a big momentum Beth threw her arms around Daryl's neck. "You are the best. Thank you so much Mr. Dixon." Beth said with a happy voice, while some tears of joy were running down her rosy cheeks.

After a quick breakfast, Daryl and Beth started to walk into the direction of Alexandria. The whole way Beth was smiling like the sun above them, talking about how their family will probably react to see them again or the two of them were just walking silently next to each other, while they went hand in hand to Alexandria.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, when Daryl saw the gates of Alexandria first and stopped both of them, because Beth was still holding his hand. With a bright smile he said "We made it, we are at home Beth."


	7. Chapter 7

"Daryl? What happened to you and who is this?" Spencer asked Daryl excited, while Beth and he came closer to the gates. "Stop questioning and open the gates man." Daryl answered him. The second they were inside, Daryl asked the younger man "Where is Rick, Maggie and all the other?" Looking confused between Beth and Daryl, Spencer finally answered "It's Wednesday, they are at the meeting right now, of course."

After muttering a quick 'thank you' to Spencer, Daryl leaded Beth into the direction of Rick's big house. The whole way Beth was looking around with big eyes and an opened mouth, while Daryl was still holding her shaking hand. "Are you excited sweetheart?" He asked her with a smile in his face too. Because Beth was probably just overloaded with the whole situation, she just nodded her head and looked up at Daryl with big, unbelievable eyes. "We are almost there." He said to her, while he stroked soothing the back of her hand with his thumb.

When they finally reached the porch of the big house, Daryl asked Beth "You ready sweetheart?" Quickly she nodded her head and whispered "I have waited for this moment for such a long time." Before Daryl opened the door, he kissed Beth lovingly on her forehead and whispered against her skin, that she should stay behind him.

Daryl was so damn excited and he could also feel Beth's shaking body behind him, when he stepped into the big living room, where their friends were sitting around the table. They were all just giving him an unbelievable look, till Rick finally stood up and said "Daryl. What.. What happened to you? Where were you?" Only then Daryl got it, that he was probably looking not one bit better, than any of the walkers outside.

He couldn't hide his smile any more, when he answered "I have found something." With that Daryl took one step to his right, so Beth wasn't hiding behind his body any more. With a fast beating heart Daryl watched Beth the whole time. Watched the tears glistening in her eyes, while she was looking at her beloved family, how her lips were trembling, while she was smiling happily against them.

They were all looking at the blond girl with big eyes and opened mouths, but finally Maggie found her voice and began to scream excited. With fast steps, she closed the space between her and her sister and hugged Beth as tight as never before. Daryl couldn't remember much about the next moments, because it was just too much for him to handle and everything happened so fast. Everyone finally stood up and got to their direction.

They were all hugging Beth and Daryl, were saying kind words to them or just watched the whole situation unbelievable. "Good job brother." Rick whispered into his ear, while he hugged Daryl. Only then Daryl noticed, that he was crying too, like all the other in the room. Even the one, who had never got the chance to get to know Beth. It was just a heartbreaking situation.

But Daryl knew, that he won't ever forget Beth's look, when she was hugging her sister, Rick, Glenn, Carl, Noah and all the other, after such a long time again. How her eyes were shining and her voice was broken every time she tried to say something. How the tears were running down her cheeks like little rivers, while Beth was holding little Judith in her arms.

After everyone had hugged Beth at least three times, her eyes were searching for Daryl's and the second they were looking at each other, new tears were building up in Beth's already red eyes. With a big momentum she threw her arms around Daryl's neck and cried tears of joy into the hem of his shirt. Holding her close to his body and stroking lovingly her shaking back, Daryl buried his nose into her golden locks and whispered "You are safe now sweetheart. Everything will be good. You made it."

Still hugging her, Daryl opened his eyes again and saw how Maggie was standing next to them a few feet away and she was looking at him, like he was poison. Daryl could tell it in her look, that she was thinking, that Beth and he were together now and she obviously didn't like that thought one bit. Maybe she was also afraid, that he had already told Beth, that her sister gave up on her since a long time.

After everyone had calmed down, they were all sitting around the big table. Carol made Beth and Daryl something to eat, when their family asked them about what had happened. Meeting Beth's eyes, Daryl knew, that she didn't want to talk about what had happened. Because Beth was looking nervously at her fingers on her lab, Daryl answered for both of them "Many things happened, but now we are here and that is what's important." Placing gently his big hand on top of her shaking ones, Daryl stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and whispered "It's okay sweetheart. You don't have to talk about it."

The two of them listening to the other's stories the whole time long, till Daryl said to Beth so only she could hear "I should take you to the doctor sweetheart, so she can take a look at you, to make sure you are alright." Beth was looking at Daryl with big eyes, probably because of the fact, that the doctor in Alexandria was female, in contrast to the doctor at Negan's place.

Without ever telling him, Daryl knew, that Beth never showed the doctor that part of her body, where Negan had burnt her so bad. She probably would have felt too uncomfortable then, but it was maybe different with a female doctor, at least Daryl hoped so, because he wanted, that Beth was healthy and didn't have any pain.

Finally Beth nodded and the two of them just wanted to stand up, when Maggie asked them, where they wanted to go. Daryl quickly answered her "I want to take Beth to Denise, so she can take a look at her." "I will come with you." Maggie quickly said, and Daryl got a little angry, because now Maggie was worried about her sister, but she wasn't one second worried, when Maggie was separated from Glenn.

Silently they went up the road to Denise's house, Maggie always one feet closer to Beth, than Daryl was, which made him even more angry. When the doctor finally opened the door, she was looking at Daryl like all the other had done before, and when Denise asked about what had happened, Daryl just answered "Can you examined Beth?"

Before Beth and Denise entered the doctor's room, Beth was looking over her shoulder to Daryl and he could see, that she was afraid and scared. Quickly he got closer to her and touched gently her upper arm. "It's okay sweetheart. Don't be afraid, she will help you. You will feel better after." With glassy eyes Beth was looking up at him and without thinking about it, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

After shoving her gently inside the room and closing the door behind them, Daryl could see Maggie's confused face, while she was looking at him from his head to his toes. Daryl already knew, what she was thinking, but he didn't care one bit about it. The whole time, while they were waiting for Beth, Maggie and Daryl didn't say one word. Each of them were sitting in one corner of the room, and Daryl could feel her eyes on his back, but again he didn't care about what she was thinking, he just wanted, that Beth was safe and healthy.

Finally the door opened again and Beth came out, her eyes still glassy and she was looking very tired. Daryl was quicklier next to Beth's side than Maggie was and asked "You okay sweetheart?" Slowly Beth nodded her head and told him "You should also let Denise look at your wounds Daryl." Suddenly Maggie said "Yeah, and I will bring you home Bethy." Before Beth could even say anything against it, her sister already guided her into the direction of the front door.

Daryl knew, that Beth was safe, but he was still worried about her, when she was looking with her big eyes over her shoulder into his direction, before Maggie closed the door behind them. With heavy steps he followed Denise into the doctor's room and let her take a look at his wounds, always making sure, that she won't see the scars on his back.

Finally Daryl said to her "You won't tell anybody about Beth's wounds right?" With big eyes Denise answered him "Of course not. But whoever did this to her, I hope he will go to hell." Half in his thoughts, Daryl answered "He already is."

It was almost dark, when Daryl entered Rick's house again. And of course the first thing he did was searching for Beth. He finally found her sitting with Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Rick, Michonne and Judith in the living room. Beth was wearing her sister's clothes and obviously she had taken a shower, because her golden locks were still wet at their tips.

After Daryl had made sure, that Beth was alright, she said to him "Maybe you should take a shower too Mr. Dixon. It feels pretty amazing and imagine that, there came warm water out of the shower head." Daryl smiled down at her, of course he knew that, Daryl was already living inside here before, but seeing Beth smiling was just priceless for him.

And yes, she was right. It felt damn good, feeling the warm water running down his head and back. Before he went to the bathroom, Daryl took himself some fresh clothes from the box in his own room. It felt so unfamiliar after everything what had happened. He had slept so many nights in this room, but it just didn't feel right now. It never felt right, if he was serious.

After Daryl was done with his shower, he went downstairs again and lowered himself next to Beth on the couch. She automatically leaned her head against his shoulder, and because of that Daryl earned a bad look from Maggie. They were still listening to their families stories, when Beth began to yaw and cuddled herself even deeper into the fabric of Daryl's shirt. "You tired sweetheart?" Daryl asked her, his lips close to her forehead.

Getting a nod from her as answer, Daryl just wanted to tell her, that he will sleep on the couch, so she could have his bed, when Maggie's voice broke their connection. "C'mon Bethy, there is a free bed in the room next to us. I will show it to you." Instantly Beth pressed her body closer to Daryl's, but when her sister stretched out her hand for her, Beth finally took it and the two women went upstairs.

Watching Beth the whole time, Daryl knew, that she was damn happy and glad to have her family back, but the whole situation was just too much for her to handle at the moment. He also knew, that she was traumatized after everything what had happened.

Before Daryl went to bed, he stopped in front of Beth's door and knocked carefully on it, like he had done so many times in their prison. After a few seconds she carefully opened the door and a smile was in her face, when she got it, that it was him. "Everything okay sweetheart?" Daryl asked her worried. "Yeah, I'm good. It's just, this all is.. so unreal." Touching carefully her upper arm, Daryl said "I know, for me too. But everything will be good sweetheart." Leaning closer to her, Daryl placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You should go to bed, let yourself have some rest sweetheart." Slowly Beth began to nod, but Daryl could see the panic in her eyes "I'm just at the end of the corridor if you need something." After Beth had whispered 'thank you' to him, Daryl let her alone and went to his own room.

He was probably already laying in his bed for over three hours, just looking at the cell, because he couldn't sleep, when Daryl heard light footsteps on the corridor. Even without seeing it, he already knew, who it was, when there was a shy knock against the wood of his door. Quickly he got up and opened the door, seeing a tired Beth with big, glassy eyes standing in front of him.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Daryl whispered. With a small voice Beth answered him "Yeah, it's all good, but.. but.. I'm just afraid that, when I will close my eyes, that everything was just a dream and he.. he will come to me again and.." Because her voice was finally just a whimper any more, Daryl quickly took Beth in his arms and held her close to his chest.

"It's okay princess. Everything is good, you are safe. He can't hurt you any more. I'm here." Feeling her shaking back under his hands, Daryl asked her "If you want, you can sleep here and I will stay awake, so you will feel safe?" He was also damn tired, but he would do everything for Beth, everything.

She didn't give him an answer, but Daryl still took her in his arms, closed the door behind them and carried her over to his bed, because he knew, that Beth was just powerless after today. Protecting he placed the warm blanket over her tiny body and whispered "I will sit over there, if you need something." But before Daryl could go away, Beth took him by his wrist and asked with a shy voice "Daryl.. could you.. could lay with me?"

Daryl was shocked then, but only a little, because the two of them just got that close, while they were at Negan's place. Beth's look was so begging, that he just couldn't say no to her. Daryl never could. So he carefully lowered himself on the soft mattress next to her warm body. Automatically Daryl placed his arm around her and Beth cuddled herself into Daryl's side. Buring his nose into her golden locks, Daryl inhaled her scent and whispered "I got you sweetheart. Try to sleep a little." Making herself more comfortable, Beth said "Thank you so much for everything Daryl."

After minutes of stroking her tiny back, Daryl noticed how Beth's breathing got regular and she fell asleep in his arms. Only then he couldn't fight his own sleep any more and followed Beth into the world of dreams.

The next day Daryl woke up with Beth still in his arms. It was already late in the morning, but they both had needed their rest, after everything. Daryl stayed in bed and watched Beth the whole time sleeping in his arms, till she finally opened dreamily her beautiful angel eyes. "Good morning sweetheart." Daryl whispered to her, while she was stretching herself against his body.

Obviously Beth, didn't want to leave the warm bed yet, because she cuddled herself against Daryl's body again. "I haven't slept that good since years Daryl." She finally told him. He gave her a lovingly smile as answer and only then he remembered about the one question, he wanted to ask her since yesterday evening.

"What did Denise say sweetheart?" The second Daryl had ended this sentence, he could feel how Beth's body stiffened. But he just had to know, if she was okay or not. "She said, that the wounds aren't that bad. I will be fine." Beth finally answered him. Stroking with his thumb over her soft cheek, Daryl told her "Yeah, you will gonna be fine princess."

Finally the two of them decided to get out of the bed and when Daryl opened the door, of course Maggie was on the corridor too and caught them, when Beth and he went together out of his room. In that moment Maggie gave Daryl the worst look ever.

* * *

The weeks passed by and Daryl was every night sleeping on the couch in Beth's room, while she was sleeping in her bed. Even when Daryl loved it to have her soft body close to his, he also knew, that they just couldn't sleep every day in the same bed, so they decided it this way. Beth just needed him close during the nights and even when the couch wasn't one bit as comfortable as his own bed, he stayed by Beth's side the whole time.

Some nights Daryl had damn bad nightmares, about that Negan hurt Beth again or he even killed her, but his nightmares where nothing in the contrast to Beth's. Sometimes she woke up screaming and crying like he was really tortured her again. Always Daryl got up then and quickly crawled next to Beth's side and took her in his arms.

Sometimes it needed over one hour cradling her in his arms, till she calmed down again. These nights Daryl always stayed next to her in bed, making sure, that she could sleep peacefully, while he was watching her expression to make sure, that she didn't have any new nightmares.

During some nights Beth just whispered his name into the darkness of the room, because she wanted to make sure, that he was still there. Daryl would never leave her side, never. So he always whispered back her name, so Beth could fall asleep again. The two of them were always together, because they just needed each other close.

Like every morning Daryl waited, till Beth was up, so she didn't have to wake up alone and maybe get scared, and then he took a shower. Done with washing himself, Daryl got back to Beth to pick her up for breakfast, when he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, still with her pyjama on.

Quickly Daryl got closer to Beth and sank on his knees in front of her. "Hey sweetheart. What's wrong?" He asked her worried. Her face was damn pale and Daryl could tell, that her hands were shaking. Finally she had enough power to answer him "Nothing. I.. I just don't feel that good today." "Can I do something for you? Should I take you something to drink?" Daryl asked her even more worried now.

Slowly Beth shook her head and said "Thank you Daryl, I just need some time." Getting it what she meant with that, Daryl watched her face one last time, before he stood up and said "I will be downstairs if you need something." With that Daryl left her and went downstairs to the other.

Normally Maggie was looking mad at him, because her sister was always close to him, but today she was looking confused, because Beth wasn't next to his side. "She just takes a shower." Daryl simply lied to her, so Maggie won't go upstairs to her little sister and annoy her with her many questions.

It took longer, than Daryl had expected, till Beth came downstairs with an even paler face than before. Everyone was already at their works, so it was just Daryl left sitting at the table in the kitchen. The second Beth entered the room her eyes widened, she covered her right hand above her mouth and nose and she quickly ran to the back door and out in the garden.

Not knowing what was going on, Daryl followed her, just to see, that she vomited next to the bushes. Carefully Daryl began to stroke her shaking back, while Beth spit one more time. When there was finally nothing left in her stomach, she almost fell into Daryl's arms.

"Shit. What the hell is wrong Beth?" Her whole body was trembling and she felt so damn cold. "I.. I don't know Daryl. I just smelled the bacon and then I couldn't hold it back any more." "I will take you to Denise now." Daryl told her and without resistance Beth let him lead her to the doctor.

This time Daryl didn't wait for Beth outside, because he was so damn worried about her, he went with her inside. Beth told Denise, that sometimes in the morning she didn't feel that good, but it was never that bad like today. The doctor examined Beth carefully, Daryl always standing next to her bed on which Beth was laying.

After minutes of watching the doctor nervously, Denise was finally looking up at Beth with big eyes. Daryl's heart stopped beating them and his whole body felt damn cold. He felt like he got shoot, when Denise said to Beth "You are pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl couldn't believe his ears. This just had to be the most horrible nightmare he ever had. This was the only thing Daryl was the most afraid the whole time. And now it was the reality, it wasn't just a bad feeling any more.

Still shocked and frozen, Daryl was finally able to look at Beth. She was the same like him, her look straight in one direction. Finally the voice of Denise brought him back to life. "Beth we have ways to make this an end to.." Thank God they could make this an end, Daryl thought relieved to himself.

"No." Beth interrupted the doctor with a strong voice, her solidification loosened and finally she was looking up at Denise with a resolved look. "No. I want this baby." What? Now Daryl was really finished with his life. She just couldn't mean that serious.

"Beth. Are you.. are you sure.." Daryl stammered, before Beth interrupted him too "Yes I want this baby Daryl." Looking up at him, Daryl knew in the second he had see her expression, that she meant this damn serious. He could see it in her eyes.

Not knowing what to say or what to do, because Daryl had hundreds of feelings in this moment, the three of them stayed in silence. Best Daryl wanted to smash something or ran back to Negan and punch him in his stupid face again, but at the same time he wanted to cry like a little baby, wanted to beg Beth that she shouldn't become this baby. But all he could do was looking shocked at his feet.

Finally Beth stopped the uncomfortable silence, when she said "Daryl can we go home again I just need.." Absent-mindedly Daryl nodded and helped her down from the bed. Before they left Denise's house, the doctor placed her hand on Beth's shoulder and said "You should think about it." Beth even responded with a smile, which should tell Denise, that she had already made her decision. "Thank you, Denise." Beth said and with that they left the house.

With heavy steps the two of them went to their house, not saying even one single word, till they were finally inside Beth's room. First Daryl hadn't even noticed it, that he was sitting on Beth's couch, but then her voice brought him back to life. Beth was sitting on the edge of her bed opposide from him, her eyes were watching him closely. "I know, what you are thinking Daryl. I know, that this is probably a bad idea at the first look, but I always wanted a child, my whole life long."

Placing his face into his palms Daryl muttered "But not from someone like him Beth. What he had done to you was the worst thing ever." "I know Daryl and I won't ever forget this, but I probably won't ever get the chance again to become a mother." Beth placed her hand on her lower belly, on top of her burned skin.

Now looking directly into her eyes Daryl said with a confused voice "What are you talking about Beth? Look at you, you are.. you are the prettiest woman on the whole world, even with the scars. Every man would be damn happy to have someone like you. You shouldn't be afraid, that you won't find someone or won't get the chance again to become a mother." This saying to her hurt Daryl so damn much, because he just couldn't even imagine her with another guy without getting damn jealous and feeling ill, but he knew, that he won't ever be the one for her.

Slowly Beth began to shook her head "You don't know that Daryl. Maybe we are the last ones in this world." "But what if anything will happen to you during the pregnancy or during giving birth? You just.. you can't leave me."

Somehow Beth's face softened and quickly she got to him on the couch. "It's not my intention to make you worry about me and I'm not planing to leave you, but I want this baby so bad Daryl. Everyone has someone and I want this baby." And he wanted her, but Daryl just couldn't have her.

Slowly Daryl began to nod, he already knew, that this all hadn't any sense, because Beth already made her decision. "But what if the baby will become like.. Negan?" "No one is already bad by birth. Because it's father was a bad guy doesn't mean, that the baby will became like him too." Beth placed her hand on top of his and stroked carefully with her thumb over the back of his hand. Daryl exactly knew, that she wasn't just talking about the baby, she was also talking about him and his past. And of course she was right.

The two of them were sitting silently together, Beth still had her hand on top of his, but Daryl couldn't move, couldn't say anything, couldn't even breath. Finally her soft voice found it's way to his ears "Would it be okay for you to let me alone for some minutes, so I can think?" Slowly Daryl nodded his head and with that he stood up. He couldn't look her in the eyes, but before he closed the door behind him he still said "I'm downstairs if you need something."

On the way into the living room Daryl's anger built up so much, till he couldn't hold it back any more and he smashed a chair against the floor. He hit with his feet as strong as possible against the couch to make room for his anger, but finally Daryl fell to the ground, like he got shot and rolled himself up like a foetus. He was crying like a little baby, while his heart hurted damn much inside his chest.

Daryl still couldn't believe what just had happened. Beth was pregnant. Pregnant from the bastard, who had rapped her all the time, tortured her, hurt her. This all was just so unfair. After such a long time, Daryl had finally found Beth and now he will probably lose her because of this. Why Beth? Why had it to be this beautiful girl?

Daryl didn't know how long he was laying, crying like that on the carpet, but finally he managed to set himself up and lean against the back of the couch. This whole situation was crazy, just crazy. But Daryl knew, that even when Beth was thinking about it now, she won't change her mind. So if he wanted it or not, he had to get used to this unbelievable situation.

His head still in his hands, Daryl made for himself a decision. Before he could change his mind again, he quickly got up, went upstairs and stopped in front of Beth's door. Carefully he knocked at her door and after her sweet voice told him to come in, Daryl entered the room. Beth was sitting on her windowsill, her knees close to her chest. She was looking happy, but in the second she saw his face, Beth quickly got on her feet and next to his side.

Taking his face into her warm palms, Beth said "Daryl. Hey, everything will be good. Don't worry so much." Closing his eyes and breathing in one more time, Daryl finally answered her "Whatever will happen Beth.. I will be by your side. I'm not gonna leave you. I will be there for you.. and the baby."

With tears in her own eyes Beth threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Daryl. You are the best."

Daryl didn't leave her side that whole day. He still couldn't believe, what was going on, but he knew, that he won't break his promise. He will stay by Beth's side, forever. He will do everything for her, he will help her, will protect her. Since today she was his guardian angel, but now Daryl was that for her.

Beth told him, that she didn't want to wait to tell it Maggie. Beth and Daryl both knew, that it won't be that easy, but Beth wanted to tell it to her sooner than later. She also told him, that she hoped, that maybe her sister won't get hysterical, maybe she will understand her. Beth wanted, that Maggie was by her side, wanted her close during the coming time.

Daryl's belly began to cramp up then, because he always saw the Maggie in front of his inner eye, who wasn't searching for her sister. Who didn't even care about her any more. Who was okay with, that she was gone. But he sure as hell won't ever tell Beth about that Maggie. He knew, that Beth needed her sister right now, he didn't want to be the reason for a big fight.

After having dinner, Beth said to Maggie, that she wanted to speak with her upstairs. The two sisters left the dinning room and went to Beth's room. Like Daryl had promised Beth, he followed them. Maggie gave Daryl a chorusing look over her shoulder, but before she could say something, Daryl didn't follow them to Beth's room, instead he went to his own and waited, like he had promised to Beth. She wanted him to be close, maybe she was feeling better then.

Daryl could hear how the door got closed and their voices disappeared. Powerless he let himself fall on the edge of his bed, his face deep in his palms, when suddenly a shrill scream was filling the air. "WHAT? You can't mean that serious Beth!" Even when there were a few walls between them, Daryl could hear Maggie's voice clearly and he wasn't even surprised about her reaction.

Trying to calm her down, Beth said something in a much quieter voice to her sister, which Daryl couldn't hear. But anyway Maggie responded even louder "Oh please don't tell me, that Daryl is the father! Oh I knew, that there was something wrong! I'm so going to kill him!"

Daryl could hear how Maggie's voice got even louder by the last words, because she had obviously opened the door from Beth's room. Instantly Daryl sprang on his feet and just reached the door knob, when he could her Beth saying to her sister "Daryl isn't the father Maggie. You have promised me, that you won't freak out and you would listen to me first, so please do it."

Beth was probably trying to guid her sister inside her room again, but it probably hadn't worked, because when Maggie began to scream again it was as loud as never before. The door was probably still opened and latest now the whole house could hear them. Maybe even whole Alexandria. Daryl had already known before, that Maggie didn't like him, but her reaction still hurt him somehow, even when he couldn't like the woman that much too. Was he really so bad? And was the thought really too crazy that he and Beth..

"How can I not freak out now?! You are pregnant Beth! I want to know, who is the father! RIGHT NOW!" Maggie screamed at her sister and Daryl wasn't surprised, when Beth had enough and screamed back at her "It doesn't matter who the father is! I just.."

With a high laugh Maggie interrupted Beth and yelled "What do you mean, it doesn't matter who the father is? Hell it does, because with that he had signed his death sentence!"

Then it was quiet for a few seconds, before Beth answered with a small voice "At the place Daryl and I were, the leader.. the leader of this community.. he had.. he had rapped me all the time.."

Daryl could imagine Beth's face right now and best he wanted to go to her and take her in his arms, because he knew that she was close tears, he could hear it in her voice. But obviously her sister didn't get that, because she was screaming loudly back "So about what are you waiting for?! Go to Denise and make it an end!"

Daryl had to admin, that he was thinking the same, but he won't ever tell Beth so, because he knew, that it would break her heart. And so it did, when her sister said that to her. Beth's voice was shaking, was broken, when she answered Maggie "I want this baby!"

"You can't mean that serious Beth! You just can't have this baby! I'm not allowing you that! That's just crazy!" Maggie screamed. "It's ain't your choice Maggie! It's my body, it's my life, it's my decision, it's my baby and I want it! And you can't change my mind! I will become this baby!"

The two sisters were fighting like that some more minutes, till Maggie screamed one last time "You are just crazy Beth! Mom and Dad would be so damn ashamed about you!" That was too much. Daryl just opened his door and wanted to yell at Maggie, what she was thinking in the stupid head of hers, but the woman was already gone. Even when Daryl was still far away from Beth's room, he could already hear her sobs. Passing by the stairs, he could see how everyone was just looking up at the second floor with big eyes and opened mouths. Best Daryl wanted to yell at them for looking so stupid, but then he remembered about the sad girl, who was crying in her room.

With fast steps, he reached his destination and saw the small body from Beth laying on top of her bed. Her shoulders were trembling, her head deep into the pillows, her sobs filled the air. Closing the door behind him, Daryl went over to Beth and carefully lowered himself next to her on the mattress. Gently he touched her still shaking shoulder and whispered shy her name.

The second Beth got his presence, she crawled closer to him and instinctive Daryl pulled her in his arms. She was crying so bad against his chest, while he was trying to calm her down with cradling and whispering things into her ear like 'everything will be good', 'I'm here' or just 'shsh..'

Daryl had already known before, that Maggie won't react with a smile to all this, but the fact, that she was so rude, so nasty to her little sister, was shocking him. Beth needed her in this situation, but Maggie didn't even try to understand her.

"Beth, sweetheart.. I didn't know your mother, your father also not that good too, but I'm sure, that they would never be ashamed about you. I even think, that they would be proud. Proud about the person you have become, after everything you have been through. I think they would support you, they would be proud about you and your decision." Daryl whispered to Beth, she just began to cry even more then.

That evening Daryl didn't leave Beth's bed. He stayed next to her side the whole night long, he didn't go over to the couch, on which he was sleeping normally. Beth never really stopped crying, sometimes she was trying to tell Daryl how disappointed she was, but it always ended in sobs, till there didn't come any understandable words over her swollen lips.

Maybe Daryl was imagined it, but he was thinking, that maybe Beth was also crying, while she was sleeping in his arms. He felt so sorry for her. Even when Negan wasn't around any more, he still destroyed her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Next morning Beth woke up with red, glassy eyes and her body was still pressing against Daryl's. Lovingly he let his fingers slid through her golden locks. "How are you feeling princess?" Daryl asked, maybe she was feeling ill again, like yesterday morning. "I'm okay Daryl, thank you."

Gently Beth pressed a quick kiss on his warm cheek, before she crawled out of the bed. Watching her body disappear into the bathroom, Daryl automatically placed his fingers on top of the skin, where her soft lips were just seconds ago. Of course, Beth had kissed him before, but just on his head or forehead, Daryl had kissed her there too, but she had never kissed him on his cheek before.

Daryl had rolled his body into the still warm sheets one more time, before he stood finally up. Closing his eyes, he inhaled Beth's delicious scent from where her body was covered into the warm blanket just seconds ago. Hell yeah, he will do anything for her. He would go for her to the end of the world.

The second Daryl and Beth entered the kitchen, everyone was trying not to stare at them, but they all failed pitifully. Beth tried like she hadn't noticed it, she even had the same sweet smile in her face like always, but when Maggie stood up, left the room with an angry face and slammed the door behind her, Beth frozen, her look on the floor. Getting again the need to yell at them all, Daryl instead shoved Beth gently to the next free chair and brought her some breakfast.

Like everyday Daryl went with Beth together to her work at the little school in Alexandria. Before she was leaving inside, he was always telling her, where he would be today, so if she would need something, she knew where he was to find. But today Beth didn't left him, after he had told her so. She stayed where she was, looking up at him with her big eyes. "See you in a few hours girl." Daryl said, before he leaned forward and took her in his arms one more time. "Everything will be good."

Like he had promised her, Daryl waited for Beth outside the school, like every evening. Today she came out later than usual, but at least she was looking better than this morning. Together they went home for dinner and the second they entered the dinning room, the loudly conversation from their family ended abruptly.

Daryl could tell, that Beth's eyes were searching for her sister, but Maggie wasn't here. Maybe this was good, but when Daryl caught Beth's expression, he knew that it wasn't good, it was bad, very bad.

Like this morning it was an odd situation. No one was speaking with Beth, everyone was just staring at her and best Daryl wanted to scream at them what their problem was, but he knew, that it would just make everything even worse. So he stayed quiet and waited, till Beth was finish with her dinner, so they could go upstairs. But before he left the dinning room with Beth in front of him, Daryl looked over his shoulder one more time to show their family a bad, knowing look.

Beth didn't want to speak that much this evening, she was deep in her thoughts, so the two of them got to bed early. Because she didn't say, that he should sleep next to her in the bed, Daryl laid himself on the couch and waited, till her breathing got regular.

The next few days were always the same like the last. Beth wasn't eating that much and slowly Daryl began to worry about her. "You have to eat more sweetheart. You know, you have to eat for two now."

Beth nodded, of course she knew it, but the situation wasn't the best, she just hadn't any appetite and on some mornings she couldn't eat anything, because she was feeling ill again.

On one evening Beth asked him with a small voice "Do you think, that they will ever accept it? That Maggie will accept it?" Looking in her already glassy eyes, Daryl answered "I think they just need some time, especially Maggie. But they will accept it, I'm sure." Somehow his answer calmed her obviously down.

Another few days later, Daryl just came home from helping Aaron with his bike, when Maggie left quickly the house with Glenn by her hand. Seeing her look, Daryl exactly knew what had happened. And his guess was right, when he finally found Beth crying on the couch in her room.

Feeling damn useless he lowered himself next to her and cradled her soothing in his arms. That evening they had dinner in her room, because Beth didn't want to face the other with swollen, red eyes. That evening she also asked Daryl, if he could lay next to her in the bed.

Every few days the sisters were fighting and it always ended up that Beth crying at Daryl's chest. He had asked Beth more than once, if he should speak with Maggie, but she always told him, that she had to do this on her own. And Daryl knew, that it was right, because if someone could change someone's other mind, then it could only be Beth.

They made it to their stupid ritual to argument in the living room, because this was the only room the two of them met unwanted together, because the rest of the day Maggie and Beth tried not pass each other ways. All this times Daryl was just waiting for Beth in her room, for taking her in his arms, when she will finally enter it crying and searching for his near.

Five days later Daryl leaned his body against the wall on the corridor, while he was waiting for Beth to come upstairs. It was always the same. Beth first tried to speak with her calmly, but it always ended up the same. The two sisters were screaming at each other. Maggie wanted to talk Beth into, that she should take the baby away and Beth wanted her sister to understand her. But there wasn't an end near.

Two weeks later Daryl was already sitting on the stairs, his face into his palms, while he listened to the sister's fight. Even when he didn't want to listen, he had to, because they were damn loudly. All the other still hadn't talked any positive things with Beth about the baby, but at least they also didn't say any negative. They just didn't talk with her about this topic. And they finally stopped staring at her belly, every time Beth entered a room.

Daryl found himself sitting with his back against the wall downstairs on the corridor. He was waiting again, till Maggie and Beth will be finish with her fight, so he could take Beth quickly into his arms and calm her down. Since that day, Beth had told Maggie that she was pregnant, Maggie never mentioned their parents again, but tonight she was doing it again and that was the point were Daryl couldn't hold it back any more.

Quickly he got on his feet and entered the room, before Beth could even say anything to Maggie's stupid statement. Seeing Beth just standing there broken, almost weak, in the middle of the big living room, with already glassy eyes, broke Daryl's heart one more time, but at the same time he felt even more strong for what was coming next. Getting closer to Beth, he placed his palms on her upper arms and said to her with a calming voice "Go upstairs sweetheart. I will come to you in a few minutes."

Daryl could see in Beth's eyes, that she was thankfully for his help, because her whole body was telling him, that she was just damn powerless. Shoving her gently into the direction of the door, which was leading to the corridor, Daryl watched her going away. He was waiting, till there weren't any noises left from her steps, before he turned around to Maggie. Beth just shouldn't hear this.

Before Maggie could even say anything, Daryl asked her angrily "Are you really that stupid woman? What are you thinking in that head of yours? Your little sister is pregnant. She needs you right now and all what you are doing is screaming at her all the time and make her accusations. That ain't helping her, it makes everything just worse. Can you one time, only one time in your life don't think about yourself and instead about someone else? About her."

Maggie was looking shocked at Daryl, but he didn't give in, he kept on starring that angry way at her. Finally she found her power again, straightened herself up and answered him with a strong voice "Beth is pregnant form a man who had rapped her. That's not how it should supported to be. Being pregnant in a world like is suicidal. And especially when she is pregnant from a man who isn't her boyfriend or husband. Who she doesn't love. She has the chance to make it an end and hell I will talk her into it somehow."

Daryl just wanted to interrupt her, when Maggie quickly asked him, before he could even open his mouth "Don't tell me, that you aren't thinking the same Daryl. Don't tell me, that you don't want her to make this an end."

For a few seconds he was speechless. Of course, he was thinking the same, hoping that maybe Beth would change her mind, but he knew, that it won't happen and so he answered Maggie "It doesn't matter what I'm thinking. It's Beth and only Beth who can make this decision. And she already did. We are in Alexandria now and not at the prison or somewhere on the roads in the middle of nowhere. We have a doctor, medicine, everything Beth will need during her pregnancy and during giving birth. She will be fine. She wants this baby and you and all the other just have to except this and help her, support her. Instead of making her weak and down every day."

With that Daryl wanted to leave and he was already showing Maggie his back, when she asked him condescending "What did you tell her, that she isn't leaving your side? What did you tell her about me, that she doesn't understand me any more, huh?"

Daryl got that angry as never before and he really had to suppress the need to scream at Maggie, but he didn't want Beth to hear that upstairs, so he said with clenching teeth "You mean, that you gave up on her, even when I have told you, that she was alive the last time I have seen her? You mean, that you were just searching for Glenn the whole time and you weren't even thinking one second about Beth? You mean, that you were the first person who had accepted that she was dead, when we couldn't find her on the first day? You mean, that you didn't have hope, that she was inside that hospital alive? You mean, that you even didn't want to go back and take her dead body from the drunk, we have laid her inside, because of the walkers we had to run away that day? You didn't want to do that, because she was already death inside your heart since a long time. You gave up on her even when there wasn't one reason for doing so. You were thinking, hell you are still thinking, that Beth is weak, that she can't beat this world, that she has to be protected, but hell, you don't know her one bit. What she has been through was the worst thing ever, but she made it out alive, even stronger and she still has hope. And all what you are doing is to play that stupid sister again, who you were already before, instead of supporting her, instead of helping her to get through this. But you know what? She will make it even without your help, because she is strong."

Maggie was looking broken at Daryl, the tears were running silently down her cheeks, while she kept on staring at the man in front of her.

"You want to know what I have told Beth? Listen to me woman, because I haven't told her anything. Not. One. Single. Word."

Now Daryl was really leaving crying Maggie behind in the living room. He just wanted to run upstairs to Beth's room, when he stopped abruptly because Beth was standing on the last stair. Her right hand was clasping the railing and her look told Daryl, that she had heard every single word.

Daryl kept on staring into her eyes, just to notice, that they were dry and not glassy like he had expected. Finally he managed to whisper "Beth.. I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't want you to will hear that." Again against his expections she began to nod her head, let go her right hand from the railing and stretched it instead out to his direction. "It's okay Daryl. C'mon, we should go to bed now."

Absently he took her waiting hand in his and let her lead him into her room. They weren't talking one word the whole time, till they were laying in her bed together. Instead of telling him, that he should lay next to her this night, she just took him by his wrist, when they were ready for bed, and dragged him gently next to her under the sheets.

Automatically Daryl took her in his arms and stoked gently with his thumb over her upper arm. Finally her soft voice broke the silence in the room, when Beth whispered "I already knew it." Not knowing what she meant with that, Daryl waited till she went on, after breathing deep inside her lungs one more time "That Maggie gave up on me. I could see it in her eyes the first day. I can still see it in her eyes. But it's.. it's okay. We were never that close. And you are right. I will make it, with or without her support. Because I have you. My own personal chaperone."

Since weeks Daryl finally saw Beth smiling again, while she was looking up at him with her big, endless eyes. He finally gave in the need, took her closer to his chest and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "Yeah, you will make it Beth and I won't leave your side, ever."

* * *

Both of them were surprised the next morning, when they opened the door from Beth's room and Maggie was sitting against the wall on the opposite. Protective Daryl placed his hand on Beth's upper arm and just wanted to pass the older Greene by, when Maggie got to her feet and said "Beth.. can we talk? I promise I will talk and not scream."

After seconds of staring at her sister, Beth was looking up at Daryl, who gave her little nod. Finally she told her sister, that they could talk and instead of entering her room with just Maggie, Beth took Daryl's hand and lead him inside too.

This time Maggie wasn't even looking surprised, because of this. Maybe she had already accepted, that Beth and Daryl were one person now. The whole time Daryl was standing protective behind Beth, he also back her up a little, while Beth leaned her back against his chest.

"Bethy.. I just want to tell you, that I'm sorry what I have done and especially what I haven't done. You are right. It's your choice and I will support you, don't matter what you want to do. I will be by your side, I will help you with whatever I can. Can you forgive me Bethy?"

Instead of answering her sister, Beth threw her arms around Maggie and they both were crying, while Maggie whispered about twenty times 'I'm so sorry' or 'thank you' into her little sister golden locks.

When they both had calmed down again, Beth said that it was time for breakfast, because she was feeling damn hungry. Daryl was thanking God, that the two sisters were finally good again and Beth obviously had some appetite again.

Beth had already left the room, when Maggie turned around to Daryl and said "I'm sorry for the things I have done to you too Daryl. Thank you for open me my eyes."


	10. Chapter 10

Since that day Maggie began to support Beth, everything was going well. Not only her sister finally accepted, that Beth wanted the baby, every one was also doing so now. Of course, they had never sayed such things to her like Maggie did, but they stopped staring at her belly and stopped trying to speak negative about that topic.

Daryl knew, that Beth would have made it, even without the supporting of her family, but he also knew, that she was feeling much better, since everyone was by her side.

Daryl was also thanking God, that Beth had appetite again, even much. On some days he was thinking, that she was just eating the whole time, but he was glad for that, because Daryl knew that Beth needed it. Because there were also some days, when Beth wasn't able to left the bed, because she was feeling ill again. On these days she just couldn't eat even one bite and if she did so, she was vomiting it out of her shaking body instantly.

Daryl didn't care one bit to eat less, so Beth could have a bigger portion, but of course he won't ever tell her so, because he knew, that she wouldn't want him to got to eat less because of her.

Everytime he was on a run, Daryl was looking for vitamins for Beth or eat least he was bringing her some fruits, to keep her and the baby healthy. Sometimes she was begging him for little crazy things to look for on his runs. Like peanut butter and chips or gingerbread and pretzel sticks. But Daryl didn't care, because he would do eveything for her.

Every few weeks Beth got examined by Denise and sometimes she wanted, that Daryl just shouldn't wait outside, instead he should come inside and stay next to her side. And so of course he did, but he had always to admin, that he was feeling a little nervous then. But the second he could feel Beth's warm hand in his shaking one and she squeezed it softly, he began to relax again, because everything will be good.

Daryl was still sleeping on the couch in her room and one evening, when Beth was stretching herself to get to the red book on top of the shelve, her sleeping shirt got up and Daryl could see the little knot for the first time. And the first thing he did was smiling to himself, because even in this crazy situation, it was still a wonder, just a wonder. A little baby, a life was growing inside her belly. It was so unbelievable.

But even when that look made Daryl happy at that moment, he had a bad nightmare following. He was dreaming about, that the baby was killing Beth from inside, that she had pain, that bad things happened to her, while she was giving birth, that the baby was looking like Negan, that the baby was evil. He was trying to help her in his dream, was trying to say her name, but nothing helped, Beth couldn't hear him, she was dying in his arms, again.

Suddenly Daryl woke up, because something was pulling him on his shoulder. "Daryl. Daryl wake up. It's just a nightmare. Daryl." A voice was calling for him, Beth's voice.

Jumpy Daryl straightened himself on the couch, while the tears were running down his face and he began to feel damn ill. Trying to catch his breath, Daryl could feel how Beth was moving her palms over his arms and she whispered "Shsh.. It's okay Daryl. It was just a nightmare. I'm here."

After minutes Daryl was finally feeling better again, so he could manage to look into Beth's worried eyes. "You feel better again?" She asked carefully. Slowly Daryl nodded his head and whispered "Sorry for waking you up."

An encouraging smile was in her face, when she told him "Don't be silly Daryl. I know, that you weren't doing it on purpose." Lovingly she stroked his sweaty hair out of his face. "What happened Daryl? What have you dreamed about?"

Daryl just couldn't say it out loud, because the pictures were still running through his head and only thinking about it made the tears burn in his eyes again. So he was just looking at her belly, even when he couldn't see the knot through the fabric of her shirt right now.

But even without words Beth understood about what he had dreamed. She didn't hesitate one second and crawled to him under the blanket. Daryl automatically leaned back then and Beth gently placed her head on his chest. For only Daryl the couch was tiny, but somehow the two of them managed to make themself comfortable at this little space.

Stroking with her thumb over Daryl's hand, Beth whispered into the darkness "I'm not gonna leave you Daryl. I won't ever. We have started this together, we will finish this together. You and me, forever." Before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Daryl kissed gently the top of Beth's head and whispered into her golden hair "Yeah, you and me forever."

* * *

 

Beth's pregnancy went well, she didn't have any problems, she even weren't feeling ill that often any more. So Daryl could go with a good conscience on longer runs, to find stuff for the baby. But it wasn't that easy like he had believed.

It was the third run and all what he had found so far was a little rattle today. Powerless and disappointed he dragged himself upstairs to Beth's room. She was sitting on top of her bed, on her lab a pillow and she was holding a block in one and a pencil in her other hand. "Hey girl." Daryl welcomed her and he just couldn't hold back the stupid smile, which was playing in his face, when he saw her again after five days on a run.

Leaving the block and the pencil careless behind, Beth stood up and almost ran into Daryl's direction. "You are back Mr. Dixon." She said with a smile in her face too, while she threw her arms around his neck. Daryl pulled her closer to his chest, when he whispered into her ear "I have missed you."

"We have missed you too." Beth told him, while she ran her hands up and down her always growing belly. Looking up at him again, she took his already waiting hands in hers and stroked them lovely with her thumb. "You alright? Was everything good?"

Daryl nodded, while he was answering her "Yeah, I'm good, but I haven't found anything again. It almost looks like, that the people near hadn't any babies or the things are already gone. It's hopeless."

Hearing the disappointment in his voice, Beth leaded Daryl to her bed. When they both were finally sitting on the soft mattress, she told him again, like after the first two runs, where he had't found anything "It's okay Daryl. We still have enough time. I know, that you are trying your best and I'm sure that you will find something soon."

Daryl began to smile when he remembered about the one thing inside his pocket. "I have already found something. It isn't much but.."

"Oh Daryl, it's perfect. Thank you so much. I'm sure the baby will like it too." Beth said with a high voice, while she was looking at the tiny rattle in her palms. Seeing her happy smile and the big, shiny eyes, got Daryl into a happy mood too. "At least it's something." He told her. "No Daryl. It's everything. You are everything."

Feeling a little embarrassed Daryl tried to change the subject. "What were you doing here sweetheart?" Beth's smile got even wider and her eyes were looking a little dreamily, when she told him "I don't know, if it's really true or maybe I have just imagined it, but Daryl I think, that today I have felt the baby kicking inside me or the first time."

It was a tear of joy, which was running down Beth's cheek, while she couldn't stop smiling. Taking her into his arms, Daryl whispered "That's great sweetheart." Looking over her shoulder, he could see, that she had written some female's and male's name down on the block. "You made a list for the name?" Daryl asked her curious.

"Yeah. I know it's early, but after feeling the baby for the first time today, I just had the need to write some down." Still smiling Beth took the block on her lab and asked him with a happy voice "What are thinking about Anne and Simon? These are my two favourites."

Smiling back at her, Daryl answered seriously "Anne Greene, Simon Greene. They sound well. I like them too." But even when he didn't want to, Daryl tried inside his head, how the two names would sound with his surname.

He was feeling about this more often in the last time. Since the prison, no probably since the farm, he was in love with this beautiful girl in front of him. He already had his chance to tell her so back at the funeral home, but he had failed, of course he had. Daryl probably won't ever tell Beth, that she was his worship since the beginning, at least he won't tell her now. Beth had other problems yet, he just couldn't tell it her.

Because Daryl was sure, that she wasn't feeling like he did. It would make everything complicated and that wasn't what Beth needed at the moment. She needed him, as a friend. Not more, not less. But Beth was making Daryl a hard time, because just with how the beautiful person she was.

Especially when the two of them were laying in the same bed. How her body was pressing against his, how their legs were tied up into each other, when her sweet butt was so close to his middle, when she was laying on her side, how they were holding hands the whole night long, till they were waking up next morning.

Daryl had also to admin that he had noticed, of course he had, that her breasts got bigger. How the little hills were looking out of her shirt made his mouth water all the time. Daryl also had to admin, that Beth's pregnancy and how her body was changing, turned him on so bad. Thank God till today Beth had never noticed his hard one under the sheets. Daryl just didn't know how he would explain that to her.

After having soup for dinner, Daryl was already laying on his couch, trying to fall asleep, while Beth was still reading in her book. He almost frightened, when Beth suddenly said with an excited voice "Daryl, it did it again. The baby was kicking me again."

"That's great girl." He answered her with a proud smile. "Come here." Beth told him, but Daryl hesitated. "Come over to me Daryl, maybe you can also feel it." Beth repeated.

Slowly Daryl began to crawl out of his blanket and finally he lowered himself next to Beth on the bed. Because he didn't know, if he had understood her right, he didn't move, till Beth took his hand and placed it carefully on top of her bare belly.

Feeling her bare, soft skin under his palm made Daryl's heart beating faster and even without knowing it, he stopped breathing, because this moment was almost magical for him. He let his hand on top of her belly for minutes, none of them said anything, because in this moment there weren't any words necessary.

But nothing happened and even when Daryl didn't want to, he took his palm finally away from Beth's warm skin. "It will probably take some time, till it moves again. You can lay next to me meanwhile, if you want."

Feeling how his mouth already began to water, Daryl nodded and crawled carefully to Beth under the warm sheets. This time he placed his hand on top of Beth's soft belly instantly without her help. He just needed it to feel her skin under his palms.

They were already laying like that since minutes, but nothing happened. Daryl was just thinking, that maybe only Beth was able feel the baby, when she said "Can I ask you something Daryl?" "Everything you want sweetheart."

"When the baby will finally be here, I really want to try to be the good mother for it, but I think, that when it will get older, it will ask about its father. Maybe it will search for someone, who would be a father role for it. I know, that I demand much and you don't have to do it, if you don't want to, but Daryl.. I think you would be a great father for the baby."

Yeah, this moment was really magical. His skin still on top of hers, Daryl answered serious "I will do it, of course, I will." Maybe because of the fact, that Daryl was still feeling damn bad, because he had killed the baby's father with his own hands, made him say that. Because he was still feeling guilty and he wanted to make something good for the baby, after what he had done to its father.

But also because Daryl won't ever be able to say no to the beautiful girl, who was laying next to him. He would do anything to make her happy, to safe her. And maybe because Daryl began to like that baby, even when it gave him still nightmares.

"Thank you so much Daryl." Beth whispered and Daryl could feel her breath against his neck. Before he leaned down and placed a lovingly kiss on her forehead, Daryl whispered "You will gonna be the best mama in the world."

In the second Daryl's lips were touching Beth's forehead, he could feel a soft kick against his palm. "Daryl, have you felt it?" Beth asked him with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I have felt the little Anne or Simon." Feeling his own tears burning in his eyes, Daryl placed his head on top of Beth's. "You were right, it feels magical."

Next morning Daryl woke up with his head deep inside Beth's golden locks. Her back was pressing against his chest, while his hand was still resting on top of her bare belly. And Daryl just couldn't act otherwise, than smiling proudly.

Everything was good, Beth and the baby were healthy, Denise told her by her last examined, that she was about her twentiest pregnancy week. Beth still ate enough for two and Daryl was thanking God, that she hadn't any nightmares about Negan since weeks. Just in a few days he wanted to go on a run again, hopefully to finally find some stuff for the coming baby.

It was in the middle of a chilly spring night, when Daryl could hear Beth whispering his name. If he wouldn't have such a light sleep, he probably wouldn't have hear it, because it was more a painfully, quiet whimper. Daryl's eyes snapped open then, Beth probably had a nightmare again.

Before he could even ask her what had happened, Beth whimpered his name again, even painfuller now, almost begging. Getting quickly on his feet, Daryl whispered "Beth. I'm here sweetheart."

Sinking on his knee next to her, Daryl carefully stroked his hand over her sweating forehead and back her head. It probably was a damn scary nightmare. Because he couldn't see her face, Daryl lighted up the lamp next to Beth on the table and the look he got made him speechless.

Beth was laying there like a shooting deer, her knees against her chest, her arms around her legs, she was trembling and sweating all at the same time. The tears were breaking out at the corner of her eyes, while she was pressing them together, like she was in pain. No, something was wrong. She really was in pain.

Placing his hand on Beth's cheek, Daryl asked her worried "Sweetheart what's wrong? What happened?" It needed some seconds, till Beth was able to answer him. "The baby." Shocked even panicked Daryl moved his palms stronger against her cheek, while he asked "What's wrong with the baby?"

Just then Beth opened her eyes for the first time and the look Daryl got broke his heart. Her eyes were telling him more, than any words in this world. Carefully and with shaking hands Daryl took the blanket away, which was covering Beth's painfully distorted body.

He gasped loud and stared with an opened mouth and widened eyes at the big blood spot on Beth's middle. Daryl was half in trance, but Beth's worried voice brought him back to life "Daryl why is there so much blood? The baby."

Getting some life into his limbs again, Daryl took Beth carefully but quickly up in his arms. "It's okay sweetheart. Everything will be good, it's okay." He said to her, while he opened the door, carried her downstairs and out on the dark street and into the direction of Denise's house.

Beth was holding up herself by Daryl's neck, while her nails were pressing inside his skin. But Daryl didn't care, because all what mattered now, was bringing her quickly to the doctor. Beth had much pain, because she was whimpering the whole, while she was hanging by his neck.

Denise was at the door in seconds and stared at Daryl, who was holding crying Beth with the big, dark blood spot in his arms. Quickyl she let them inside and Daryl laid Beth carefully on the next bed. One more time he stroked over her sweating forehead and said still half in shock down to her "It's okay sweetheart. Everything will be good."


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened Beth?" Denise asked her nervously. Daryl stepped back from Beth's side, so the doctor could take a look at her. But nothing more than a heartbreaking whimper left Beth's lips, so Daryl answered instead of her "I.. I don't know. I woke up, when she already was in pain and the blood was also already there. I don't know what have happened.."

Following worried the movements from Denise, Daryl was feeling so helpless. Beth's body was skewing, while the tears were running down her pale cheeks and he couldn't do anything to stop her pain. Daryl was in a shock, like he was almost frozen, the world around him stopped and he just couldn't look away from Beth's painfully distorted body. He even hadn't noticed, that Tara was also in the room now, to help Denise, like she was always doing.

Finally the voice from the doctor brought Daryl back to life, when she said "Listen to me Beth, I have to take off your pants now, so I can examine you." With that Daryl's heart was beating faster and with red ears he began to stammer in Beth's direction "I.. I will leave now."

Suddenly Beth's eyes snapped open and she stopped him with begging "No. Daryl please stay, I need you." Her eyes were looking so helpless up at him, while she tried to stretch out her hand for him, but the pain just didn't let her do so. Without hesitate Daryl got to Beth's side and took her hand in his, when he whispered "I'm not gonna leave you sweetheart."

Without thinking too much about it, Daryl lowered himself behind Beth, so she could rest her head on his lab. While Denise took off Beth's pants, Daryl stroked gently the hair away from Beth's face and whipped carefully the tears away from her skin, while he whispered "Everything will be good sweetheart. I got you."

Daryl never wanted to look away from Beth's face, but when Denise gasped he just couldn't suppress the need to look why she was doing so. The doctor was looking shocked almost helpless down at Beth. Daryl got even more nervous and just wanted to ask what's wrong, when Denise told him, that he should take Beth's upper body against his chest, so she could look at her better.

Because Beth was too weak to do it on her own, Daryl put his arms under her armpit and lifted her up, so her back was resting against his chest. Without even asking her to, Denise widened Beth's shaking legs and commanded Tara to bring her some stuff.

Beth's whimpers didn't stop for one second and the tears were still running down her cheeks like little rivers. And Daryl also never stopped with stroking her head and whispering shooting things into her ear the whole time.

After endless minutes of waiting, Denise finally stopped examined Beth and was looking at the two of them with an already sorry look. Hell, what was wrong with Beth, but before Daryl could ask the doctor this, Beth found her voice again and asked Denise weakly "What's wrong with the baby?"

Denise kept on with staring at them for a few seconds, before she answered "I'm so sorry Beth. The baby is.." Before the doctor could even end the sentence, Beth began to scream, while she was moving with her last power in Daryl's arms "No! Please! Don't!" Pulling her in his arms again, Daryl tried to calm her down, even when he already knew, that it won't help. Beth tried to get free from his grip, but her voice got already silent again, because of her sobs.

"It's okay sweetheart. Everything will be good." Daryl tried to calm her down with whispering into her ear, but Beth began to cry even more then. This all just had to be a damn nightmare. This just couldn't be the truth. This just couldn't happen, not to Beth, after everything she had been through. She wanted this baby so bad, they just couldn't take it away from her.

Daryl searched for Denise's eyes, to get some help, but the doctor just shook her head, and Daryl could tell, that she also tried to hold back her tears. Finally the doctor breathed in one more time, before she got to Beth's side and said "All what we can do now is waiting, till your body will repel the baby completely. I'm sorry Beth."

While Daryl was stroking his hand over Beth's arm, he could almost feel how her heart broke. With a shaky voice the girl in his arms tried to say "But.. I want this baby." "There is nothing we can do any more. We just have to wait." Taking her even closer to his body, Daryl placed his arm around her middle and held her head against his chest, like he could protect her so from what was coming.

Denise wanted to widen Beth's legs one more time, but this time Beth didn't let her, instead she whimpered against the fabric of Daryl's shirt "I don't want any more. I want to.." Before she could even end the sentence, Daryl interrupted her "Don't even think about this Beth. You have promised me, that you aren't leaving me. I need you Beth. You and me, forever, you remember? You just can't leave me. Please, don't let me alone."

Instead of answering him, Beth just widened her still shaking legs and the grip on Daryl's arm tightened even more. Thankfully Daryl kissed her sweaty forehead and whispered "Thank you sweetheart. I promise you, everything will be good."

After Denise had taken a look at Beth again, she said "She lost a lot of blood, she needs a blood transfusion, or she will pass out." No way, not her. "What blood type do you have Beth?" Denise asked her worried. But Beth didn't answer her, obviously she hadn't even heard the doctor's question.

Taking her pale cheeks in his shaking hands, Daryl asked her one more time, before she will pass out "Sweetheart, what blood type do you have?" Her eyes opened weakly, before she answered with a small voice "Zero positive."

"What's your blood type Daryl?" Denise asked him worried, she probably hadn't any blood supply for Beth. Hoping that it would be the right answer, Daryl said "I have the same." The doctor's look began to relax again, when she said "Good, that's good. Tara will make it, just sit yourself over to the chair in the corner."

Quickly Daryl said, while he could feel how Beth's grip on him tightened "I'm not gonna leave her." Tara was already standing next to him with the needle and tried to talk him into it with "It's just over there Daryl. You need to relax while.." Daryl didn't even let her end the sentence "I'm not gonna leave Beth. C'mon just do it." He stretched out one hand for Tara, but she hesitated one second, till Denise gave her a nod, only then she began with her work.

Daryl didn't feel anything, because all what mattered was the girl in his arms. Beth's whole body was trembling and she was sweating everywhere. Her painfully whimpers were breaking Daryl's heart every few seconds. Beth had buried her head into the place between his neck and shoulder, Daryl's lips always close to her forehead he whispered the whole time "Everything will be good sweetheart. You are gonna be okay. Please stay by my side. I need you. I got you."

One time Beth screamed, like Daryl had never heard her before. Her whole body tensed, while Daryl could see how her belly cramped. Daryl forgot about the needle in his arm, when he pulled Beth closer to his chest. Tara jumped to Daryl's side and wanted to bring the needle to its place again, when he began to scream "Give her some damn painkillers! She can't take it any more!"

Denise got to the box in the corner of the room and picked up the medicine, while Tara was freeing him from the needle. Impatient Daryl waited for the painkillers, which Denise finally gave him. Taking his thumb and index finger under Beth's chin and lifted her head, till she was finally looking up at him with those red, broken eyes. "Sweetheart you have to take them. You will feel better then."

Beth didn't say anything, she just opened her mouth a little, so Daryl could place the little pill inside. "Give me some water." Daryl commanded Tara. With his shaking hands, Daryl leaded the bottle of water to Beth's lips. "Drink that sweetheart." She almost drank the half bottle, before she fell powerless against his chest again.

Seeing her like that was almost intolerable for Daryl. Beth was laying there like a dead body. Her skin damn pale, overdrawn with blood and sweat, her hair was sticking at her face and her eyes were just empty. There just wasn't that much power left in her broken body. And Daryl couldn't do anything to help her.

Beth distorted her face, when Tara was standing a new needle into her veins and she finally got the blood she needed so bad. If Beth's lips wouldn't be that close to his ears, he probably wouldn't have even heard her, when she whispered "I can't take it any more. I'm so tired Daryl."

Hell no. "Stay awake sweetheart. It's almost over, you almost have it. Please, don't leave me." Daryl begged into her golden locks.

Feeling that her body got more powerless with ever new minute, Daryl finally had to widened one of her legs, because Beth was just too powerless to do it by herself any more. He was never looking at her body, but from the corner of his eyes, Daryl could see, that there was so much blood just everywhere on her.

Tara was standing by her other leg and held it apart, so Denise could make her work better. The whole time Daryl whispered soothing words to Beth, so she would hopefully stay awake. She was just crying silently into the fabric of his shirt. Any power of her body was gone.

When Beth tightened the grip at his arm, like she hadn't done since minutes, Daryl looked over to Dense, just to see how she wrapped something into a brown blanket. Before she turned around and took it away, there was looking out a tiny pale hand. Obviously Beth had also seen it, because with her last power she screamed "No! Not my baby! Take it back to me!"

Placing his hand away from her leg and instead he took his palm protective over her eyes, Daryl guided her head against his chest, while he whispered "Shsh.. Don't look at it sweetheart." He just hadn't any words left to say, because Daryl's heart was broken too. Even when he first hadn't believed it, but he loved that unborn baby in the second they got to know it so many weeks ago. But Daryl had to be strong for Beth now, now she needed him more than any other time before.

After Denise had come back, with also tears in her eyes, she said to them with a small voice, that she just had to clean her up and then everything will be over. Daryl could feel, that Beth's body got weaker and weaker and when Denise was finally finished, she almost couldn't open her eyes any more.

After the doctor had dressed Beth one of Tara's pants, she said to Daryl "She will need much rest in the next days and much sleep." Daryl began to nod, while he was looking down at the girl in his arms. "Alright. But not in this bed." Daryl just couldn't let her here, there was so much blood.

With all the power he had left, Daryl carried Beth in his arms into another room and carefully on the bed inside. She was already half asleep, when he placed the sheets gently on top of her broken body. Leaning down to her forehead, Daryl pressed a lovely kiss on her cold skin.

Getting a chair closer to the bed, Daryl lowered himself powerless on it and watched Beth's sadly, sleeping body, till he leaned forward, supported his hands on top of the mattress and began to cry helpless. This wasn't okay and Daryl also didn't know if everything will be good again.


	12. Chapter 12

It was still dark, when Daryl opened his eyes again. Obviously he had managed to fall asleep somehow with leaning his upper body against the mattress. The first thing his eyes were doing was searching for Beth. She was still peacefully asleep next to him, but probably just because of the pills.

Reminisce about the things that had happened last night, Daryl almost began to cry again, but he knew, that he had to be strong for Beth. She had lost her baby. The baby she wanted so bad. The baby Daryl also wanted. He wasn't sure, if she will get through this, because this unborn baby was just everything for Beth and now it was gone, just gone.

Even when Beth's small body was covered with the sheets, Daryl could see how flat her belly was now. There wasn't this familiar swollen part any more, he loved to stroke so much. It was almost strange looking at her now, like she was someone else. And Daryl knew, that she probably was really someone else now, because this had change her life forever.

Taking her still cold hand in his, Daryl began to stroke it gently. He was watching her sleeping, till she opened her eyes tired about one hour after sunrise. Before she even winked one time, her eyes filled with tears and her body began to cramp again. And all what Daryl could do was stroking lovingly her head, while he suppessed his own tears.

"It's okay sweetheart. Everything will be good. I'm here." He whispered to her, but nothing helped her to calm down. Denise and Tara had probably heard them, because they were knocking carefully at the opened door, to let them know, that they were present.

"Beth, how are you feeling?" Denise asked carefully, but Beth was just burring her face deeper into the pillow. "I think she is in pain again. Can we give her another painkiller?" The doctor just nodded her head and the two women left the room again.

Getting closer to Beth, Daryl carefully stroked over her trembling head. "They will bring you some painkillers sweetheart. Soon you won't be in pain any more, I will promise you that." Quickly Denise was back and handed Daryl the pill and some water. "Make sure she will drink some, she needs it urgently."

She left the room again, so Daryl and Beth were alone again. "Beth, sweetheart, listen to me." He tried so she will maybe look and listen to him. "This will help you. Please take it." With glassy, red eyes Beth managed to look up at him and Daryl could see it in her eyes, that she just didn't want to take it.

"Please sweetheart, do it for me." Daryl begged her and finally she opened her mouth a little so he could place the pill inside. Leading the bottle to her lips, Daryl said "Drink princess." She nipped at it a few times, before she fell powerless back into the pillows.

Taking his left arm around her shoulder, so he was supporting her, Daryl said "More sweetheart. Please drink it." He let her down again, when the whole bottle was finally empty. "Well done sweetheart, it will help you soon."

After about thirty minutes Beth stopped crying and her body began to relax again, the painkillers finally helped. Daryl didn't leave her side for even one second, always holding her hand and stroking it soothing.

Suddenly they could hear voices coming from the corridor. Tara had probably told the other, about what had happened last night and they all wanted to see her now. Beth was looking scared at Daryl and said with her last power "I don't want to see them. I don't want to see their faces."

Daryl wanted to ask her what she meant with that, but he knew, that she probably hadn't so much power left in her broken body to answer him. So he just nodded his head, stood up, placed a quick kiss on her forehead and got outside to their family.

Maggie was almost screaming at Denise where her sister was, when Daryl stepped into the room. "What happened?" Now Maggie was screaming at him. Sadly and with the look on the ground, Daryl answered "She lost the baby last night."

When Daryl was feeling strong enough to look at her faces, he got it what Beth meant in the second he saw them. They all weren't looking one bit worried, sad or shocked, no, they were looking glad almost happy that the unwanted baby was gone.

"Where is she?" Maggie kept on asking. "She is in bed." Daryl moved his head, so they knew, he meant the room behind himself. Maggie started to go into the direction of the room, but Daryl stopped her before she could pass him. "What the hell! Go out of the way Daryl!" She screamed at him, but Daryl just shoved her away and Glenn quickly guided her to his side.

"She doesn't want to see you. None of you." Daryl simple said. Maggie let out an unbelievable laugh. "You can't decide this. I'm her sister and I will.." Getting more angry, Daryl said with a louder voice "That's Beth's decision, she said this to me and hell you won't to anything now."

"What do you mean with she was telling you that?" Maggie asked as angry as himself. "She said she doesn't want to see your faces and first I didn't get it, but then I saw all your glad, happy expressions. You still aren't getting it right? She wanted this baby. She wanted it so bad and what happened last night destroyed everything for her. And you all are just standing here with your happy faces and best you want to start smiling and jumping, because you are all just damn glad that it is gone, like you all always wanted. I'm sure as hell won't get anyone of you close to her."

With that Daryl left them behind and went with heavy steps back to Beth. She was already crying again, when he reached her side. Daryl knew, that she had heard everything, but this time he just couldn't hold it back. "Come here." He whispered, while he was crawling to her into the bed, to take her protective in his arms. "They can't get you any harm sweetheart. I'm here, I will protect you."

Daryl didn't leave her side for even one second. He was there for her, when she was crying, when she was in pain or when she was asleep for only just a few minutes, but at least she got some rest. About midday Denise knocked at the door and came in with some bread on a plate and a glass with water.

"You should eat something sweetheart." Daryl told Beth, but she just shook her head and tried to hide her mouth from the piece of bread in his hand. Looking for help to Denise, she said "Make sure she at least drinks something." The doctor left the room again and Daryl managed to lean Beth's back against his chest, so she could drink better.

"At least drink something sweetheart. You need it." Unwilling she drank a few swallows, before she leaned against his chest again. "C'mon sweetheart some more." He encouraged her. "I can't Daryl." Her voice almost frightened him, because this wasn't his Beth. She was barely speaking, only if she had to in the last hours.

"Just one more swallow." He already guided the bottle to her lips again and after some seconds, she began to drink again. Daryl was just getting glad, that she was drinking that much, when Beth suddenly pushed his hands away and vomited over the edge of the bed.

"Fuck. Beth I'm so sorry." Daryl said with a shaking voice, while he was stroking his palm over her trembling back. Feeling how she got powerless, Daryl caught her and laid her carefully down on the mattress.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to.. I'm so sorry Beth." He repeated the whole time, till he could feel the tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Beth." Daryl crawled closer to her and took her in his arms, while he buried his face into her golden locks.

He wasn't just sorry about what had just happened, Daryl was also sorry about yesterday, that she had lost her beloved baby and he couldn't do anything. He was crying, because if he would have gotten her free sooner from the bastart Negan, she probably would have never been pregnant. If he would have taken that damn bullet, she wouldn't have been through all the bad stuff, if he would have been more careful and wouldn't have opened that damn door, she would never had got kidnapped.

If he would have found the Goveneur, her father would still be alive and maybe they would still be at the prison. And when Daryl could, he would have even stopped that damn apocalypse for her. He would do anything for her. Beth just shouldn't live in such a cruel world. She deserved better, she deserved a better life than this. And the fact, that Daryl just couldn't do anything for her at the moment, he began to cry even more into her hair.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, when Daryl was sliding his fingers through Beth's golden locks, when Denise carefully knocked at the door and looked inside. "Can I speak to you Daryl?" Beth just fell asleep a few minutes ago, so he carefully got out of the bed and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, before he left the room.

"How is she?" The doctor inquired. "Not that good. She vomited the last time she drank some water." Denise began to go in the direction of another room and obviously she wanted Daryl to follow her, so he did.

Finally she said "Beth has to get through this. There is no medicine, that can help her now. I can just make the pain of her body going away, but not the pain in her heart. But she is strong. She will make it."

"Yeah. She will make it." Daryl repeated, even when he wasn't so sure about this any more. The baby was Beth's life and now it was just gone. It was the same, if Beth would leave him now. He would also be just death.

Denise and Daryl were standing in sort of storage room, when the woman asked him carefully "What should we do with the.. with the.. body?" It was like a slap into Daryl's face, he hadn't thought even one second about this.

Feeling how a cold shiver ran down his back, Daryl asked "Where is the baby?" Denise took one step to her left, so the way was free for him to get closer to the desk, on which the little bunch was laying. Still that brown blanket around.

Slowly Daryl got closer and this time he didn't try to hold back his tears. The tiny, pale hand was still looking out of the fabric and he just couldn't bring it over his heart to let it be like that. With shaking hands Daryl wanted to place the little hand inside the blanket, when the fabric suddenly slid down, so the head wasn't covered any more.

And it broke Daryl's heart in thousand little pieces. The baby was laying there like a lifeless doll, so pale and stiff. His little eyes closed like it was just asleep. "It would have been a boy." Denise's voice found its way to Daryl's ears, but he was far away with his thoughts. All the things he could have done with the baby, taking him in his arms, calming him down when he was crying, feeding him, learning him how to ride a bike, like in movies.

And all the things Beth could have done with him, were now just things, they both won't ever be able to do. With his fingertips Daryl touched carefully the cold cheek of the baby and whispered "Little Simon.. I'm so sorry.." Watching the little body for a few more seconds, Daryl finally got it, that this baby was somehow also his baby.

Some of Daryl's tears fell on the brown blanket, when he whispered "Your mama loves you little boy.. I love you.. You would have been loved every second of your life.. I'm so sorry.." With still shaking hands, Daryl placed the blanket carefully around the light body, so every part was inside. Even when it didn't matter any more, Daryl wanted the baby to have it safe and warm.

With the back of his hand, Daryl whipped away the tears and finally turned around to Denise. She was the first, who found her voice again "What.. what should I do with it?" Quickly Daryl answered, still with a shaking voice "We will bury him. I know Beth wants that."

Denise nodded and said "Okay, this will probably help Beth to digest it wells. I have a little cold medicine box, where I can lay him inside, till you are ready for it." Daryl simply nodded and made his way back to Beth. Thankfully she was still asleep and hadn't even noticed, that he was gone.

Before it was getting dark, Denise brought them some bread and water again. This time Daryl didn't persuade Beth to drink more, he was glad, that she was drinking anyhow.

But again she didn't want to eat anything. "You should eat it Daryl." She simple answered him, when Daryl offered her some bread. Maybe she was right, he hadn't eaten anything today and he had to be strong for both of them, so Daryl finally ate two pieces.

Again Beth cried herself into sleep, while Daryl held her close and stroked carefully over her trembling body. He couldn't do anything to take the pain away from her, but at least he could hold her and make sure, that she was warm. At least he could do that.

They both were up every few hours, because Beth had a nightmare and screamed and cried like last night. And all what Daryl could do was holding her close and making sure that she wasn't freezing.


	13. Chapter 13

They stayed at the doctor's house for seven days. Thankfully all that time, no one tried it again to visit Beth, because she still wasn't ready for it. Daryl never left her side for more than twenty minutes and only when she was asleep or Denise was cleaning her.

Beth didn't speak more than five sentences per day. All what she did was crying and sleeping, like she was in trance. Daryl was thankfully, that she was sleeping so much, because she needed the rest, but she was damn weak.

Till the fourth day she hadn't eaten even one bite, till Daryl asked her to eat something. "Please do it for me Beth. I just can't lose you." He was begging that day. Finally she ate two pieces and Daryl was just damn glad about that.

Twice a day Denise was examining Beth and Daryl never left her side. He was just holding her and buried his face into her golden locks, while he was kissing them the whole time.

After the examination on the seventh day Denise told them, that Beth could go home now, if she wanted. Since that Beth had this worried, scarred look in her face. "Hey sweetheart. You don't have to go back, if you don't want. We can stay here." Daryl finally told her with a calming voice.

He was still shocked how small and broken her voice sounded, when she answered him "No it's.. I don't want that anybody will see.." Taking her small hand in his, Daryl said "If you want we can go early in the morning, so nobody will see us." Beth just nodded then and laid her head powerless on the pillow again.

It was still dark when Daryl woke her up next day. "Are you ready sweetheart?" Her face was looking even more pale that morning, than on the other days. Because Beth hadn't left the bed since days, Daryl helped her carefully sitting up. Supporting her with holding her hands, Beth tried to stand up, but the second her legs had to carry her body weight, she began to fluctuate and fell forward. Easily Daryl caught her and took her up in his arms. She just wasn't ready for this right now, she wasn't that strong to go on her own.

Carefully Daryl went on the still dark street down to their house, Beth bridal style in his arms. Thankfully no one had seen them and soon they were inside Rick's house. Daryl just got it, while he carried Beth upstairs, that her bed sheets were probably still full of her blood, so he took her instead into his room.

Beth fell asleep again in the second Daryl covered her with the blanket. Even this short action made her just damn tired. He waited next to her side, till Daryl could hear voices on the corridor. Silently he slipped out of the room and went downstairs to the other, to tell them, that they were back.

Daryl let her sleep the whole morning, always sitting next to her on the bed and watching her broken body, till she will wake up again. For lunch he brought her some noodles and an apple, of course she didn't eat everything, but at least she was eating.

After Beth had woken up, from sleeping a few hours in the afternoon, Daryl asked her "Sweetheart would it be okay for you, if Maggie would help you getting into fresh clothes later?"

Like he had expected, Beth's look changed abruptly into scared and worried. Pulling the sheets more over her upper body, she answered with a small voice "I don't want Maggie to see.. to see it." She was talking about her scars.

Getting closer to her shaking body, Daryl took her cold hand into his. "It's okay sweetheart, you don't have to. Shall I ask Denise, if she will help you?" Beth was looking at him with her tired eyes for a few seconds, before she asked "Why can't you do it?"

This made Daryl just speechless, he was looking at her like she was a ghost, while his ears were getting hotter and hotter. Because he kept on staring at her, Beth added "Denise just cleaned me up yesterday, I would just need some fresh clothes."

Daryl tried to calm down his nerves again, when he answered with a small voice "Okay, good." Only these few words made Beth powerless again, because she was sinking into the pillows more and more and her eyes were getting heavy. Protecting Daryl took the warm blanket more over her small body and whispered "Sleep some more princess. I'm here."

When Beth was deep into a dreamless sleep, Daryl slipped out of the room and got to hers a few doors ahead. He was thankfully, that he hadn't carried Beth into her room this morning, because even when the sheets from her bed were gone, there was still this dark red, big blood spot on her mattress.

At once Daryl took all her stuff into his arms and brought them into his room, because Beth would stay by him in the next time. Silently he made room for her clothes in his clothing box and let one pair comfortable looking trousers and a fresh shirt outside, which he will help Beth into later. Beth's notepad and pencils he placed on the table next to the bed, so she could grap it easily, if she wanted.

When it was time for dinner, Daryl took her some cooked potatoes and tomatoes from the kitchen. She was just waking up, when he entered the room again. Thankfully about the fact, that Beth ate two potatoes and almost one tomato, he took the plate away from her lab.

"I have worn over your stuff sweetheart." Daryl stood up and took the trousers and the shirt in his palms. "And if you are ready I.. I can help you into the clothes now?" Beth just nodded her head, obviously she was tired again.

With a fast beating heart Daryl lowered himself on the mattress and took carefully the blanket away, which covered Beth's body. Helping her sitting up, Daryl took the hem of her shirt into his sweating palms and carefully pulled it over her head. Always making sure, that his eyes were everywhere but not at her body.

Gently he helped her into the fresh shirt and his heart made a jump inside his chest, when his fingertips were brushing her soft skin. After clearing his throat he muttered "Now the trousers."

Daryl was looking at the chair next to the bed, when he began to pull down her trousers. He was just looking, when he had reached her ankles. Somehow Daryl got the need to touch her sweet, tiny feet, but he suppressed that need and just slipped the fabric over her feet and took the new trousers on.

Doing the same like before, Daryl was looking at the chair, till he was at her waist. Pulling his left arm between the mattress and her back, Daryl carefully lifted her up so he could takefabric on its place. The first time since he had begun, Daryl was looking at Beth's face again and he almost got a heart attack. Her lips were trembling badly, while the tears were running down her cheeks.

"Fuck. Beth did I hurt you? I'm so sorry sweetheart." He asked worried, but she just shook her head and whispered "Thank you Daryl. Thank you for everything." Carefully he took her in his arms and pressed her head softly against his chest. "You don't have to thank me sweetheart. I would do everything for you, just everything."

Daryl was surprised that Beth was still up, even when she was already laying on his chest for over one hour. Obviously something was bothering her and finally he got to know it, when she asked "Do you know it Daryl? Do you know if it had been a girl or a boy?"

The last few words were almost a whimper, because Beth began to cry and also Daryl couldn't hold back his tears, when he answered her "It would have been a little Simon, sweetheart." Taking her even closer to his body, Daryl tried to calm her down with cradling her.

But suddenly Beth got free from his grip and sat herself up with widened eyes. "Where is he? Where is my baby Daryl? Where is my Simon?" Beth asked with a hysteric voice. It was like she just woke up from her trance and all the things she wasn't able to think about in the last week came back into her head all at once.

"Shsh.. Beth calm down. Calm down sweetheart." Daryl also sat himself up and stroked carefully her upper arms. Between hysterical sobs she asked again "Where.. is.. my.. Simon?"

"Denise has him. He is safe sweetheart. She will keep him, till you are ready for.. If you want to make a funeral, till you will be ready for it." Beth's irregular breathing stopped and slowly she calmed down again. "I want to make a funeral for him." She said after some minutes.

"Okay sweetheart, then we will make it, but only when you are strong enough." Daryl hoped that it would maybe become a incentive for her, even when it was a very sad incentive.

When her body got more and more powerless, Daryl laid her carefully down on the mattress and took her in his arms. "We will make him a nice goodbye sweetheart." He whispered before Beth fell asleep in his arms.

Next morning Beth ate one big piece of toast and even a half apple for breakfast, maybe the incentive was really working. Taking the plate from her lab away, Daryl said "I have just seen Maggie at the kitchen. She was begging me to ask you, if you would agree, when she would come and visit you for a few minutes. She is damn worried sweetheart."

Daryl still didn't like Maggie that much, but she was almost crying, when she had said this to him earlier. Daryl could see how Beth was thinking about it, till she finally nodded her head and said "But only if you are also here Daryl." Placing a quick kiss on top of her head, Daryl answered "Of course I will sweetheart."

When it was time for lunch, Maggie was knocking shyly on the door of Daryl's room. She came in with a plate full of vegetables and a little smile. Daryl had told her, that he will stay and she wasn't even surprised or angry about it one second. Obviously she had finally accepted it, that Daryl was Beth's chaperone.

"Hey Bethy. I brought you some vegetables for lunch. Here." Maggie said softly and placed the plate on Beth's lab. "Thank you Maggie." Maggie's look changed instantly, obviously she was as shocked as Daryl, every time he heard Beth's small, broken voice.

There was nothing left from the Beth before. No hope in her voice, no shinning eyes, no sweet smile. Nothing. This Beth didn't exist any more, but Daryl still had the hope, that maybe with time he would get his old Beth back, but he was just glad that she was still alive, still breathing, that was all what matter now.

Uncomfortable Maggie was looking around in the room, she probably didn't know what to say or what to do. Meanwhile Beth began to eat, about which Daryl was damn glad. Finally the silence broke, when Maggie whispered "I'm sorry Bethy. I'm so sorry." Beth stopped eating and stared at her fingers.

Carefully Maggie took Beth's cold hands and said "I don't know what to say sweetie." With her tired, red eyes Beth was finally looking up at her sister. "Don't say anything." Maggie's lips got into a thin line then, before she asked with a quiet voice "Can I.. Can I huge you little sister?"

Instantly Maggie took her into her arms, when Beth nodded, and this time Maggie couldn't surpass the need to start crying. "I love you Bethy. I'm so sorry."

Maggie stayed for a few more minutes, till she stood up and left the two of them alone again. The sister hadn't even closed the door, when Beth's eyes were closing again. Gently Daryl took the plate away from her lab and placed the sheets more over her tired body.

In the afternoon Daryl said to Beth, that she also had get out of the bed, if she wanted to give little Simon the goodbye she wanted. He was supporting her the whole time, while Beth was trying to get on her feet and make a few steps. Further than to the door they didn't make it, before Beth fell powerless back into Daryl's arms. But at least she was trying.

Beth got a little stronger with ever day. She was almost eating normal again and didn't have to sleep that much. And finally she even managed to go downstairs on her own and into the garden for some minutes.

But Daryl could tell, that she wasn't healing psychologically one bit. She was still crying herself into sleep, had horrible nightmares and was barely speaking, even to Daryl. But still he was just glad about what she had made the last days.

It was Beth, who asked him one evening "Can we.. Can we make it tomorrow Daryl?" She was talking about the funeral. "If you are feeling ready, yeah, we can."

Beth didn't want to bury the baby in Alexandria, she wanted a peacefully place somewhere in the woods. Daryl didn't contradict her will or when she asked him, if they could go early in the morning, so nobody will see them. Beth was okay when their family saw her, but not if anyone of the Alexandrians will see her.

So the two of them stood up next morning very early, even the sun wasn't up. Helping her downstairs and into the car in front of their house, Daryl told her, that they will make a stop at Denise's house next.

Beth stayed in the car, while Daryl got inside the doctor's house. Denise was already waiting for him and handled him with tears in her eyes a little, light wooden box. With a heavy heart Daryl carried the box in his arms outside. Beth was just staring at her fingers, when he opened the door and placed the little box carefully on the back seat.

The whole drive Beth didn't say one word or even looked up for one second. She was always staring at her fingers and sometimes Daryl was thinking that maybe she wasn't even breathing any more.

When the sun rose up, he just couldn't surpress the need any more and took Beth's cold hand in his. Since that one day her body was always feeling so damn cold, like there wasn't a soul inside any more.

About midday Daryl stopped the car and slowly began to get out, so Beth could get used to the idea about what was coming next. First Daryl unloaded the shovel from the trunk, then the light wooden box and finally he helped Beth out of the car.

"You alright sweetheart?" He asked her worried. She just nodded tired her head, while she was staring at the box on the ground. "Here drink something princess." Daryl handled her a bottle of water.

Slowly they started to go into the forest. Daryl didn't want to go too far, because he knew, that Beth was still too weak, but he also wanted to find a nice place for little Simon. Finally they reached a glade and he just had to look at her to get to know, that she liked this place.

Daryl placed the box carefully on the soft forest ground and guided Beth gently over to sit down on a big stone. It was a nice, sunny, warm spring day, while Daryl began to dig up a little grave for his almost son. From the corner of his eyes, he could see how Beth was staring at the box the whole time long, but her eyes were still dry.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Daryl asked her a little breathless, when he was finish with his work. Helping her to her feet, he guided Beth to the empty grave and Daryl wasn't surprised, when she sank on her knees into the meadow.

With a hurting heart, Daryl went over to the little wooden box and opened it with shaking hands. Taking carefully the little bunch up in his arms he whispered "Come here little man, it's almost over."

The second Beth saw the brown blanket in his arms, she began to cry silently. The tears were also running down Daryl's cheeks, when he laid little Simon into the tiny grave. After looking a few seconds into it, Daryl got to Beth's side and took her in his arms. "He can go asleep now sweetheart."

Cradling crying Beth in his arms, Daryl kissed her head the whole time, while his tears were falling on top of her golden locks. Finally she began to move and freed herself from his grip. With shaking hands she tried to get something out of her pocket.

It was the little rattle, Daryl had found a lifetime ago for the baby, when everything was still alright. Carefully Beth leaned forward and placed the little toy on top of the brown blanket. "I love you my little Simon." Beth whispered, while she was looking into the grave.

The two of them almost spent one hour sitting next to the grave and crying into each others arms, when Daryl finally let go from Beth, stood up and took the shovel in his palms. It broke Daryl's heart, when the first earth hit the tiny body of the baby. The sound it made was inhuman. But he had to go on.

When the last move was done, Daryl place the little cross he had made into the soft earth at the top of the little grave. He had carved into the horizontally wood the words _beloved Simon_. Plucking some flowers next to his feet, Daryl gave some to Beth and the rest he placed carefully on top of the grave. She followed him just seconds later.

Daryl didn't know how long the two of them were sitting next to the grave, but he wanted to give Beth all the time she needed, till she finally was looking up in his eyes and he got it, that it was time to go. Helping her standing up, Daryl took the shovel and the now empty box in one hand and with his other he was supporting her, while they started walking.

Before they left the glade Beth was looking back one more time and whispered "Good night my love."

When they reached the car again, Beth almost fell powerless into it. The whole drive home she was crying and sobbing, while Daryl pressed her gently into his side. It was sunset, when they finally reached Alexandria and Daryl hoped that from now on everything would get better.


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing got better, not really. Beth ate enough and every morning she took a shower and got into fresh clothes, but that was already all.  
  
She never really left Daryl's room, all what she did the whole day long was staring at the door. She was also eating her meals in his room and not downstairs by the other, by her family and friends. The notepad and the pencils next to her on the table were still untouched. She didn't speak that much with the other or even with Daryl. She was still crying herself into sleep and had often nightmares. And Daryl could do just nothing.  
  
A few days after the funeral, Beth said to him "You should go to work again Daryl." He was a little surprised then. "I will stay by your side as long as you want sweetheart. I don't have to go to work." He could tell, that Beth was a little embarrassed, when she answered him "I.. I need some time on my own Daryl."  
  
He didn't want to be sad about her answer, but he still was. Trying not to show his feelings, Daryl told her, that he will give her more time and finally kissed lovingly her forehead. Because if this was what she needed, he will do it for her, to make her happy again.  
  
So Daryl got to work the next day, because he would do just everything for her. But still he visited her at lunch, one time in the afternoon and the first thing he did, when he came home at the evening was looking, if she was still alright. And every time he entered the room Beth was sitting on the bed, her knees against her chest, staring at the door.  
  
After two weeks Daryl got on a run, after Beth had confirmed him, that it was okay for her. He just wanted to find something for her, something to make her feel better, maybe even make her smile, but at the same time he didn't know what it should be.  
  
Finally he had found some books, which he gave her that evening and still that the day, the books were laying untouched and unread next to her on the table. Daryl tried everything to make her feel better, but nothing worked.  
  
One day he wanted to play cards with her, which she refused. He wanted to read out loud from one of the books for her, but after the first page she stopped him. He asked her, if she wanted to go on runs with him or at least outside for a few minutes, but she just shook her head every time. Daryl got damn worried, because Beth was looking so pale, so weak, so thin, so lifeless.  
  
On a second run Daryl had found a little teddy bear for her. He was almost surprised, when Beth took the stuffed animal into her arms in the second Daryl gave it to her. Tears built up in his eyes, while he watched Beth holding the bear, like she probably would have craddled little Simon in her arms. But finally it also changed nothing.  
  
It was about ten weeks after Beth had lost her baby, when Daryl came home from work and saw her laying in bed like she was a statue. The dark rings under her eyes were telling him, that she had cried again. Her eyes were only red from the tears, nothing more, they had lost everything Daryl had always loved so much.  
  
Looking at the girl, which had given him so much hope before, he made a decision. He was playing with that thought since days, but he was always too afraid to say it out loud, but now he was ready.  
Starting to pack his and Beth's clothes into a back pack, Daryl thought about how he should tell it her. Finally he decided to use a lie to help her. When he got to her side and took her notepad, pencils and books also into the back, Beth began to watch him.  
  
Finally she asked him with a small voice "Are you going on a run again?" Daryl lowered himself on the mattress next to her and answered "Yeah, but not alone. I will need someone's help this time. I will need your help sweetheart."  
  
Before the sun even rose up the next day, Daryl and Beth were driving away from Alexandria. He still couldn't believe it, that she had agreed to come with him. After he had also packed some hygiene articles, food and water, he told the other, that he will go on a run with Beth tomorrow. They all didn't say anything against it, they were probably as surprised as himself, that she had even agreed.  
  
Daryl didn't know where he was driving, he just did, because he didn't have a destination, at least not really. Beth was looking the whole time at her fingers on her lab and didn't say one word or even asked him where they were driving or what they will do there.  
  
It was about midday, when Daryl stopped the car and looked over to her. "I have to tell you something sweetheart. We don't go on a run, we.. I don't even know where we are going, but I just want you to spend a few days away from Alexandria."  
  
Beth's look didn't change and she didn't ask anything. Before Daryl began to drive again, he handled her a sandwich and some water. Silently the two of them ate their lunch and after they drove further away.  
  
Daryl knew, that soon he had to find a shelter for tonight, before it will get dark, when a warm breeze came through the opened window of the car and brought some fresh, salty air. He almost couldn't believe it how far they had driven, because suddenly he could see the ocean on the horizon. And in that second Daryl knew, where he wanted to bring Beth.  
  
"Look sweetheart." Daryl said excited to Beth. Slowly she began to lift her head to look up at him. Trying to give her an encouraging smile, Daryl moved his head to tell her, that she should look out of the windscreen. Her look didn't change one bit, while she was looking at the ever approaching ocean.  
  
While they were driving at the never ending coast, Daryl was looking out for a safe shelter. Finally his eyes found a little hut next to the ocean, it was looking safe, at least from far away.  
  
Stopping the car next to the road and unloading their stuff, Daryl took Beth's hand in his and together they went to the little hut. Beth was always just looking at her boots, never at the beautiful view around them. The thought about how the Beth just a few months ago would have reacted to this all, gave Daryl's heart a deep pang.  
  
Telling her that she should wait in front of the hut, so Daryl could make sure, if this place was safe enough. Thankfully no walkers or humans were inside, it was just a relapsed, nice hut. There was a little furnished kitchen and in the same room was a small dinning table and a comfortable looking couch. There was even a bathroom with a functioning shower, because of the rain water ton outside. In the last room was a double bed with sheets, which weren't looking that dirty.  
  
It was almost sunset when Beth entered the hut and Daryl took their back packs inside. She was just staring at the floor, like she didn't know what to do or say.  
  
Hoping that maybe it will help her, Daryl said "C'mon sweetheart. Let's go for a walk." It was difficult for them to walk with their shoes on the fine sand and Daryl had again that picture in front of his inner eye, where the Beth from before was taking off her shoes, threw them careless away and moved her tiny toes into the still warm sand.  
  
But the Beth from today was just holding Daryl's hand, without any pleasure and was looking stare at her feet. Daryl began to doubt his decision, if this all was really such a good idea.  
  
When the sun began to disappear behind the horizon, he stopped them both. Gently he took Beth's pale cheeks into his palms, so she was looking up at him. "I just want you to feel better again sweetheart." He whispered to Beth, while he was looking deep into her still broken eyes.  
  
"I'm really trying Daryl, but.." A single tear found it's way out of the corner of her eye and was rolling down her face. Gently Daryl wiped it away and took her head against his chest. "I know you are trying sweetheart, but you don't have to do it for me, you have to do it for yourself." He whispered into her locks.  
  
The first night in the hut was like all other nights before in Alexandria. Beth was crying herself into sleep, while Daryl was cradling her in his arms, always hoping that this all will help her somehow.  
  
The next day Beth stayed in the hut almost the whole time long, while he was outside and searched for some useful things around. Daryl wanted to stay with Beth here together, till she will feel better again. Didn't matter how long it will take, he will always be by her side.  
  
Over a little campfire, he made themself some lunch and finally placed it on an old table in the shadow. It was Daryl's plan to bring Beth outside, at least for a few minutes. She needed some fresh air and sunbeams. But after eating their lunch, Beth went inside again.  
  
Because Daryl knew, that she needed her space, he let her alone the whole afternoon, till sunset. Like yesterday he took Beth for a walk next to the endless ocean. One time he stopped both of them again, pressed her back against his chest and rested his chin on top of her head, so they were facing the sunset.  
  
Maybe Daryl was imagined it, but he had the feeling, that Beth was watching the waves and the sun for a few moments, before it got dark.  
  
They had just entered the hut, when it began to rain. The storm came out of nowhere and it was a really bad one. The rain drops were pounding against the old windows of the hut and for over four hours there were throughout lightenings and thunders.  
  
Daryl knew, that Beth was damn afraid about such storms, so he took the sheets over both of their heads, so the lightenings weren't that bright and the thunders weren't so loud any more.  
  
It was way after midnight, when Beth finally fell asleep in his arms, but it was the first night since months, that she hadn't cried herself into sleep. At least it was something.  
  
Next morning the two of them got to see, what the storm last night had done. The strong, high waves had swapped so many algae, stones and shellfish on the beach. The high grass around the hut was flat now, because of the strong wind and there were water lacquers everywhere. On the sky there were still hanging some dark, clouds and the sun wasn't shining so bright and hot like yesterday.  
  
Daryl felt sorry for Beth, because he wanted to show her a nice, peacefully place, where she could rehabilitate, but now was everything around them like the inside of her heart and soul, just broken. Maybe because of that he was even more surprised, when Beth got with him outside and let herself sink onto the still wet meadow next to the hut.  
  
Quickly Daryl brought her a blanket and laid it on the meadow, so she won't catch herself a cold. After he had placed a gently kiss on top of Beth's head, Daryl let her alone again. The whole day he let her alone, just for lunch he sat himself next to her, but from the corner of his eyes Daryl could see, how Beth was watching the ocean from time to time.  
  
After dinner they had taken a walk again and this time it was Beth herself, who stopped and turned to the sunset. Daryl got behind her, placed his arms around her middle and pressed her gently against his chest. When he leaned down and kissed her soflty next to her ear, Daryl could feel her goosebumps.  
  
That night it was Daryl who almost began to cry, when Beth fell peacefully asleep in his arms, only after seconds, when they had laid down into bed. Hopefully this was a good sign.  
  
Next day Beth was sitting again in the meadow, but this time she was looking, really looking at the ocean and the beautiful things around them and Daryl always had to suppress a damn glad smile.  
  
When it was almost sunset, Daryl just wanted to go to Beth for taking her for a walk, when she suddenly stood up and went into his direction. “Would it be okay for you, if I would take a walk on my own today?” Beth's voice sounded different since yesterday evening. It was still not her old, familiar voice, but it had a much sweeter, better sound, than just days ago.  
  
“Of course, you can sweetheart. Just don't go too far away, you have your knife?” Daryl asked her and somehow he imagined, that her lips were twichting a little, before she nodded and walked away.  
  
Daryl knew, that she will be safe, he hadn't seen any walkers since days and he also knew, that she could take care of herself, but he was still watching her the whole time she was walking even very close to the ocean.  
  
Beth stopped at some point and was watching the waves and the sunset, while her blond locks were moving in the warm breeze. Daryl was proud about her, because he knew, that she was really trying it to become her old own again.  
  
She was almost back at the hut, when she suddenly stopped and picked something up from the ground. “What have you found sweetheart?” Daryl asked her curious, while she came closer.  
“A shell.” Beth showed it to him, while a little smile was playing on her lips. “Don't you think it's beautiful?” “I think it's damn beautiful girl.” Daryl answered her and he didn't mean the shell with that.


	15. Chapter 15

Beth's skin got a more normal looking colour with every new day. Also her smile got wider and her eyes began to shine again. Since their first night here, she hadn't cried again. Beth was also speaking more with Daryl now. But she still needed the time on her own.

The day after she had found the shell, she lowered herself on the beach, instead of the meadow next to the hut. She was also making little circles with her fingers into the sand.

Next day Beth even took off her shoes and buried her toes into the warm sand. A smile was playing on her lips, while the soft sand was tickling her foot sole. When they made their daily evening walk, Beth didn't take on her shoes again, instead got closer to the water and went there instead of the beach.

The next day she took one of the books with her on the beach, Daryl had brought her along from a run such a long time ago. She was reading it the whole day long and she was almost surprised, when Daryl came to her for their daily evening walk. "It's already that late? I haven't even noticed it." Beth told him with a sweet smile. "We don't have to go, if you want to read some more." Daryl said to her.

"No, I want to find some more pretty shells today. I love them." With that Beth sprang to her feet, took Daryl's hand in hers and they started to walk into the sunset. Daryl helped her to find more shells and every time he found one, her eyes became bigger and her smile brighter.

Like her first, Beth placed the new ones on the table next to the bed, before she climbed under the warm sheets to Daryl and began to read in her book again. It was the first night since months, when Daryl fell asleep before she did.

The following afternoon Beth came back from the beach and helped Daryl searching for any useful things in their little hut. When they have finally reached in the bedroom Beth suddenly began to giggle amused, while she was kneeing in front of the opened drawer of the old table standing next to the window. "What's so funny girl?" Daryl asked her curious, trying to look over her shoulder, after he stopped looking through the clothing box.

"I just think, that I have found something for Maggie and Glenn." Beth answered him, still laughing amused. "What have you found for them?" Daryl asked even more curious now and got closer to her, to see what she was holding in her hands. His cheeks blushed instantly, when he saw the new, big box of condoms. "I think they have will have a use for these." Beth told Daryl, while she was looking up him, her cheeks were also more rosy than usual.

After giving her a small nod, Daryl quickly got back to the clothing box and to hide his damn hot face from Beth's view, while she was laying the package of condoms back into the drawer. Yeah, Maggie and Glenn will probably hug the two of them damn happy for giving the couple these.

Next morning Beth stayed at Daryl's side the whole time and helped him to make a fire and cooking their lunch. In the afternoon Beth got on the beach again, but this time with her notepad and a pencil. It needed some time, till she finally started to move the pencil above the paper. First Daryl thought, that she was writing something, but when he watched her closer, he noticed, that Beth was drawing.

"Don't you also want to take off your shoes?" Beth asked him curious, when they just wanted to start with their daily evening walk. "I can try it." Daryl said a little unsure, because he had never done something like that before. "But I have to warn you, the sand is tickling damn much sometimes." Beth told him with a sweet smile on her lips.

With a few movements Daryl's shoes and socks were gone and his bare feet were feeling the sand for the first time. "It isn't that bad." He determined. "Really? For me it's tickling a lot sometimes." Beth said confused. "Maybe you are just more ticklish than me girl." Daryl said with a smile to her. "Yeah, probably Mr. Dixon." She showed him a playfully smile, while her eyes were wandering down his body.

Daryl's heart almost made a jump inside his chest then, when she was calling him Mr. Dixon after such a long time again. Slowly he got his old Beth back, slowly, but some day she will be back.

Next afternoon Daryl was almost worried, when he saw Beth sitting on the beach and she was just staring at the horizon. He only began to breathe again, when he got closer to her side and saw, that she was smiling. That was good, at least she was smiling.

That day was the hottest day, since they were here. It was not too warm, but the sun was shining instantly down on their heads. Finally Daryl asked her "Don't you want to go swimming girl?" Almost a little shocked Beth was looking up at him, till she finally shook her head.

Daryl nodded understanding and just wanted to go back to their hut, when he stopped abruptly and turned around to Beth again. He was watching her for few seconds, till he breathed deep inside his lungs and slowly began to open the buttons of his shirt.

He knew, that this was probably a bad idea, a damn bad idea, but he had to try it. Daryl wanted his Beth back so badly, he just had to try it. Careless he threw the shirt into the sand, his shoes were following shortly after, next to his pants. Before he could change his mind he even stripped out of his boxers and started to walk into the direction of the ocean.

When he passed her by, Beth gasped loudly and said shocked his name. Daryl was just with his ankles in the water, when he looked back at her over his shoulder. He began to smile, when he saw how Beth was hiding her eyes behind her hand, the tip of her ears and her cheeks were rosy.

"What's wrong girl?" He asked her like he didn't know what she meant. "Oh my God Daryl. Next time warn me please." Daryl could see how Beth was looking carefully through her fingers, before she saw, that he still wasn't into the water and so she hide her eyes again.

Still smiling Daryl stepped deeper into the water, till his waist was covered. "You can open your eyes again girl." Beth didn't cover her eyes with her palms any more, but she also wasn't looking up at him. Watching her embarrassed face for a few seconds, Daryl asked her "You sure you don't want to come in? It feels pretty good."

"Daryl I already told you that.." Beth's eyes were finally looking at him. "..that I.. I.. I don't want to.." Finally the words stopped coming out of her still opened mouth. Beth was taking in the picture in front of her, like it was a drug, a damn good drug. She couldn't take her eyes away from Daryl's wide shoulders, his bare, trained arms, the hard muscles of his belly. And the fact, that he was completely naked and just the water was hiding his manhood from her.

After staring at his body probably for minutes, Beth shook her head and wetted her lips unconsciously with her tongue. Finally she found the words, she was searching for "No Daryl, I don't want." He began to smile then, because he could see in her eyes, that she wanted to join him.

"How you mean girl, but you are missing something." With that Daryl let himself fell behind into the water. The cool water around his hot body was really feeling damn good. Slowly he began to swim, always making sure, that the special parts of his body were under the water surface.

From the corner of his eyes, Daryl could see how Beth was watching him the whole time. Swimming closer to the shore again, Daryl dived three times successively, before he placed his feet into the sand again. With still closed eyes he brushed the strands of hair away, which were sticking into his face.

The first thing Daryl saw, when he opened his eyes again, was Beth Greene starring at him with an opened mouth and widened eyes, like he was some delicious candy. The second she caught his eyes, she was looking at her toes in the sand in front of her. Her cheeks and ears blushed even more than before.

Getting closer to her, but always making sure, that his manhood was still under the surface, Daryl squirted Beth with the cool ocean water. Her body frozen for a second and her hand got into the air, when the water was cooling down her hot skin.

"Oh my God, Daryl!" She was screaming indignantly, but she also couldn't hide her smile from him. "C'mon girl, get inside. Now you are already wet." Daryl told her with a playfully smile, before he squirted more water into her direction. "I promise you I want look." He added.

Taking her hands into the air again, like she was surrender, Beth finally said "Okay, okay. I will do it, as long as you will stop with annoying me." Like he had promised her, Daryl turned around and was just getting it, that she could even leave her underwear on, if she wanted. She didn't have to strip out of her whole clothes, like he had done. He was curious about what she will do, getting all naked like him or leave her underwear on.

Daryl could hear her after some seconds getting into the water and her little gasp, when the cool water was finally hugging her skin. "You can turn around again." Beth told him. He wasn't even facing her, when Beth squirted a large amount of water into his face.

While he was still whipping the water away for his face, Daryl could hear Beth giggling badly. "That was for making me wet Mr. Dixon." In the second that sentence had left her lips, she got it how suggestive it sounded, because Beth's ears and cheeks were getting red again and Daryl knew, that his were doing the same.

"Oh c'mon girl, I just gave you a favour or?" Daryl asked her, trying to stop the embarrassed situation. And only then he got it, that she was as naked as himself. With a playfully smile in her lips, Beth answered him "Yeah, it feels pretty good." Slowly she began to swim and was just a few feet away, when she said over her shoulder "Don't you want to come with me?"

Trying to hide his damn stupid, excited smile, Daryl began to follow her. Obviously Beth had more difficulties than him, to let her special body parts under the water surface, but he was never looking at her, even when it wasn't that easy for him. The whole time the two of them were swimming around, Daryl had a hard one, just about the fact that this pretty girl next to him was completely naked.

He determined, that it wasn't so easy to swim and to have a hard at the same time, it even hurt a little. Because of that and he wanted to give her some privacy, Daryl said "I'm too old for swimming that long, I will swim back." With a smile Beth answered "Okay good. I go on some more." Before he turned around and swam into the direction of the shove, Daryl told her "Don't swim too far away girl." "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

Finally he sat himself into the shallow water and began to watch Beth from his position. He was already sitting there for over five minutes and he still had a hard one. He couldn't even remember, when he had touched himself the last time, but obviously it was a long time ago, because his dick and balls did hurt badly.

Even when the water was that cold and Beth was far away, nothing changed his problem. What if Beth will see it? Damn, that just couldn't happen. Watching Beth how she was swimming around, her soft skin all wet from the water and coming on the surface again, after diving, Daryl couldn't suppres the need any more to let his hand sank down to his middle. Damn, it was really a long, long time. In the second his palm was clasping his dick, he had to gasp heated, even when he didn't want to. His dick was twisting exciting in his hand and his full balls wanted to get drain so bad. Giving himself some hard strockes, Daryl quickly let go, because this was wrong, so damn wrong.

Breathing deep inside his lungs, he finally moved his legs closer to his chest, so he could rest his arms and head on top his knees. Always making sure, that his manhood was still under the water surface. Finally Daryl closed his heavy eyes, while he was listening to the sound of the ocean.

He didn't know how long he was sitting like that, when he could hear Beth whispering "Daryl? Are you asleep?" Slowly he opened his tired eyes and moved his head, so he was looking Beth in the eyes. After clearing his throat, Daryl answered "No, I was just taking a break."

Beth nodded, while her eyes were wandering down his body. Finally she said "I think you should go deeper into the water again, before the ebb will come." So he began to move, like got told, but somehow he had the feeling, that Beth wouldn't bother it, to see his body completely naked.

The two of them spent the whole afternoon in the ocean and that day they were even watching the sunset from there, instead of taking a walk. Before the sun disappear completely behind the horizon, Daryl said "We should go outside, before we will catch ourself a cold. I will take some towels. Will be back in a few minutes."

With that Daryl swam back to the shove, looked over his shoulder to make sure, that Beth wasn't looking at him, of course she wasn't, and finally got out to his clothes. Quickly he just put on his boxer and went with fast steps to the hut, to pick up some towels for her.

"I will lay them here!" Daryl screamed, so Beth could hear him, after he had gotten back to the beach. When she turned around, she was speechless again for a few seconds, because she was obviously checking him out, only with his boxers on and a towel around his neck. Finally Beth found her voice again and screamed back "Thank you Mr. Dixon!"

After picking up his clothes, Daryl headed back to the hut to give her some privacy. He was just making a campfire, when Beth went by with just a short towel around her beautiful body. This time it was Daryl, who was staring at her for a few seconds, before he finally managed to look away with an already blushed face and feeling how his dick began to grow.

Minutes later Beth came outside, this time she was wearing some clothes again instead of the towel. After they had warmed themselves up, had some soup for dinner, they got silently. Both of them were staring into the fire, deep in their own thoughts. Daryl was just thinking like so often, that hopefully this all will help Beth somehow, when she suddenly began to laugh out loud.

Almost shocked Daryl was staring at her, like she was crazy. Maybe she really was, because she obviously couldn't stop, while the tears were already running down her cheeks. "What's so funny girl?" Daryl finally asked her and he also couldn't suppress the need to laugh any more, because her smile was contagious.

After some seconds Beth finally managed to answer him "I have seen your naked butt today, Mr. Dixon." After telling him, she was laughing even more. With one hand she covered her mouth, while the other hand was holding her belly, because it probably already hurt her to laugh that much.

Daryl couldn't remember, when he had heard her laughing so happy, loud and long the last time. If he had ever heard her laughing like that before. His plan with going to swim had worked, because in this moment Beth was happy.

"And what's so funny about this? Is he so bad?" Daryl finally asked her curios. With happy eyes and a big smile in her face Beth answered "No, actually he is looking pretty sweet Mr. Dixon."


	16. Chapter 16

Since that day Beth and he were swimming naked in the ocean, something had changed. Daryl always had this strange, warm feeling inside his belly and he couldn't stop smiling to himself.

Thankfully Beth had also changed, she got more and more the old Beth from before again. Like him, she was smiling the whole day long and her eyes were shining even brighter with every new sunrise.

The next morning they spent with trying to angle some fish and smiling at each other, like the other was the worship, even when for Daryl Beth really was it. Finally they caught some and fried the fresh fish over their little campfire in the shadow.

After lunch, Beth found a little ball in the hut and soon they were heading to the beach. After thhey had played over one hour, they both were sweating bad and were feeling damn hot. Daryl's heart stopped beating, when Beth suddenly opened her shorts and got quickly out of them. Her shirt was following next, before she took the ball under her arm and ran into the waves with just her underwear on.

"What are you waiting for Mr. Dixon? Or do I have to make you wet first, to come into the water?" Beth was screaming with a playfully smile. Quickly Daryl began to open his pants and got as quickly as her out of them. Because he had already taken off his shirt, before they had even started to play, Daryl already got into her direction. With that damn smile on his lips.

Almost the whole afternoon they were playing, swimming or laying in the sun. And all the time Daryl had to focus on something other, than the fact, that he could see Beth's hardened nipples through the fabric of her black bra. And her whole pretty, sexy body covered from her sweat and the ocean water. Beth looked so damn hot like never before.

After they had made their daily evening walk, they were playing cards next to the fire, till Beth finally fell asleep, when Daryl was thinking too long about his next pull. Gently he stroked with his so big looking thumb over her sweet cheek, which was feeling so warm, because of the campfire. Beth Greene was definitelly the sweetest girl Daryl was ever allowed to meet in his life. He was watching her peacefully, lovingly face for a few seconds, before he took her carefully into his arms and carried her inside.

After he had cleared the fire and made sure, that everything was safe for the night, Daryl crawled to Beth into the bed. Like always she automatically got closer to his body heath and cuddled herself into his side. There was nothing new about this, but since a few days it was feeling different. It was feeling amazing.

Next morning they made a sandcastle together, before looking for some fresh fish for lunch. Spending the afternoon in the ocean again, they finally got out when it was about an hour before sunset. After drying themself up and getting into their clothes again, they started to walk on the endless beach.

The whole time Beth was giggling happily, which made Daryl also laughing. She was dancing and singing around him, while they were going further away. When she began to tease him, why he was wearing today and yesterday his boxers, while they were swimming in the ocean, instead of showing her his butt again, Daryl dangled after her, when she got it, that she had teased too much.

Daryl easily caught her, took his arms around her middle and threw her in the air, while Beth couldn't stop giggling. He was even tickling her for some seconds, before he let go, because she was begging him to.

Trying to look offened, Daryl went on with walking, when Beth suddenly sprang on his back. With a familiar move she wrapped her legs around his middle and he held her in place with his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't want to tease you Mr. Dixon." She was whispering into his ear, so he got goosebumps everywhere his body. "Why don't I believe you that girl?" Daryl asked her and he could feel her smile close to the skin of his neck.

Finding a nice place for watching the sunset, the two of them lowered themself on the still warm sand. It was one of the best sunsets they had seen so far, there was no doubt. Hearing the waves, seeing the seagulls and feeling the last sunbeams on their skin, they just enjoyed this beautiful moment.

They stayed even after sunset and were watching the ocean in front of them. Finally Beth laid herself back and breathed out loudly. Daryl imitated her and so the two of them were watching how the night sky was coming. When it was finally dark, the stars and the moon were shining down at them and Beth crawled closer to Daryl, because she probably began to cool down.

They were laying like that a half eternity, when Beth's voice suddenly filled the air "Maybe the other were right. Maybe you were right Daryl. This baby.. it wasn't how it should suppose to be." They hadn't talked about this topic since Beth had lost her son, because Daryl wanted, that she will start to talk about it, when she will be ready. Now she obviously was.

"Yeah, maybe. But you would have been a great mother, even the best. You would have made it Beth." Daryl whispered. Beth crawled even closer to his side then and buried her head into the space between his shoulder and neck.

"Maybe. We will never know and maybe.. it will be good some day. Maybe this is the crazy plan of my life." Beth whispered with her soft lips so close to his neck.

"Don't forget it sweetheart, there will always be more. This wasn't the end." Pulling her closer with his arm, Daryl placed a gently kiss on her forehead. For a few seconds Beth was looking him deep in the eyes, before she moved and her eyes were finally watching the stars above them.

"Do you remember, when I have told you, that I was missing the sky, when we were captured?" Beth asked him with a little smile in her face. "Yeah, of course." Daryl answered truthfully.

"At that time I have known, that I was missing the sun, the clouds, the moon and the stars. That time I knew, what I was missing, but the last weeks I haven't missed anything, because I didn't know what I should miss." Daryl could see how a single tear was slowly rolling down her cheek.

"Back that time I was also missing something else. I was missing you Daryl Dixon. The last weeks I couldn't miss anything, because I already had everything. I have my family back, a safe place to life, everything I need, the sun, the clouds, the moon, the stars and the most important thing, I have you back. You are my chaperone Daryl Dixon and you were there for me. Every second, just always. Don't matter what will come, as long as I have you, everything will be good."

Beth moved her head, so she was finally facing him. "You are my chaperone Daryl and I can't thank you often enough for the things you have done for me."

The moon was reflecting in Beth's glassy eyes, while she kept on looking at him. With tears in his own eyes Daryl answered "For you always sweetheart. I would do everything for you." With his thumb he was whipping away the tear on her cheek, while she was smiling lovingly up at him.

But instead of smiling back, Daryl's face began to look more and more serious, when he thought about it, that now the time had come, where he had to tell her the truth. Pulling away from her, Daryl set himself up, while he was trying to find the right words.

Beth also set herself up and she probably just wanted to ask him what was wrong, when Daryl began to speak. "I.. I should have told you this already.. hell already back at the farm. All the time I was just too damn shy, too stupid, but there is something I have to tell you Beth."

Looking deeply into her beautiful eyes, Daryl finally had enough courage to open his mouth and finally say it out loud "I love you."

Her look changed like back at the funeral home, when they were eating dinner by candlelight. Nervously, about what she will do, about what she will say, Daryl waited impatient, while he could feel his heart beating as fast as never before against his rips.

Finally her rosy lips formed a sweet smile and her eyes were looking even more lovingly, when she said "There is also one thing I want to do since a half eternity."

Slowly Beth leaned forward and when her soft lips were touching his waiting, Daryl thought he was able to jump to the moon. The warm feeling inside his belly grew with every second, while Beth Greene was kissing him, Daryl Dixon.

Her lips were so warm, so soft, so unique against his. He had never believed, never dreamed, that she was feeling the same and obviously Beth had also this tingle in her belly. Feeling her lips was like he was finally coming home after a long adventure, he was feeling arrived. This feeling made him even close his eyes, he just had to enjoy this magical moment.

Daryl just got it, that he wasn't moving his lips, when Beth slowly pulled away again and he was missing her heath and scent in the second their lips were apart. Her kiss was just too unexpected and surprised for him, all he could do was enjoying this moment, while Beth had kissed him lovely.

Before she could pull completely away, Daryl framed her cheeks with his palms, pulled her closer again and whispered "Come here." Kissing her instead off being kissed was even better, because Daryl could taste her more now, could feel her underlip between his lips.

Daryl didn't know where he should start to kiss her warm lips or how he should do it, he was just doing, because he had waited for this moment since such a long time and he just couldn't get enough from her. He was waiting for this moment his whole life long.

Between their open mouthed kisses, Daryl could feel how Beth was holding herself onto his shirt, like she wanted to make sure, that he won't go anywhere. He never would, because in the whole world there wasn't a better place to be than right next to her.

When they both didn't have any air inside their lungs left, they unfortunately had to separate their warm lips and instead they were pressing their foreheads together. Both were breathing heavy, while they were looking overwhelmed into each other eyes.

"I love you too." Beth finally whispered, so Daryl could feel her breath against his nose. "I love you more." He answered with a smile on his lips. "I love you most." Beth said and began to giggle, when Daryl just couldn't suppress his own smile.

Taking her tight into his arms, the two of them were watching the reflection of the moon on the water surface of the ocean. Everything was so silent, so beautiful. Daryl could hear Beth's breathing, could feel her heart beat. Every few minutes he leaned down or Beth stretched herself, so their lips could meet again. And every time it was as magical as the last.

"We should go inside." Daryl finally said, when he felt Beth shivering in his arms. "But this time we ain't burning it down instead." He added with a playfully smile. Beth began to giggle then and answered "Okay, but it would be fun Mr. Dixon."

On their way back to the little hut, they were holding hands and just couldn't look away from each other, till Beth suddenly let go and threw her arms around his neck. Daryl's hands were taking place instantly around her small waist and pulled her closer. This time it was feeling different, because Beth was kissing him more wildly, more passionaly.

After they had spent minutes of standing in the middle of the endless, dark beach and pressing their lips softly against each other, Beth finally sprang on his back and Daryl kept on walking. They decided, that they didn't need a dinner tonight, instead they wanted to go to bed and kiss till they will fall asleep.

They were laying in the bed, like all the other nights before. His arms wrapped around her middle, their legs were knotted into each other and their bodies were pressing together, till there wasn't any space left between them.

But today it felt different, it felt so much better. Not only because they were kissing, till Beth finally fell asleep in Daryl's arms, there was also a new feeling, which made the whole moment even more beautiful.

Before Daryl also closed his eyes for the night, he carefully leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Beth's already relaxed lips. "Good night my princess." He whispered, before he followed her into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl woke up first next morning, while Beth was still sleeping peacefully next to his side. Even if he wanted, he just couldn't look away from her. The whole time thinking about how he, Daryl Dixon, deserved someone as beautiful as her. He just wanted to start crying, because obviously Beth did, she had told him yesterday, that she loved him, more than once. And Daryl just couldn't describe with words, how much he was in love with the sweet girl laying next to him.

Finally, when his need got too much, he leaned down and covered her tiny nose with plenty quick kisses, till Beth finally wrinkled her sweet nose, her eyelids began to flatter and she started to giggle.

"Good morning princess." Daryl whispered happily. Beth still hadn't opened her eyes, instead she was crawling closer to his side and burried her face protecting from the sunbeams by his shoulder. With a smile playing on her lips, Beth asked him "Why did you have to wake me up Mr. Dixon?"

"Because I just couldn't wait any more." Daryl whispered into her ear, so close to his lips. "And I hoped for a good morning kiss." He added playfully. Beth lifted her head slowly and after blinking three times she finally saw him clear. "And why do you thought, that you will get one?" She said with a teasing voice.

"Because I love you." He simply answered. "Sounds like a good reason for me." Beth answered, before she stretched herself and kissed lovingly Daryl's already waiting lips.

They almost spent the whole morning with kissing and cuddling in bed, till Daryl finally stood up and took a quick shower. While Beth was cleaning herself, he made breakfast outside in the shadow.

The rest of the morning Daryl let her some time on her own, while he was trying to get them some fish for lunch. Today he even got four big ones, these were enough for lunch and dinner. After cooking them over the fire, Daryl went over to Beth on the beach to picked her up for lunch.

The whole way back they were kissing and touching each other. They just couldn't take their hands away from each other hot skin. They never took more than three steps, before their already swollen lips were meeting again. Finally Daryl said, even when he wanted to spend the rest of his life with kissing her "We should go on sweetheart, before the fish will get cold."

Giggling Beth took his hand in her tiny one and quickly they went over to the blanket, which was laying in the shadow, and they began to eat hungrily. When their bellies were full from the delicious fish, they were laying back on the blanket and stared up at light blue sky.

Beth was cuddling herself closer to his side, till she was resting her head on his chest and began to let her hand slide under his shirt. "Aren't you feeling hot?" She asked him. "A little." Daryl answered honest. "So why don't you take off your shirt then?" Daryl could feel how Beth was smiling against his chest.

"If that's what you want girl." Daryl said, before he carefully leaned up and took off his shirt with one move. Beth was laying her head instantly on his bare chest again and began to draw little circles into his belly. Enjoying her touches Daryl closed his eyes and tried to remember, when he was that happy the last time. Finally he decided, that he was never that happy in his life before.

"I love it to hear your heartbeat Daryl." Beth whispered. "So I know, that I'm alive too." Placing his arms tighter around her small body, Daryl leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss into her golden locks. "My heart is just beating because of you sweetheart. I wouldn't be here without you. You are my life."

Daryl could feel her smiling on top of his skin, before Beth lifted her head and kissed the spot on his chest, where his heart was beating inside. "You are my life too." Beth whispered close to his skin and Daryl got goosebumps everywhere his body, because her warm breath was tickling the body hair on his chest.

Daryl couldn't remember any more how long they were laying like that, till they finally let go from each other bodies, because Daryl was thinking, that maybe Beth wanted some time on her own again. But this time she took his hand and guided him to the direction of the blanket on the beach, on which she was sitting every time she was on the beach.

Beth simply explained, that she didn't want to be alone now, so of course Daryl was following her. They were playing cards and with the ball on the beach or were just laying next to each other and enjoyed the great weather and each other company. But the whole day long Daryl's mind didn't stop with asking himself why this beautiful girl had chosen him. He wasn't the right one for her, she deserved so much better.

When the sun got deeper and deeper on the horizon, the two of them started their sunset walk. Hand in hand they were going along the endless beach, till they stopped for watching the sun leaving for today. Obviously they both just couldn't get enough from each other, because someone was always touching or kissing the other.

After they had gotten back to their hut and had a delicious dinner, Beth was wrapped into Daryl's arms, while they were kissing lovingly. It was like their lips were made for each other, they just couldn't stop any more, because it was feeling so amazing.

Beth let her hand wander to the back his neck and a shiver ran down Daryl's back, when she carefully let her fingers slide through his way too long hair. Daryl was feeling so hot, so damn hot and he didn't know any more, since how many hours he had a hard one, but Daryl knew, that he shouldn't think about this, because he was sure, that Beth didn't want to be touched at that part of her body ever again in her life, after everything she had been through.

But his need was on top, when he could feel Beth's warm tongue against his lips, waiting for permission. Quickly, maybe a little too quickly, Daryl pulled away. Beth was looking up at him with big eyes, she was embarrassed and sorry about what she had done, even when she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sorry sweetheart. I didn't want to.. pull away.." Daryl began to stammer. "I was just thinking that.. that maybe I'm not the right one for you.. that I'm not good enough for you.. you deserve someone better than me."

Taking his face into her soft palms, Beth was looking at him with her beautiful eyes. "What made you think this way my love?" _My love_ it sounded like music in his ears. Feeling how his tears began to burn in his eyes, Daryl answered with a shy voice "You shouldn't be together with someone like me sweetheart."

"Why Daryl? You are everything I ever wanted, you are everything I ever needed. You are perfect to me baby. You were by my side when no one else was, you understood my feels when I was alone and in trouble. You were always there for me and I know you would do everything for me Daryl, you already did everything for me. I don't know what made you feeling this way, but I just can't imagine someone better than you Daryl." Beth said, while some tears were also glistening in her eyes.

Daryl just kept on staring at her, because her words still needed some time to get inside his mind to understand them completely. With a lovingly smile Beth said "And the most important thing is, that I love you baby. I love you so much. I have never loved someone as much as you and I also won't ever love someone as much as you in my life Daryl. We are made for each other my love." Beth placed her soft hand on top of his shirt, where his heart was beating fast inside his chest.

Daryl could feel how the first tear was running down his cheek, when he whispered "I love you more than my own life sweetheart. You are everything for me. And believe me, I will try to be enough for you. I don't want to be peach snaps for you, I will try my best every day of my life for you my princess."

Whipping the tears away from his cheeks, Beth whispered while she was getting closer and closer with her lips to his "You are already doing it every day my love and you aren't peach snaps for me. On the contrary, you are the best thing I have ever tasted."

With that their lips were finally meeting again and they didn't care, when they both could taste the tears from each other, while they were kissing passionate. This moment was just too precious to stop.

Daryl wasn't surprised, when Beth began to climb on his lab, he was even waiting for her to do so. Her arms still around his neck, she pulled him closer to her body. This time, when Beth's warm tongue was licking his lips, he let her in with no hesitate.

He didn't want to, but he just couldn't hold back a quiet moan, while Beth was exploring him with her tiny tongue. She was teasing him with the tip of her tongue, till he finally pulled his gently inside her hot mouth and began to taste her. And she tasted so damn good, like heaven, honey, a warm summer evening, she tasted so special.

Since minutes his pants were feeling uncomfortable tight like never before, but Daryl didn't want Beth to notice this, because she shouldn't think about him this way. Of course, she was turning him on so bad, she was making him crazy, but he knew, that she didn't need him this way.

Suddenly Beth began to move closer to his body and Daryl just didn't even have the chance to stop her from feeling his hard one through his pants. She stopped kissing him instantly and was looking up at him with big eyes. Oh hell no, exactly that he wanted to prevent.

"Fuck, Beth I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention.. I didn't want.. you shouldn't.." Daryl just couldn't find the right words he was searching for, when Beth gently placed her index finger against his lips.

"Shsh.. Daryl, it's okay. Don't worry about it." She whispered, while the flames of the campfire were reflecting in her face. Daryl had to swallow hard, before he was able to say "Okay, but I will promise you sweetheart, that won't happen again."

Beth was looking a little confused, when she asked "Why? I mean it's just naturally or?" Getting even more uncomfortable, Daryl muttered "Yeah, it probably is, but I know, that you don't want it." Tilting her head, Beth was watching him with questioning eyes. "What made you think this way Daryl?"

After starring seconds with an opened mouth at her, Daryl was finally able to answer her "I thought that probably, after everything you have been through, you don't want to be touched this way any more. And.. And it's okay sweetheart. I can live with that, I don't need.."

Expect his expectations Beth began to smile lovingly at him, when she placed her arms around his neck and whispered "Yeah. I hope, that nobody ever will touch me against my will again, but what I still want is, that you are touching me my love. I even want to be touched from you." Looking unbelievable into her eyes, Daryl's lips just wanted to form the question, when Beth said it out loud.

"And yes, I also want to be touched from you there. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but I want, because I'm trusting you Daryl Dixon. I trust you my life."

Because Daryl didn't have any words for this, he just took her in his arms and held her close to his body, while his face was buried into the place between her shoulder and neck. "I love you so much my princess. I will always try to be gently, to watch out for you, to give you all the time you need. I promise you, I won't ever hurt you."

"I know, you won't ever hurt me my love." Beth whispered, before she placed a tender kiss into his hair. Hugging, kissing or just touching each other for almost one more hour next to the campfire, Daryl finally noticed, that Beth hadn't any power left to held her eyes open any more. So he took her gently into his arms, stood carefully up, took out the fire with his feet and carried her inside and on top of their bed.

Getting to her under the sheets, Beth instantly crawled closer to his side and placed her head on top of his chest. Sliding his fingers through her golden locks, Daryl couldn't believe, what she had said to him. He was okay with it, that maybe he won't ever be allowed to touch her, but she also wanted it, she even needed it. And Daryl made himself a promise, that when the time will come, he will do everything to make her feel good.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Daryl and Beth stayed the whole time in bed, because it was raining instantly. But they didn't care, they just needed each other to be happy, not a nice weather. That morning Daryl let her sleep, till Beth finally opened her eyes on her own.

They had breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed, they just left the soft mattress for going to take a shower in the morning. When they weren't playing cards, chess or Beth was reading out loud from one of her books, they were kissing or cuddling the whole time.

After Daryl had taken his shower and just wanted to get into a clean shirt, Beth stopped him and said, that she loved it to feel his skin. So of course he didn't take the fabric on and crawled shirtless to her into the bed.

Daryl could tell, that Beth really loved it, to feel his bare skin under her fingertips, because she just couldn't stop touching his chest. Playing with his body hair, drawing circles with her fingers on top of his belly or just sliding her palms up and down his skin and make Daryl shiver with that every time. But he enjoyed it so much, because he had never believed, that one day someone will enjoy it to touch his broken skin.

And Daryl had to admin, that he also couldn't stop touching Beth's soft skin. Of course, he didn't tell her to take off her shirt, not only because he could see, that she wasn't wearing a bra, because he didn't want to push her. She should make the first step, when she was feeling comfortable enough. But he couldn't stop touching her arms, which were free from the fabric of her shirt.

And one time, he couldn't suppress it any more and so he stopped kissing her soft lips and instead tasted the soft skin of her neck. It was like Beth was the most delicious ice cream Daryl had ever tasted. She  didn't pull away or made him stop, she even began to breath faster, while her grip around his belly tightened. This soft skin made Daryl just crazy and he didn't know since how long he had a hard one, but Beth had told him yesterday, that she didn't have a problem with that. Being just damn gladful about that, because he didn't know how he should suppress it, when she was laying next to him like that.

Daryl got to know, that Beth was enjoying it the most, when he was kissing her gently against the spot behind her ear. Especially when he opened his mouth a little and breathed against her skin. Then he could feel her goosebumps under his palms on her arms. The fact, that they had all time of the world to explore their bodies was just beautiful and they both were enjoying every second of it.

Too soon it was getting dark again and Beth pressed her back against Daryl's chest, while he was burring his nose into her hair and breathed her scent inside his lungs. The two of them fell asleep like that and also woke up next morning with their hands still holding onto each other.

After taking a shower and eating breakfast outside, because it was a nice, sunny day again, Beth said, that she wanted to look for some shells again. So the two of them started to walk hand in hand on the endless beach.

This time, Beth wanted to find little ones. Daryl didn't ask her why, because as long as she was smiling, he was also happy and didn't have to ask stupid questions. With Daryl's help Beth found plenty shells, before they went back to the hut again.

Daryl made their lunch over the fire, while Beth was sitting on her blanket on the beach and handled with something in her hands. After calling for her, because lunch was ready, she came to his side with a bright smile. "Why are you smiling like that girl?" Daryl asked her, before he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her still smiling lips. "It's a surprise and I'm not ready yet. But you will see it soon."

After lunch Beth had gotten back to her blanket and Daryl just wanted to look around, if everything was still okay, when she was calling for him. Getting with a damn smile closer to her side, Daryl finally lowered himself next to her and watched how her hair was moving in the warm briese.

"I'm finally ready." She told him with a beautiful smile, while she was hiding her hands behind her back. "Close your eyes Mr. Dixon." Without hesitate Daryl did what she had commented him and waited. He could feel how Beth took his hand, guided it on her lab and began to fix something around his wrist. He could also feel, how she came closer to his face, after she had stopped by his hand, and finally she was kissing lovingly his lips, while his eyes were still closed.

"You can open your eyes again my love." Beth told him. The first thing Daryl did, when he opened his eyes again, was looking at her excited face, before he was looking down, just to see, that she had fixed a leather band around his wrist with some tiny shells on it.

"You don't have to keep it, if you don't want, but I made the same for me and I just thought it could be something like.. like.." Quickly Daryl took her closer to his chest, placed his right hand behind her neck into her locks and kissed her gently. "I love it sweetheart. Thank you." Beth's cheeks got almost a little rosy, when he finally pulled away. She was so damn cute.

Maybe because the sun was shining down on their heads or maybe because they were kissing wildly, but they both were felling so damn hot, till Beth finally pulled away from his body, stood up and just took of her shirt in front of him.

With an opened mouth, Daryl was staring at her upper body, which was just covered from her light grey bra. He wasn't looking at her scars, because he had already seen them so often and they were part of her body, like the scars on his back. They were part of their stories.

"What are you waiting for Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked him playfully, while she was taking off her pants and got into the direction of the ocean. Quickly Daryl also moved his pants down, because he was just wearing them and no shirt any more, and followed Beth into the water.

Daryl couldn't remember, if he was ever laughing that much and that happy for such a long time. They spent the whole afternoon in the ocean, swimming or diving, playing with the ball, splashing water against each other or just floating on the water surface and enjoying the sun beams.

Too soon the sunset came and the two of them took a seat on the shore and watched the sun disappear at the horizon. Beth was sitting between Daryl's thighs, her back was pressing against his chest, while he had wrapped his arms around her belly and placed his chin on top of her golden locks.

Sitting like that, till the sun was finally gone and the night was coming quickly, Daryl said "I will take us some towels, wait a minute sweetheart. I will be right back ."

With that Daryl let go from Beth and quickly went to their hut to pick up the towels. She was still sitting like that at the shore, when he came back again. "Come out sweetheart, or you will catch yourself a cold."

"Yes Mr. Dixon." With a teasing smile she stood up and came closer to him. Protective Daryl wrapped the blanket around her already cold body and moved his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

Like always they ended up with kissing lovingly, but this time it ended up hot and wildly, when Daryl gave in the need and just licked her swollen lips, because he just had to taste her. While his tongue was buried deep inside her warm mouth, Beth placed her arms around his neck, the towel still in her hands.

It was just the two of them on this big, endless beach. The moon was shining above them, while the stars were dancing happily. It was almost magical. Feeling the soft skin of her hips under his palms, Daryl could feel how the head of his dick began to get out of his foreskin.

He didn't feel any goosebumps on her body or that she was shivering, but Daryl still said "We should go back and make a fire sweetheart." Suddenly Beth was looking up at him with widened eyes and he could see something in them. It was something wild, something needing. It was desire.

"No. I don't want to go back." Beth whispered, before she took her arms away from his neck and let the towel fell careless on the sand. Never looking away with her passionable eyes from him, she slowly took her hands behind her back and began to open her bra.

Daryl could see, when she finally got it opened, how the fabric began to slide down her shoulders. "Beth." He whispered excited, while he couldn't stop looking at her. With one move her bra was gone and even when it was already dark, Daryl could see the outlines of her perfect breasts.

Still not looking away from him, Beth took also off her panties, till the fabric was laying next to her bra on the sand. Because the moon was giving some light, Daryl could see the light blond curls between her legs, where Negan hadn't burnt her.

Feeling how his mouth began to water, Beth got closer to Daryl and began to play with the elastic band of his boxers. Because he got it what she wanted, Daryl slowly stepped out of the fabric, till he was standing completely naked in front of her. But her eyes were still fixed on his face.

Beth didn't say one word, she just took his hand and guided them both into the ocean. It was almost feeling a little uncomfortable, how the still warm briese was hugging Daryl's bare manhood, how the cool water was feeling there too, when he was finally under the water surface.

Beth stopped him and turned around, when just her shoulders were looking out of the water any more. She let go from his hand then and slowly got closer to his body, till their lips were meeting again.

This time it was Beth, who was exploring his mouth with her tiny tongue, while Daryl gently placed his hands on her hip. His already rock hard dick made a twitch, when Beth quietly began to moan, while they were kissing with opened mouths.

He just couldn't hold back the need any more to pull her closer. To feel her bare chest against his belly. To fell her belly against his almost hurting dick. To feel her hot middle, her pubic hair, against his thigh.

Even when he had tried, really tried, he couldn't hold back the moan, which sounded almost painfully, when Beth's body was finally pressing against his. Slowly he guided them more into the deeper water, when Beth wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper.

With his fingertips Daryl was gently exploring every part of her body. He let his palms slide down her side, over her soft skin. Beth was feeling so amazing, it was almost too much for him to handle. Daryl gently stroked her bare back, while they were still kissing passionable, and let his fingertips move slowly deeper and deeper, till he was almost at her butt.

Opening his eyes for making sure, that she was still comfortable with the situation and that she was okay with what he wanted to do next, Beth was looking him deeply in the eyes, before she closed her eyes again and pressed her body even more against his.

Because Daryl took this as her permission, he moved his palm down, till he had her sweet butt inside his hands. Lovingly he was moving his fingertips over that part of her body, even squished it a little, when he got the need to.

He was feeling so hot, even when the water around their naked bodies was cool. Daryl just couldn't get enough from her heath against his, so he gently pressed her butt against his body, so there wasn't any space between the two of them left.

They both let out a heated moan then, when they could feel the other special parts. But Daryl knew, that they could feel more, so he whispered against her lips "Jump sweetheart." Without hesitant Beth did what she got told and wrapped her legs tight around his middle, while he was supporting her with holding her hip.

Never stopping to look into each other eyes, Daryl gently began to press Beth's butt against his middle. Seeing how her eyes began to widen and looked even darker, Daryl could feel how his heart began to beat even faster inside his chest.

An almost painfully moan left both of their lips, when Beth could feel his rock hard dick against her entrance and Daryl noticed how damn hot and wet she was, even in the water. Daryl hadn't believed, that Beth will ever get wet again, after everything, but she was. Damn she really was.

When he began to move Beth's hip against his middle, Daryl also began to cover her soft neck with opened mouth kisses. Feeling how her grip in his hair tightened, when he kissed her at that one special spot behind her ear, Daryl couldn't hold back a deep moan.

It was such a magical moment, while the two of them couldn't get enough from each other, and the moon was shinning protective down at them. Everything was so silent, they could only hear the breathing from the other. Everything was feeling so real.

Suddenly Beth began to move her hip on her own against his middle and it turned Daryl on so bad. Now he didn't have the control any more, Beth made everything on her own and he knew, that now she was moving like it was feeling good for her.

Daryl's dick and balls did really hurt right now and when Beth's warm entrance suddenly touched the head of his dick, he thought he will lose control. But thankfully he could hold it back, while he burried his face into the space between her neck and shoulder.

His moans got painfuller and his breathing faster, while Beth kept on with moving herself against his middle. He was trying to think about something else, so he won't come, but Beth was moaning and breathing heavily next to his ear. She was making him a hard time, literally.

After the third time of moving her wet entrance brushed against the top of his dick and trying to hold back not to come, Beth obviously had noticed it and the firm grip from Daryl's hand on her hips, because she whispered "Let go my love."

He tried, really tried not to come. He was almost whimpering, because it was feeling so damn good, but the fact, that Beth wanted it, that he should come was finally too much for him to handle. "I love you sweetheart." Daryl whispered next to her ear, before she was touching the head of his dick again with her entrance and he couldn't hold it back any more.

With a loud moan Daryl let go and could feel how is balls were rocking up and his dick began to twitch, while he was still burring his face into Beth's warm neck. He came as hard as never before, after such a long time, and spilled everything he had into the ocean. Daryl couldn't remember how often his balls were pumping semen up into the head of his dick and finally into the water, till he felt powerless and his legs began to boycott.

He didn't want to, but he also hadn't any power left in his arms and so Beth took her legs around his from waist away and stood by herself in front of him. Still powerless and also a little shaking, Daryl pulled her closer to his body and buried his nose into her locks. He was feeling so free, so tired and so happy at the same time.

"I love you too baby." Beth whispered, while the last waves of his orgasm left Daryl's body. When he was finally feeling strong enough again, he placed a relieved kiss on Beth's forehead and whispered "I'm sorry. It was such a long time since.. thank you sweetheart."

Beth was smiling up at him so lovingly, while they both could feel the goose bumps from each other on their skin. "We should go back my love." She finally said, but before Beth could start going back to the shove, Daryl easily took her bridal style into his arms and carried her on the beach.

When her small feet finally touched the still warm sand, Daryl quickly wrapped her shivering body into the towel and searched for her pants and shirt, because her underwear was still wet.

Beth gave him a thankfully smile, when he handled her finally the clothes, before he began to search for his own. Finally dressed the two of them went hand in hand to the hut, with the big towel wrapped around both of their bodies.

Daryl quickly made a fire, while Beth was searching for soup for dinner inside. Daryl was damn hungry, he was always damn hungry after he had come. When their bellies were finally filled with the warm soup, Beth cuddled herself against Daryl's side and both were watching peacefully the flames of the campfire.

He was just thinking, that maybe she already fell asleep, when Beth began to move in his arms and crawled onto his lab. This time they were gently again, letting themself time with kissing each other lips and skin. Daryl wasn't feeling uncomfortable any more, when Beth was sitting on top of his again half hard dick.

He always made sure, that the blanket around her body didn't leave its place, so Beth won't begin to freeze. After a half eternity of kissing tender and stroking the other skin, Beth stopped and leaned back a little so she could look him in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked shyly. "Everything you want princess." Daryl answered and moved gently his fingertips over her arms. With rosy cheeks and trying not to look him directly into the eyes, Beth said "How.. how does it feel, when you.. when you come?"

Daryl hadn't expected such a question, but still he answered with red ears "I.. I can't describe it.. it feels pretty amazing. But I think, that women are feeling it different than men." Beth's lips got into a thin line and slowly she began to node.

Finally she said "It's just.. I.. I have never.. felt it." Ashamed she got closer to his chest and tried to hide her face by his neck. Daryl would, lie if he would have said, that he was expecting that. He had always believed that with Jimmy or latest with Zack she would have felt it. Of course not with Negan, but before.

Wrapping his arms around her upper body, Daryl pressed her closer and whispered "You don't have to be ashamed about that sweetheart." After sitting minutes like that, Beth said "Maybe.. maybe I have already felt it, but I didn't know, that it was it. I mean I have never had sex with Jimmy or Zach, but maybe with.. Negan."

Just the name of this bastard made Daryl's blood inside his veins simmering. "I don't think that you came, when Negan.. when he was doing this to you." Beth took her head away from his shoulder, so she could look at him with big eyes. "Why do you think that?"

Seriously Daryl answered "Because it feels good sweetheart. Believe me, you would have known it, when you really had come. It doesn't happen because someone is just pushing his manhood inside you, that doesn't work, at least not by woman. You have to feel relaxed, comfortable, loved and you have to trust the other. Only then."

Beth was watching his face for a few seconds, till she finally whispered "I trust you." Feeling how his heart was making a jump inside his chest and his breathing suddenly stopped, Daryl was looking unbelievable into her eyes. "You sure about it sweetheart?" Daryl just had to ask one more time.

Slowly Beth nodded her head, leaned down and placed a lovingly kiss on his lips. "Yes. I trust you Mr. Dixon." With her still in his arms, Daryl stood up, cleared the fire with his feet and carried her carefully inside.


	19. Chapter 19

Even when Beth didn't say one single word, Daryl knew, that she was nervous. Her face and body was tensed the whole time, while he was carrying her inside and into the bedroom. But Daryl sure as hell won't hurt her or force her to something she didn't want to do. This girl in his arms was his life and he will treat her like that.

Gently Daryl held Beth's head, while he was laying her carefully on top of the bed. Quickly he got to the other side, lowered himself also on the mattress, crawled closer to her and took the warm blanket protective over their bodies.

First Daryl just took Beth in his arms, so she will begin to relax. Lovingly he stroked over her bare arms and filled his lungs with her scent, till Beth made the next step and began to kiss him softly.

Moving his fingertips over her warm cheeks or tracing her rosy lips, Daryl could feel how Beth's body began to relax slowly. After they had to let go, because they both needed some air inside their lungs, Daryl was looking her deep in the eyes, when he whispered "You still sure about it sweetheart?"

Start to bite on her lower lip, Beth nodded determined her head. Lovingly Daryl placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered against her skin "Just tell me to stop and I will princess."

Slowly Daryl began to kiss Beth already swollen lips again, her neck was following next. With open mouthed kisses he made a warm road up her neck, till he was at her favourite spot behind her ear.

Spending much time with kissing, sucking her earlobe and even biting it a little, Daryl finally moved his lips down her neck again. All the time he was gently stroking his fingertips over her arms. While he was covering her chest with his hot kisses, he slowly began to lift her shirt, till he had to pull away and after looking into her eyes, to make sure, that she still wanted it, Daryl helped her to get out of the fabric.

Automatically Beth was hiding her breasts with her hands, while Daryl threw the shirt careless on the ground and took the sheets over their shoulders, so he wasn't able to see her bare breasts. Daryl knew, that she was feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable in this moment. Gently he began to stroke her arms again, while he kept on with kissing her neck and chest.

Finally his lips met Beth's hands, which were still covering her breasts. He even kissed the back of her hands, while he was moving his fingertips up and down her sides. Gently and slowly Daryl began to move her hands away, till they didn't cover her perfect breasts any more.

Taking his time with kissing her chest, Daryl finally could feel the soft skin of her breast against his lips. Gently he was kissing both of the little hills, till his nose brushed one of her nipples and Beth gasped surprised.

Almost a little worried Daryl looked up at her then, but Beth's look told him, that everything was okay, obviously she even loved the feelings he gave her with his lips. Slowly Daryl began to place soft kisses around her nipples, till he carefully took that sensible part of her body into his hot mouth.

Suddenly Beth's hands were by his shoulders and pressed firmly against his skin, while he was playing with his tongue over her hard nipple. Gently Daryl was kissing that beautiful part of her body, till the grip on his shoulders loosened again and Beth's hands were laying relaxed next to her upper body.

Still carefully Daryl began to suck and bite, while Beth moaned quiet and passionate. When he let go and stayed above that swollen part of her body for a few seconds, he could watch how Beth began to shiver and started to move like a snake under him, when his breath met her wet skin.

He gave the same pleasure her other nipple, always stroking her soft skin with his fingertips, while doing so. Finally Daryl let go from her breasts and started to make a wet road with his kisses down her belly. He could feel how her body began to tense again, when he got closer and closer to her middle.

Finally he took Beth's shaking hands in his and placed a tender kiss on top of them. "Just tell me to stop and I will sweetheart." He whispered against her soft skin, while she nodded her head determined and willing.

Daryl sat himself up then, so he could slowly begin to take off her pants, always making sure, that the blanket still covered her body, because he knew, that she was feeling more comfortable and of course warmer then.

Looking into her eyes the whole time, till Daryl was at her ankles and finally pulled the fabric the whole way down and threw it careless next to her shirt on the ground. Carefully Daryl placed himself between her thighs, after he had widened them a little for himself.

Slowly he began to kiss her belly again, while his arms were by her sides and stroked the skin there soothing. Between his open mouthed kisses Daryl whispered "You are so beautiful princess."

Finally he let go from her belly and got down to her legs, the blanket on top of his back was going with him, but obviously Beth wasn't feeling cold, because her cheeks had a sweet rosy colour.

Moving his fingertips carefully over her legs, Daryl watched Beth's look for a few moments. They were both smiling at each other, till Beth finally whispered "I trust you Daryl Dixon." Because he couldn't hold back the need any more to kiss her, Daryl leaned over her body, till their lips met.

"I love you Beth Greene." He whispered, while she was looking so lovingly up at him. "I love you more." Beth smiled against his lips. "I love you most." Daryl whispered back, while he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Finally his fingertips were busy with stroking the soft skin of her legs again, while his lips started to explore them too. Very slowly he began to get more and more up her legs, till he was kissing both of her inner thighs. Daryl could hear how Beth's breathing got heavier and faster, while he was taking her hands into his, so he will feel it, if it would get too much for her.

Gently he started to kiss her lower belly, till his chin was touching her pubic hair, his lips were following soon. Daryl could feel the scars under his lips, where Negan had burnt her and even when it still hurt Daryl damn much, he couldn't stop thinking how damn beautiful the girl under him was.

Beth's grip inside his hands didn't tightened, her body was still tensed, but she didn't pull away, while Daryl was stroking with his thumb over the back of her hands. Gently he kissed every centimetre of her skin there, while he could feel her heat and could smell her delicious scent.

Slowly he began to kiss the spot, where her skin was getting apart and that one special knot, where Daryl knew, that she will hopefully like it. Beth's body tensed even more then, while her fingers began to hold on around his, but when Daryl looked up, he could see in her eyes, that she still wanted it.

Gently he placed kisses deeper and deeper, till his lips were finally completly covered with her wetness. Liking it away from his lips, Daryl whispered "Relax sweetheart." Beth began to moan then, when his warm breath met her wetness and her body slowly began to relax, like he had told her.

Daryl kept on with kissing her entrance, her sensible knot and everything between, when her body was finally totally relaxed, Beth had closed her eyes and her moans began to get more absently.

The second his hot tongue met her sensible spot, Beth let out a pleasurable, uncontrolled moan and Daryl could tell, that she loved what he did to her. Slowly he got her used to that feeling, licking her wetness.

When he got the feeling, that she was enjoying his pleasure, Daryl carefully began to suck her knot inside his mouth, getting a hot gasp from her as answer. He already had to held her in place with his hands, because Beth's hips began to move uncontrollable up in the air.

His warm breath against her wetness made Beth just crazy, while Daryl kept on with licking her delicious womanhood. Of course, he had a hard one since he had carried her inside, but Daryl sure as hell won't have sex with her tonight or even pull one finger inside her. He knew, that it will probably hurt her. But he also knew, that at least his tongue didn't hurt her, in the contrary.

Beth's fingers were playing absently with his hair, while her moans became louder and more heated. Daryl knew, that she got closer and closer, so he whispered against her wetness "Enjoy it my princess."

Beth's whole body was relaxed under his, she was even moving like a snake again, because she just couldn't get enough from the pleasure he was giving her. The grip from her fingers inside his hair tightened, but Daryl didn't care, as long as he made his girl happy. He couldn't remember when, but at some point Beth had placed her legs on her own on top of his shoulders, so he could give her even more good feelings.

Beth was breathing heavy and her moans got higher, while Daryl kept on licking and his nose was brushing her sensitive knot. Finally she was whispering his name into the darkness of the room. Her legs got closer around his body, the grip in his hair tightened and Daryl knew, that she was damn close to come around his tongue.

After licking a few more times hard and slowly over her entrance, Beth's legs began to shake and she was crying out his name, almost painfully. But Daryl knew, that she was good, that she was enjoying this feeling, because next to his name pleasurable moans left her lips.

Daryl kept on licking her, even when her juices were dropping out of her entrance and into his mouth. Damn, how could she taste that good? He didn't stop, till her legs and fingers finally relaxed and her body wasn't twitching any more. Before Daryl let completely go from her, he placed a few lovingly kisses on her lower belly.

Because he knew, that her body will probably cool down soon, Daryl laid himself next to Beth and covered her naked body with the warm blanket. While he was pulling her closer to himself, Daryl could see how her eyes were still closed, but her lips formed a happy smile.

"You good sweetheart?" Daryl asked her after a few minutes. "I have never felt better. You were right my love. I have never felt that before. It.. it was amazing." Beth answered still breathless. "It hasn't hurt you?" He asked her worried. "Not one second. Thank you Daryl." Beth finally opened her eyes and was looking up at him so lovingly like never before.

Pressing her closer to his side, Daryl kissed her forehead thankfully. "Can we.. can we repeat that again, soon?" Beth asked with still rosy cheeks and biting down on her lower lip. Daryl began to smile then and said "That good, huh? Of course, we can sweetheart. Everytime you want, but not yet. You need some rest my princess."

Beth knew, that he was right, when she had already made herself comfortable on top of his chest for falling asleep. "Do you want your clothes sweetheart?" Daryl whispered, while he was sliding his fingers through her golden locks. "Nah, I'm good, but you could take yours off. I want to feel your skin."

Daryl was smiling against her head, while he still couldn't believe it, that this beautiful girl had chosen him. Beth let go from his body, just for a few seconds, till Darly's clothes were gone and he was as naked as herself.

Automatically she pressed her ear against his chest, so she could hear his heartbeat, which will finally lead her into sleep. "Goodnight my love." Beth whispered, so he could feel her warm breath against his chest hair. "Goodnight my princess." Daryl placed a gently kiss on top of her golden locks, before he followed her into the world of dreams.

* * *

Daryl almost frightened, when he woke up next morning and noticed, that Beth wasn't laying next to his side. He had just sat himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, when she entered the room again, with his shirt on.

With an opened mouth he was staring at her long legs, which were almost floating over the floor. He didn't know it for sure, but something was telling him that she was only wearing his shirt and nothing more.

Beth began to giggle, when he didn't stop to stare at her. "Good morning Mr. Dixon." She said playfully and lowered herself on the mattress next to him. Yeah, she was definitely only wearing his shirt, because when she had sat herself down, Daryl could see the place, where his tongue had spent much time last night.

His mouth began to water instantly and his dick slowly began to grow, while he forgot how to speak. Finally he found the words he was searching for and said "Good morning sunshine. Are you alright?"

"Of course, I am." She secured him, playing with his fingers. "I was just thirsty after.. last night." Daryl's lips formed a knowing smile, while he could watch how Beth's cheeks got that rosy colour again. Damn she was so cute.

Finally she leaned forward and kissed lovingly his waiting lips. "I will take a shower now. Do you want to join me Mr. Dixon?" With an opened mouth, Daryl was staring at her and he knew, that he won't ever be able to say no to her, when she is calling him Mr. Dixon.

Soon the water was running down their backs, while they were kissing passionate. Beth didn't waste any time to show him what she wanted and Daryl had promised her to repeat the pleasure from yesterday every time she wanted. Even under the shower.

First it was almost an award situation to see each other body totally naked by daylight, but both knew the body from the other probably better, than their owns. Slowly they began to relax, while their skin was pressing against each other and their lips began to dance.

Daryl didn't want to make it too quick for Beth, so he took his time with kissing her neck and breasts, stroking with his fingertips over her wet, warm skin. Because of their situation, he couldn't lick her sensible spot, but he could touch her, even without pulling inside her.

Everytime his fingertips brushed over her knot or her damn wet entrance, Beth let out a heated moan and Daryl knew, that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

Suddenly Beth's own hands were sliding down his back, till she finally had her palms on top of his butt and she began to squeeze him lovingly. "I love your butt Mr. Dixon." Beth whispered, while her lips formed a playfully smile.

Daryl also moved his palms to her butt and give her the same pleasure, like Beth was giving his. "I also love your sweet butt girl." Daryl said, before he leaned down and started to kiss her wildly.

He almost jumped, when he could feel Beth's fingers very close to his dick. She probably got his discomfort, because she stopped abruptly and was looking up at him with a sorry look. "I'm sorry Daryl, I didn't want to scary you." Taking her cheeks into his palms, Daryl answered "You haven't scared my sweetheart. I just hadn't expected it."

"I just want to make you feel good too." Beth told him with her big, deer eyes. "You already make me crazy with just looking at me like that girl." Beth began to smile then and got on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Please show it to me. Show me how I can give you the same pleasure Daryl." Beth whispered against his lips. Daryl really began to feel a little uncomfortable then, because no one had ever watched him, while he was stroking himself and he also had never showed it someone, how this was working.

But the girl in front of him was Beth. His Beth. His girl, his love, his life. He didn't have to feel uncomfortable or award in her presence. Without answering anything, Daryl just let his hand sink, till he was gripping his dick. Beth's look got deeper then and she was watching with big eyes, how Daryl began to stroke slowly his rock hard dick. She was licking her lips and her eyes got even wider, while she kept on watching how the head of his dick came out of his foreskin, every time he moved his fist closer to his belly.

Daryl's lips got apart and when a deep moan left his lips, Beth's eyes found his and he could see the desire in them as much as she could see it in his own. Daryl leaned forward then, till he supported his body with his other hand against the wall, Beth between and never stopped to stroke his dick inside his wrist.

Maybe one day he will tell her, that he likes it to stroke his balls at the same time, but today only her look made him almost come.

Suddenly Daryl could feel Beth's fingers on the back of his hand and after a few more strokes he finally let go and instead her warmer, softer hand was clasping around his hard one. He just had to let out a deep moan, while his eyes were closed and he tried not to come already yet.

When Daryl had finally his self control back, he also began to give Beth the same pleasure she was searching for. The shower was filled with their heavy breaths, passionate moans and their fast beating heart beats, while they were giving each other that damn good feeling.

"Do I make it right?" Beth asked shily after a few minutes. "Hell I'm trying not to come, since you have began girl." Daryl answered breathless. Obviously his answer had turned her on, because Beth was moaning heated against his lips, while Daryl kept on rubbing circles into her sensible knot.

When Beth finally began to whimper his name and the grip around his dick tightened, Daryl knew that she was damn close. After a few more times, digging his fingers inside the sensible flesh, Beth came hard against his fingers and Daryl also couldn't hold it back any more.

While they were both hugging each other, they also came at the same time and where moaning each other names. Daryl pressed Beth's still shaking body closer to his chest, when his orgasms had finally left his body. After standing like that a few minutes, Beth finally let go, but just so she could smile up at him.

"I love you Daryl Dixon." She whispered. "I love you too Beth Greene." Daryl said before their lips met again.

When Beth finally let completely go from him, Daryl could see his work on her belly. "Just let me clean you girl." Beth was giggling the whole time, while he was soaping her belly and following her whole body.

"You are so beautiful Beth." Daryl finally told her, when he was finish with every part of her body, even with her hair. "Even with all the scars?" She asked him worried. "You are even more beautiful, because of them my princess." Daryl answered her seriously, getting a thankfully smile as answer from her.

After Daryl had made quick work with washing his own body, the two of them finally left the shower and ate breakfast outside in the shadow. The rest of the morning Beth spent with reading, while Daryl sharpened his arrows. After having lunch, they ended up with swimming and kissing in the ocean. Sunset came way too soon and after taking their daily walk and having dinner next to the campfire, Beth was sitting on Daryl's lab, while their lips were dancing with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

The following days were the best days in Daryl's life. Because Beth Greene loved him and she tried to show it to him every second. They both couldn't take their eyes away from each other and their hands too. His fingertips were always touching her waist, hands or sweet butt, when Beth was close and in contrast her hands couldn't hold back the need to touch his upper arms, chest or neck. In these days Daryl was the happiest man in the whole world.

Every morning they stayed as long as possible under the warm sheets of the bed together. Cuddling, kissing, tickling or stroking the other and sometimes they ended up with, that Daryl was under the blanket between her legs and made Beth whispering his name, before she was even able to say 'good morning'.

When it didn't happen in the bed, it latest happened when they were taking a shower together. The room was filled with their heavy breaths and whispers against the skin of the other. And Beth had finally noticed, that Daryl loved it, when she was massaging his balls, while she was stroking his almost hurting erection.

But still today Daryl hadn't pulled his fingers or even his dick inside her, even when he wanted so bad, but he was still afraid, that maybe it will hurt her. And that was the last thing he wanted.

After a few days Beth had asked, if they could go farther away to look what there might be. Maybe they will find some stocks or useful things. So they both started to go hand in hand west, till they found some old huts.

Carefully they entered these and they even found some cans of food and clothes, which they pulled quickly inside their packs. Around midday they stopped by a little cliff and ate peacefully their lunch there. It was almost too good to be true.

It was so nice here, no walkers and no humans. Just the two of them, the endless ocean and the sun shinning above them. And the most important thing, Beth was happy, she was almost the person she was before, Daryl loved so much.

He just wanted to pack their things back, when he could see from the corner of his eyes, how Beth began to undress herself. "What are you doing girl?" He asked her, while his mouth already began to water, when Beth's upper body was finally bare.

"Taking a swim in the ocean Mr. Dixon. What else does it look like?" Beth asked him playfully, when she had finally stripped out of her clothes and winked at him over her bare shoulder, while she started to walk to the cliff like a graceful gazelle.

Daryl knew, that she was teasing him and of course she wanted him to follow her. And without hesitate he did. Soon Daryl was standing next to her all naked on the little cliff and was looking down at the clear ocean, like her.

"And now?" He asked her, even when he already knew the answer. "We jump, of course." Beth told him with a big smile in her face. They both knew, that the water under their feet was safe, because they were going by this spot just hours ago.

Lovingly Daryl took Beth's smaller hand into his and said "But only together sweetheart." Beth gave him one of her beautiful smiles only he got from her and when she counted to three, they both sprang from the little cliff into the cool water.

Later that day, when they were already back at their hut and cuddled inside the sheets of the bed, Beth suddenly said "Daryl I.. I want to.. to taste you." He was looking confused down at her, because he didn't really understand what she meant.

With red ears and even more blushed cheeks Beth was looking at him embarrassed. "I mean you are always saying, that I taste good and I.. I also want to taste you." When Daryl finally got it what she meant, he got as embarrassed as her, but at the same time he was turned on so bad.

"You don't have to do that sweetheart." He wanted to insure her, because Daryl didn't wanted her to become the feeling, that she had to do this. To good he could imagine, that Negan had forced her more than once to do that by him.

"I know my love, but I want. I want to know how you taste on my lips and tongue. I want to make you feel good and I want that my mouth will stop to water every time I'm looking at your dick." This made Daryl speechless. He was watching her with an opened mouth, while Beth kept on looking at him with her big eyes and biting down on her lower lip.

This girl in front of him will make him crazy one day, he already knew that now. Still shocked about her naughty statement, Daryl finally leaned over, buried his hands behind her neck into her golden locks and pulled her closer to his lips. "Damn Beth you are gonna make me insane you know that?" He whispered against her mouth, before their lips began to dance wildly and Beth finally ended up to sit on his lab.

It was almost a little uncomfortable for Daryl, when he was finally sitting all naked down his waist on the soft mattress of the bed and Beth between his legs. But it was Beth and that made the most important difference. It was the girl he loved and the girl, who loved him with her whole heart.

When her warm lips finally found the way to the head of his dick and enclosed it, Daryl couldn't hold back the passionate moan from deep inside his throat. Slowly Beth slid down, till she had half of his dick in her mouth. Daryl didn't care about the fact, that he was probably too big for her to handle, because just these short seconds inside her mouth made him almost come.

Beth kept on with moving up and down his length, enclosing her soft lips around his dick like it was a lolly. Feeling her warm saliva on that sensible part of his body, feeling her tongue dancing over the skin there, it was alsmot too much for him to handle. It didn't take too long, till Daryl gently guided her head away and Beth was looking up at him confused.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked embarrassed. Still breathless Daryl was finally able to answer with a smirk in his face "Damn girl you haven't done anything wrong, but when you will keep on with that, I will come in your mouth soon."

With a smirk in her face too, Beth answered playfully "Exactly what I wanted Mr. Dixon." His still wet dick made a twitch, while he was trying to process her answer. "You sure?" Daryl asked her, while his heart began to beat even faster against his rips.

After Beth had nodded determined her head, she was leaning down to his dick again. Before she took his erection into her hot mouth again, she was looking so innocence up at him with her big deer eyes and whispered, so Daryl could feel her warm breath against the still wet head of his swollen dick "Let me take care of you my love."

The second her lips enclosed his erection, Daryl placed his hands gently around her head and helped her to find the perfect rhythm from him. He didn't care any more about the fact, that someone could maybe hear or see him, because he was moaning careless into the darkness of the room, breathing the air heavily out of his lungs and whispering her name, till he couldn't handle it any more and Daryl came with four big loads inside Beth's warm mouth.

Faster than usual he tried to come down from his orgasm to look, if Beth was alright. "Are you good sweetheart?" He asked her worried, framed her cheeks with his palms and made her looking up at him. With a big swallow his sperm was running down her throat and finally Beth was smiling up at him.

Daryl had to smirk, when he pointed to the corner of her mouth and told her "You have something there princess." Liking with her rosy tongue the last drop of his come away, Beth finally said "You taste pretty good Mr. Dixon."

With a big momentum Daryl pulled her up to his chest and tickled her carefully, till she was laughing in his arms. When he was kissing her still swollen lips and could taste himself on her, Daryl still couldn't believe that this girl had chosen him.

* * *

Slowly autumn was coming over the country. They both could tell, that the days weren't that long any more. Sunset came sooner with every day and the nights got cooler, even when it was still hot during the days.

Because of that, the two of them were sitting, after having dinner, close to the campfire with a warm blanket around their bodies. Daryl was holding Beth close with his arm, so she won't freeze and he could inhale the scent from her golden locks. Peacefully they were watching the flames and listened to the music from the crickets, till Beth's soft voice filled the night air.

"Can I ask you something my love?" Pulling her even closer and stroking with his thumb over her arm, Daryl whispered back "Everything you want sweetheart." Slowly Beth freed herself from his grip, so she could look up at him with her blue eyes.

"Would you.. would you make love to me?" She asked shy and Daryl just couldn't believe his ears. With an opened mouth he was watching her waiting look, till she finally continued "I mean, only if you want. You don't have to. I can understand it, with all the scars I have and.."

Quickly Daryl framed gently her face with his palms and made her looking up at him "Stop it princess. You are damn beautiful you know that. I love how the way you are and I don't bother any of your scars. They are not your fault, they are just a symbol that you are my strong girl. The girl I love so much and I wouldn't want to change anything. I love you princess, don't ever be ashamed of them."

Beth closed her eyes then, when a small tear found its way out of the corner of her eye and she leaned against his touch. "I want to be once with you my love. I want to feel you inside of me, want to know how it is, I want to have you as close as possible. I want you Daryl."

Everytime Beth was telling him, that she wanted him, Daryl Dixon, it always made him damn speechless and also a little ashamed. Why had this beautiful girl chosen him? She deserved so much better. Finally Daryl was able to answer her "You have no idea how much I want you too sweetheart, but.."

Before he could go on, Daryl swallowed hard and whispered "I don't want to hurt you. I'm so damn afraid about that." Slowly Beth began to move her cheek up and down against his right palm, which was still covering her face, and gently kissed the inner side of it with her soft lips. "The last thing you will every do, is hurt me Daryl. You are always so good to me, always so gently, you won't hurt me."

Daryl was looking undecided into her almost begging eyes, which were reflecting the flames of the fire, and finally he leaned forward and kissed gently her forehead. "I think Maggie and Glenn won't get the whole package of condoms." He whispered with a little smirk against her skin, even when he was still unsure and nervous.

Beth was smiling thankfully up at him, because she exactly knew, what he was willing to give her. Taking her easily in his arms, Daryl cleared the fire with his feet and carried Beth gently bridal style into the hut, the warm blanket still around her body.

His right hand was holding gently her head, while Daryl laid Beth carefully on top of the soft mattress from their bed. Before he let go from her to get over to take the condoms, he kissed softly her forehead and covered her body lovingly with the blanket.

After he had placed the condoms on the little table next to the bed, Daryl crawled into the warm sheets to Beth's waiting body. He wanted to make her feeling comfortable, because he knew, that it will definitely hurt her, if she will be nervous and tensed.

First he was just cuddling with her, making sure, that she was feeling warm, then he gently began to kiss her soft lips. Placing hot open mouthed kisses on every part of her body, which weren't covered from her clothes, Daryl warmed up her cheeks with that, till they were rosy and Beth was looking so cute.

Slowly he began to undress her and himself, while his fingertips were stroking over her soft skin and he kept on with placing kisses on her needing body. Daryl wanted to make her as wet as possible, so it won't hurt her or at least it won't hurt that much for her.

Finally Beth began to whisper his name, when he was teasing her hard nipples with his lips and tongue. His arms were buried deep behind her back, while he kept on with kissing her chest and belly. Their naked bodies were moving against each other, while Daryl tried to get her used to his body weight on her.

It was almost a wonder, that he could still think. It felt like his whole blood was pulsating in his rock hard dick. He was turned on so bad from her body and the fact, that she was asking him to make love to her. Daryl was as breathless as her, when he whispered against her favourite spot behind her ear "You still sure about it princess?"

Daryl had to see her look, had to make sure, that she meant it serious, when Beth answered "Yes, please make love to me Daryl Dixon." He had to swallow hard then, because even if he wanted it so bad, Daryl was probably the one of the two of them, who was the most nervous and scared.

With shaking hands he finally managed to open to wrapping of the condom. When Beth was watching his movements, while he was rolling down the condom on his length, he just couldn't tell how much it was turning him on, because she was biting down her lower lip.

Gently he placed himself between her legs and carefully widened her tights with his knees. "Just tell me to stop and I will." Beth nodded and smiled lovingly up at him. "Come here Daryl." Like she had told him, Daryl followed the invitation of her opened arms and closed the distance between them.

Beth was kissing him softly, to tell him, that she was sure and he didn't have to be afraid. When Daryl pulled his lips from her swollen ones away, he supported himself with his elbow and gripped with his right hand carefully between their bodies.

"I love you my girl." Daryl whispered. "I love you too my man." Beth's eyes were shining at him and Daryl knew, that she was ready. Gently he guided the head of his dick to her entrance and before he began to push gently inside her, he placed his arms under the pillow on which her head was resting.

Always looking deep into her eyes to make sure, that Beth wasn't in pain. Daryl held his breath, when he could feel her hotness around the head of his dick. When the smallest part of him was finally inside her, Beth buried her face into the spot between his neck and right shoulder.

Gently he was kissing her head and whispered into her ear the words "You are my girl." When Daryl was finally the whole way inside her, he also closed his eyes and gave the two of them some time to get used about this new feeling.

Trying to catch his breath, Daryl held back the need to come instantly inside her, because Beth was feeling so damn amazing around his dick. So warm, so wet and so soft. Finally Daryl straightened himself, so he could see her look again, and his heart stopped beating, when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Fuck Beth. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry." He told her with a shaking voice and just when he wanted to pull out and away from her again, Beth's eyes opened and her grip around his back tightened.

"Stay. Please stay my love. You don't hurt me." Beth told him with a soothing voice. Daryl was watching her for a few seconds, before he said "But you are crying." Her lips formed a lovingly smile, when she answered "Yeah, I thought that it will maybe hurt, but it doesn't one bit. I'm okay baby. You are feeling so good."

Only then Daryl began to breath again, even when he hadn't noticed, that he had ever stopped. Feeling like a big weight fell off of his shoulders, he leaned down and started to kiss the tears away from her still rosy cheeks. His lips were touching her skin, when he whispered "I don't want to hurt you my girl. I just want to love you."

After Beth had also kissed his cheek softly, she suddenly placed her legs around his waist and began to move under him. "And now let us make love baby." She whispered against his lips and Daryl just couldn't hold himself back any more.

As gently as possible he began to move, her hips were always following his movements and their naked upper bodies were rubbing against each other. Soon they had found a rhythm, both loved and their kisses got deeper and more passionate, while their bodies were making love.

Daryl was almost surprised about the fact, that he could hold it back already that long. He wanted to make Beth come, before he will. He wanted to make her happy.

It was like only the two of them were existing in this world anymore. The soft sheets around them, their bodies were warming up each other, while Daryl was making love to this girl. It was not more and not less, they were making love. Looking into each other eyes the whole time, kissing softly and from time to time they were whispering the other names against their lips.

After he had touched that one point inside her for minutes, Daryl could feel how Beth's grip on his back tightened and her breathing got faster. "You close baby?" He asked, also breathless. After a few more pushes inside her, Beth was finally able to answer him "I think so my love."

Daryl pulled his hands away from under the pillow and framed her cheeks instead with his palms, while he kept on with looking into her widened eyes "I'm here sweetheart. Let go, I got you."

"I love you." Beth whispered and shorty after he was telling her, that he loved her too, Daryl could feel how her walls got even tighter around his dick and he made her come. Beth was never loud, when her orgasm hit her, but this time a high moan left her lips, while Daryl was kissing her passionate.

Even when the grip around his shoulders and waist began to loosen, Daryl kept on with pushing gently inside her, so she could slowly ride out her orgasm. When he was sure, that Beth was down from her wave, Daryl just couldn't hold it back any more and came deep inside her for the first time.

Finally he collapsed breathless on her chest, his head placed so he could look her in the eyes. "You good princess?" Daryl asked her, when he finally got enough air inside his lungs again. "I'm feeling so loved baby. Thank you for giving this to me."

Supporting himself on his elbows, Daryl placed a soft kiss on her sweating forehead and whispered "For you always my girl." Gently he rolled off of her then, took off the condom from his softing erection and finally pulled her closer to his side.

While Daryl was sliding his fingers through her golden locks, he made them both drifting off to sleep slowly, and the last thing he thought was, what had he ever done, that he deserved someone like her?


	21. Chapter 21

"You don't always have to be that gently my love. Just let go." Beth whispered close to his lips, while their noses were still touching each other. Confused Daryl was looking down at her. "What do you mean sweetheart?" He asked her, because he was worried, that he had maybe misunderstood her.

"I can see it in your eyes baby, can feel it in your tensed muscles. You are holding it back. You want more, you want it how your body need it." Feeling caught Daryl's cheeks were heating up. They were making love again, just like every evening in the last two weeks, before they fell still naked asleep, their bodies knotted into each other lovingly.

Of course, Daryl loved it to make love to Beth, but she was right. He wanted more, or with better words, his body wanted more. But he always managed it to hold it back somehow, because he just didn't want to hurt her. If they would go on with that for the rest of their lives, he would have been okay with that, but now Beth knew about his needs.

"No sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you. It's.. I don't.. I'm not making it on purpose. My body.. Just to see you like this makes me crazy. You are so unbelievable, sweetheart." Daryl answered her embarrassed.

With a little smirk in her face, Beth said "It wasn't a question my love. Because I also want it." Now Daryl was really speechless. With questioning eyes, he was watching how Beth was pulling her lower lip inside her mouth and sucked it unsure.

"I want to feel more of you Daryl. I want to feel your grip on my hip. I want to hear more of your moans against my ear. I want to feel your teeth biting my lip. I want to hear the sound our bodies make, when you almost crash inside me. I want you my love." Beth said determined.

With an opened mouth Daryl was looking down at her, but her look told him, that she meant every single word serious. "I don't know, if that's a good idea sweetheart. Maybe I can't stop any more, when we have already started."

"I'm not asking you to stop my love. I'm not asking you to make love to me or being gently. I want you to fuck me and do the things you want to do with me. I'm trusting you baby, so just let go." Beth's eyes were shining wildly, when Daryl couldn't hold it back any more and their lips were crashing together.

She was turning him on so bad and the fact, that she wanted it, that he shouldn't be so gently with her all the time, made him almost crazy. While Daryl was still exploring her sweet mouth with his tongue, he slowly speeded up his movements.

"Just tell me to stop and I will." He wanted to secure, that there was always an opened door to stop it. Beth didn't give him an answer, she just sucked his lower lip inside her mouth and began to bite on it heathed.

Finally the two of them could really hear the clasp, when their bodies were crashing together. Daryl knew, that he was breathing loudly and irregular and his moans were deep and so heathed, but Beth wasn't one bit better than him.

Tight but not too tight he was holding her in place by her hip, so he could fill her deeper with his rock hard dick. Beth let out high screams, when Daryl was kissing her favourite spot and sucked her ear lobe into his mouth.

Beth probably got it that he was damn close to come, when she whispered "You don't have to hold it back baby." He kept on moving in- and outside her warm body, while Daryl was looking her deeply in the eyes. "Maybe I'm not making love to you right now sweetheart, but this doesn't mean, that I won't make you come. A real man always makes his girl come first."

Only moments later Beth was screaming his name for the first time, when she came hard, because Daryl and only Daryl made her feeling this way. And just that fact made him splashing inside the thin material of the condom.

* * *

Time went by and on some days they were making love. They went slow, were cuddling and stroking before and were kissing almost the whole time, while Daryl was gently moving in- and outside of his girl. The both didn't make any loud noises, sometimes just a small whimper left their lips or they were whispering each other names, when their orgasm hit them.

And then there were these days, when Beth was almost tugging him inside the bedroom. She didn't even care to close the door behind them, all what she wanted was to get him free from his clothes.

Beth assured Daryl, that nothing what he was doing to her body hurt her, and even when he felt still bad pumping hard inside her, Daryl knew at the same time, that she had the opinion to stop him, if it would get too much for her. But she never stopped him, in contrast she even wanted more with every time.

One time Beth didn't have the will any more to guard them into the bedroom, because their clothes were already gone, when they were still in the living room. That evening Daryl made her screaming his name on the couch.

More often she wanted to have sex in the morning or at any other random time during the day. First it was almost a little uncomfortable to have sex during the day, because they were both totally naked and if someone could see or even attack them, they would be tottaly helpless. But these worries didn't last long, finally they didn't even think about them any more and just couldn't stop to touch each other or watching it how Daryl's dick disappeared into Beth's body and came completely wet and glistening out again.

It was in the middle of the night, when Beth had woken him up, with pressing her naked butt against his manhood. Within seconds he had a hard one and soon Daryl found himself pumping inside her, while she was still laying on her side.

Their bodies weren't even dry from their swim in the ocean, when Daryl was holding Beth's butt with one hand and supporting himself with his other hand against the living room wall. They both were thinking, that the whole hut was shaking then, while he was sliding fast inside her damn wet entrance.

One evening Daryl came into the bedroom, after he had gotten himself something to drink, when Beth was laying totally naked on top of the blankets, showing him her damn cute ass and wiggling playfully with it in his direction. Soon Daryl found himself leaning over her back, while his dick made her screaming his name again.

Daryl was just carrying her out of the ocean, after taking a naked midnight swim, when he stumbled and fell on the sand, Beth landed soft on top of his body. After they had giggled for a few minutes, Beth suddenly got up a little, just to guard his half hard dick to her already wet entrance. Daryl had never entered her without a condom before and he also didn't that night, but just feeling her hot juices on his bare skin was making him breathless.

After Beth had quickly gotten the condom from the pocket of jeans and rolled it down thelenght of Daryl's already rock hard dick, she finally sat down the whole way, till his pubic hair was tickling her clit. The look Daryl got then was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. The stars were dancing above Beth's head, while he was watching her having her own way with him. Moving and touching the spots inside her how she wanted it, having the whole control about it.

Watching her eyes shining wildly, while she kept on riding his dick, Daryl tried to support her with holding her hips and making her moving up and down more quick. He won't ever forget the look in Beth's face or her high, passionate screams, when she made herself come with the help his dick. Just because of this beautiful picture he got in front of him, Daryl came, when Beth was sliding down his whole lenght one last time and next to the stars on the night sky above them, Daryl saw also other stars.

One afternoon Beth told him, that she would like it, if he would have his own way with her. Before she could even protest, Daryl easily threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the kitchen, where he made quick work with getting her out of her clothes.

He opened his belt and pulled his pants and boxers just down enough to free his dick and finally Daryl made Beth leaning over the kitchen table. He could tell, that she loved the situation to give him the whole control and if Daryl was serious as much as he loved it to give her the upper hand of the situation, he loved it even more to have it on his own.

He finally made her coming with rubbing his fingertips wildly over her already swollen clit and teasing her hard nipple with his thumb and index finger, while he was pushing harder inside her.

But it always ended the same, after their bodies began to relax again, Daryl quickly took her in his arms and asked her, if she was okay. Beth always assured him, that she was good and showed him one of her sweet smiles.

They were both so gaily the next days like never before, with just having the other close. Some days they just stayed at their hut, went swimming into the cool ocean, played with the ball on the beach or were just laying in the sun and looked into each other eyes.

Sometimes Daryl let Beth have some time on her own again, because he knew, that it was still important for her to process everything that had happened. One time Beth was just looking out on the endless ocean, obviousyl deep in her thougths. Some days she was writing down something in her notepad or she was drawing, while she was sitting there and her blond locks were moving in the ocean breeze.

"Wow. This one is pretty good." Daryl told her, while he was looking with big eyes at the drawing between his fingertips. Beth had drawn a little baby boy in a braid basket, wrapped in a warm blanket. The baby was looking at Daryl with big eyes and a little rattle in his fist.

"I'm always asking myself, which eye colour he would have had." Beth said, while she was leaning her head against Daryl's shoulder, while they were watching the drawing in his hands.

After he had paleced a gently kiss on top of her head, Daryl answered "I bet he would have had your beautiful, blue eyes princess." He was happy, when he could hear Beth smiling then. He knew, that this all still hurt her so much. And of course, himself too.

"You would have been such a great father Daryl." Beth whispered and Daryl just couldn't believe her words. Of course, she had said something like that to him before, but only, that he should had been a father role for her child, but not a real father. Overwhelmed from his feelings, Daryl just stared at her. "You would have wanted me to be the father of your baby?"

Placing her right hand on his cheek, Beth said, while she was stroking with her thumb over his skin "Of course, I would have wanted that my love, Simon was also your baby. Our baby Daryl. You would have been such a good father. You already are such a great father. The things you have done for him, would only do a loving father."

At the beginning of their conversation Daryl hadn't believed, that in the end he would be the one with tears in his eyes, but he was. They both stayed like that a few more minutes, just watching the ocean and listening to its music. And then Daryl got it how damn beautiful it was here, totally alone, just with the girl he loved with his whole heart.

* * *

One day when they have desided to stay at the beach, Daryl made for Beth a hammock with some old blankets they have found. He secured the ends on two strong trees and seeing Beth's eyes shining, when Daryl finally showed her his work was just priceless for him. He would do everything, really everything to make his girl happy. Since that day Beth prefered it to lay in the hammock instead of sitting on the beach. With a book in her hands, her golden locks flying in the wind and her tiny toes were looking over the edge of the blanket. This look made Daryl smirk everytime, before he got closer to Beth to place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Some days when they were feeling about it, the two of them made little runs in the next villages. They didn't have a list with things they wanted to fin, they just gripped the stuff, which were looking useful somehow. It was a nice, helpful alternation, especially when they were driving home by sunset and Beth made Daryl to stop the car, so she could climb on his lab and make him crazy with kissing him wildly.

Sometimes he couldn't resist it any more and carried her on the back seat to make love with her, while the last sunbeams were shining through the dirty window of the car. Sometimes Daryl also let Beth have the control, when she was quickly opened his pants, freeing his growing erection and finally sliding slowly down, till he filled her completely. How much he loved it, when she was sitting on top of him, having her own way with him.

Some days they were going to discover the places with just on foot, their weapons and a back pack. It was more an adventure than a run, but still it was balm for both of their souls. Walking peacefully through the high grass, getting to know new, wonderful places, seeing birds they have never seen before.

One time they had even found a little waterfall in the middle of nowhere and Daryl wasn't even surprised when Beth began to strip out of her clothes. Without hesitant he followed her and they both took a refreshing, cool shower in the middle of the woods.

Of course, they couldn't keep their fingertips away from touching each other bare skin and so Daryl was finally pushing Beth against the big stone and made her screaming his name, while he was making her feeling good with his dick.

Daryl knew, that Beth was thinking the same, when he hoped, that these days won't ever end.


	22. Chapter 22

On one warm late summer day the two of them made a little run. They were driving the beautiful endless coast since hours, when Beth suddenly said with an excited voice "Daryl, look." With her index finger and a bright smile in her face, Beth pointed to the light house on the horizon.

"Please, can we go there?" She asked with her sweet voice, to which Daryl could just never say no. "Everything you want sweetheart." He answered and Beth's smile got even bigger and curious she plugged her head out of the opened window, so her golden locks were flying in the wind and she could see even more of the beautiful view.

The last few meters they had to go to the light house, because Daryl couldn't drive the whole way, because of the fine sand. Both had their weapons ready, just in case, while they got closer to the building. Carefully Daryl opened the old door, while Beth was giving him protection from behind.

Strong he knocked a few times against the broken wood from the front door, if walkers or even humans would be inside, so they would come downstairs to face the two visitors. After they had waited a few more minutes, nothing happened and so Daryl and Beth made their way upstairs.

When they entered the very top, they were both a little breathless, because of the many stairs. Thankfully no other life, expect the two of them, were inside this building. Obviously no one was inside here since the world had changed.

After they had made sure that there was really no danger inside this round room, Beth made her way outside to take in the amazing view. "Isn't this beautiful baby?" She asked over her shoulder, while Daryl come closer and finally stopped behind her, so his chest was pressing against her tiny back.

The two of them were watching the today silent ocean, the bright sun, the clouds, which were spending some shadow from time to time. The seagulls were flying their circles above their heads, the warm wind moving through the high grass and the palm trees. But the most beautiful thing for Daryl was the girl in front of him. His girl.

Daryl clasped his hands right next to Beth's on the railing, while he slowly began to cover her bare shoulder with soft kisses. He could see how Beth closed enjoyed her eyes and leaned into his touches. Carefully Daryl wandered with his kisses up to her graceful neck, where he left a wet road with his open mouthed kisses.

When he couldn't suppress the need anymore to feel her under his fingertips, Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth's flat belly and pulled her closer to his waiting body. The second her damn sexy butt was pressing against his hard one, Beth gasped quietly and pleasant she let her mouth opened.

Being still damn proud, that Daryl was the one, who was able to make her moan like that, he smiled against her skin, while he still pressed hot kisses against Beth's shoulder, neck and her favorite spot behind her ear.

Gently Daryl's palms were sliding under her thin top and up to her dark blue bra. Easily he pulled the fabric away, so both of her breasts were free for his fingertips. The second his thumbs brushed light over her nipples, they began to hardened instantly. With his index finger and thumb Daryl was playing with her hard, swollen nipples and make her moan louder and louder with every new touch.

"You like that sweetheart?" Daryl whispered at the spot behind Beth's ear, which made her shiver and moan even more. With his left hand Daryl stayed by her perfect breast and massage it gently, while his other palm was making its way down to the waist band of her shorts.

As farther he got with his hand inside Beth's short, as hotter it got and Daryl's already rock hard dick made a jump inside his way too tight boxers. From the corner of his eyes Daryl could so how Beth was supporting herself with holding strong onto the railing, while he was working her body on fire.

First Daryl was teasing gently Beth's little knot on top of her womanhood. He had to smile to himself, because even when this sensible part of her body wasn't bigger than a cherry kernel, it gave Beth so many great feelings, that her moans got even louder and more pleasant.

Finally he slipped deeper into her sweet panties and with his thumb and middle finger he was spreading her already swollen lips to get to her hot, wet entrance. With his fingertip Daryl made circles, so her juices distributed everywhere on her sweet womanhood.

Heated Daryl was licking his lips, because he couldn't wait to taste her delicious juices and soft flesh, but he had to wait, because now it was her time and he wanted to make Beth scream. Still moving with his index finger over her swollen lips and sensible knot, Daryl whispered close to Beth's ear "Huh, girl?" Slowly she opened her eyes, her mouth still opened and pressed out little moans, which were coming from deep insider her throat.

Obviously Beth didn't know what he wanted, so Daryl asked one more time "You like that sweetheart?" When he didn't get an answer from her even after seconds, Daryl took the skin of her swollen clit between his thumb and index finger and rubbed it carefully.

Soon Beth began to nod her head, while her high moan from just seconds ago was still present. "What do you want me to do next girl? Should I pull my fingers deep inside your dripping pussy?" Daryl asked her, before he had even thought about it. He almost stopped his whole movements, because he had never spoken with her like that. But obviously Beth didn't care, maybe Daryl was imagined it, but was she pressing herself even harder against his erection now?

"Just tell me, what I should do sweetheart." Daryl muttered again and this time Beth gripped his hand trough the fabric of her shorts and wanted to lead his finger into her wet spot. "No girl. You have to tell me what you want. Only then you will get it." Daryl knew, that he was teasing her bad, but he loved it and it turned him on so bad.

Squeezing her breast a little harder and pulling his finger quickly away and back to her dripping juices, so they could both hear the sound, Beth whimpered almost painfully his name. But he didn't give in, he kept on with teasing her, even when she was screaming like he was already inside her.

"Daryl, please." Beth was begging him again and Daryl knew then, that even when she wanted his finger so damn bad, she won't say the words he wanted to hear from her, because she wasn't ready for that. Not today. So Daryl whispered against the skin behind her ear to help her "If you want me inside you, you just have to nod your head sweetheart."

Without hesitant Beth nodded wild and within seconds Daryl's index finger was inside her hot flesh. Now she was really screaming, almost a little too loud. "Shsh girl. Or do you want to lead all walkers near to our direction?" He tried to calm her down, even when it made Daryl smiling to himself, that he was the one, who made her screaming so loud and pleasant.

He kept on with massage alternately her breast, teasing her hard nipples and pulling in- and outside of Beth's hot womanhood, till his name was on her lips and her juices were running down his hand. But before she could come, Daryl quickly pulled out and away from her body.

Beth almost fell backward, but only almost, because with one arm he was still supporting her, while Daryl was licking his other hand free from her hot, delicious juices. When she had found enough power to turn around and face him, Daryl stopped his movements and almost began to whimper, when he saw Beth's messy hair, the rosy colour on her cheeks and those wild, dark eyes.

Taking his wet fingers away from his mouth, Beth leaded them instead to her soft lips and licked them clean with her tiny tongue. Daryl almost fainthed and his balls twitched painfully in his pants, because of the pic he got in front of him. Beth was looking so innocence and illegal up to him.

The second every drop of her juices on his fingers were gone, Beth interloped her fingers with his and leaded them both inside the building. They started kissing wildly, when she had stopped them in the middle of the round room. Daryl moaned pleasurable into her mouth, when he could taste Beth's own juices on the tip of her tongue.

With one strong move Daryl pulled Beth's top over her head and threw it careless on the ground. Even when she was looking damn sexy in that bra, the fabric followed just seconds later. Impatient Beth was plucking on his shirt and of course Daryl got the message. Before he had his shirt even over his head, Beth was already working by his belt and got it quickly opened next to the bottoms of his jeans.

But before she could move her hand inside his pants to his already waiting dick, Daryl made quick work with her shorts and pulled them together with her panties down, just to notice, that she was still wearing her boots. Getting on his knees to help Beth out off her shoes he was kissing her womanhood by the way, witch made Beth giggle.

When Beth's boots and the rest of her clothes were gone, Daryl get ride off his shoes too. Quickly his belt was crashing on the old wooden floor and he stripped out off his dirty jeans and boxers.

Daryl's eyes searched the room for a good place, where he could do best the things he wanted to do with Beth next. His eyes found an old looking mattress in the corner of the room under a window. He almost forgot the condoms, which he was carrying inside the pockets of his jeans since weeks.

Daryl was showing Beth his back, while he was searching for the condoms in his pockets, when he could suddenly feel her chest pressing against his broad back. She had wrapped her arms around his middle, like she had done such a long time ago, when they were at the moonshine shack.

Daryl closed his eyes by this heartbreaking memory, but they snapped open again, when Beth began to stroke his hurting erection from behind. Deep moans left Daryl's lips and he had to smirk, when he got it how the tables had turned. Now Beth had the upper hand and Daryl was under her mercy.

With a strong grip around his dick she stroked him fast, while her second hand was massaging Daryl's full balls. He could feel Beth's hard nipples against his skin, her hot middle and also her warm, soft lips kissing the old scars on his back.

All together it was almost too much for Daryl to handle and when he looked down at himself and watched Beth working, it was really too much for him. Her already tiny hands were looking even smaller around his big dick and full, pouching balls. And it turned Daryl on so bad. There was no doubt, one day Beth will make him crazy.

Gently Daryl moved her hands away from his manhood and he turned around to take Beth in his strong arms, for carrying her over to the mattress. It wasn't that dirty and dusty like he had expected, but something was telling him, that they both wouldn't care, if it had been.

Beth was sitting between his legs, her wet entrance damn close to his rock hard dick, her legs wrapped behind by his back. Daryl framed her rosy cheeks with his palms and also pulled her even closer to him, so he could kiss her deeper and make so both of them moan pleasant.

When Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and Daryl pulled her closer by her hip, he almost lost his mind, when her hot center touched his full, hurting balls. "Fuck Beth." He whimpered between open mouthed kisses and could feel Beth's smile, when she pressed her womanhood even more against his middle.

After kissing minutes like that and some of Daryl's pre cum was already running down his length and into her pubic hair and down her womanhood, he said without thinking about it "I want you to set yourself on my face girl."

Beth stopped her kisses instantly and looked with wide eyes up at him. Quickly Daryl added "I mean, only if you want." But Beth still kept on staring that way at him. Lovingly Daryl stroked her warm cheeks with his thumbs and told her soothing "It's okay sweetheart. Forget it. C'mon here." And he just wanted to pull her closer again, when Beth said still a little unsure "No, I want to try it."

After watching her face for a few seconds, Daryl told her "We can stop whenever you want sweetheart." He placed a soft kiss on Beth swollen, warm lips, before she said "I know my love. I trust you."

Daryl leaned back then and made himself comfortable, always looking Beth in the eyes, never looking away for even one second. She needed a few moments, till she started to crawl up his body, her knees next to his sides. Daryl could tell, that she was still damn unsure and nervous, but he already knew now, that she will like it.

He was still looking into her worried eyes, when Beth was sitting already almost on his whole face and Daryl could smell her delicious juices and his mouth began to water instantly. Stroking her hips gently with his palms, Daryl tried to calm down her nerves. Finally Beth sat herself on his whole face and hold herself onto the window sill.

Daryl kept on with stroking her hips for a few seconds, before he began to kiss the inner sides of Beth's soft tights. Slowly he could feel how she began to relax above him and till now Daryl hadn't look up at her. But the second he did a pleasant moan left his lips and his manhood did hurt one more time.

Daryl couldn't take his eyes away from Beth's womanhood, which was wet and swollen everywhere. Her flesh was looking so rosy and delicious, best he wanted to kiss her instantly, but he knew, that he had to take his time with her first. The fact, that Beth was allowing him to see her like made him almost cry, because she was trusting him so much.

Gently Daryl placed kisses on the very corner of her womanhood, her pubic hair and scars were following, till his lips met her clit and slowly he was sliding deeper. Finally he was licking every inch of her flesh with his hot tongue and soon Beth was completely relaxed and moaned pleasant.

While Daryl kept on with licking, kissing and sucking her womanhood, he gripped his pulsing dick and stroked himself a few times to make room for his needs. But then he gave his whole attention to his girl again.

Carefully he began to play with his index finger the rosy lips of her entrance to make her ready for what he wanted to do next. Slowly he slit his finger inside her hot womanhood and her thick juices were surrounding his skin instantly. Daryl pushed his whole finger inside her and stroked with his rough thumb her sensible clit.

Daryl wasn't surprised, when he looked up at Beth and she was already watching him. They were looking into each other eyes, till the pleasure became too much for her and she pressed her beautiful eyes closed. Daryl smiled to himself, while he thought how this had to look like from outside the window. Just seeing Beth's bare upper body and heated look. But they were too high, so nobody could look through the window, even when Daryl wanted to be that one.

When Beth's lips were almost begging his name, he knew that she was close. She was working herself harder and harder up and down his finger, matching his rhythm. "Yeah. You like that sweetheart, huh?" Beth nodded wildly her head, her eyes still closed and her mouth searching for air inside her lungs. Her juices were already dripping down his finger, but this time Daryl didn't have the time to lick them away. He had to take care of his girl.

Pulling his finger out of her, Beth moaned disappointed, but quickly Daryl filled her with his hot tongue and she began to scream loud and long and almost jumped away from him, but Daryl held her in place by her hip.

He was working his tongue quickly and deep inside her, taking a half mouth full off her juices with him every time. With his thumb he massaged her swollen clit, while his other hand was still holding her in place.

Daryl could feel how some of his pre cum ran out of the head of his dick and down his rock hard erection, when Beth's scream got higher and higher with every time he pressed his tongue inside her. Her hands were almost white for holding herself that strong onto the window sill, when Beth whimpered "Daryl.. Oh God.. Yes.. Daryl.. I.."

That was the last thing her lips were telling Daryl, before Beth came hard and long on top of his face. He could feel her twitching and also a little trembling and her juices were running into his mouth without any stop. And Daryl loved it, he loved it so damn much to be able to give her that pleasure.

He kept on with licking her, till the last wave of her orgasm left her, but before Beth could even get the change to relax, Daryl easily flipped her around with his strong arms, so she was kneeing in front of him. Because all of sudden Daryl got the desire to take her from behind. Within seconds he had rolled the condom down his hard dick and positioned himself behind her.

Daryl just took her hip in the right way, when Beth's voice was filling the air. "Daryl?" She asked shy and also unsure. Daryl knew, that she was trusting him, they had sex already so often in this position, that wasn't new for them, but he could hear out of her voice that something was wrong. Daryl hadn't hurt Beth, that he could tell, but still he didn't know what bothered her.

Daryl supported Beth with his arm by her belly and gently he supported her head, when he helped her lay down on her back. Carefully he laid himself on top of her, his elbow supported Daryl's body weight, while he was stroking the loose, sweat strains hair away from Beth's rosy face.

He was smiling lovingly down at her, while they were looking so deep into each other eyes. With his thumb he traced the outlines of Beth's soft lips and finally he stayed by her swollen lower lip and stroked it carefully, while he whispered "What do you need sweetheart?"

He didn't lie, if he would say, that he was surprised, when he saw Beth's lips moving, because he wasn't expecting an answer from her. "I want to look in your eyes." Beth told him unsure, like she wasn't sure if she was allowed to ask for that right now.

The second their eyes met again, Daryl could tell, that her look had changed into cute and soft, her big deer eyes were looking so innocence up at him and Daryl exactly knew, what Beth needed in this moment. She needed love. Not more, not less. Only love, only his eyes.

Placing a long, soft kiss on her forehead, Daryl whispered, when they were still looking into each other eyes and began to stroke gently her rosy cheeks "I got you baby girl." Slowly and lovingly Daryl began to kiss her warm lips and made Beth happy with that.

The last sun beams of this day was shinning through the old, dirty window on their naked bodies and the light was reflecting in Beth's amazing eyes. Daryl knew, that she would feel even more comfortable with a blanket around them, but they didn't had one, so he tried to cover and warm up her body with his own instead.

When he knew, that the time had come and Beth was ready, he gripped between their bodiees and leaded his erection to her entrance. Very slowly and gently he pushed inside his girl, always making sure to look her in the eyes.

Their lips were also making love, while Daryl moved carefully in and out of Beth and he knew, that she won't have the best orgasm so, because he was moving so slowly and soft, but he also knew, that she needed exactly that in this moment and because of that he was giving it to her.

Lovingly Daryl covered her whole face with his warm kisses. "Beth." He whispered while he traced her under lip again. "I love you Daryl." She whispered back, a smile on her lips. "I love you too my baby girl."

They were making love like that a half great eternity. Always looking deep into each other eyes, moving slowly, rhythmic and kissing softly. Daryl could feel her being close, when Beth's tights got closer around his hip and her fingers were pressing into his back.

"I got you my girl." Daryl whispered just in time, when Beth came long and slowly. He could almost feel her orgasm running through her body, when Daryl's own found his. They were looking at each other the whole time long, even when everything was already over since minutes.

Finally Daryl rolled off of Beth, laid himself next to her and pulled her tiny body closer to his side. The very last sunbeams were warming up their cooling down bodies and everything was so silent, so soothing. Daryl knew, that they had to go back to their hut, but right now he wanted to hold his girl close. Just for a few more minutes.


	23. Chapter 23

Autumn was coming more and more with every day and one morning the two of them woke up and everything had changed. It had rained much during the night, the water lacks were still everywhere and the clouds were hanging deep above their heads.

Even the air smelled different and it was noticeable colder. Beth wrapped one of Daryl's big vests around her upper body and went outside, with her note pad and pencil in her hand.

About midday Daryl just wanted to make a campfire, when his eyes caught her sitting there and just looking at the restless ocean. Normally he let her alone, so she could have the time on her own, but today he was just too worried to ignore the look in her face.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" He asked, when he had finally reached her side and lowered himself next to her on the blanket. Daryl could see it in her eyes, that something was wrong.

Closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air inside her lungs, Beth finally answered "I think it's time to go back Daryl." With unsure eyes she was looking at him, but he just took her closer and kissed lovingly her head, while he answered "When you are ready, I'm ready too. Let's go home again."

They had spent the rest of day with packing their stuff and enjoying the last hours here in the hut, which was their home for this summer. This place had given Daryl his Beth back and even when he won't ever admin it, he was also sad about to leave, but at the same time he knew, that it was the best for his girl. She had to move on.

Next morning they carried their bags to the car on the road. Before they got inside, Beth looked one more time at the hut, the never ending beach and the ocean. It wasn't that cloudy and cold like yesterday, but still summer was gone.

Placing his hand on her upper arm, Daryl told her "We can come back whenever you want sweetheart." Obviously this got her into a better mood again, when Beth was smiling up at him, nodded her head and finally they got into the car.

She was looking over her shoulder the whole time, till the hut, the beach and the ocean disappeared and this time Daryl didn't try to hide it, while he was doing the same with looking at reflection of the little mirror next to his head. Beth was smiling at him then and placed her hand on top of his. "We can go back whenever we want my love." She assured him.

At the beginning of their drive, Beth had sung along to the songs from the radio and couldn't hold still in her seat, which made Daryl smile to himself. Then she was leaning out of the opened window and enjoyed the fresh air with closed eyes and let her hair move in the wind.

But finally she was just sitting next to him anymore, playing nervously with her fingers on her lab. "Everything okay princess?" Daryl asked her worried, while he was pulling her closer. "Yeah, everything okay. I was just thinking about some idea."

"What idea sweetheart?" Daryl was glad, that at least she wasn't scared about getting back home. "The idea of visiting Simon's grave." Beth was looking up at Daryl with a sorry look, almost afraid about to say it out loud, so he quickly let her know, that everything was good and the idea wasn't stupid. "Of course, we can visit him sweetheart. Everything you want."

In the middle of the afternoon Daryl stopped the car next to the road and the two of them started to walk into the woods, till they reached the glade with the little cross in the middle. Grass had already grown over the spot, where the little grave had been. Just the cross remembered about it.

Giving her some time on her own, Daryl let Beth stand alone in front of the cross, while he was waiting on top of a big stone. She wasn't crying, but obviously she was praying, because her lips were moving silently the whole time long.

When Beth was finally finished and some more minutes had passed, Daryl stood up and got closer to her. Stepping behind her, he placed his arms around her middle and she was leaning against his strong body instantly.

Lovingly Daryl placed a long kiss into her golden locks, before she began to pull something out of her pocket. With shaking hands she unfolded the paper between her fingertips and was looking at it for some seconds.

One day Beth had found some colored pencils in one of the houses they had searched and with a light blue one, she had painted the eyes of the baby on her drawing. The rest was still only black and white, but she had added something more. With a beautiful handwriting she had written the words _'mommy and daddy love you little Simon'_.

Daryl loosened his grip around Beth's waist then, so she could get closer to the cross and laid the drawing under it. Beth laid four little stones on each corner of the paper, so the wind won't get it. After looking moments down at it, she finally stood up and smiled softly with tears in her eyes at Daryl.

"Come here sweetheart." He whispered, Beth closed the distance between them and got into his protecting arms. Gently Daryl was stroking through her hair and cradled her slowly in his arms. Getting it how Beth filled her lungs deep with the fresh autumn air, she said with her soft voice "I think I'm ready for home now."

Even when there were still some tears glistening in her eyes, Beth showed him a little smile and Daryl just couldn't act otherwise, than smiling back at her. "If you ready I'm also ready my princess." Daryl said, before he placed a warm kiss on her forehead and the two of them started to go into the direction of the car. But not without looking over their shoulders one more time and saying 'good bye' to their beloved son Simon.

It was almost sunset, when they finally reached the gates of Alexandria. Eugene opened the gate for them and even when Daryl and also Beth never were really close to him, Eugene had a happy smile on his face, while he was watching them driving by.

They weren't even one minute back in Alexandria, Daryl had just parked the car, when Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Rick and all the other were running to their direction. With a big momentum Maggie hugged her little sister, Daryl was following next, which surprised him a little. Also when the older Greene whispered 'thank you so much' into his ear.

Beth and he were the whole summer gone. Their family and friends were all even more happy and glad to see them again, than they were, when Daryl and Beth had escaped from Negan. Now maybe they all finally got it, that Negan wasn't the reason why Beth was broken, it was the loss of her beloved baby.

Everyone was smiling and hugging both of them with happy, glad faces. They weren't asking one time where they were or what they had done, they were just glad, that the two of them were safe back. Beth said with a sorry look, that hopefully they weren't too worried about them, but at least they had brought something along. Their family wasn't looking bad, when they saw the supplies they had found over the weeks.

Daryl and Beth had never talked about what they will do, when they will be back again in Alexandria. Should they show their relationship or not, should they tell the other what they have found in each other or not. But even without ever talking about it, they both were acting like they weren't in love. Even when it sounded stupid, but it was a play with the fire, and Daryl just loved it.

But even when it was funny to have such a big secret in front of their family, they both couldn't wait anymore to go to bed, after having dinner. Beth giggled most of the first hour, because no one knew about them and it was so excited, it really was, even for Daryl. Just happy to be back home again, they both feel quickly asleep, still into each other arms.

Soon they got into their used routine and jobs again, but still they were hiding their relationship from the other, because it made everything so excited. Sometimes they just couldn't wait to close the door behind them and almost fall on top of each other. Daryl and Beth wanted to play this game as long as possible, but the walls were thin and Beth sometimes couldn't hold it back anymore on the days, where Daryl wasn't just making love to her.

But they also kept going their tradition with taking a walk by sunset. Of course, they weren't holding hands and just couldn't kiss all the time, like back when they were by the ocean, but still it had something magical walking next to the Alexandria's lake and watching the sun going down.

Every time their family wasn't looking, Daryl placed his palms on Beth's sweet butt and squeezed it lovingly. Or sometimes they were quickly placing kisses on each other lips, winked into the other direction and Daryl especially loved it, when Beth was showing him a kiss mouth.

He was feeling like a teenager then, the teenager he never was, but still he enjoyed this time. Also when Beth gave him almost unnoticeable little notes, where she would wait for him to spend some time with him alone during the day. So it happened more than once, that Beth was giggling behind one of the liberties shelves, while Daryl was kissing her neck and slowly get rid of her clothes.

The two of them made a really good job with hiding their relationship, till one evening, after they had made their daily sunset walk. Daryl and Beth just couldn't wait anymore, when they quickly went upstairs into their room. Because Beth was teasing him before, he caught her playfully and didn't let her go from his grip again.

Trying to hide with her hand the giggles, Beth was moving in his arms, till Daryl whispered playfully "You will wake the whole house, if you won't stop girl. Or do I have to make you stop?" Never stop trying to get free from his grip, Beth was shaking her head wildly, already waiting for what was coming.

Gently Daryl pressed her back against the corridor's wall, holding her with one hand close and with the other he was supporting himself on the wall behind her. Because they both were thinking that everyone was already asleep or at least in bed, Daryl leaned down and kissed her long and passionate.

First Beth was still trying to free herself, to play the game, but soon her tensed body began to loosen and her arms found the way around his neck, where she pulled him even closer. Maybe they would have stood like that for hours, if they wouldn't have heard the steps next to them.

But in this moment they didn't really care who it was, because they both had always known, that someday they will all get to know their relationship and the situation was just too obviously for trying to like nothing had happened and that they were just random here.

When they finally pulled away from each other lips and their eyes weren't spell bound anymore, they could see Glenn standing on the other end of the corridor with widened eyes and an opened mouth. Their friend wasn't moving, like he was frozen, and he also wasn't saying one word.

Because for Daryl and Beth it was still a funny game, Daryl gave Glenn a bad look, which brought the man finally to life again. "I.. I won't tell anybody.. I swear.." Glenn stammered and left quickly inside his room again.

Now Daryl and Beth were both giggling, when they finally got into their own room, because they knew, that latest tomorrow morning everyone in Alexandria will know about their relationship.

And so it really happeed. At breakfast everyone was staring at them, but no one said one single word, not even Maggie. Everyone was trying like they didn't know about anything, only Glenn had a blushed face the whole time.

When Beth said, that she will have to go to work earlier today, she just stood up and before she left, she placed a long kiss on Daryl's lips in front of their family. The look Daryl got from them was just priceless.

Even when they all knew about their relationship now, Daryl and Beth didn't get tired with kissing heathed, when no one was looking or touching each other body lovingly. It still made his heart jump, every time they meet somewhere during the day to have some fun.

Daryl just lightened up a cigarette, while he was waiting for Beth for their daily sunset walk, when she already came around the corner. After placing a long kiss on her soft lips, Daryl asked "Are you ready princess?"

"Yeah, I am, but today we have to skip our walk." Daryl just started to get worried, when Beth added "Mr. and Mrs. Miller came to me today and asked if we both could come to their place this evening."

Looking confused at her, Daryl asked "Why?" Even when he knew the older married couple, he didn't know what they wanted from the two of them. "I don't know, they didn't tell me. And I think the only chance to find it out is to visit them." Nodding agreeing his head, Daryl said "Yeah, then let us go sweetheart."

Mr. and Mrs. Miller were already waiting for them, when Beth carefully knocked on their front door. They offered the two of them some tea and biscuits, while Daryl was still thinking about what they wanted from them, but soon he got to know, when Mr. Miller said "The two of you are probably asking yourself, why we have invited you right?"

Beth and Daryl were both nodding, before Mrs. Miller went on "Not because we only want to thank you for all the things you have done for us and have found for us, but.. we both aren't the youngest anymore." Lovingly Mrs. Miller placed her shaking hand on her husband's knee and they were both looking into each other eyes, before he went on.

"Because of that we just aren't able to make the whole work in the house and in the garden anymore, we just don't have the force anymore. So we would like to move into Mr. and Mrs. Brown house, so we can divide the housework and they would be happy to have some society."

With her broken voice Mrs. Miller said happily "We have seen the two of you on the streets together, obviously you are together right?" Daryl and Beth were both nodding, while Daryl blushed a little, he was still uncomfortable with talking with other about this topic.

"So we thought, that maybe you want our house, when it will get free soon." Mrs. Miller finally said it out loud and instantly Daryl and Beth were looking at each other and nodded with a happy smile in their faces to each other.

"It would be a pleasure for us to have your beautiful house Mr. and Mrs. Miller. We will take care of it, we promise." Beth said happily, while she took Daryl's hand in hers. At the same time the older married couple said "We know you will."

Just one week later Daryl and Beth moved into their new home and still they just couldn't believe it, that they had their own four walls now. Beth was dancing and singing in every room that whole evening and Daryl just couldn't stop smirking, while she was doing so.

It was a new kind of freedom now, not only they could make love in every room, anytime they wanted or sleeping naked, it was also like they had a new life now. A life, which both of them hadn't even dared to think about just months ago.

They were enjoying the almost magical time they had, because they both knew, that everything could change within the next second.

And so it happened one spring morning, when Daryl woke up in their bed and Beth wasn't lying next to him.

Springing quickly on his feet, Daryl finally found her in the bathroom, but his heart stopped beating and his lungs weren't working anymore, when he saw trembling Beth in front of the toilet, vomiting inside.


	24. Chapter 24

"How do you know it Beth? How can you be sure, that you are pregnant?" Daryl asked, moving his fingers through his hair and walking nervously from left to right. "I'm not sure Daryl, but it feels.. it feels like the first time." Beth answered him, while she got slowly on her feet.

"But how could this happen? I mean we were always using a condom, always!" Daryl couldn't hold back his stupid habit to bite on his thumb, while his heart inside his chest almost explore. "Yeah, we did Daryl, but such things can happen."

Getting even more nervous he bite down on his lips, till he tasted blood and could feel how his whole body began to sweat. "But it shouldn't happen Beth. What are we doing now? This just can't be true! After everything we have been through!"

"I'm not hundret percent sure Daryl. I need a pregnancy test, only then we know it for sure." Beth tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. In contrast, Daryl got even more nervous, when he almost screamed "And then? What we are doing then Beth? I can't lose you!"

"This doesn't help Daryl. And you have to stop or I will.." Suddenly Beth's face got damn pale and she couldn't even end her sentence, before she got on her knees and vomited into the toilet again.

Daryl followed her on the floor and stroked gently over her shaking back, till there wasn't anything left in her stomach. Tears were glistening in her eyes, when she lifted her head and Daryl pulled her protecting closer to his chest.

While stroking her trembling head, Daryl whispered calming "Don't worry sweetheart, we will figure this out. Everything will be good." Even when he didn't believe his own words.

When Beth was finally feeling better, so Daryl could let her alone for a few minutes, he got to Denise to get the promised pregnancy test. With an embarrassed face he was asking the doctor for one. In response he got a shocked look from her.

"Don't look at me like that. Just give me the thing." Daryl muttered. Quickly Denise gave him the package and said "It's good, that you are trying it again. I'm just surprised." Before Daryl left, he said "We haven't tried. Just happened."

Beth was still laying on the bed, when he came back and handled her the test with shaking hands. While she was inside the bathroom, Daryl waited impatient for her on top of the mattress, thinking about how this all could happen.

Yeah, they both had wanted little Simon, but after everything that had happened, they had decided, that it was better for both of them to not try it again. What if everything will happen like the first time? What if anything will happen with the baby?

What if anything will happen with Beth? Daryl just couldn't live without her any more or without her and alone with their little baby. He needed her more, than the air inside his lungs. Beth was his life, his everything.

So many thoughts were running through his mind, when Beth finally came into the room with the white test in her hand. "Now we have to wait some minutes." She explained, while she lowered herself on the mattress next to him.  
  
None of the two of them said one word, Daryl got the feeling, that Beth was also holding back her breath, while they were looking at the pregnancy test in her hand, till a red cross finally apperead. "What does it mean?" Daryl asked her nervous, but he didn't need an answer, because the look in her face told him already everything. Beth was pregnant.

The rest of the morning they both spent crying in bed and Daryl hated himself so much for being so careless and unreasonable. It was all his fault.   
  
After midday Maggie was knocking on their door and asked if everything was okay, because the two of them weren't at their jobs today.

Beth lied that she wasn't feeling so good this morning, it was probably just a flu and Daryl stayed by her side, but she was already feeling better again. Daryl got the feeling, that Maggie didn't believe her little sister, but still she left them alone again.

The rest of the afternoon Daryl and Beth were departing about what they should do. "I.. I know you don't want to hear it sweetheart, but what if we.. you know there are ways to.. maybe it will save your life." Daryl stammered, while he was playing nervously with his fingers.

"No Daryl. That's not an opinion, it never was. To kill a helpless, little human. That's not how it works. I can't lose a growing baby inside me a second time." Beth said, shaking her head to make it sure. Daryl breathed loudly out then, of course he had already known, what she was thinking about this topic.

"What if I have already hurt it? I mean, we don't know since how long you are pregnant. Maybe we already had sex between and I have hurt it so it will have permanent demage. I just can't ever forgive myself, that I have hurt, maybe even killed.." Daryl stammered overwhelmed, not able to handle this situation with a clear mind.

"Stop it Daryl, don't even think about this." Beth tried to calm him down, but it didn't work, so she framed his cheeks with her hands and made him so looking up at her. "Don't ever think about this again Daryl. We just got to know it this morning, we haven't know it before. We both haven't known it. And you really can't hurt or even kill the baby, when you make love to me baby. That's just not possible." She whispered soothing and for a few seconds Daryl calmed down.

While he was rubbing his tired eyes, Beth said "Maybe everything will be good. Maybe nothing will happen and the baby will bear healthy." Best Daryl wanted to cry again, but he wasn't sure, if any tears were left after this morning.

"But what if anything will happen to you Beth? What if it will happen like the first time? We both can't handle it again. And I'm just not able to look for our baby, when you aren't next to me. I'm not made for being a father. I'm lost without you Beth." Daryl was almost begging her, even when he knew, that she also couldn't change anything about their situation.

"But these are just ifs baby. There is still the big change that everything will be good. Maybe this is the stupid plan of my life, maybe this is the stupid plan of our life my love." Beth got closer to him then and moved her soft fingertips over his cheeks. "We have started this together baby and we will also end this together. You and me forever. Or have you already forgotten about that?"

Beth said softly and even smiled at Daryl, but all what he was able to do, was laying his head on her shoulder and even when he had thought he hadn't any tears left, he was crying pitifully into the fabric of her shirt.

It was almost sunset, when they both got it, that they hadn't another choice, than waiting about what will or what hopefully won't happen. It was such a helpless situation, but they just couldn't change it.

Expect his expectation Beth fell quickly asleep that night, maybe she was powerless after today, but Daryl just couldn't find his rest. He was always thinking about what could happen, the things just never stopped running through his mind, till he couldn't handle them any more and quietly got out of the bed without waking Beth.

After getting downstairs and lowering himself on the broad windowsill, Daryl was doing something, he had never done before. He prayed, he prayed to God, that everything will be good. That he shouldn't take him his Beth away. That their baby was healthy and nothing will happen to it or Beth during the pregnancy. That giving birth will be good, because he just couldn't handle, if anything bad will happen.

While Daryl was praying to God, tears were silently running down his cheeks, always his beautiful girl in front of his inner eyes. His love, his life, his hope. It was almost sunrise, when Daryl finally crawled to Beth under the sheets and maybe his prays finally let him fall asleep.

Next day they both got to Denise to let her examined Beth. She wasn't pregnant that long, almost at the beginning, but the doctor told them, that Beth and the baby were alright so far. But it didn't calm down their nerves one bit.

Best as they could, Daryl and Beth tried to get into their routine again, even when it wasn't so easy for both of them. First Beth was feeling ill once per week, but finally she was feeling ill every second day and just couldn't go to work in the morning, only about midday anymore.

Soon their family and the other people from Alexandria got suspicious, also because the two of them got to the doctor at least twice a week. Finally Daryl and Beth had to tell it their family and Daryl was almost surprised how they were reacting.

They all were so happy for them, congratulated them with hugging them overwhelmed and with happy smiles. Like Daryl had always wished they would have done, when Beth was pregnant with Simon.

But Beth and he weren't glad for their reaction, because they still couldn't handle about what was going on. Even when they had the support of their family now, it didn't change anything for the two of them.

Every night Beth or Daryl had a nightmare. Beth even started to dream about Negan again and in some nights they both had damn scary nightmares. In these nights they were trying to calm each other down, with laying close to one another and whispering, that everything will be good, even when they knew, that this wasn't the truth.

Beth wasn't working that often and long any more, because she wasn't feeling that good all the time, which made Daryl even more nervous. He was so protective, since he got to know, that Beth was pregnant, that it was sometimes almost too much for her. Beth never told him so, but Daryl could see it in her eyes, that she was sometimes a little annoyed about his over protecting way. But he just couldn't help himself, at least he had to make sure, that his girl was safe and feeling well as good as possible, because it was his fault, that she was pregnant now.

Their life had completely changed since they had gotten to know it. They weren't leaving the house so often any more, just from time to time. They also completely stopped with their daily sunset walk. They both knew, that this wasn't the right way to handle with it, but they just couldn't help it.

Daryl got even more worried, because Beth stopped smiling and being in a good mood more and more with every day. He had the faer, that maybe she will fall back into the dark place, she was after Simon had died. And the worst of all Daryl couldn't hold her back, because he was helpless as well.

Beth was sleeping much, which Daryl hoped was a good sign. Every time Beth got examined by Denise, she told them, that everything was okay with her and the baby's healthy, but it also didn't let them sleep better.

Since that day they got to know, almost ten weeks ago, they didn't have sex anymore, because Daryl still hated himself so much for what he had done and because something had changed between the two of them.

Of course, they still needed each other bodies close, but they were barely kissing. It was almost like they were waiting, that something bad will happen with every second. They weren't the same persons any more, like they were, after they had gotten home last late summer. They just couldn't enjoy it any more being loved.

It was in the beginning of May, when Jesus, a guy from another community, which they got to know last year, came to their weekly meeting. Alexandria and the second community Hilltop, were supporting each other, with the things the other community needed.

Since the two of them knew, that Beth was pregnant, they weren't at these meetings any more and Daryl was already regretting it, when Beth whispered into his ear, that she wasn't feeling so good. So Daryl got with her together home and stayed by her side, while Beth was laying powerless on their living room couch.

Like always Daryl made her some camomile tea, because it was the only thing he could do to help her. At some point Beth had placed her head on Daryl's lab and calming he was sliding his fingers through her golden locks, hoping that she will feel better soon.

It was over one hour, since the two of them had gotten away from the meeting, when someone was knocking against their front door. After getting up and placing Beth's head gently on a pillow, Daryl got to the door and was really surprised, when he saw Jesus on their porch.

"Hey. I just wanted to ask, if Beth is feeling better, before I will leave." The man in front of Daryl asked kindly. Daryl didn't know why Jesus was worried about Beth, because they have barely spoken with him, since they got to know him, but anyhow Daryl answered "Yeah, she is feeling better again, thanks."

Daryl got the feeling that the man was here, because of another reason, and his suspicion was confirmed, when Jesus said after seconds of silence "I'm also here, because I want to tell you something. You and Beth."

Obviously the man wanted to get the permission to get inside and because of the fact, that Daryl trusted this guy, he took a step to his left and let him inside their house. First Beth was also looking a little surprised, when suddenly Jesus was standing in the middle of their living room.

"You are feeling better again Beth?" The man asked one more time. After Daryl had helped Beth sitting up, she said truthfully "Yeah, I'm feeling better again, thanks." The man opposite from them nodded understand , before he asked "Can I take a seat?" Daryl nodded and offered with his eyes the next seat, while he was stroking with his right hand over Beth's upper arm.

"I don't want to disturb the two of you long, but I just want to tell you something, let you know something. I noticed, how the two of you have left the meeting today and also that you weren't there the last weeks. Because I was wondering, the other told me today why."

Daryl could feel how Beth was getting closer to his side, because of this his grip around her shoulder tightened, so she knew, that he was there for her. "I can see, that you both aren't feeling that good, that you are worried the whole time and maybe I can help you. There is another community, the Kingdom. It is even more safe, than Alexandria and Hilltop together. They have a great doctor there with the most and best equipment I have seen since the death is walking around."

"Alexandria and also Hilltop don't have such good equipment. I'm sure, that they are willing to help you. You don't have to, but if you want, we can drive there tomorrow so Beth can get examined and you can make sure, that everything is okay. Just think about it. I will be here tomorrow morning to bring Rick the stuff I have forgotten and if you want we can go there."

With that Jesus stood up, whished them a good night and left their house again. The first few minutes Daryl and Beth were just sitting on the couch and stared at the seat Jesus was sitting just seconds ago, till Beth began to move and finally her big eyes were looking up at him. Daryl knew, that Beth was afraid to leave Alexandria and he also knew, that she was even more afraid about the doctor of the Kingdom, she didn't know.

But at the same time Daryl wasn't surprised, when Beth said with a determined voice "We should go there my love. It's a chance." Since days Daryl leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips "Yeah, we should go there." Because it was their last chance.


	25. Chapter 25

Jesus wasn't even looking surprised, when Daryl and Beth were already waiting for him next morning. The first half hour of their drive to the Kingdom no one said a word. Daryl and Beth were sitting on the back seats, so Daryl could always make sure, that she was good.

Beth leaned herself against Daryl's side, while he was holding her close with his arm and watched the places running by over her head. They were both so damn tensed and nervous, even without telling the other. But they had to do this, to make sure, that everything was okay and that his girl will get the best examined.

Jesus tried to calm both of them down with telling them how great the Kingdom was and that they will be in good hands. Then it got silent again and after over two hours driving, they finally reached the gates of the Kingdom. Daryl could instantly feel how Beth began to shake in his arms, so he pulled her even closer and placed a warm kiss on her forehead, while he whispered "I got you sweetheart. Everything will be good."

Daryl and Beth were both looking with widened eyes and opened mouths around, after they had gotten out of the car. This place was really amazing. It was so big, structured, clean and everyone seemed to be happy. It was just a great place, Alexandria was also great, but this town was different.

Jesus already told them, that first they had to go to King Ezekil. He also explained them, that he was calling himself King, because this was the Kingdom, but he was a very nice guy. Jesus leaded them into an old looking building and finally they entered a big room, which Daryl finally got was a theater hall.

First he wasn't even seeing it, because his eyes were so focused on Beth in front of him. But when she gasped loudly, Daryl almost wanted to pull out his knife, when he finally saw the big tiger on the stage.

With an opened mouth they were both looking shocked at the wild animal. They even didn't see the king in his throne next to it and the man standing on the other side of the stage. Jesus only turned around to them, when he got it, that they weren't following him any more. Like it was nothing he said "Oh, sorry. I forget to tell you, that he has a .."

Jesus got silent, when he saw, that Beth was damn afraid and was hiding herself behind Daryl. "A tiger. Yeah, I can see it." Daryl muttered to Jesus. Beth and he almost got a heart attack, because Jesus hadn't told them about the King's nice, little pet.

After they both had calmed down, they stepped together in front of the King, Beth always close to Daryl's body, because she was still afraid about the tiger. Daryl also couldn't look away from the wild animal, while Jesus explained, why he was here and who Beth and Daryl were.

After Ezekil had told them nicely, that he always loved it to get to knew other survivors, he still asked why Daryl and Beth were here. Seconds of silence passed, till Jesus said, that he will leave now and get outside to out load his stuff. Daryl was thankfully for that, because two listener and a tiger were already enough for Beth, to tell her story.

When there were only Daryl, Ezikil and his right-hand man left, Beth began to speak with an unsure voice "I.. We.. I don't know, where to start.." She stammered and seeing her like that broke Daryl's heart, because he knew, that it still hurti her so bad to talk about what had happened.

Because of that Daryl asked her, if he should tell it, but she just shook her head and thanked him with a small smile. Before Beth went on, she took Daryl's hand to feel his support. "So many things happened and somehow I ended up against my will in a community, which was leaded by a man named Negan."

Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body, just when he heard that name and somehow it caught the King's attention, because he was leaning forward in his seat. "I was their prisoner and Negan.. he had.." Beth's voice failed then and she was looking embarrassed at her feet, but when Ezikil said, that he knew what she meant, Beth went on with a shaking voice.

"Daryl was also their prisoner and finally we thankfully got the chance to flee. We were just back to our family, when I got to know that I was pregnant.. from Negan." Unbelievable and compassionate Ezekil was looking at Beth, while she was getting even closer to Daryl.

"I was in my twentieth pregnancy week, when I.. when I lost the baby." Beth's last words, were only a whimper any more, before she buried her face into Daryl's chest and her small back began to tremble.

Daryl knew, that Beth wasn't able to go on any more, so he did it for her. "It wasn't our intention, but she is pregnant again and now we are afraid, that.." Daryl couldn't even end his sentence, when Ezekil sprang on his feet and said with a loud voice "Oh my God. Why haven't you said that earlier? Jerry, bring her something to drink and eat."

Quickly the King got downstairs from the stage, till he was standing in front of Daryl and Beth and finally leaded them to the next seats. Obviously he was very worried about the fact, that Beth was pregnant.

"My man will bring you something to drink and some fruits. I'm sorry, if I have known it before, that you are pregnant, I wouldn't have made this show. But it's just a funny habit from me. However, how are you feeling?" Ezekil asked Beth worried.

It was a much better situation to talk to the king, when he was sitting right next to them, instead of in his throne on the stage. Slowly Daryl and Beth told Ezekil their whole story, but they didn't mention Simon again, because Daryl knew, that Beth couldn't take it.

After Beth had drank some water and tasted one of the peaches the King leaded them to the Kingdom's doctor, after he had told the two of them, that he was the best doctor he ever got to know and that they were in very good hands. Daryl could feel how tensed Beth was again, after she had calmed down so well.

Ezekil probably got that and said, that they should wait in the first room, so he could speak with the doctor first, so they won't have to tell their story a second time. "Are you good sweetheart?" Daryl wanted to make sure, with lifting Beth's chin, so she was finally looking up at him.

It made him glad, when she nodded and said "Yeah, everything is okay. Are you also good my love?" Taking her in his arms, Daryl answered "You know, as long as you are good, I'm also good."

After a few more minutes Ezekil finally got to them again, the doctor followed. The King acquainted them to doctor Michael and said, that he will leave now and if they will need anything, they knew where they could find him.

The doctor was looking nice and somehow he remembered Daryl about Hershel. Obviously Beth was also feeling good about the older man, because her grip on Daryl wasn't so tensed any more, when they followed him inside.

With his calming voice the doctor told them some parts of his life. That he had a wife, Barbara, and a daughter named Lucy. They were living here in the Kingdom since the beginning and he was glad about his life every day and that he was able to help the people.

Because Beth was probably still as good relaxed as possible, she even answered all the doctor's question about her pregnancy, without getting nervous or tensed again. When doctor Michael finally said, that she should get on the examination chair, Beth hesitated for a few seconds, before she told him with a small voice about the scars she had. The doctor gave her the same sorry look like Ezekil, when she said, what Negan had done to her.

The whole time the doctor examited Beth, Daryl was standing right next to her and was holding her shaking hand, because he knew, that even when she liked Michael, she still had that fear inside herself, to show this part of her body to another man. But the doctor was very kind and carefully and after taking a close look at her, he finally said with a smile in his face, that she could get dressed again.

"You okay princess?" Daryl asked Beth, when she was full dressed again. "Yeah, I feel way better now." She answered him seriously, before Daryl pulled her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You are so strong my girl." Daryl whispered, his lips still close to her skin.

The two of them finally followed into the room, doctor Michael had left and lowered themself on the chairs opposite his desk. The doctor still had that kind smile in his face, when he began to speak "I can calm the two of you down, your little baby is healthy. Beth is healthy too, everything is good so far."

Daryl and Beth began to breath then again, even when they hadn't known, that they had ever stopped. Lovingly Daryl was moving with his thumb over the back of Beth's hand on his lab and they both were smiling released at each other. Daryl almost couldn't believe the luck he had.

But then doctor Michael began to speak again and his voice sounded different this time. "But there is also something other I want to talk about with you. Being pregnant in a world like this isn't easy and after what have already happened to you Beth doesn't make it any easier for you. You have to be really careful, because I don't know why it happened, what the reason was for your body to repel the baby."

Understanding Beth nodded her head and Daryl waited tensed for what the doctor wanted to say them with that, when he finally went on. "I don't want to talk the two of you into something, but the King told me, that in your home town aren't such good medical supplies like here in the Kingdom. It would be better for you Beth to be close to here, not over two driving hours away, just in case something will happen."

"There is a free flat on the very top in this building. If you want you can live there, till the baby is here. It would be much saver for the baby and you Beth." For a few seconds doctor Michael was looking at Beth's worried expression and then into Daryl's nervous face. "You don't have to decide it right now, you have time." The doctor told them, to calm down their nerves.

Beth's eyes were searching for Daryl's then and in the second he caught them, he knew, that it would be the best to stay. The best for their baby and the best for his girl. Even when he also knew, that it won't be easy for them to leave their family, their home behind, but they had to do this, because it was their biggest chance. In Beth's eyes Daryl could read, that she was thinking the same and while they were nodding agreeing to each other, there was even playing a little smile on both of their lips. Yeah, they will do the right thing with that.

"Ok, we will make it." Daryl confirmed the doctor, who was smiling glad at the two of them. "Thank you so much doctor Michael." Beth added and Daryl could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "You don't have to thank me for anything, at least not now. I'm just happy to help such a sweet couple like the two of you."

Daryl could feel how his cheeks began to blush and Beth's voice was telling him inside his head 'there are still good people Daryl', which made him smile to himself. Yeah, his girl was right again.

"But there is also another thing I have to tell the two of you, the most important thing." Seriously the doctor was looking at them and Daryl began to worry again. He just couldn't think about something even more important, then the things they had already talked about.

"The two of you have to calm down your nerves. You are so tensed and worried the whole time, that isn't good for both of you and of course also not for the baby. I know why you are so scared, but it makes it even worse. Try to calm down, relax and be more happy, enjoy this special time. Maybe this is also the reason why you are feeling ill so often Beth. The two of you are only thinking about the bad things, which could happen. But you have to think more positive, everything will be good then ."

Getting it, Daryl and Beth were both nodding understanding to the doctor, who gave them a glad smile as response. "But that's enough for today. If you want I can show you the flat now, before you drive home again."

It was a nice, bright, little flat under the old roofs of the big doctor's house. Michael, his wife, daughter and son-in-law were also living in this house, so Daryl and Beth won't ever be alone. The doctor also told them, that he had already spoken with the King about his idea and of course he was also for it. Daryl and Beth had everything they will need here and it was safe, safe enough.

Before they said good bye and went to the car, where Jesus and the King were already waiting for them, they told the doctor, that they will drive on their own here tomorrow. Glad about their decision Michael was shaking their hands and told them, that it was the right way.

Also Ezekil was glad, that they will stay here and Jesus nodded happy his face, while Daryl and Beth were shaking the King's hand, before the three of them got into the car. The whole way home no one said a word, but this time it was a different kind of silence, because Daryl and Beth were both smiling, because they knew that everything will be good.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Daryl and Beth were already on their way to their new home for the next months. They were smiling at each other, were holding hands and were stroking the other skin lovingly or Beth was leaning herself against Daryl's side and he held her close with his arm around her shoulder. They were really trying to feel better, for Beth and for their unborn baby.

It wasn't easy for them to say good bye to their beloved family, but they all knew it was the best and they promised them, that every week someone will visit them. It was feeling almost false to know, that they won't see their family, their house and their home Alexandria for such a long time.

Daryl watched Beth, while she was looking over her shoulder back to the gates of Alexandria, till they disappeared at the horizon. "We will be come back sweetheart. The three of us will be come back." Since weeks Daryl hadn't seen Beth smiling that lovingly and true, after he had said this to her. And it made him also smiling, always hoping, that everything will be good.

They arrived about midday in the Kingdom and before Daryl could even stop the car completely, the King was already standing there waiting for them with a big smile in his face. Before they were allowed to do anything they had to take a big lunch, obviously Ezekil wanted, that Beth and the baby always had enough to eat and drink.

The rest of the day they spent with moving in their new, little flat and made themself comfortable. For the first evening since weeks, they both fell quickly asleep and none of the two of them had a nightmare, they were just sleeping peacefully next to each other, till the sunbeams of the new day woke them up.

The next morning the doctor's daughter Lucy showed Daryl and Beth the Kingdom. She explained every place and announced them with the other. During having lunch Lucy told them, that they had to contribute to this place, so everything keeps working. She said, that if Beth wanted, she could be with her as long as she was feeling good. Lucy helped with making the laundry and in the Kingdom's school. Beth's face lighted even more up, when Lucy told her, that she was in the choir too and that the Kingdom had many horses, she could take care of.

Even when Daryl knew, that Beth will be in good hands and she won't ever be alone, he was still feeling uncomfortable to let her go on her own. That he wasn't close to her all the time and make sure, that she was okay like he had done the last few weeks.

Daryl and Beth had both decided, that Daryl won't go on runs or will ever leave the Kingdom. They would both worry too much then and just the thought, that anything could happen to Beth while he wasn't there, made Daryl feeling ill. And Beth also said, that it made her heart hurt, just thinking about, that he could get hurt outside the walls or God forbid even die.

Lucy said, that Daryl could help the other men inside the Kingdom and that he could teach the other how to use weapons. So Beth's and Daryl's ways got separated after lunch, but not before Daryl pressed a long, soft kiss on Beth's already waiting lips. "See you tonight my girl. Stay safe."

Daryl got to know, that it wasn't so bad inside the walls of the Kingdom and that the other men were also alright. But still he couldn't wait to climb upstairs to their flat and see Beth again. It was almost sunset, when he finally got home and saw Beth sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Hey, sweetheart. Everything okay?" Daryl asked worried, while he lowered himself carefully next to her on the mattress. Giving him a sweet smile, Beth answered "Yeah, don't worry baby. Everything is good, I was just waiting for you to come home." Glad that Beth wasn't feeling ill, Daryl moved his palm lovingly up and down her small back.

Pulling her closer to his chest, Beth finally rested her head against his shoulder and for a few seconds they were both silent and just enjoyed the moment, till Beth said "Can I ask you something my love?" Placing a quick kiss into her golden locks Daryl answered "Everything you want princess."

After Beth had lifted her head, so she could look him in the eyes, she asked with her sweet voice "Do you want to go for a walk? You know our sunset walk." Daryl could never say no to her, especially not when Beth was looking at him with her big deer eyes and of course about that fact that he also wanted to go for a walk. "Of course sweetheart, c'mon on."

Together they were strolling down the streets of the Kingdom. It was a nice, warm evening, summer was getting closer with every day. They talked about what they had done today, who new people they got to know and that it was really nice here.

The people, who went by were smiling happily at the couple, maybe they had already heard about them and that Daryl and Beth were waiting for their baby. Hand in hand they watched the sun going deeper and deeper, but before the last sunbeams could disappear completely behind the walls, they got back to their flat.

It was feeling different, it was feeling so much better, when Daryl was stroking that evening over Beth ever growing belly, while they were laying in bed together. Maybe Daryl was imagined it, but somehow he got the feeling, that Beth's belly wasn't already that big, when she was pregnant with Simon at the same time. Maybe that was a positive sign, that Daryl was taking good care of his girl. Dreamily he began to smirk to himself about that possibility.

Daryl didn't worry one second that evening, about what could happen to his love or the baby, he just enjoyed it with stroking his palm over Beth's soft skin, because he knew, that the worries only made it worse. "Everything will be good princess." Daryl whispered to her, his hand still carefully on top of her belly."Yeah, everything will be good my love." Since that day, they started to make their daily sunset walk again.

* * *

The weeks passed by and thankfully everything was good, Beth and the baby were healthy. Daryl and Beth got quickly used to their jobs and the system of the Kingdom. They already made friends with some people and they really tried to feel comfortable. Like their family had promised them every week someone visited them and Jesus came at least once per week anyhow, to bring and pick up the promised stuff. Beth got examined by doctor Michael twice a week and Daryl was always by her side.

When they got around her twentieth pregnancy week the two of them got a little nervous, even when they didn't want to, but it was the same time, when Beth had lost Simon. So they were both tensed, when they got to the doctor that week. They had done everything doctor Michael had told them. They were trying to be more happy and relaxed. Beth was eating and drinking enough and she wasn't feeling ill so oftne any more.

The first examination, after they had moved in, the doctor also told them, that they shouldn't have sex the first months, just in case. Daryl blushed badly that day, because he was feeling caught somehow, because like the last time he loved Beth's pregnant body so damn much. Best he wanted to touch her all day long, moving his fingertips over the little knoll on her belly, where she carried their little baby inside. He wanted to take her soft, growing breasts into his hands, which he hadn't done for too long.

But Daryl also knew, that they couldn't do that, that they shouldn't do that to save their baby. And he also didn't know, if Beth would want to have sex with him anyhow. Maybe she wasn't feeling that way during the pregnancy. Daryl hated himself for that, but on some mornings, after he had woken up with a hard one and it just didn't want to go away again, he needed to jerk off, while he was under the shower, when Beth was still asleep. But it just helped, till Daryl saw Beth and her perfect body again.

But even when they had done everything the doctor had told them, Daryl and Beth were still scared and worried, while they went downstairs and into the examination room. Carefully as always the doctor took a look at Beth, while Daryl was standing next to her side and was holding her shaking hand.

Like the last few times doctor Michael made an ultrasound and finally then he got Daryl's and Beth's worried faces. "Don't be so nervous guys. Everything is okay, everything looks great." They both tried to relax then, but still they couldn't stop worrying. So the doctor asked them "Do you want to look?"

A little surprised the two of them were looking at doctor Michael, because since today he hadn't asked them so, but still they both nodded curious their heads unable to speak any more. Daryl could feel how his hands were starting to sweat, because he will see Beth's and his little baby for the first time now.

The doctor turned around the screen, so Beth and Daryl could look at it. Even when they couldn't see anything at all, nothing assign, it was still a damn beautiful feeling to see their baby for the first time. When Daryl looked down to Beth he could see, that she also had tears in her eyes, just like him.

"Do you also want to hear the heartbeat of your baby?" Doctor Michael asked with a bright smile in his face. Daryl didn't even know that this was possible, but still he agreed at the same time like Beth.

Easily the doctor got with his chair on the other side from Beth and moved carefully above her belly, till the air was filled with the sound of a little heartbeat. And it was the most beautiful sound Daryl had ever heard in his life.

Beth gasped happily and looked with big, lovingly eyes up at him. Daryl couldn't hold back the need any more to lean down and place a long kiss into Beth's locks. "That's our baby my love." She told him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yes and your baby has a really strong and healthy heartbeat." The doctor told them glad, before he started to move on the other side of Beth's belly. Just when Daryl thought, that he was the happiest man on the whole world right now, they could hear how the heartbeat got irregular, almost twice as fast.

And not only Daryl heard it, because Beth began to move nervous and the grip around his hand got thighter. Feeling how a cold shiver was running down his back, Daryl asked damn worried the doctor "What's this? Is the baby good? Why does it sound like that now?" But doctor Michael still had this damn bright smile in his face, when he didn't answer Daryl's questions, instead he asked "Do you already know how to name your baby?"

Confused Daryl and Beth were looking at each other, before they both shook their heads, unable to say anything. Daryl could already hear inside his head, how the doctor told them, that they won't need any names, because something had happened to the baby. Daryl's heart hurt so much, just thinking about that and it almost felt like hours, while the doctor nodded understanding and finally began to speak again.

"That's okay, I mean you still have enough time. But don't forget you need two." With an even bigger smile than before, doctor Michael was looking at the two of them, but Daryl and Beth just didn't get it what he meant. Of course, they needed two names, one for a girl and one for a boy, they had already known that before.

Finally the doctor began to start moving with the apparatus over Beth's belly again, till the air was filled with the strong heartbeat of their baby again. "Look at screen guys." Doctor Michael told them with a happy voice and so they did, like they got told.

"That's the heartbeat of your little son." A boy, Beth and he will become a little boy! Daryl had to focus on the screen in front of him, because his eyes were already swimming in tears. Happily he got closer to Beth and he just wanted to whip away the tear on her cheek, when the heartbeat began to sound irregular again, when the doctor moved on the other side of Beth's belly.

"And that's.." Suddenly the heartbeat sounded regular again, but not as strong as just seconds before. With a happy voice the doctor said "Yeah, here it is. And that's the heartbeat of your even smaller daughter."

With opened mouths Daryl and Beth were both looking shocked and unbelieveable at the doctor. No, that wasn't possible. This just couldn't be true. It would be too good to be true! Daryl still hadn't found his voice, but Beth finally asked the doctor with a shaking voice "Do you.. do you want to say that we will get.. twins?"

"Yes, even healthy twins. I know it since weeks, but I didn't want to tell you, because you guys were already tensed and worried enough. But congratulation becoming parents." Doctor Michael said, before he turned around to give the two of them some privacy after this big news. Still with an opened mouth and a fast beating heart, Beth was looking up at Daryl, who just couldn't believe it.

A tear found its way out of her beautiful eyes, when Beth said with a shaking voice "Daryl." It didn't need more for him to close the distance between the two of them and to take his girl lovingly and overwhelmed in his arms. They were both crying tears of joy at the other shoulder and still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Daryl finally losened the hug, so he could look into his girl's eyes. Gently he whiped the tears from her soft cheek away, while they were smiling happily at each other. "We will be partents of twins my love." Beth whispered, while her palms were also framing his cheeks.

Daryl's lips began to shake then, but still he somehow managed to whisper "How are you always doing it to make me the happiest man on this world sweetheart?" After giving Daryl one of the best kiss, she had ever placed on his lips, Beth said "We did this together baby. You and me, we made them."

After they had calmed down from this big news, doctor Michael showed them their babies one more time in peace, before they were finish for today. Since that they were smiling instantly or even started crying at some point again, because Daryl and Beth both still couldn't believe it.

That evening Daryl didn't stop stroking over Beth's belly for even one second, always thinking, that their little babies were growing inside this spot. "Thank you so much for giving them to me sweetheart." Daryl said, while Beth was sliding her fingers through his shaggy hair. "I would do anything for you my love." She response, which made Daryl smile to himself.

Lifting his head away from Beth's shoulder so he could look her in the eyes, Daryl said "I would do anything for you my princess and for our little babies. You are my life, my reasons." After Beth had placed a soft, thankfully kiss on Daryl's cheek, he laid his head back on her chest and let his palm slide under Beth's shirt to stroke the soft skin of her belly.

They were laying like that since minutes, till Beth finally began to giggle. "What's so funny girl?" Daryl asked her playfully and stopped moving above her swollen belly. "It's just.. Look Daryl, your hand is still bigger, than the two of them together." Beth looked down at his hand on her belly and Daryl followed her look.

Daryl began to smile to himself, while he was looking at his own big hand on Beth's ever growing belly. "Yeah, but that will change soon. You have heard the doctor, they have a strong heartbeat." Beth began to giggle even more then, when she tried to say "There are growing to real Dixon's in my belly." Daryl couldn't hold back his own laugh any more then.

Lovingly Daryl placed kisses all over Beth's beautiful face. On her forehead, her soft cheeks, her tiny nose and even on her closed eyes. "I already know now, that they will be as beautiful as you sweetheart." Beth began to blush a little then, which made Daryl thinking, that she was the the sweetest girl in the whole world.

"But I hope, that they will become as strong, protective and clever like you my love. And your heart made of gold." Now it was Daryl's time to blush, when he tried to hide his face by Beth's shoulder. "Don't you think that one Dixon is already enough?" He asked her unsure and Daryl could hear, that she was smiling, when she answered "No. There just can't be enough Dixons in this world my love."

Daryl was feeling so loved, so welcomed, so save in Beth's arms, it was just the best feeling. He could lay with her like that forever, just being thankful about his life and imagine how their little babies will look like. But he was also happy to hear Beth's soft voice when she asked "How do you want to name them baby?"

"I don't know.. Do you want to name them Anne and Simon?" Daryl asked her carefully and he wasn't even surprised, when Beth began to move, so she could look him in the eyes. "No my love. Simon and Anne were our past, not our future."

Understanding Daryl nodded his head and he knew, that Beth was right. "I want you to choose the names baby." Beth suddenly said and Daryl looked unbelievable at her. "But I don't know any good names sweetheart. I just can't do that."

Lovingly Beth stroked over his cheek, when she said "You don't need to know them by now my love. You still have time, but I want you to name our babies." Still unsure, Daryl finally agreed to her wish, because he won't ever be able to say no to her.

After some more minutes of laying close to each other, Daryl finally leaned down and kissed carefully Beth's swollen belly. One time where the ultrasonic had showed their little son and one time where it had showed their little daughter. After wishing both of their unborn babies a good night, Daryl turned off the light next to their bed and then placed a long, soft kiss on Beth's waiting lips.

"Good night my princess." He whispered, their lips still close to each other. "Good night my king."


	27. Chapter 27

Three days after Daryl and Beth had got to know, that they will become parents from twins, Maggie and Glenn visited them in the Kingdom. Daryl knew, that Beth was almost exploring, because of the great news the two of them had and obviously Maggie was exicted too, so it didn't take that long, till she asked her little sister "Do you already know the sex of the baby?"

A big smile got on Beth's lips instantly, but for one quick moment her look frozened, almost like she didn't know what to answer to her sister's question, when Beth finally said with a happy voice "It's a boy." Daryl was waiting for more, for Beth to go on, but nothing came. Confused he was watching how Maggie hugged her little sister thight and Beth gave him that look over her older sister's shoulder. But before Daryl could even really think about it Glenn came to his side and tapped happily on his shoulder and told him how happy he was for them.

Daryl knew, that he had to look like a dork, everyone was happy about the big news expect him. Of course, he was confused because Beth didn't tell her sister and brother in law that they will get twins. Tears of joy were glistening in both of the sister's eyes, while they were still hugging happily each other. Just to watch the two of them made the tears also burning in Daryl's eyes. Since three days he couldn't stop smiling continuous and being damn happy, his mouth angles did already hurt, from smiling so bright all the time.

Of course, Beth and he wanted to become parents, but before they were always so worried and tensed, so that they just couldn't be happy about becoming mother and father. But this had changed the last few days. Slowly they began to realise the wonder and present they had got with their twins.

After the sisters had finally loosened their hug, Daryl was surprised, when Maggie suddenly stepped in front of him and also hugged him. "You will be a great father Daryl." She told him, before she stepped away so Beth could get into his arms.

"Yeah, you will be such a great father my love." She whispered, while her cheek was pressing against his chest. That was the moment when one tear broke free of the corner of his eye, while Daryl buried his nose into Beth's golden locks.

When they left to Alexandria again, Maggie and Glenn promised them to tell their family at home the big news and of course that the three of them were alright. Maggie also promised her sister to visit her as soon as possible again. The second the gates of the Kingdom closed behind Maggie's and Glenn's car, Beth began to giggle so happily, till she even had to hold her hand in front of her mouth, because she couldn't stop anymore.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" Daryl asked amused, not being able to hold back his own smile any more. "I don't know why I did it, but.. in that moment I just thought.. think about it how funny it will be to don't tell them about the twins and Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Carol and all the other only get to know it, when they are finally here. Just imagine their confused faces Daryl." Beth said before she began to laugh one more time.

Oh, now Daryl got it and he also thought that this was a damn funny idea from her. "You are amazing sweetheart, you know that? And a little mean too, they all will probably get a heart attack." Daryl told her, the same bright smile like on her lips, before he pulled Beth closer to his chest and hugged her happily.

* * *

Daryl fell in love with Beth every more day. He just couldn't look away from her beautiful, pregnant body. Even when the knot on her belly was still not that big, it brought Daryl tears in his eyes just thinking about that their two angels were growing inside that spot, inside his girl.

Like he had promised her, Daryl didn't get on runs or even outside the walls, if he was serious he didn't even have the need to, because as long as Beth was by his side he was good, he was happy.

But even when he didn't get through the doors of the Kingdom he made sure, that his girl and their two babies always got the best to eat and drink. Daryl made sure, that she was eating healthy, many vitamins and always enough.

One evening, while Daryl and Beth made their daily sunset walk, she told him, that yesterday and today so many women gave her clothes, toys and many other baby stuff for their little angels. The heavy boxes were still standing in the music room of Alexandria, where Beth was spending much time, because the singing relaxed her and she loved it to give lessons to the little kids.

Daryl promised her to pick up the boxes and bring them into their flat at the end of their walk. Their babies won't miss anything, they will have everything they need and that reassured Daryl and made him sleep better.

They were just walking around the corner, when they could hear the voice of an older woman. "Oh Frank, look that's Mr. Dixon. You know, he has helped me with carrying the baskets of vegetables inside yesterday." Daryl and Beth both stopped then, turned around and watched how the older couple came closer to them.

"Oh, that's Mr. Dixon. I have seen you around for a few times, but I haven't know, with whom my wife meant, when she told me yesterday, that a strong man named Mr. Dixon helped her. Thank you for being so kind." Daryl tried to suppress it, but it was already too late, his cheeks began to blush and the tip of his ears began to heat up. He won't ever get used to compliments.

Because Daryl didn't response anything, he just stared embarrassed at his shoes, when the older lady with the quick, shrill voice said "And this is Mrs. Dixon, Frank." The lady pointed with her trembling finger to Beth, who was looking a little surprised for being called Mrs. Dixon. "Your name is Beth, right?" The lady asked excited, but Beth couldn't even answer or tell her, that Daryl and she weren't married, when the lady went on with her broken voice  "You know Frank, this is the couple from the other town, who lives here till their baby will be born."

"I know Michaela, I have already heard about them." Frank tried to calm down his wife's nerves and because he was speaking much slower than Michaela, Beth finally came to word. "We will even become twins." She said with a big, proud smile in her face and her palms carefully moved over her ever growing belly.

Daryl hadn't believed, that it would be possible, but now Michaela was even more excited and with a high voice she said to her husband "Oh Frank, have you heard that? Twins. Oh lord, I haven't seen twins since so many years. You have to be so proud parents." Again Daryl and Beth didn't come to word, they were just able to nod their heads, before Michaela went on and told them stories about their children.

Finally Frank redeemed them with leading his wife away from the two of them, so they could end their sunset walk. Beth was giggling about the lady's reaction, after she had wounded her arm around Daryl's and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

They spent that evening with looking what the women of the Kingdom had got for their babies in the boxes, Daryl had carried from the music room into their flat. They were both sitting on the bed, the baby stuff laying all over the bed and floor.

Daryl got a little worried, while he was looking at the little, light yellow baby shirt in his palms. They were so tiny, almost too tiny. He was worried, that maybe he will hurt their babies with his big, strong hands.

Like always Beth got his worries and placed her warm hand on top of his to make him so looking up at her. "Hey, don't worry my love. You won't ever hurt them, you will make it. You will be a great father Daryl."

He nodded his head, even when he was still unsure how he couldn't hurt a human, who shirt wasn't even as big as his whole hand. After breathing deep inside his lungs, Daryl told her "The clothes are all so tiny, like from a doll. I can't remember Judith being that little."

"Our babies will be even tinier than Judith, because they are twins. You know they have to share the place inside me, so they won't become that big." Feeling how his hands began to shake, Daryl got even more nervous. Even tinier, how was that possible?

"Oh Daryl, I didn't want to make you worry. Believe me, you won't ever hurt them. I mean you also have never hurt me right?" Lovingly Beth took Daryl's so much bigger and rough hands into hers and stroked with her thumb carefully over the back of his hands. "Yeah, they are big, strong and can kill everyone, who gets too close to me and our babies, but they can also be gently, protective and soft."

"The hands, you use outside on the streets, in the woods or in a fight aren't the same, when you touch me Daryl. Yeah, they still look the same, but they won't ever hurt me. On the contrary they only make me feel good, they stroke me lovingly, they make love to me or they massage my feet, when they hurt. And these hands will also dress our little babies, will hold them, will soothe them, will feet them and so much more. Don't worry my love, you will be a great father for our angels."

Daryl was playing with this thougt since weeks, maybe already when he got to know, that he will become a father, but till now he was just too damn scared about saying out loud, but right now he found the courage to tell it Beth. "What if.. what if they don't like me?" Daryl stammered unsure and sad.

Framing his cheeks lovingly with her soft palms, Beth said seriously, while she was looking Daryl deep in the eyes. "Daryl, baby. Don't even think about such things. I can't even imagine about one thing, so they wouldn't love you."

"I know thousand things.." Daryl said, before he got interrupted from Beth "Stop Daryl, please stop. Of course, they will love you, they will love you so much baby. You will be a great father, the best I could have ever imagine."

Ashamed Daryl wasn't able to look into Beth's beautiful eyes any more, when he said with a small voice "You don't know that yet Beth." She took his face a little tighter then and moved it gently so Daryl had to look her in the eyes again. "But Daryl you are already a great father and even were one before. Don't you remember the things you have done for Judith? You have risked your life more than once for little ass kicker."

"And what about Simon? Even when you weren't his father, you were acting like you were, you cared about him, you were ready for being a father role for Simon. And now, look at the things you are doing now Daryl and the things you have already done for our babies. The two of them haven't even opened their eyes and you are already the best father they can have."

"You get us the best food, drinks, vitamins and always enough and this every day. You are always protecting us, even inside these safe walls or back in Alexandria. You are always by our side and you try so hard to give them a good life. Do you want to know why they will love you Daryl? Because even when you haven't seen or got to know them yet, you love them already with your whole heart. They can feel your presence Daryl, they can feel you stroking my belly, they can feel, that you are there for them, they can feel your love. And baby they will love you so much, believe me."

Gently Beth guided Daryl's hands to her mouth and placed on each a soft kiss and even when he had done his best to suppress them, the tears finally break free from the corner of his eyes and rolled silently down his cheeks, while Beth was still pressing her lips against the skin of his hands.

Her eyes were filled with compassion and love, when she caught his look. "Come here my love." Beth said, before she leaned over and hugged Daryl tight. He closed his eyes, when Daryl could feel her body heat against his and he asked himself the thousand of time how he deserved someone as good as her.

After minutes she finally loosened their hug and whipped the small rest of his tears carefully with her thumb away. With a smile on her lips Beth said "I think I have seen a motorcycle in one of the boxes before. Don't you think, that this would be a great toy for our little prince? Maybe he will also allow you to play with it sometimes?" Even when Daryl was still worried and scared, he also had to smile about this.

Daryl could just hope that Beth was right, that their babies will love him. But the fact, that Beth was always right, made him relax a little more.

Even when there was still enough time, they already had almost everything for their little babies. Beth and Daryl had dived up all the things into the boxes and placed them into the corner of their little flat, before they made themself ready for bed.

Like every evening Daryl was stroking carefully over Beth's swollen belly. Only then he got it, that he was already gently with his hands to their babies, while he was doing so. Maybe Beth was right. Of course, she was, she was always right. Hopefully he won't ever become the hands of his father.

Daryl was still deep in his thoughts, when Beth asked him "Have you heard what Michaela had called me?" Slowly he lifted his head, so their eyes caught each other. "Yeah, Mrs. Dixon." A big, proud smile was playing on Beth's lips, but she didn't say anything any more.

And also Daryl didn't know what to say, because he didn't know, if this was a good or a bad thing? He just couldn't imagine, that it would be nice for someone to be called a Dixon. Maybe Beth was just thinking that it was funny from the older lady to think, that they were married.

After a few more minutes stroking his palm over Beth's belly, she finally turned to her side, so she could sleep better. Because sleeping on her belly, like she was used to didn't work any more. Daryl crawled closer to her back and pulled her gently against his chest. His hand never left her swollen belly the whole night long.

* * *

 "Here you are Daryl." Beth said, before she stepped into the room and stopped abruptly, because she finally saw the enclosure and the big wild tiger in it. "Don't worry sweetheart. She can't hurt you, she is safe locked."

Daryl knew, that still today Beth wasn't used to the big, wild animal. In contrast to himself, he was searching for being close the tiger. Still unsure Beth tried to smile at Daryl, while he got on his feet and next to her side to take her hand for soothing her.

"What are you doing here baby? Ezekil told me, that you are spending much time by Shiva." Beth asked him, not worried but curious, like she knew that something was wrong. "Nothing, if I'm serious. I'm just sitting here and watch the tiger. It kinda soothes me."

Giving him a lovingly smile, Beth gently stroked his lower arm, while she said "You know, the tiger remembers me about you sometimes. You are also not an indoor cat Daryl. You would prefer it to be outside, on your own, go hunting instead and not inside the walls, inside an enclosure. But both of you got it, that this life is more safe for you, that it's dangerous outside, always on your own. You are both loners, but you just can't always be a loner. You have to rely on other sometimes, even when it's hard for you. I know, that you aren't feeling good here all the time, but I also know that it's worth it."

Gently Beth guided Daryl's hands on top of her swollen belly and gave him one of her sweet smiles. "I know it's worth it sweetheart. I know, that you are worth everything and our babies too. You are right, I won't ever get used to be an indoor cat, but as long as I'm with the three of you together, I will be alright." Daryl told her, but this wasn't the only reason, why he was so often alone by the tiger. Like she had said, he could identify with the wild animal much, but that wasn't the biggest reason.

Lovingly Beth stroked Daryl's cheek and instantly he leaned into her warm touch. "Let's go sweetheart. It's already late and we still have to make our sunset walk." Daryl said, before he winked at her and got over to his back pack on the ground.

He just wanted to pick it up and threw it over his shoulder, when the reason, why he was so often alone here, fell on the ground in front of Beth's feet. Quickly Daryl picked it up in the hope, that she hadn't noticed it, but of course, it was already too late.

"What's this?" She asked, while he tried nervously to get the book inside his pack. "Nothing." He simple said, but Beth stopped him, took the book away from his,in her own and said out loud the title. "How to be a good father." Compassionate Beth was looking at Daryl, when her lips said his name.

"Don't Beth. Please, don't say anything. I know you think, that I will be a good father, but I just can't believe it, I just can't." Daryl said nervously, while he took the book away from her and placed it finally inside his pack.

After he had thrown the pack over his shoulder, Daryl wanted to start to go to the door, when Beth stopped him with taking his hand. Embarrassed and also a little ashamed Daryl finally managed to look into Beth's eyes, even when he was worried to see the disappoint in them.

But he was surprised, when he couldn't see the expected disappointment, instead her eyes were looking that clear and soft up at him like always. "That wasn't what I wanted to say Daryl." She said with a soothing voice. "I just wanted to tell you, that you don't have to come here only to be able to read this. You don't have to hide it Daryl. If you want you can read it in the bed at the evenings. It's okay. As long as it helps you."

Glad Daryl was breathing out loudly, a big weight was falling from his shoulders, because he was feeling bad all the time to have a secret from Beth, even when it wasn't a bad secret. Beth got on her tiptoes then and placed a soft kiss on Daryl's lips, even when kissing became more and more difficult, with her swollen belly between the two of them.

Her soft hands were still holding his, when she whispered "It's okay being you Daryl." His mouth angles were moving up a little, before his lips got into a thin line, because he won't ever get used to be the person he was. But still he knew, that there was at least one person who loved him how the way he was. The girl in front of him, his Beth.

"Thank you sweetheart." Daryl whispered, before he placed a soft kiss on Beth's cheek. Hand in hand they left the room and got into the direction of the Kingdom's garden to make their walk, after they had wished Shiva a good night.


	28. Chapter 28

After doing their daily sunset walk, Beth said, that she will take a shower. Daryl knew, that she was only doing this, so Daryl could read peacefully and alone in his book, because normally she didn't take a shower in the evenings and he could also tell, that Beth took her time with it.

First Daryl was just lying on the bed, looking at the wall opposite from him. Then he starred at the book, till he finally reached for it and slowly began to read. He was so focused on the text and the words, which he didn't understand, that he almost hadn't noticed Beth getting to him in the bed.

She gave him one of her sweet smiles, before she laid down, got on her side, so she was showing him her back and Daryl had his privacy, while she was also reading in one of her books.

They were lying like that almost one hour, till Daryl crawled closer to Beth and said against the skin of her bare shoulder "Sweetheart, can you explain me this word, please?" She turned around then, so Daryl could show her the word, which he just didn't know what it meant.

He was just in that one chapter, where the book explained what happens to the pregnant woman's body, how it changes during the pregnancy and how the baby was growing inside. Slowly Beth explained him all the things he didn't understand and finally Daryl got to the decision that a baby was really a wonder and two almost sounded impossible for him, but obviously Beth and he had so much luck.

Suddenly Daryl remembered about one thing he had read a few chapters before. "Are you feeling good sweetheart? Do you have everything you need?" Daryl asked and first Beth was looking a little confused, before she nodded her head and soothed him with "Yes, of course my love."

"It's just.. a few days ago a have read, that if the mother is good the babies are good too. So if you ever need something sweetheart, I will get it for you." Her lips formed a big smile, while Beth got closer to Daryl and whispered against the sensitive skin of his lips "I know you would do anything thing for me, for us, Mr. Dixon."

Softly Beth pressed her lips against Daryl's, while her hands wandered to the back of his head into his hair to pull him closer. First their kiss was lovingly, gently and even a little shy, because they haven't kissed like that since a long time. But then their kisses got more firmly, passionate and wild, when their tongues met and began to dance with each other.

It was so long, so damn long. Daryl couldn't even remember, when the two had made love or when he had even seen her body completely naked the last time. Maybe it was better so, because otherwise he would come in seconds, just seeing her perfect, pregnant body.

But still Daryl couldn't stop the moan, which came from deep inside his throat and sounded so helpless and heated. Beth let her soft fingertips slide down his bare upper body, passing by his veins pulsing so fast by his neck, his tensed shoulders, which were trying suppress the need to come inside his boxers, his broad chest and hard muscles of his belly, till her fingers touched his rock hard dick through his boxers.

"Beth." Daryl breathed out, while he was resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Please, stop sweetheart. I can't.. hold it back." He almost begged her and finally Beth pulled her hand away, like she got told, and placed it instead on his bare belly.

Trying to catch his breath, Daryl had still pressed his head against Beth's shoulder, while he could feel the sweat running down his face, because he was so damn turned on from the girl next to him. His girl.

The blood was pulsing so loud in his ears, but still Daryl managed it somehow to focus on her words, when Beth whispered against his ear "You know, that daddies also have needs baby. It's not only with mothers, it's also with fathers. If the father is good, the babies are good too."

Daryl exactly knew, what Beth meant, because of that he was shaking his head wildly and said "It's not the same Beth. It's okay, I'm good." Giving him a smile, because Beth always caught him, when he lied, she said "I know you are not good baby, I mean not good when it comes to this. I can hear your breathing under the shower in the mornings my love."

Ashamed Daryl hide his face in the pillow, while he could feel his cheeks heating up. Since a long time Daryl didn't get embarrassed around Beth any more, but this was different, this was something new. "I.. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I just.. I can't.. you look so.. amazing.. and it's so long.. I.." Daryl stammered, before Beth stopped him with placing her index finger gently on his trembling lips.

"Shhh.. Daryl, baby. It's okay. It really is. You don't have to feel ashamed, that's normal, naturally." Getting closer to his lips, Beth kissed him soothing, before she whispered softly "You make already so many things for me, please let me do this for you. Please, Daryl. I want to make you feel good."

Without waiting for his answer, Beth already had her warm hand around the form of his dick through his boxers. Stroking him slowly, Daryl could feel her heat through the fabric and he was totally lost. Even if he wanted, he just couldn't stop her any more, because his throat was closed, so he wasn't able to form any words any more.

Quickly Beth got the sheets above their bodies, after she had carefully pulled Daryl's boxers the whole way down his body, till he was laying totally naked next to her. First she was carefully stroking his hurting erection, always making sure to cover his lips with her soft ones or pulling her tiny tongue deep inside his waiting mouth.

But when Beth added her second hand to massage his full balls and Daryl wasn't able any more to focus more than at his irregular breathing. He almost didn't even notice, when Beth was climbing between his legs. Maybe tomorrow he will be damn embarrassed about moaning that rough and loud, but he just couldn't hold it back any more, when Beth's soft lips enclosed around the head on his dick and with the help of her saliva she slid down the whole length of his dick.

Beth felt was so damn hot and wet, that Daryl thought he was in heaven. She made him feel so good, with sucking his erection the whole time in and out of her sweet mouth. With a little blop, her lips finally got away and instead she began to stroke him with her warm hand again.

A new wave of passion ran through Daryl's body, when Beth went deeper and began to lick his hurting balls. "Fuck. Beth." He whimpered, while she kept on with pulling her tongue deeper into his balls and her hot lips enclosed them at the same time.

Daryl almost lost control, when he caught Beth's eyes looking so lovingly up at him, like she was an angel. "Please. Princess, come here." Daryl was begging her, while he was already stretching his arms out for her. He just had to feel her body, he needed her close.

Beth supported herself with her arms next to his head, while she was leaning over his bare upper body. "You know baby, if you need something, I can also get it for you." Looking her deep in the eyes for a few seconds, Daryl finally asked her, even when he was unsure. "Can you.. can you take off your sleeping dress for my angel?"

After Beth had given him one of her sweetest smile, she straightened herself and pulled the fabric with one move over her head, so her perfect, swollen breast and sweet belly were free. Feeling how his mouth began to water, Daryl guided her down for laying next to his side.

"Damn you are looking so beautiful sweetheart." He told her, before his palms began to explore Beth's soft, bare skin. At the same time Beth kept up with stroking his rock hard dick and massage his hurting balls. With an opened mouth and widened eyes, Daryl took in ever inch of Beth's perfect body.

Moans left his lips meanwhile and he knew, that he was damn close, maybe just a few more hard strokes from Beth's magical hands and he will come hard. Suddenly Daryl brushed unwanted over Beth's hard nipple and caused a passionate moan from her.

Daryl was surprised even shocked then, when Beth guided his hand on top of her breast. Gently he began to stroke that sensible part of her body, till her moans got higher and louder. With more pressure, but still carefully, Daryl rubbed her hard nipple between his thumb and index finger, till she was whispering needed his name.

Watching her expression, her closed eyes, her opened mouth and rosy cheeks were just priceless for Daryl. Beth's moans got him even more wild, while she was working hard on his dick and balls. "You like that sweetheart?" He hissed out between his own moans.

Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, Beth nodded her head and looked at him with those innocent angel eyes. Quickly Daryl covered her soft lips with his and kissed her hard, till they were swollen and pulsing. Then he slowly made a wet road down her upper body with his open mouthed kisses, till his nose brushed her right nipple.

He was teasing that sensible spot with his nose, tickled it with his beard and breath, till Daryl enclosed her nipple with his lips and sucked it into his hot mouth. Beth's moans got even louder then and between she whispered heated his name, but she never stopped to make him feel good with moving his foreskin up and down his dick.

Daryl leaned his upper body over hers now, to give her other nipple the same pleasure, while he was teasing the other with his fingers. Beth's hand had stopped to stroke his full balls at some point, to slide her fingers through his way too long hair for holding on herself.

Daryl got to her other nipple again to make it as wet as the right one, when he placed his right hand carefully on top of Beth's swollen belly. He was just sucking her nipple hard into his mouth, when he could feel Beth's grip getting tighter and tighter around his hair and how she tried to pull him even closer to her breast. "Oh God.. Daryl.. oh.." She whispered between moans and passionate screams. Daryl knew, that she was only saying something like that, when she was about to come, but she just couldn't come or maybe..

Latest when Beth's screams got damn loud and she was pulling strong against his hair, Daryl knew, that now she was really coming, even hard. And that was it for him too. Even when he didn't want to, he came without any warn and spilled his whole semen on the bed and over Beth's upper body, while he had still placed his palm gently on top of the pregnant belly from his girl.

Powerless he let himself fell back on the mattress, after the last wave of his orgasm had left him. Even when he was lying in the middle of his own semen, Daryl didn't care, because he was so damn happy and tired. After he had caught his breath, he looked over to Beth and asked her with a still fast beathing heart "Are you good sweetheart?"

Beth's lungs were also working strong against her rips, but somehow she managed to answer "Oh my God. What was this? I.. I don't care. That was just amazing." Beth moved her head, so she was finally facing him and both began to smile unbelievable then.

"Come here princess." Daryl said and pulled Beth gently closer to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you sweetheart." He whispered, his lips still close to her skin. "You don't have to thank me baby. Just tell me the next time." Beth said, before she laid her head on his bare chest.

With one hand he was holding his girl close and with the other he was stroking lovingly over her swollen belly. They were both just drifting off to sleep, when Daryl could feel a little kick against his palm. Excited Beth asked him "Have you felt that Daryl?" With a proud smile on his lips, he answered "Yes, I have my love. Our little girl or little boy said hello for the first time."

Giving him one of her sweetest smiles, Beth said, while she was looking him deep in the eyes "Yeah, you know, if the daddy is good, the babies are also good my love." Pulling her closer, Daryl placed a long, soft kiss on Beth's lips. "I love you princess." He whispered, before Daryl could feel Beth's warm breath close to his skin "We love you too our hero."

* * *

"A present?" Beth asked Lucy surprised, who had just handled her a little wrapped box. "Yeah, I should have given you one already a long time ago. It's so stupid that I have totally forgotten about it. However, I hope you like it." The docotor's daughter said to both of them, while Beth already began to unpack the box on her lab.

"Oh my God. It's an instant camera. My Grandmother also had one of these." Beth said with a big smile in her face, before her eyes met Daryl's and he responsed her smile instantly. Of course, Daryl also knew what that meant for the two of them and for their babies. They could take pictures, save memories, hold still a moment they want to share with their kids even years later.

It wasn't just a present for Daryl and Beth, it was so much more, a chance to be able to make yourself remember. Daryl knew, that to have such a sad thought in this moment wasn't right, but it just made him think about, that if something would happen to him, when their babies would be still too little and not able to remember about their father, when they will be older, they at least would have a picture of him. Daryl shook his head, such a sad thought just shouldn't have place in his thoughts right now, because everything will be good, it just had to be.

"You can make as many pictures as you want, we have enough material here." Lucy told the two of them, before she said she had to go to work and left them alone. "You know what that means, right my love?" Beth asked with big, shinning eyes and a bright smile on her lips. Daryl just nodded his head happily, before Beht placed the camera into his stretched out hand.

"It's a nice day, we could go outside and make some photos by the flowers. Just give me a few minutes to fix my hair and.." Beth couldn't end her sentence, because she got interupted from a noise she hadn't heard since so many years. "Daryl." Beth said exaggerated outraged to Daryl, who was still holding the camera in front of his eyes. "I wasn't ready and my hair look like a mess." She told him, while Daryl moved the came out picture in his hand till it got clear and colourful.

Beth giggled amused, while she leaned her head against Daryl's shoulder and he looked at the picture with a tilted head. "It looks aweful. Just a waste." Beth determined, before Daryl answered "No, it looks pretty, you look damn beautiful." When he placed a soft kiss on top of Beth's head, it caused an almost embarrassed smile from her, which made Daryl smirk. "Sometimes you are a real charmer, you know that Mr. Dixon?"


	29. Chapter 29

Now Beth was around her thirty pregnancy week and everything was alright. The mother and the two babies were healthy and that was everything Daryl always wanted to hear from doctor Michael.

Beth also didn't have any problems, she was always feeling good and not even one time ill since weeks. Because of her ever growing belly she wasn't able to do so much work anymore, which Daryl had already told her more than once to stop completely. She didn't help Lucy that often doing the laundry or harvesting the fruits and vegetables anymore, instead she spent almost her whole time with teaching the kids of the Kingdom or giving them music lessons.

Since a few days Beth also had problems with getting in or out her jeans, socks and shoes, so Daryl helped her with pleasure. A big smile was always playing on his lips, while Beth giggled, because he was tickling unwanted her tiny feet. One time Beth began to laugh out loud unexpected and when Daryl asked her what was so funny, so told him, that she even couldn't see her toes anymore, when she was looking down at herself.

Daryl had noticed, that Beth always dressed her shirt in the bathroom or when he wasn't in the same room like her. And every evening, when they were lying in bed and Daryl wanted to stroke carefully over her swollen belly, Beth quickly turned the lights out, like she didn't want him to see her body. But if Daryl was serious he wanted to see her belly, even bad. It gave him a warm feeling inside his chest and a proud smile was always playing on his lips, but he hadn't seen Beth's belly since over three weeks.

One evening Daryl came home from work earlier than usual, when he opened the door to their flat and saw Beth standing just with her underwear in front of the big mirror. The second she got his presence, Beth quickly gripped the shirt, which was laying on top of the bed next to her, turned around, so she was showing Daryl her back, and pulled it quickly over her head.

Daryl didn't say anything then or asked what's wrong, but he knew, that something was wrong, he just didn't know what it exactly was. Like always Beth showed him one of her best smiles, while she came closer and welcomed him with a sweet kiss, like nothing had happened.

After he had helped her into her trousers, socks and boots the two of them made their daily sunset walk. Finally they ended up with watching the sun going slowly down, while they were sitting on one of the banks of the little park in the middle of the Kingdom. That was the moment, when Daryl got too curious not to ask.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Daryl could tell, that Beth exactly knew what he meant, but still she nodded her head and answered unsure "Yes, of course. Everything is alright my love." Biting on his tongue, Daryl didn't know if he should ask or not, because he had read in his book, that pregnant women were sometimes really emotional and unsure, but he exactly knew, that something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes.

"Be serious sweetheart. What's wrong? I know there is something." Daryl said with a small voice, worried about what Beth will do or answer. Breathing deep inside her lungs one more time, Beth tried to hide herself from his look, while her fingers were playing nervously with the hem of her shirt. "It's.. it's just.. my skin. I have got some stretch marks." She finally said it out loud and Daryl understood, because the pregnancy book he was reading had two whole pages about that topic.  
  
"Oh sweetheart. Come here." Daryl whispered and pulled her closer to his side. He could tell, that Beth wasn't crying, but he knew, that she was sad and unsure. Breathing her delicious scent deep inside his lungs, while he had buried his nose deep into her golden locks, Daryl finally told her "You are still the prettiest woman on the whole world princess. You don't have to hide them from me."

Looking up at him with her big deer eyes, Beth asked shy "You sure?" Giving her an encouraging smile, Daryl answered "Of course beauty. They just show how hard your body is working for our little angels." Placing his hand protective over her sweet, swollen belly, Daryl carefully moved his thumb above the soft material of her shirt. "Don't worry any more princess. You are still looking so damn beautiful, amazing and even illegal like the first time I have seen you back on the farm."

Lifting up her chin with his thumb and index finger, so Beth was looking him in the eyes, he told her mildly "I love you sweetheart. I will always love you, no matter what." After Daryl had placed a soft kiss against Beth's forehead, she whispered "I love you too my man. Thank you."

After the walk and the had got into their flat again, Beth let Daryl knew, that she will take a shower now and he didn't even know how he came up with that idea, when he asked her serious "Can I join you?"

First Beth was just staring at him, worried and scared, but when he added "I mean, only if you want." she began to relax slowly and finally she nodded her head. Unsure Beth followed Daryl into the bathroom and she was biting on her lower lip, while he closed the door behind them and quickly stripped out of his clothes.

Slowly Daryl began to help Beth out of her boots, while she was leaning against the washbasin. Her socks were following next and carefully he slid down the trousers her long, gracefully legs. While Daryl stood up again, he caught Beth's worried look, because she knew, what was coming next.

Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, Daryl's fingertips found the hem of Beth's shirt and without looking one time away from her eyes he pulled the fabric over her head and threw it careless next to their other clothes on the floor.

Gently Daryl ran his palms to her back to open easily her bra, never looking away from her worried eyes. After he had turned on the water and made sure that the temperature was warm enough for his girl, he stepped inside the shower, waiting for Beth to follow him. It needed a few seconds, till she joined Daryl under the warm waterbeams.

Even when it wasn't easy for him, because he hadn't seen her naked since weeks, Daryl never looked anywhere other than her beautiful face. Giving her an encouraging smile, Daryl kissed lovingly her nose, before he took the shower gel and placed some of it inside his palm.

As gently as possible he massaged the gel into Beth's golden locks, till they were completely covered with the white lather. As carefully as possible with his rough, strong hands Daryl washed Beth's hair and with the rest lather on his hands, he cleaned her neck and shoulder gently.

Taking some more shower gel, Daryl never looked away from Beth's beautiful eyes, while he began to move over her beautiful, swollen belly. When the whole soap was gone from her skin, Daryl slowly sank on his knees in front of her, while his eyes were still spellbound to hers, to wash the rest of her soft skin.

Only after minutes Daryl finally looked away from Beth's face and instead he took in her sweet, pregnant belly. Carefully he stroked her still so soft skin and also the little stretch marks. Gently he kissed them, while the warm water was running down his bare back. He kissed them mellow, like Beth had done already so often with the dark, old scars on his back.

Daryl had placed his flat palms on her belly and his lips still touched her skin, when he said "You are so damn beautiful my girl. Don't ever think about something different." Only when Daryl lifted his head, he could see how Beth was smiling down at him. Lovingly she slide her fingers trough his wet hair and whispered "You are the best thing, that ever happened to me, you know that Mr. Dixon?"

After he got on his feet and framed her rosy cheeks with his hands, Daryl said before he kissed her long and gently "And the three of you are the best thing, that ever happened to me princess."

They spent some more time together under the shower, washing each other gently and kissing lovingly, till Daryl decided that it was enough, when his erection began to grow, which made Beth giggle even more.

The whole evening Daryl spent with stroking Beth's swollen belly and rub it with the oil she had gotten from Lucy, because now Beth let him look at this beautiful part of her body in the fainth light of the lamp again. Daryl gave himself a promise then, that he won't ever let Beth worry about her body again. He will tell her from now on as often as possible how damn beautiful she was.

* * *

 

It was in one warm summer night, when Beth whispered to Daryl, while they were already laying in bed and tried to fall asleep since minutes "Do you remember, when you said, that you would do everything, if I would ever need or want something my love?" Daryl sat himself up instantly then and looked worried down at her. "Of course, I do. What do you need sweetheart? Don't matter what I will get it for you."

Daryl just wanted to spring out of the bed, when Beth held him back and tried to calm him down with "Stop, wait baby." Unsure she began to bite on her lower lip and even when it was almost completely dark inside the room Daryl could tell that Beth's cheek had a rosy tone.

"I.. it's just.. I don't know, if you have already read about this in your book, but.. you know my hormones are making me sometimes almost crazy.. like now." Beth stammered unsure. "Okay. Yeah, I understand. What do you want sweetheart? Some chips, tomatoes or chocolate like yesterday?" Daryl asked, confused why she wasn't just saying him what she needed, like all the other times before.

A little smile was playing on her lips, when Beth answered "No, nothing from these things. I want.. I need you Daryl. So bad." Now he was really confused. Had he even understood her right? "But sweetheart you know, we shouldn't.. you have heard doctor Michael." Daryl answered, his voice was shaking as well.

"I know my love, but.. there are other ways.. you know." Beth said, while she was sucking her under lip nervous into her mouth. "You sure about it sweetheart?" Daryl asked serious, running his palm up and down her arm.

With her big, innocence eyes Beth nodded almost unnoticeable and waited for his first move. Gently Daryl guided her laying back down on the soft mattress and after he began to kiss her gently and lovingly. Spending minutes with let Beth running her fingertips over his muscles and flesh, kissing passionate and stroking her soft skin, Daryl easily carried her a little further down, so she had to bend her legs so they want hang over the edge of their bed.

After pressing one last kiss on her swollen lips, Daryl got away from Beth's side and instead he sank on his knee on the floor between her legs and the view he got made his mouth began to water instantly and his lips formed a little smirk. Gently he slipped down Beth's sweet pants, till she was laying only with her sleeping dress in front of him.

"Relax sweetheart." He told her, when his eyes caught hers, because she was watching nervously every of his moves. Carefully he placed her legs on top of his shoulders and pulled her even closer to his face. Slowly and gently Daryl began to kiss the inside of her thighs, leaving a warm, wet road behind, before his lips got closer to her middle with every kiss.

Cautious Daryl also placed warm kisses into her pubic hair and on the scars she had gotten such a long time ago. When his beard touched her little knot for the first time, Beth let out a surprised gasp, which made Daryl smile to himself.

Her grip around the sheets got even tighter, when Daryl finally sucked her sensible spot into his warm mouth. A wave of pleasure was running trough Beth's whole body and when she finally got enough air inside her lungs again, she began to moan heathed.

Daryl held her gently in place, while he was licking Beth's whole womanhood, every inch of her soft flesh. Quickly her screams got higher and higher, every time Daryl pressed his tongue inside her sweet entrance. It didn't take that long, till Daryl could tell that his girl was already close.

The tip of his nose was tickling and stroking her little sensible knot the whole time, he was giving her so much pleasure with his hot tongue. Sliding his right hand under Beth's sleeping dress, up her body, till he reached her breast and began to massage it lovingly. That was obviously the last thing Beth had needed to get over the edge and she came long and good, because of Daryl's tongue and fingers.

He waited till the last wave of her orgasm had left her body and she began to relax again. Taking his time with licking even the last drop from her delicious juices away, Daryl finally carried Beth's tired body up in the middle of the bed again and covered her gently with the warm sheets.

"You good princess?" He asked her, while she made herself comfortable by his shoulder. "Oh God yes. I think tonight I will sleep very good." She told him with a playfully smile on her lips. Gently Daryl stroked his palm over her swollen belly and whispered into the dark room "You know, if the mommy is happy, the babies are too."

Two days later, after Beth had got examined from the doctor, he asked curious "Do you already have names for your offsprings?" Feeling caught, Daryl's cheeks got rosy, when Beth didn't answer the doctor's question and instead just looked at Daryl. But finally she told Michael, that they were still thinking about them.

Daryl knew, that this topic wasn't from the table for today, so he wasn't even surprised, when Beth asked him that evening "I don't want to pressure you baby, but I'm just too curious. Do you already have any ideas how we could name our babies?"

Unsure Daryl was biting down on his lower lip and tried not to look Beth directly in the eyes. He was thinking about them at least three hours per day, but till now he wasn't sure, because Daryl had two, he liked, but he was just too unsure and afraid to say them out loud. What if Beth won't like them? Or even worse, what if their kids won't like them? These two names with Beth's surname were running through Daryl's head so often or he whispered them to himself, when no one was around, just to hear how they would sound. But still he wasn't sure about them.

Getting his discomfort, Beth placed her soft hand on his lower arm and began to stroke his skin lovingly. "It's okay baby. We still have time." Only then Daryl lifted his head so Beth's and his eyes met. She gave him one of her sweet, understanding smiles, like he was an opened book for her.

With a soothing voice and holding tight his arm, Beth said "If you want we can name them like your brother and mother." Wildly Daryl shook his head and answered "No. No, they were my past, but not my future sweetheart." Understanding Beth nodded her head, because these were also her words, when Daryl had asked her, if they wanted to name them Simon and Anne a few weeks ago.

Leaning forward Beth pressed a soft kiss against Daryl's forehead and she just wanted to stand up and go away, when Daryl suddenly found the courage to tell it her. "Kate and Benjamin." He said a little too loud and quick.

Surprised Beth was looking down at Daryl, before she let herself sink on the couch again, with a big smile playing on her lips. "These are beautiful names baby." Beth told him and Daryl could tell, that some tears were glistening in her eyes.

"You like them?" Daryl asked her still unsure. "Of course, they are perfect. I can so imagine you calling for them, when dinner is ready and they are still playing in the garden. They even sound like a sweet song." Relieved Daryl let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding back and also smiled at Beth. "How do you came up with them baby?" She asked curious, getting closer to his side and leaning her head gently against his shoulder.

"I don't know, I can't imagine when I have heard them the first time or if I have ever heard them in my life, but I just like them and they were the first ones, that popped in my head." Daryl answered, while he was leaning relieved his head against Beth's and stroked carefully over her swollen belly.

"Kate and Benjamin Dixon." Beth whispered more to herself than to Daryl, but still his heart stopped beating instantly. He just wasn't expecting this and first it made him speechless, but after some seconds Daryl found his voice again and asked still shocked "You.. you want to give them my surname?"

Beth lifted her head, so she was able to look at Daryl's expression, which made her smiling lovingly up at him. "Of course baby, you are their daddy. And their names sound so good with your surname." Still unsure Daryl stammered "But.. nobody wants to be a Dixon sweetheart. Don't you think it would be better to give them yours?"  
  
Gently Beth pressed her index finger against his lips and said with a soothing voice "Stop thinking this way baby. It's okay to be a Dixon, it's okay to be you. It's even good. Don't worry about it baby, they will be so proud to be a Dixon."

Daryl's heart made a jump inside his chest, when he could feel something pressing against his palm, while he was still resting his hand on top of her swollen belly, and Beth said "I think they already like their names." The two of them began to giggle then, while Daryl pulled his girl, together with his two babies, closer to his body.


	30. Chapter 30

"Like that?" Beth asked excited, while she tried to get into a good position in front of the birch. "Yeah, looks great." Daryl told her, the camera already in front of his eyes. They were doing this at least twice a week, making photos from Beth and her big, swollen belly. The two of them wanted to make as many pics as possible, for their babies and of course for their self, so they could remember this summer.

"Let me look." Beth said with a bright smile on her lips, after she had come next to Dayl's side and looked at the photo in his hand. "Gorgeous, like always princess." He answered her truthfully, which caused Beth giggle embarrassed.

"And now you." She said determined, while Beth already gripped for the camera. "No. I hate taking pictures, it's just a waste." Daryl tried to change her mind, but Beth simply shook her head and answered "It's not a waste Daryl. You just can't take only photos from me and you aren't on even one."

"No one wants to see pictures with just me Beth. Just give me the camera and I will make one with you by the flowers." Daryl tried again, while Beth tilted compassionate her head and looked so lovingly up at him.

"I have a better idea baby." Beth let him know, before she got next to his side, leaned her head against the place between his neck and shoulder and smiled up at the camera in her hand. "What are you doing girl?" Daryl asked confused, before she answered with her sweet voice "You said no one wants to see a photo with just you, so I will make one with both of us. Does this sound better to you?"

After rolling dramatic his eyes, Daryl responsed "Just do it girl." And even when he still hated to be photographed, he tried to look nice in the camera and even fromed a small smile.

"See, it hasn't even hurt or?" Beth teased him, while she was moving the photo in her hand. Daryl just wanted to nudge soft her shoulder, when Beth's expression changed and she looked with big, happy eyes down at the photo.

"Oh my God Daryl, look at it. Isn't this a beautiful picture? And the damn cute smile you made." Even when he would never admit it, the photo really didn't look that bad and also himself wasn't that awful, like he had expected, but still Daryl answered "It's only because you are on the picture too."

"Don't always be so hard to yourself Daryl. Our babies also want to see pictures from you. Who knows, maybe you will have a bald head in a few years and then I will need a proof, for that you had such long, tousled hair." Beth teased him, while she was moving her long fingers through Daryl's shaggy hair.

* * *

It was one of these days, where Daryl helped some Kingdom's men, loading out the stuff they had found on their run yesterday. Daryl didn't envy them any more for going on runs, because like Beth had told him a few weeks ago, he got it, that he was so much safer behind the walls, than outside and risking his life for some stupid, old furnitures.

In a few weeks their little babies will be here and Beth and he couldn't wait for them any more, even when Daryl was still unsure, if he will be a good father. He also finally got used to that Beth wanted to give them his surname, maybe she was right and their two sweethearts will also like their names.

Daryl had just helped one of the Kingdom's men unloading an old, heavy desk, when the man said to him, that he should please look for any useful things inside the drawers. Like he got told, Daryl made his job and all what he had found so far were faded paper, some pencils and scissors.

He just thought, that there weren't any useful things inside, when he opened the last drawer. A few years ago Daryl would have also called these useless, but he didn't know why, but now he didn't call them useless any more.

Carefully Daryl took the cold material into his palm and moved it slowly with his index finger to see every side of the silver rings. Instantly Daryl was thinking about Beth, because he knew, that she would like them.

But then he saw the engraving. _Endless love_. These were wedding rings, which obviously never had the chance to be used, they were looking so clean and new. Daryl didn't know why, but he just had to think about that day, when that older couple had stopped them by their evening walk and the lady had called Beth Mrs. Dixon.

Daryl's mouth angles got up a little by that thought, but at the same time he still just couldn't believe it, that someone would be happy to be called a Dixon. He just couldn't imagine that.

"Have you found something?" The voice from the Kingdom's man brought Daryl finally back to life and away from his thoughts. "No. Not really. Here, just some rings." Daryl handled them the man and went on with his work.

But the rings didn't leave his mind for one second, the whole day during work, at his dinner together with Beth, by their sunset walk, while he was stroking gently over his girl's swollen belly and even when he was already laying in bed and should had been asleep, like his girl next to him, he was still thinking about the damn rings.

Daryl was never the type of guy, who wanted a big wedding or get married at all, but watching Beth sleeping so peacefully next to him, her big belly carrying their little babies inside, made Daryl think, that he would love it so much to call her his wife. He would be so damn proud, even more than he already was about her.

But he just didn't know, if she would want it too, to be called Mrs. Dixon. They have never talked about that topic before, getting married. He didn't even know, if she would want to be his wife. Maybe like him she never wanted a wedding, they wouldn't get one in this world anyway, or getting married generally, even with only having a ring on her finger.

The whole night long Daryl was thinking about it, his thoughts didn't let him fall asleep. But then he remembered about Beth's bright smile, when she had asked, if he had heard what the older woman had called her. _Mrs. Dixon_. And then Daryl knew, that he at least should get the rings. Just to be sure. Maybe one day he will have the courage to ask Beth, if she wanted to be his wife.

The first thing he did the next day, was almost running to John, the man Daryl had given the rings yesterday. "Hey man. You need something?" John asked a little surprised to see Daryl, because today he hadn't to help him.

"No. I mean yeah. Yeah, do you.. do you still have the rings, I have given you yesterday?" Daryl asked, still damn unsure. First the man was looking confused at Daryl, but then a little smirk got on his lips, when he said "Sure. They are over here, just let me look."

John was still looking trough his stuff, when he asked Daryl curious "For Beth?" Daryl was surprised, when he instantly nodded his head and said a powerful yes, because still now he wasn't sure, if or how he should give them to her. But Daryl wanted them, just in case.

"Well, here they are." John placed the two rings inside Daryl's palm and before he could leave again, the man wished him good luck. Yeah, that will Daryl definitely need.

The whole day long he was damn nervous and tensed, the rings were feeling so heavy inside his pocket. Daryl could almost feel them burn through the fabric into his leg. He could tell, that Beth got his discomfort, but she didn't ask what was wrong, because she knew, that Daryl sometimes needed some time for his own and if he will be ready, he will tell Beth his problem.

Daryl probably stared at the ceiling for already three hours. It was way over midnight and Beth was sleeping peacefully next to his side. What should he do? How should he give her the ring? How will she react? Will she be happy or confused? Does she even want it?

Slowly Daryl sat himself up, his feet on the carpet, his elbows were resting on his knees, while he rubbed his tired face with his palms. His eyes finally landed on his jeans, which were hanging over the back of the chair on the other side of the room.

Powerless Daryl stood up, went over to the chair and pulled one of the silver rings out of the pocket of his jeans. He was watching the little jewellery between his index finger and thumb. This little thing between his fingertips gave him a headache since two days. Confused Daryl breathed out, because he just got it, that he won't close his eyes also this night.

His tired legs dragged him over to the big window and Daryl looked outside on the dark streets of the Kingdom. Even when the window was opened a little, he couldn't hear anything, just the wind blowing soft through the trees. Looking up at the night sky Daryl could see the bright full moon shinning down and the light was reflecting in the silver material of the ring in his palm.

After staring at the jewellery for minutes, Daryl turned around and looked at his girl, sleeping so peacefully and deep. Beth was looking like an angel, her golden hair was spread out all over her pillow, while she was laying on her side. Her legs angled to her swollen belly, where their babies were also sleeping inside.

Beth's closed eyes weren't moving, which was telling Daryl, that she had a restfully, dreamless sleep. Best he wanted to go over to her and kiss her rosy cheeks and little nose, till she will wake and Daryl could look into her beautiful eyes, framed from those long, dark eyelashes.

He wanted to cover her soft lips with his, he wanted to hug her, pull her close and tell her, how much he loved her, more than anything, more than his own life. Daryl didn't know what will happen next, nobody knew that. Maybe in a few hours, days, weeks, months or if they were lucky years, something will happen and change their lives forever, but now in this moment, Daryl was just happy to have her, their unborn babies and the life he had.

He had never believed, that one day he would be glad and thankful for the life he got, but now he definitely was and that was just because of the beautiful girl laying in font of him. Beth had changed his life with just being herself, without even trying. What would have happened to him, if he would have never met her?

No, Daryl just couldn't even think about that, just the thought made him sad, desperately and he could start to cry instantly. Beth had made him to the man he was now and soon he will even be a father, something he had always thought he won't ever become. Daryl was just nothing without Beth. She was his life, his hope and his reason.

Lovingly Daryl smiled to himself, while he watched sleeping Beth for a few more seconds and thought about all the things she had ever done for him. Only then he got it how he could do it, even when he was still unsure, but he just had to try it.

With the ring still in his hand, Daryl quietly got closer to her and lowered himself on the bed. He watched his girl for a few more seconds, before Daryl finally leaned forward, took gently her left hand up from the mattress and carefully he pulled the silver ring on her small finger.

Even when his heart was almost jumping out of his chest, Daryl had to smile, when he placed Beth's hand down again, the jewellery shining on her ring finger. Damn glad and tired Daryl laid himself next to his girl and watched her for a few more minutes, till his eyes got too heavy and he fell quickly asleep.

The first thing Daryl saw the next morning, when he opened his roughened eyes, was Beth looking with big eyes and an opened mouth down on the ring on her finger. Unbelievable she moved it with the index finger and thumb of her right hand, so she could see the jewellery from each side and finally she whispered to herself "Endless love."

Daryl smiled to himself then and watched Beth for a few more seconds, before he said "You like it sweetheart?" Surprised she was looking up at him, because Beth hadn't even noticed, that Daryl was already awake. Her mouth was still opened a little and her beautiful eyes were already swimming in the first tears.

Because Beth kept on with staring at him, Daryl finally leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her still shocked lips. "Huh, girl? Don't you like it? Should I take it off again?" Daryl asked her carefully, already a little worried, because she just had response his kiss with a half heart.

Because of that, Daryl was almost surprised, when Beth answered him quickly and determined "No, please don't. I.. I love the ring. I really, really love it. It's so beautiful, but.. Daryl are you sure? I mean you know what kind of ring this is right?"

Smiling down at her still shocked face, Daryl nodded his head, unsure about what to say or if he should say anything at all. "You.. you want to marry me? You want me to be your wife?" Beth whispered, while the first tears were breaking free from the corner of her beautiful eyes.

Still overwhelmed Daryl nodded his head and finally he managed to whisper "I mean as long as you want me to be your husband." Obviously Beth couldn't stop her tears any more, because they were running down her cheeks like little rivers and the sweetest smile, Daryl had ever seen, was playing on her lips, when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Oh Daryl." She said between sobs, while Beth buried her face into the space between Daryl's neck and shoulder. He was also close to tears, but he hadn't heard her agreement, so Daryl asked "So is it good or bad, that you are crying sweetheart?"

Beth pulled away from him then, just so that she could look him in the eyes and even before she opened her still trembling lips, Daryl already knew her answer. "It's good my love, it's very good. Yes, I want to marry you Mr. Dixon." Beth answered Daryl and their lips were crashing happily together, while his own tears were running down his cheeks.

* * *

Daryl almost swallowed and couldn't believe his eyes, when Beth came around the corner with that damn pretty summer dress on. She was smiling that bright smile at him and her eyes were shinning with the last sun beams to the bet, while she came closer. Daryl just couldn't stop staring with an opened mouth at her, while his heart was beating fast inside his chest.

Beth placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before she said amused "Why are you looking at me like that Mr. Dixon?" Daryl finally found his voice again, after he had watched her pretty face for a few more seconds "You are looking so beautiful.. Mrs. Dixon." They both began to smile wide and happy then, still overwhelmed about what had happened this morning.

"How was your day princess?" Daryl asked, while Beth had her arm intertwined by his and they were walking on the lonely streets of the Kingdom. "Good, even great if I'm serious. Lucy had noticed the ring within seconds and started screaming, so every one got around us and saw it as well."

"That explains many looks, I have got today." Daryl said, while they were smiling happily at each other and Beth finally began to giggle. "And how do you got to this pretty dress, which makes me crazy by the way!?" Daryl asked, before he placed a warm kiss into Beth's golden locks.

"Because the button of my jeans almost explored away, when I sat down and one of the women said, that she was only wearing dresses, when she was pregnant and that she still had all these at home, but couldn't wear them any more. So she gave them to me and she was right, it's so much more comfortable than the tight jeans." Beth answered Daryl, while their feet leaded them to the little pavilion in the middle of the Kingdom's blooming garden.

They stopped in the middle of the pavilion and Beth leaned her head against Daryl's shoulder, while they were both watching the sun set. It was such a peacefully late summer evening, even when autumn was coming quickly, because the mornings and nights got colder with every new day.

But suddenly the two of them couldn't only hear the birds singing and the wind blowing through the trees, they could also hear the choir of the Kingdom singing around the corner. "Don't you want to go to them sweetheart?" Daryl asked curious.

"They have asked me, if I wanted to sing tonight, but then I couldn't have been with you my love. Then we couldn't have made our daily walk, so I refused." Beth answered him serious. "Sometimes you are just too cute, you know that princess?" Daryl told her with a smirk playing on his libs.

Beth was smiling back at him, but just for a short time, till her eyes caught the silver ring on her finger and her look suddenly changed. Daryl got worried and just wanted to ask her, if she had changed her mind, when she told him what was wrong. "It's such a shame, that you don't have a ring Daryl. I whish you also have one, so they would be real wedding rings."

Daryl had totally forgotten about his ring the last hours, because all what mattered was his girl for him, like always. Instantly he took his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled the second silver ring out of it, while Beth was still looking sad at her own. "But sweetheart, who said that I don't have one?" Daryl asked her, already with a bright smile in his face.

Beth's eyes snapped up to him then and she was showing him happily her white teeth, while her lips formed a bright smile. Daryl just wanted to pull the ring on his finger, when Beth stopped him and carefully took the jewellery in her hand instead. "Let me do it my love." She said almost a little shy.

With a wild poaching heart inside his chest, Daryl was watching Beth, how she took his so much bigger hand in her soft one. Somehow he got damn nervous, but unbelievable happy at the same time. Daryl could see how Beth's hand was shaking, when she carefully pulled the silver ring onto his finger and after she moved the jewellery just right, so the engraving was on top and Daryl could read it. _Endless love._

Lovingly Beth stroked over his rough skin and after some seconds watching the bright ring on his finger, Beth pulled Daryl's hand up and placed a soft, tender kiss on the back of it. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes and maybe because of that Daryl closed them for a few seconds, when he felt Beth's smooth lips on his skin.

And the first thing he saw, when he opened his eyes again, was Beth looking so lovingly up at him with that proud smile and these shining, pretty eyes. After some seconds staring unbelievable at each other, Beth whispered "You can kiss the bride now."

Without hesitant Daryl took his hand away from Beth's grip to frame her sweet, rosy cheeks and pulled her closer to his already waiting body. The second their lips touched was almost magical. It was always feeling amazing, when they were kissing, but this time was different, because now they were Mr. and Mrs. Dixon.

Daryl could feel Beth's warm hands resting by his sides, while their lips were still making slowly love. Gently he stroked the soft skin of her sweet cheeks and when they had to stop kissing, because there wasn't any air inside their lungs any more, Daryl traced lovingly Beth's warm lower lip.

The tip of their noses were still touching, when he whispered "I love you so much sweetheart. I can't even tell you what you mean to me." Beth's lips formed a beautiful smile and her endless eyes were looking up at Daryl, when she said "I know my love. I know you would do everything for me and what you have done last night was just the most momentous moment in my whole life. I won't ever forget it and all the other things you have ever done for me baby. I love you so much."

Gently Daryl placed a soft kiss on Beth's tiny nose and after, he rested his forehead against hers and they were looking into each other eyes and were smiling so relieved and happy. Unbelievable Beth whispered "Dixon, Beth Dixon. I still can't believe it Daryl." Looking at her so proud like never before, Daryl told her "And I still don't understand, how I ever deserved you angel."

They were holding each other tight, as tight as possible her belly was allowing it, when Beth slowly began to move in his arms. With a smirk playing on his lips, Daryl asked "What are you doing girl?" She stepped one step back then and began to swing his arms, when she answered "I just love this song. It's one of my favourites."

Only then Daryl listened with both of his ears to the song from the choir and remembered about it, because Beth had already hummed it so often. "So I guess this is our wedding dance my princess." Daryl determined and pulled Beth closer again.

With a bright smile on both of their lips, they were dancing around the pavilion, while the air was filled with that beautiful melody, accompanied from the song of the bird. It was almost magical. The sun was slowly going down, while they were still dancing circles and couldn't look away from each other happy faces.

Everytime Beth was giggling, Daryl's heart made a blessed jump inside his chest, his whole body was tingling and everything felt so good. One time they were both watching proudly the silver rings on their fingers and only then Daryl got it, that this was one of the best decision he had ever made in his life, asking Beth to be his wife.

When it got cooler, because the sun was almost completely gone now, Beth come closer to Daryl's body again, so his heat was warming her up. After he had placed gently kisses on Beth's cheeks, nose and forehead, Daryl leaned his nose against her temple. He was taking in her beautiful scene, while they were still dancing slowly and fond.

"You are the best thing, that ever happened to me Beth." Daryl whispered close to her ear and he could feel her shiver in his arms. "And there is no doubt, that you are the best thing, that ever happened to me Daryl. We are one. We are endless love." Beth whispered and he could feel her breath against his beard, while they had both closed their eyes and enjoyed every second of this heart warming moment.  
  
They still kept on with their movements, even when the choir had already stopped singing and the darkness was taking in their bodies. When Daryl could feel Beth's goosebumps and shivers, he whispered against her ear "We should go inside, Mrs. Dixon. It will get cold soon." Not wanting to end this magical moment, but she knew that Daryl was right, Beth nodded unwilling her head and smiled up at him.

When they were on their way back to their flat, Daryl stopped for a second to pick up a light pink flower and gently he placed it into Beth's golden locks. "Have I already told you, how pretty you are looking today?" Daryl asked with a smile on his lips, while he placed his palm carefully on her swollen belly. Beth give him a bright smile as answer and her cheeks coloured a little rosy, which made Daryl love her even more. If this was even possible after all.


	31. Chapter 31

Daryl woke up in the middle of the night, because he could hear something pound against the window next to their bed. Tired he moved from one side to his other and searched with his hand for Beth. His eyes snapped open instantly, when he could only feel the cold place next to him.

"Beth?" Daryl whispered worried into the darkness and nervous he sat himself up, when her sweet, familiar voice found the way to his ear. "I'm here baby." Beth told him soothing. Daryl looked to his left to see her sitting on the window sill, her legs as good as possible, with her swollen belly between, close to her chest.

"What are you doing there sweetheart?" Daryl asked her still a little sleepily, while he took his feet on the floor and placed his arms on top of his knees. "I just couldn't sleep. Don't worry my love." Beth response with a little smile, but Daryl could tell, that something was wrong.

"Are the two heroes giving you trouble again?" He asked her and just couldn't suppress the smile on his lips, while he looked at his girl's big belly. Stroking carefully over the fabric of her sleeping dress, Beth also had a smile on her lips just thinking about their babies. "No, they are both asleep right now."

Slowly Daryl stood up and made his way over to Beth and let himself sink behind her on the window sill. Thankfully she leaned her upper body against his and breathed relieved out, enjoying his presence.

"So what's wrong sweetheart?" Daryl asked one more time, while he was kissing softly her bare shoulder. He knew Beth wasn't afraid about the storm, because it was just raining and otherwise she wouldn't sit so close to the window. Daryl just hated it to see her worried.

After seconds of holding her close, Beth finally answered him with small voice "I was just thinking that this.. that this is our wedding night my love." Oh. Daryl frozen abruptly and just didn't know what to say or what to do. What was Beth even meaning with that? They just couldn't..

"I have just never imagined, that my wedding night would be like this." Beth went on and Daryl felt bad for her. If she wasn't happy, he also wasn't. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish I could change it for you, I wish I could give you a better one." Daryl whispered against her ear, sad that he wasn't able to give Beth the wedding night she deserved.

Suddenly Beth turned around and took his cheeks into her soft palms. Because Daryl was still looking down she told him "Look up at me baby." After seconds he finally felt able for doing so, because he was expecting a sad Beth, but the Beth in front of him wasn't sad, she even looked happy.

"I didn't mean it like that Daryl. I just meant, that I would have never believed you, if you would have told me years ago, that this would be my wedding night. Together with the man I love with me whole heart and who loves me even more, being healthy, safe, still alive and pregnant with our little babies. This is a wonderful wedding night my love. The best I could have ever imagine." Beth whispered and Daryl could feel the goose bumps everywhere on his body.

"But I still want to give you more sweetheart. Give you everything you ever wanted, I just want you to be happy." Daryl answered her unsure, because in this moment he doubted since a long time again, if he was the right one for her and their babies.

Carefully Beth lifted up his face, so Daryl had to look in her lovingly eyes. "Look at me baby. I'm more than just happy and I have everything I ever wanted, I have you. Please stop to worry, because I know you are trying your best with every day. For me, for us." Beth was looking down at herself and placed gently Daryl's hand on top of her belly, where their little babies were sleeping peacefully inside. "And I love you Daryl. I love you so much."

He knew Beth was right, but still the tears were glistening in his eyes, when he told her "I love you too princess." After she had placed the loosen strains of hair away from his face, Beth was smiling so soft up at him, that Daryl's heart almost burst. "And now stop worrying my hero and kiss me instead." Beth whispered and she didn't have to repeat this one more time, before Daryl placed carefully his lips on top of hers.

The rain was pounding soothing against the window, while their lips were making love together and Daryl carefully pulled his wife and their two babies on his lab. Moving his warm, rough palms over Beth's bare hands and shoulder, he left goosebumps behind and in response she crawled even closer to his bodyheat.

When there wasn't any air inside their lungs left, they had to pull away from their already swollen lips and instead they were pressing their foreheads together, looking with a smile into each other eyes. Finally Beth whispered against Daryl's nose "Maybe there is really one think you could do for me my love."

Daryl pulled away to see Beth's expression better, when he asked "Don't matter what it is, I will get it for you sweetheart." Unsure she bite down on her tender lower lip, before Beth said with a small voice "Make love to me Daryl."

With a shocked face Daryl looked down at his wife, his mouth as wide opened as his eyes. "But.. sweetheart you know we just can't do it." Daryl stemmed, because Doctor Michael had already told them by their first visit, that they shouldn't have sex during her pregnancy.

"That was at the beginning baby. But now we can, we are allowed to. I have asked Doctor Michael, we can do it." Beth told him with hopefully eyes. Even more shocked and with blushing cheeks Daryl asked her "You have asked the doctor about it?"

"Yeah, already two weeks ago, because sometimes I just can't handle it any more. Sometimes I just want to jump on you and have sex like before." Beth told him truthfully, which made Daryl even more embarrassed.

"What do you think baby?" She asked him, a little impatient, because he just didn't say anything. "I don't know Beth. What if I will hurt our babies?" Daryl whispered, while he was trying to hide his look from her.

"You won't hurt them my love and it also wouldn't cause any problems, this part of the pregnancy is already over.. Expect you don't want to have sex with me, because about how I'm looking.." Beth said with a sad voice and it broke Daryl's heart, so he quickly framed her cheeks and made her looking up at him with that.

"Hey, don't ever think about this one more time princess. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And the pregnancy made you just even more pretty." Daryl told her, while he was stroking her sweet cheeks with his thumbs and a cute smile got on her lips again. "I love it so much more to see you smiling sweetheart."

Daryl kept on with stroking gently Beth's cheeks and looking her deep in the eyes, before he whispered "You really want it, right sweetheart?" With her hopefully eyes Beth was looking up at him, when she nodded her head and said "But only if you want it too my love."

"You don't know how damn much I want you princess." They both began to smile then, because of his truthfully answer and slowly their lips met again. They took their time with kissing long and lovingly, also when their tongues were dancing together and Daryl could already feel his erection growing inside his pants.

Finally he carefully took Beth and their babies in his arms, carried them over to their bed and laid them gently on top of the soft mattress. Daryl followed her seconds later and lowered himself next to her body, never stopped to kiss her tender lips.

When his fingertips brushed over Beth's swollen belly, he whispered against her already swollen lips "But how do you want to do it sweetheart?" Daryl asked unsure, because he already knew, that he will hurt their babies, if he would place himself between Beth's legs.

"I could sit on top of you baby. Like back when you have carried me out of the ocean and fell with me together on the sand." Just the thought about this night made Daryl's heart jump, but he just couldn't imagine it right now, with her big, swollen belly.

"Do you think it's a good idea sweetheart?" Daryl asked her unsure, but quickly Beth answered him with a determined voice "At least we could try it my love. We will see." Daryl already got it soon enough, that if Beth wanted to try something, nobody could change her mind any more, so he just nodded his head and began to kiss her waiting lips.

It was feeling so damn good being kissed and feeling Beth's hands under his shirt, stroking with her soft fingertips over his belly. Lovingly Daryl was moving his rough palms over the skin of her long legs and it didn't last long, till Beth pulled impatient on his shirt and with one move Daryl took it over his head and threw it careless on the floor.

Without hesitant Beth began to touch as much skin as possible with her warm hands, sliding her fingers over the hard muscles of his arms and belly, moving through his chest hair to make his whole body shiver. Also Daryl's hand began to wander up Beth's thin sleeping dress and when it finally got into the way, she sat herself up and let him pull the fabric over her head.

With dreamily eyes Daryl took the picture in front of him in. "Look at you sweetheart. Look at how damn beautiful you are. I just won't ever forget the things you have done for our babies." Gently he moved his palm over her swollen belly, the stretch marks, which simply showed Daryl, how much Beth's body worked on their babies, and the scars she had gotten from the bastard Negan. "Your body is almost like a piece of art, every centimetre has its own story, you are so unbelievable beautiful. You are my worship Beth, you know that?"

Sitting almost completely naked in front of him, Beth's cheeks began to blush, before she leaned forward and placed a sweet, soft kiss on Daryl's waiting lips. "And you thought this isn't my dream wedding night. What should I wish more baby? You are amazing and I love you so much."

Before she will start to freeze Daryl pulled the warm fabric of their blanket above their bodies and shortly after, they both explored each other skin, their scars and memories about the old time. But right now they had this beautiful moment, no one could ever take away from them. This moment belonged only to the two of them.

While they were kissing deep and explored heated each other warm mouths, Daryl let his rough fingertips slide over Beth's so soft skin and when the pleasure finally got too much, he wandered down to her full breasts. In the second he touched that sensible part of her body and her already hard nipples, Beth began to moan uncontrollable.

"Oh Daryl, that feels so good." She whimpered between moans and Daryl just had to smirk to himself, while he was watching his wife. Beth hadn't even noticed, that he got down and very close with his mouth to her swollen breasts, only when his warm lips already enclosed her hard nipple and he gently began to suck on it.

High screams left Beth's lips, while Daryl was giving her that pleasure with just his lips, tongue and sometimes carefully with his teeth. "Oh.. God.. Daryl.." She was almost begging his name, while her fingers were deep inside his messy hair.

When both of Beth's nipples were even harder than before, Daryl made his way down to her sweet panties and pulled them gently the whole way down to her ankles. Looking at her with a sweet smile on his lips, Daryl told her "I have never seen someone as amazing as you sweetheart."

Stretching her hands in his direction for giving him the invitation to come down to her, Beth whispered "You are the best husband I could have imagined Daryl." Of course, he followed her invitation and laid himself next to her on the soft mattress.

After they had spent a few more minutes with kissing and exploring as much skin as possible, Beth was plucking inpatient on the waistband of his sleeping pants. "Maybe Daddy can pull these down?" She asked him with her sweetest voice and eyes, to which Daryl could just never say no. With one move his pants and boxers were gone and he was laying as naked as Beth in their bed.

Without waiting even one second Beth enclosed her warm hand around his already rock hard dick. "Are we in a hurry sweetheart?" Daryl asked, amused about the fact, that she couldn't even wait, till he had laid completely down. "No we aren't, but it was such a long time, since I have touched you baby. You don't even know how much you turn me on."

"And you have no idea how much you turn me on. Come here princess." Daryl pulled her closer and automatically his hand wandered to her belly, through her pubic hair and finally to her already ready womanhood. "Damn sweetheart you are almost dripping." Daryl hissed out, while the feeling of her hot, thick juices against his fingers was running through his whole body and his dick finally began to flinch.

"I have told you, that you turn me on baby. Even when you are just sleeping next to me." Beth whispered so close to his neck, before her second hand carefully enclosed his full balls. "Damn. I still don't know how you are doing this, but please don't ever stop sweetheart." Daryl muttered, while Beth was stroking his dick fast and every time she slipped down a wave of pleasure ran through his heated body. While she was doing so Daryl massaged her glit, rolled that sensible part of her body between his thumb and index finger and made it wet with her own thick juices, which caused Beth to move next to him like a snake.

The rain was still pounding softly against their bedroom window, but they both didn't listen to the sound, because the whole room was filled with their whimpers, moans and heathed words. Finally Beth had enough about waiting and carefully she pulled Daryl on his back and even with her big, swollen belly she climbed easily on top of him.

Daryl still couldn't even realise what had just happened, when Beth whispered with a big smirk on her lips "And you know what the best thing is baby? We don't need to use a condom." She was right, damn right. Daryl had even thought about this before, but his face lighted up instantly, because never before they had sex without a condom. Tonight he could feel her like never before, and he just couldn't wait for it, while his heart was beating fast against his rips.

Daryl knew, that Beth could see it in his eyes, that he was ready and not afraid any more, he wanted to feel her on top of himself. She gave him one last sweet smile, before she got on her knees, so her womanhood wasn't placed on his lower belly any more and Daryl could tell, that her hand was shaking, while Beth guided his dick just right for her.

Carefully she brought herself into position and Daryl couldn't suppress to hiss, when he could feel her hot, wet womanhood around the head of his dick. Very carefully and slowly she slid down his whole length, never stopped to look away from his eyes.

"Beth." Daryl whispered her name in pleasure, always watching her heated look. The second her glit touched his public hair, Beth let herself sink down, obviously it was too much for her. "Sweetheart are you good?" Daryl asked her worried, before she answered him with a serious voice "I'm good baby. It was just so long and feeling you without anything is so damn amazing."

Stroking carefully her soft thighs, Daryl told her "You have no idea how fucking good you are feeling around my dick princess. Enjoy it sweetheart, I will help you." Searching for his lips Beth leaned forward, but because of her big, swollen belly she didn't even come close to Daryl's lips.

Both giggled, when Daryl finally closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her tender lips. Supporting herself with her hands on his chest, Beth began to move, while Daryl helped her moving up and down by her sexy hip. Soon the room was filled with their heated moans, screams and the whispers of each other names.

Daryl had never believed, that having sex with Beth could get even better, but it definitely could. Feeling her free without a condom around his dick, was almost too much good pleasure for Daryl to handle. He could feel every inch of her, her juices and everything felt so damn real. And later he definitely had to thank her for giving him that and her love.

Beth's fingers began curl around his chest hair and skin, he will probably have scratches there tomorrow, but right now he didn't care one bit. Her high screams and the heated look in her face told Daryl, that Beth was close, damn close and he could see it in her eyes that she wanted to come, so damn bad.

And like always he just couldn't say no to her angel eyes, when he carefully let go his right hand on from her hip and instead he began to massage her already waiting glit, earning some high, pleasant screams from Beth as response.

"Daryl.. I.. I can't.." Beth tried to tell, but the words failed her and finally she was just whimpering any more, still sliding up and down his rock hard dick. "It's okay sweetheart. Take you what you need. Don't hold it back." Daryl whispered and just seconds after, he could feel Beth's walls enclose his dick even more and the juices were running down his length and into his pubic hair.

It still was and it always will be a gift for Daryl to watch Beth come, because he was the one, who turned her on so bad, because his body gave her that pleasure, because she loved him with her whole heart and only because of that she had opened up this way for him, only for him.

Somehow Daryl managed not to come, even when he didn't know how he made it with his beautiful wife on top of him, but the second the last wave of Beth's orgasm left her body, he could feel how she got powerless and her body fell forward.

Easily Daryl caught Beth and laid her gently next to him on the mattress. "I got you sweetheart. I got you." He whispered, while she was still coming down from her orgasm. Gently Daryl crawled closer to Beth's back and laid his strong arm protective over hers and pulled her closer. He knew, that in this position she was feeling comfortable, that was why Daryl had laid her like that, he wanted her to feel good.

"Baby?" Beth asked worried, after she had finally come down from her feelings. "I'm right here sweetheart. I got you." Daryl answered, his lips against the soft skin of her shoulder. Trying to look him in the eyes, Beth told him with a sorry expression "I didn't want to.. I just couldn't.. I'm sorry Daryl."

Sometimes he asked himself, if he could love Beth even more, but in moments like this Daryl knew he could, she could still make him love her even more. That was his Beth, his worship, his wife, his life. Last night Daryl hadn't even known, if it would be a good idea to give Beth the wedding ring, but right now he knew, that it was one of the best ideas he ever had.

Finally Daryl couldn't suppress the need any more to place soft kisses everywhere on Beth's cute face, while he was telling her "For what are you sorry for sweetheart? Everything is good, everything is perfect." Unsure Beth began to stammer "But.. What about you? You didn't.." Make her stop to speak Daryl placed his index finger on her soft lips and whispered "Shsh.. It's okay sweetheart. It's our wedding night, it's you and me and nobody can take that away from us."

After Daryl had taken his finger away from Beth's lips, he covered his lips on top of hers instead and slowly they drifted off into their own world, where only the two of them exist. "I love you my man." Beth whispered between kisses and Daryl just had to look into her beautiful eyes, while he was telling her "I love you too my woman."

Slowly Daryl's hand made his way from Beth's side, under her arm to her full, heated breasts and as carefully as before he began to massage them, teasing softly her hard nipples and make her moan against his lips with that.

Finally, when their tongues were dancing together, Daryl's warm hand wandered down to his wife's big, swollen belly and gently he stroked over the skin where their babies were inside. Obviously they were still sleeping peacefully, because he couldn't feel any movements, but still Daryl got a smile on his lips, while Beth's and his lips were ones.  
  
Daryl could feel the goose bumps on Beth's skin under his fingertips, while he was sliding slowly down to her middle. They both began to moan passionate, when he finally reached his destination and Beth's whole womanhood was wet and ready for him.

First he was just stroking and teasing her sensible glit like her nipples before, but Daryl could feel, that Beth needed more, so of course he gave her more. Because her lips were too bussy to let out her heated moans and whimpers, he finally began to kiss the warm skin of her neck or her soft shoulder, so she could make the sounds her body wanted.

His dick and balls were flinching next to Beth's butt, when Daryl pulled carefully one finger inside her so damn hot womanhood. He was moving so carefully like never before, still a little worried, that maybe he will hurt Beth or their babies.

Daryl kept on like that, moving one finger gently in- and outside her and massage her clit with his thumb at the same time. Hear Beth whimper his name and her heated moans, he knew, that he was doing it right, that he didn't hurt her.

Beth let out a whimper of disappointment, when Daryl suddenly left her body, but just to wet the head of his dick with her thick juices and gently gripping her left leg to hold it with his arm up in the air.

Carefully Daryl crawled even closer to Beth, gripped his erection between their bodies and positioned himself to her so ready being entrance. As gently as never before he began to push then, holding Beth close and looking deep into each other eyes. His arm still around her leg, holding it up a little, was helping Daryl to get the whole way inside his wife, till there wasn't any place left to fill and they both had to get used to this position and moment.

It was finally Beth, who began to move, and only when she was doing so, Daryl could come instantly, while her lips were searching for his. Because now she had laid her leg on top fo Daryl's, he could stroke his rough fingertips over her skin and breasts again, while he began to move.

Very slowly and gently Daryl was making love to his wife, kissing her the whole time with tender lips and make her feel good with his warm hands. They were already doing this since minutes, the heavy raindrops were still pounding soothing against the window glass and Daryl just couldn't stop making love to Beth.

Everything was perfect, so damn perfect. Sometimes Daryl began to doubt, that this all was just a dream and when he will finally wake up he will be back in his old life. The stinky hut he was calling home, before the apocalypse, the same stupid job he had and the rest of the time he would follow the ridiculous comments from his older brother.

Daryl had never believed, that he would say that the end of the world was the best thing, that had ever happened to him, but it really was. Sure he had lost much, had lost friends, his family but in response he got her. He got his Beth. And just she made everything good again, he just needed her and will always just need her to be good. Like she had sung to him such a long time ago. ..and we'll be good..

And in this moment Daryl definitely was and he could feel, that Beth had the same pleasure like him and he could also feel, that she was close again, like him. Even when he was still moving that gently and slowly way, it was going to make her come and Daryl just couldn't feel any more loved than right now.

When he knew, that it needed just a few more carefully trusts inside her, he placed his warm hand on top of Beth's belly and began to stroke with his thumb softly over the skin there. Beth's hand followed soon and lovingly she placed it on top of his, while they were looking deep into each other eyes.

"I love you sweetheart." Daryl whispered and watched how Beth's lips formed a sweet smile. "I love you too baby." She answered, which made Daryl smile unbelievable in response. Just a few seconds later they both came, almost silent and quiet this time, but it was such an amazing feeling to come inside his wife for the first time in his life.

Daryl got the feeling then, that he could do, could give her everything. That he was enough for her, enough for their babies and maybe he will make his job as a husband and father, maybe he will make his jobs even good. Maybe he could do this.

Like always Daryl let Beth ride out her orgasm, kissing her neck and shoulder during, till her body began to relax in his arms and she was searching for his body heat, because she was cooling down quickly.

Pulling her gently closer, Daryl whispered into her ear "I got the free of you. I'm here and I will always be here." Tired Beth placed her head under his chin and made herself comfortable in his arms and ready for falling asleep.

"That was the best wedding night I could have ever imagine my love." Beth whispered already sleepily. Daryl knew, that they should probably get dressed again or at least he should clean her, but like her he was already damn tired and overwhelmed with happiness.

But before they both feel asleep and got into the land of dreams, Daryl whispered "Good night my three angels." His palm never left Beth's swollen belly the whole night long.


	32. Chapter 32

Dr. Michael had told them, that it won't take much longer, till their babies will finally come. On the one hand Daryl couldn't wait any more, because he thought that Beth will explore with every second and he knew, that it made her damn powerless just doing the normal kind of things. And it was already really time to go home. They both missed their family and friends, their familiar vicinity and own house.

But on the other hand Daryl was still damn afraid about, that something could happen to Beth, while she will give birth to their beloved babies and that he maybe won't make it to be a good father. Or that something bad had already happened to their twins, that maybe they won't be healthy or even death. These thoughts made Daryl sleep worse the last days, always having nightmares or not any sleep at all.

By their last meeting with the doctor and his wife, Michael had told the two of them one more time what they will do, if Beth won't the be able to give their babies a naturally birth. Of course, it would be more difficult and dangerous to make a caesarean operation, but they will make it.

Don't matter how often Micheal, his wife or Beth secured Daryl, that even then everything will be good, he just couldn't believe their words. He already saw it in front of his inner eyes, how Beth layed lifeless on the operation table, a mask around her moth and nose, while the doctor cut open her body.

The blood, Beth's stiff body, the shocked face from Michael and Barbara when something went wrong, the closed eyes and the cold, blue body of their babies, because they haven't made it, the shril sound of the machines when Beth's heart stopped beating.

All these scenes were running thorugh Daryl's head, all the time, and he couldn't stop himself thinking about the worst kind of things. And the worst part was, that he couldn't do, couldn't help, couldn't change anything. He got just more incapable, nervous and worried with every more minute.

Since the doctor had told them, that soon it will be time, Daryl never left Beth's side for even one second, because he was so damn nervous and tensed. He just didn't want her to be alone for even one moment and Beth knew, that he just wanted her best, even when Daryl could read it in her eyes, that she was sometimes annoyed about his over protecting way.

One day Maggie and Glenn had visited them and Daryl knew, that it was palm for Beth to see her sister and talk to someone other than him. Maggie was looking at the wedding ring with big eyes and even when she tried to be quiet, Daryl could hear it, when she told her younger sister, that she had never believed, that Daryl would do something like this.

Beth and Daryl both didn't get to their works any more, Beth because she just couldn't work any more anyhow and Daryl because he wanted to take care of her. Every second it could happen and God forbid Beth would be alone then. Most of the time the two of them made things, which didn't make Beth that exhausting.

When the weather wasn't that nice, they stayed in their flat, played cards and looked through the new baby stuff they had gotten from some Kingdom's people and also from Maggie and Glenn the last time they had visited them. Daryl also loved it to watch Beth drawing or how she sticked in their photos in the light yellow album. But the best thing was, when they were laying in their bed, Beth crawled close to Daryl's body and they both dreamed and talked about their babies, how they will probably look like.

Daryl's heart always warmed up and his whole body began to tingle, when Beth stroked with her soft palms over her swollen belly, looked down at herself with a lovingly smile on her lips and talked to their babies inside. Most of the time she told them to stop fighting, because she already had to go to the bathroom at least four times per hour, sometimes she tried to encourage them to hurry up, because they both couldn't wait anymore to see and hold them.

But most Daryl loved it, when Beth was talking with their unborn babies about him, how overprotecting and lovingly he was. That she was glad to have someone like him and that Benjamin and Kate could be so happy to call him their daddy, because he was the best father on the whole world.

Daryl's cheeks alway blushed badly then, but at the same time he also enjoyed this feeling, which was rushing through his body. A mixture from being proud, damn happy, endless love, of being useful and admiration.

Tears were building up in Daryl's eyes everytime Beth was almost floating around the room, her hands were holding her ever growing belly, like she already held their beloved babies in her arms and sang with her beautiful angel voice, which always got under Daryl's skin. Beth looked like an angel then, so happy, carelessly and dreamily. He could watch her like that for the rest of his life and he would die as an happy man.

When the autumn weather was nice enough, they spent most of their time outside. Either sitting on a bank in the Kingdom's garden, a warm blanket around Beth's body, and watched the leaves on the trees getting their yellow, orange and dark red colour, till they finally fell down and covered the ground with a colourful carpet. Sometimes Beth was reading out loud from one of the books and her soothing voice calmed Daryl down as good as possible, at least for a few minutes.

Because the sun got down more earlier and it also began to cool down faster, Daryl and Beth began to made their daily sunset walk earlier and they were already at home, when the last sunbeams came through their windows.

After, they always took a warm bath together, because Daryl knew, that Beth was feeling cold, even with the fluffy west she was wearing. Like every time Daryl began to let the warm water inside the tub, before he quickly undressed himself and then gently helped Beth out of her clothes.

Before Daryl got into the bathtub and helped Beth carefully getting into it too, he checked three times, if the water wasn't too hot or cold for his girl and babies. It was one of the best feelings, when Beth was sitting between his legs and leaned her already tired body against his chest. Every few seconds Daryl gently let some warm water running down Beth's swollen belly, so she won't begin to freeze, till the water covered her whole body completly.

They both enjoyed these relaxing, silent moments in the bathtub, because they knew, that soon their lives won't be that silent and relaxed anymore. But that was okay, they both wanted their babies and also that everything will be over, the exciting, worries and strain if everything will be good. But right now they just enjoyed their time together.

Sometimes they sit silently in the bath tub, just enjoyed the warm water hugging their bodies, while Daryl had his palms placed on top of Beth's swollen belly and could feel their babies moving inside. Some days they were kissing passionate, till Beth could feel Daryl's erection pressing against her lower back and she gripped back to take care of his needs, while Daryl was giving her the same pleasure.

But best he loved it when Beth was singing to him and their babies. And not only their twins stopped to box against their mother's belly, also Daryl slowly drifted off into a peacefully sleep, till Beth softly waked him when the water got too cold and they still had to clean each other.

After they had their bath, Daryl always carried Beth bridal style to their bed, after he had dried her carefully with the soft towel and got her into the sleeping dress. And every evening Beth giggled, while he was doing so and Daryl even covered her already tired body protective with the blanket, before he got to his side of the bed and laid himself next to her.

Sometimes they read in their books, talked about random things, cuddled lovingly or Beth was again singing softly to Daryl and their babies, like this evening. "Are they giving you trouble again sweetheart?" Daryl asked worried, while he tried to calm their babies down with stroking gently over Beth's swollen belly.

"Yeah. They probably don't want to go to sleep yet." Beth told him, after she had stopped to sing their baby's favourite song, where they usually calmed down. "Don't worry princess. Soon we can share the trouble and you can sleep, when you need it." Daryl secured Beth, before he placed a kiss on her sweet nose.

Beth gave him a smile with only half of her heart as answer and Daryl tilted his head, when he watched her expression only to see, that his girl was looking worried tonight. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Daryl asked carefully, while he rolled on his side and supported his head against his palm.

"You just always have to notice it, when I'm thinking about something right Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked, before Daryl took her hand in his and answered "I bet that's my job princess." After she had smiled sweetly at him, Beth broke the eye connection between the two of them and watched instead her palms moving up and down her swollen belly.

"It's just.. since I know, that the pregnancy will end soon, that we are almost there.. It's just that I start to worry more and more with every day, that maybe.. maybe I won't be strong enough to give birth to our babies. That I just can't do it." Beth finally said it out loud and even when Daryl thought, that he couldn't worry even more, he got it, that he was so damn wrong, because seeing his girl so unsure made himself almost ill and incredible scared.

"Stop, please stop thinking that way Beth." He was begging her with a small voice and shaking hands, before she moved her head and he could see the tears glistening in Beth's beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry baby, but it's.. All the things doctor Michael and his wife have told me the last days, the things I have to do during being in labor and giving birth, the things I shouldn't do, it's my first time and then even twins without being in a real hospital.. It just scares me and I'm afraid, that even if our babies are healthy, my body is doing the right things it should do, that maybe I'm not able to give birth to them, that I'm too weak, that I will ruin everything."

Tears were silently running down Beth's cheeks, while she was looking so broken and afraid up at him, but Daryl was just the same, not knowing how to help her, because he couldn't make it better, change it for her.

"Oh sweetheart." Daryl finally whimpered, before he guided Beth's head against his chest and they both cried the fear out of their bodies. His nose deep inside her golden locks, Daryl hated himself for not being able to help her, to tell her that everything will be good, because he just didn't know it. If it would be possible, he would switch places with her, so she didn't have to be that worried any more.

Her tears were still falling on top of his bare chest, while Beth was holding herself around his belly. Daryl had lost his sense of time, since how long they were laying like that, sliding his fingers gently through her blond hair, till their sobs finally got quiet and they were just laying in silence next to each other.

But maybe Daryl could help her, at least a little, he had to try, because it was his job, being Beth's husband. A job he loved to do every day. "If I have to choose only one woman in this world, who I think is ready for being a mother, who will try her best every day, who is strong and brave enough to handle whatever will come, who will be the best mother for my children, I would choose you sweetheart. I would always choose you, over and over, without even thinking about it, without a pause, without a doubt. I would always choose you again, because I know you are the right one, the only one, for being the perfect, strong, lovingly mother for my children. Don't matter what will come, I will keep choosing you. Forever and always."

Slowly Beth lifted her head, till her glassy eyes were looking overwhelmed up at him, and just her beautiful eyes could thank him so much more, than every word. "Really? You don't think, that I will be too weak? You think, that I will make it?" Beth asked still unsure, her lips were trembling, because she was so close to new tears.

Taking her shaking hand in his, Daryl gently guided it to his lips and placed a long, sweet kiss on the back of her hand. "You aren't weak sweetheart. You never were. In contrast you are even the strongest, toughest and bravest woman I ever got the pleasure to meet and got to know. You will make it princess, soon you will hold them in your arms. Soon you are a mother."

Giving him one of her sweetest and brightest smiles ever, Beth was shining over her whole face, because of Daryl's calming words. "And you will be the best father in the whole world my love. I just can't wait any more to see you holding them in your arms." Both were smiling happily now, even when the very rest of the tears on their cheeks were still present.

* * *

 

Two days later Beth got examined by Doctor Michael, when Daryl and Beth could see their babies on the ultrasonic one more time. And even after so many times, Daryl was still just overwhelmed that such a wonder could happen, that even himself had placed them inside Beth's belly and now they were just growing and growing.

Daryl was holding Beth's hand the whole time, while the doctor explained them everything and showed them on the screen their babies limbs. "Look how tiny their feet are." Beth said excited to Daryl, while she pressed his hand happily. A few weeks ago Daryl would had been worried to see how tiny their babies were, but now he just couldn't wait any more to touch and kiss their tiny feet and even tinier toes.

"What do you think baby, do they have brown or blond hair?" Beth asked happily, while Daryl was laying next to her and carefully stroked with his palm over her swollen belly, where their babies were obviously sleeping inside right now.

"I hope, that Katy will have your blond hair, so I will have a miniature from you sweetheart." Daryl said with a smirk on his lips, thinking about this already so often, how it would look like to have a little Beth.

Amused Beth giggled, before she said truthfully "And I hope, that little Ben will have your dark, brown hair baby. How cute it have to look like to see the two of you standing next to each other, with your messy, long hair." Now Beth was really laughing and Daryl also couldn't stop his own smile.

"If they aren't identical twins it could really happen this way my love. Or Katy will have your brown hair and Ben my locks. That would look even better right?" Beth said with a smile shinning all over her face. "At least they are healthy." Daryl answered and smiled back at his wife, when Beth agreed instantly with him.

Moving with his palm a few more circles over Beth's belly, Daryl finally leaned down and pressed plenty soft kisses against the skin, where their babies were so close inside. "You heard that sweethearts? Your mama and me already want to see you, so hurry up a little. We can't wait any more for you two."

Beth was moving her palm through Daryl's hair, while she told him "Even when I can't wait anymore to see and being able to hold them, I will also miss them inside my belly. The beautiful feeling when they are moving, when I can feel them and my whole body begins to tingle instantly. I will miss the feeling, that a part from you is growing inside me my love."

Daryl's eyes were slowly filling with tears then and he could feel the goosebumps everywhere on his skin, because still now he couldn't believe it, that someone was happy to have someone like him, to be pregnant from him, that soon two more Dixon will be on this world. It was still such a strange, lovingly feeling Daryl probably won't ever get used to.

* * *

 

It was a nice, warm autumn day a few days later, when Daryl and Beth just came home, after they had made a long walk through the kingdom. It was still time till lunch, so they decided to go in their flat to rest for a few minutes, because Daryl knew, that the walk had strained her.

Beth was giggling, because Daryl had just helped her out of her boots and unintentionally he had tickled her feet a little with that. "Alright. But don't get used to this girl, I won't do that forever." Daryl was teasing her, but Beth exactly knew, that he would do it always again, if she would ask him to help her out of her shoes, even after the pregnancy.

They were sitting in silence for a few moments then, just looking happily into each other eyes, till Beth asked "How do you want to do it? Do you want to don't tell them anything, till they enter the room or till we are back in Alexandria and then just standing there with two babies in our arms instead of only one?"

Thinking about it a few seconds, Daryl finally answered with a smirk already on his lips "We could just tell it Glenn. Everyone would know it within minutes. I think, that would be the easiest way."

His answer made Beth laughing out loud, laughing that happily and gaily like Daryl hadn't heard her since a long time. And her smile and giggles were contagious, because soon Daryl was the same and they both were laughing, till some tears were rolling down their cheeks.

Beth was already holding her swollen belly, because obviously it already hurt her a little laughing that much and long. But it was balm for both of their souls, just to stop worrying for a few seconds and to stop thinking at all.

Somehow they finally managed to stop and even when Beth's last big laugh was minutes ago, she still had her palm placed protective over her belly and stoked it carefully. "Are you good sweetheart?" Daryl asked worried, after he had noticed it. "Yeah, everything alright my love. I think I just have to go to the bathroom. Again."

While Beth was doing so Daryl got over to the big window and looked outside. The sun was shining as powerful as possible, even when the air already smelled so much like autumn and most of the trees were already bald. Daryl just decided, that this was a damn beautiful day, when Beth suddenly came out of the bathroom and said with a shaking voice "Daryl, I think the babies are coming."


	33. Chapter 33

The first few seconds Daryl was just standing there, looking with an opened mouth and widened eyes at Beth, because he was speechless and just overwhelmed with the situation. Beth was also just looking at him, her palm still resting on top of her swollen belly, stroking it carefully, like she wanted to calm down their babies inside.  
  
Hundred of things were running through Daryl's mind, but not the right words left his lips, nothing, while his limbs were just lifeless. He knew, that he should ask Beth, if she was alright or why she knew it, that Kate and Benjamin were coming, but his lips just didn't form the words.  
  
Slowly Beth came closer to him, till she placed her hand on his lower arm and said "We have to go to Doctor Michael my love." Even when she tried to sound calmed, Daryl knew she wasn't one bit relaxed and maybe this brought him finally back to life, because right now Daryl had to be strong for both of them, Beth needed someone, who at least had to look like secure and strong.  
  
"Okay. Okay sweetheart. Can you still go or should I carry you?" Daryl tried to sound as strong as possible, while Beth's expression got a little more relieved and gladful. "I'm good enough to walk on my own." She answered truthfully, before Daryl leaded both of them slowly and carefully downstairs to the doctor.  
  
Beth was still laying on the examining chair, when doctor Michael let them know, that everything looked good so far, but it still needed some time. Beth's body wasn't ready enough and also the fruit bubble still hadn't explore. He said, that nothing was in the way for a naturally birth, which calmed Daryl down, but only for a few moments.

First Daryl didn't want, that the doctor will leave Beth's side, but Michael secured them, that he will stay inside and wait till Beth's body will be ready for giving birth. So Daryl leaded Beth with a bad feeling upstairs to their flat and they both set themself on top of the bed. And they began impatiant and nervously to wait.  
  
After they had both calmed down a little, after what had just happened and about what will come soon, Beth even smiled at Daryl, who tried to response it as good as possible being that damn worried and tensed. In Beth's eyes he could read, that she was worried, of course she was, but still she took his shaking hand into hers and said calming "Everything will be good baby. Soon we will know how they look like." Leaning forward Daryl pressed a tender kiss against Beth's forehead, when he whispered "I can't wait any more for our little princess and prince."  
  
When Beth's labor pains weren't that often and long yet, she went around the room, her palms rested on top of her swollen belly, while she was singing to their babies and Daryl. Trying to calm them and even herself down with it. Meanwhile, Daryl sat nervous on top of the bed, trying not to think about the bad things, which could happen, just about happy, positive thoughts, because he knew, that Beth could read his mind.  
  
Every time a new wave of pain hit Beth's body, she stopped singing and her expression changed from soft into painfully. Daryl quickly got next to her side then and took her protective in his arms. Let her lean against his chest, pressing her fingers into the flesh of his upper arms, till the pain was gone again.  
  
When Beth asked him, if he could bring her something to drink Daryl ran out of the room and was back within less than one minute, because he didn't want her to be alone for too long. He even got a sweet smile from Beth as response, because she obviously adored it, that he was so over protective.  
  
They were doing this already over one hour, going around the room, listening to Beth's singing and holding her in his arms, when she got pain, but when her labor got more often and stronger, they laid themself on top of the bed.  
  
Beth was laying between Daryl's legs, her head rested on top of his upper leg, while he was sliding his fingers carefully trough her golden locks. Never stop to stroke the back of her hand, with his thumb, Daryl prayed to God, that everything will be good. He knew, that Beth was strong enough to give birth to their babies, but he hoped that nothing bad will happen, nothing he couldn't stop, that they were all healthy after.  
  
While Beth was pressing hard Daryl's hand, because a new wave of pain was rushing through her body and she began to warp, he whispered soothing things next to her tremple, tried to sound calm even when he best wanted to scream to make room for his worries.  
  
"Daryl?" Beth asked painfully, while her body began to relax again. "Yes, sweetheart?" Daryl said, when her eyes met his and he gently pulled the loose strains of hair behind her tiny ear. "I'm so scared. I don't know if I can do this. The pain.." Beth determined worried, the tears were already glistening in her eyes and again Daryl wished, that he would be able to take the pain and the worries away from his girl.  
  
"Beth, sweetheart. I know you are scared, I'm damn scared too, but I also know, that you are strong enough, you can do this. You have almost made it, just a little more. I promise you, I will keep any danger away from you and our babies. Nothing bad will happen, I'm here. Everything will be fine. I promise you my heart." Daryl tried to secure Beth, his eyes were also swimming in tears, while he stroked lovingly her rosy cheeks.  
  
"You promise?" Beth asked with the same worried voice, but with a small smile on her lips now. "Yeah, every single day princess. Forever." Daryl answered soothing, always hoping, that maybe he could take the fear away from his girl, at least a little. "And I promise you, I'm not gonna leave you. I belong to you my love, for the rest of our lives." Daryl almost began to cry then, but he didn't want Beth to see his glassy eyes, so he pulled her closer to his body and kissed gladly the top of her head. Hoping, that the rest of their lives won't be today.  
  
Beth had placed her head against Daryl's chest, when another wave of pain was just running through her pain distorted body. It was in the early afternoon when suddenly they could hear a dump blast and worried Daryl was looking down at his wife. "Have you heard that sweetheart? What was that?" It needed a few seconds, till Beth lifted her head and was looking up at Daryl with widened eyes "That was my fruit bubble."  
  
Shocked Daryl looked at Beth's middle, just to see, that her pants were already totally socked there. Feeling how his whole body began to tremble and his heart was beating double fast against his rips, he finally managed to say "I will take doctor Michael. You will be alright sweetheart? It won't take long." With the same worried expression, like in his own face, Beth just nodded her head, before Daryl slipped away from under her body and ran as quickly as possible to the doctor, calling for Michael the second he had entered the corridor downstairs.

Less than one minute they were back, while Beth had managed to set herself up and leaned powerless against the back of the bed. "Well, please can you help your wife take off her trousers Daryl?" The doctor commented and after he had looked a few seconds clueless at Beth and her tensed expression, Daryl's limbs finally got some life again, before he carefully helped her out of her trousers and panties.  
  
"You good sweetheart?" Daryl asked worried, when he was holding the totally socked fabrics in his shaking hands. "Yeah, I'm good." She secured him, before Daryl lowered himself next to her on the bed and he took her trembling hand instantly.  
  
"So then let us see how far we already are. Let's cross fingers for six centimetres." Michael said with a calming voice, while his wife was also coming into the room to help her husband. After the doctor had examined Beth, he decided happily "Everything looks great Beth. By the next wave you can start to push."  
  
Breathing excited deeply inside her lungs for a few times, because now it got serious, Beth said nervously "Okay, okay. Daryl, please can you sit behind me?" He could never say no to his wife and especially not in this moment. "Sure." Carefully Daryl lowered himself behind Beth, his back leaning against the bed, his legs next to her upper body, he was holding her hands the whole time, while they were all waiting for the next labor pain.  
  
While doctor Michael set all the items he will need ready, Barbara got next to Beth's side and took calming her shaking hand, pat the back of it and said with a soothing voice "Everything will be fine Beth. You still remember what you have to do next?"  
  
Sweat drops were already running down Beth's worried face, while she nodded understanding. "You have to listen to your body, it will tell you, when you are ready to push. Just wait for the next wave of pain. And don't forget the regular breathing we have talked about. Then your little sweethearts will be here maybe even before sunset." The doctor's wife told her, even when Beth had probably already heard her tips at least thirty times.  
  
Slowly Barbara let go from Beth's hand, just to get into the bathroom to come back with a wet flannel. Carefully she whipped the sweat away from Beth's tensed face and also cooled her a little down with it. Before the older woman got to help her husband a few feet away from the bed, she smiled one more time down at Beth and placed her hand for a few moments encouraging on top of her shoulder.  
  
"Daryl?" Beth asked worried, like she wanted to make sure, that he was still there. "I'm right here sweetheart." He secured her, before Beth lifted her head and her scared eyes met his. "I'm so damn afraid." She whimpered, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
Her look gave Daryl a stab in the middle of his heart, because he couldn't help her to give birth to their babies, he couldn't take the pain or her fair away from her, he could just try to calm her down, courage her and tell her soothing things. "Don't be my brave princess. Everything will be good, you will be good, our babies too. You have heard Barbara, listen to your body sweetheart. I know you can do it. I know you."  
  
Understanding but still worried Beth nodded her head, before Daryl leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her soft, trembling lips. Resting her head against his chest again, Beth angled her legs to get into a better position for starting to press and impatient she waited with closed eyes for her next wave of pain.  
  
Daryl had his nose buried deep inside Beth's golden locks, also waiting nervously. It felt so damn wrong for him to wait, till his wife will have pain. He better should protect her from any pain, but this time Daryl had to bite down on his tongue and suppress the need to yell at the doctor, when Beth will be in that state.  
  
Suddenly Beth's grip by his hands tightened and her face told Daryl, that she was in pain. Every more second she was gripping his hand that way, Daryl got more and more nervous, because he could feel, that Beth wasn't pushing, she even held it back, like instinct, to protect herself from the pain. Daryl had read in his book, that when the woman had reached the moment she should start to push she had to, or something bad could happen.  
  
Because of that Daryl said to Beth as calming as possible, even when he already began to feel sick "Beth, sweetheart. You have to push now. Everything will be good, I promise you. I know you are strong, strong enough. You can do this my girl. Please, do it for me."  
  
Seconds passed by and Beth still wasn't pushing, she had her eyes closed and a battle with herself, a battle Daryl couldn't win, only Beth herself could. His voice sounded broken, almost like a whimper, when he leaned down and whispered with tears running down his cheeks into his wife's ear "I know you are afraid sweetheart, I'm too, so damn bad, but we both have to be strong right now. It's not about just you and me any more sweetheart, it's about them. We have to be strong for our babies, they need us right now, they need their mama, they need you Beth."  
  
The second Beth slowly opened her eyes, tears were streaming out and down her face to her trembling chin, while she was looking so helpless and scared up at Daryl. So many questions he could read in her glassy eyes, questions they both didn't know an answer to, but for at least one Daryl could answer her truthfully, even when he hated it, that she even thought about that "I love you Beth, I will always love you don't matter what will happen. I won't ever stop loving you."  
  
Feeling her breathing deep inside her lungs for a few more times, Beth finally response "I love you too baby." And in the next second her grip tightened one more time and Daryl could feel how her body got stiff and with her whole power she began to push. Daryl had just began to smile, being proud and glad about his wife, when Beth started to whimper.  
  
Her noises also got the attention of the doctor and his wife and both got with a big smile next to her side. "You are doing very well Beth. Keep on like that." Michael told her, while Beth pushed and pushed till her pain was gone and she fell powerless back into Daryl's arms. Whipping the loose strains of hair away from her sweaty face, Daryl pressed a long kiss on top of her head, when he whispered "That's my girl. Our babies will have such a brave mama. Thank you so much sweetheart." Beth smiled so lovingly and thankfully up at him like never before, slowly she started to believe his words and also, that she was really able make it.  
  
Hours passed by, while Beth was trying her best and pushed every time a new wave of pain was running through her body, which happened more and longer the last hour. Daryl did everything he could to make his job as her husband well enough, to help Beth wherever he could, so she only had to concentrate to give birth to their babies.  
  
Carefully he whipped the sweat away from her stressed face, he also tried to cool her down with pressing the wet flannel against her hot cheeks. He held Beth's legs apart, when he thought she couldn't do it on her own any more. Daryl pushed the strains of golden locks behind her ear, whenever they got into the way. He let Beth press his hands or arms as often, long and hard she needed to do, he didn't care as long as it will help and make it easier for his girl.

"You are doing so great sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." Daryl whispered, after Beth had screamed loud and painfully. It was still breaking his heart, but he just couldn't take the pain away from her. After being in a bad birth woe, Beth fell powerless against his chest, trying, the less time without being in pain, to relax and make herself ready for the next one.  
  
"I got you princess. I got you." Daryl whispered into her ear, while he was stroking gently over her cramped belly. "I can't wait any more to see them. What colour their hair and eyes will have. If they have your sweet nose too." Lovingly he kissed her sweated temple, before he whispered against her skin "Just imagine the expression of the other, when they will see them both laying in your arms sweetheart. You and only you will have given birth to them, you will have made it, you will be such a proud mama."  
  
With her last power Beth moved her head, so she could look into Daryl's shinning eyes. "Thank you so much baby. I won't disappoint you, I promise." Smiling even happier down at his wife, Daryl secured her "I know you will, because you have never and won't ever disappoint me. I love you princess." Beth just started to stretch her neck, so she could kiss Daryl's waiting lips, when he was faster and covered Beth's with his first. "I love you too my man." Beth whispered between heartfelt kisses. Daryl just wanted to cover her rosy cheek with his palm, when she suddenly bit down on his lower lip, when her body was in pain again.  
  
"Do you want to look Daryl?" Doctor Michael asked after thirty more minutes. Shocked and not knowing what to say or do, Daryl was first looking at the man in front of him and then clueless down at Beth in his arms. Her pain just got away, her body almost felt relaxed against his chest at the moment. Maybe because of that and Beth had nodded encouraging up at Daryl, he finally slipped carefully away from under her body and got to the doctor's side.  
  
Daryl's mouth got wide opened and his admiration for Beth even bigger, when he saw how bad her body was working to give birth to their beloved babies. And now he knew why she had so much pain. Daryl promised himself, that he will tell Beth as often as he can, how thankfully he was, that she was willing to give these presents to him.  
  
"Oh my God. Beth I can already see the head." Daryl said excited, while he could feel some tears burning in his eyes. A big, unbelievable smile was playing on his lips, even when he didn't even know why, because there was some blood and the fact, that Beth was in pain, something Daryl would be damn worried about otherwhise and he would try to protect his wife, but right now he was just damn happy and proud, seeing the head and the dark brown hair of their baby for the first time.  
  
"Do you also want to look?" The doctor's wife asked Beth, because obviously Barbara could see in her curious expression, that she also wanted to see how far she already was. Excited Beth nodded and after the older woman had gone quickly into the bathroom to take the little mirror, she placed it just in the right way, so Beth could see the reflection and her face lighted up instantly.  
  
Happily Beth looked into the mirror, before she lifted her head and Daryl could see her eyes swimming in tears of joy, before she watched the reflection again. With a damn bright smile Daryl was watching proudly his wife, till her expression changed into painfully suddenly and her body began to warp.  
  
"Daryl." Beth whimpered, while a new wave of pain was rushing through her body. Quickly he lowered himself next to Beth on the bed and took her tensed hand into his, when he whispered soothing to her "I'm here sweetheart. I'm right here. I got you."  
  
Her labor pains got so damn often and bad, that Beth didn't get long enough breaks any more to recover herself or at least to breathe. The less air she had inside her lungs, Beth was only using for breathing deep and regular and not to speak with Daryl any more or also to tell him, that she loved him back so much.  
  
But no words were needed, when Beth looked that worried and powerless way up at her husband, because he knew anyway what she wanted to say. "You are making so good sweetheart. You almost have it. Just a little more." Daryl whispered close to her skin.  
  
Twenty more minutes passed by when Beth used a little break from her pains, when she suddenly tried to sit up. Daryl supported and helped her to lean against the pillows, before Beth reached with her left hand to her middle. Daryl knew, that Beth could feel the hair and tiny head of their baby, because even from his sitting position he could see it and he had also told her so minutes ago.  
  
Beth gripped hard the sheets of the bed, when a new labor pain hit her and with her whole power she had left she pushed, till she whimpered and screamed painfully. Daryl had placed one arm around her shoulder, pulled her gently against his body, while his other hand was laying on top of Beth's cramped belly.  
  
Carefully Daryl was stroking over the skin there, trying to encourage their babies to finally come out to them. He tried to tell himself, that it won't take so much longer, because he knew, that Beth hadn't so much power left, but Daryl also knew, that she was strong and brave and she will make it. "I love you." He whispered with trembling lips into Beth's golden locks, even when he didn't get an answer from her since a long time. But he didn't care, because he just had to tell as long as he had a chance to, thinking that everytime could be the last time.  
  
It was the sunset of a nice, sunny autumn day. Just seconds ago Beth had pressed Daryl's hand as tight and strong like never before, she had also screamed painfully between glenched teeth, but now her grip began to loosen, almost relaxed. Daryl had just played with the thought, if he should tell her one more time, how much he loved her, when he got it, that something was wrong. Slowly Daryl opened his pressed closed eyes, while his nose was still buried deep inside his wife's golden locks, holding back his breathe and afraid of looking down at his wife in his arms, when Beth said with a shaking voice "Daryl."  
  
Worried and frightened he quickly looked down at her, expecting the worst, when Beth was looking up at him with happy, glassy eyes and a big, bright smile on her lips. Because Daryl still kept on looking clueless at her, Beth finally whispered, because her vocal cords were obviously overwhelmed with the situation "Baby look."  
  
Only then Daryl followed Beth's eyes in front of them, just to see, that doctor Michael was holding something so tiny and rosy in his arms. He had to blink a few times, till his brain finally realised the situation, that right now he had just become a father, the father of this little bunch of life in front of him. Still overwhelmed, shocked, proud and unbelievable Daryl was watching like Beth with an opened mouth how the doctor cleaned with a towel the little baby's face from the blood and mucus.

Tears built up in Daryl's eyes too, while they were spellbound to the little bunch of life, when Michael turned it still in his hand around on it's back and tapped carefully on its tiny back. Daryl could hear his own words inside his head, how he read the chapter from the pregnancy book, what happened to the baby right after the birth. It had to start to breathe and best you could make it doing so with tapping carefully on the back.  
  
It didn't need more than three taps, till the air was filled with high, strong baby screams. The last warm sunbeams were shinning through the big window next to the bed, when Daryl could hear Beth whimper in his arms "Oh my God." Tears of joy were running down her rosy cheeks and Daryl could almost feel her happiness against his skin.  
  
"Please, give me my baby." Beth begged doctor Michael, who stood up with a happy smile in his own face and carefully laid the little, crying baby on top of her chest. Daryl just couldn't decide what was the best thing. Seeing his girl being so overwhelmed and proud about what she had just done, the tickling feeling inside his belly, which told him, that right now he was the happiest man on the world or seeing his little son for the first time in his life.  
  
With one of her shaking hands Beth was holding little Benjamin close to her body and with her other she stroked lovingly over the baby boy's wet, dark brown hair. His high screams stopped after a few seconds laying on his mother's warm, soft chest. "Oh my God.. I just can't.. I can't believe it.. Hey sweetheart." Beth whimpered, while her glassy eyes took in their little son.  
  
Only then Daryl's limps finally got some life again, after his brain had more or less realised the situation. Carefully, almost hesitantly, he stretched out his hand to their little baby and when his fingertips finally touched its tiny, warm cheeks Daryl could feel how the tears were streaming out of his eyes and down his happy face.  
  
His hand was shaking badly, while Daryl moved the back of his fingers over their son's little cheek and he thought again how he deserved all this. Daryl only broke the connection to his little son, when Beth looked lovingly up at him and he just couldn't resist to pull her closer to his side and stroked as carefully as by their son over her tear stained cheek.  
  
"He is so beautiful sweetheart." Daryl whimpered between sobs, before Beth showed him one of her best smiles. He had just leaned down and pressed a thankfully kiss on top of her head, when doctor Michael said "I really don't want to bother you three, but there is also another sunshine, who wants to meet you."  
  
Barbara came closer to Beth's side then, she obviously wanted to take little Benjamin away from her chest, but she quickly got it, that Beth won't give her baby away again, not yet and not ever. "Daryl do you want to do it?" Doctor Michael asked, while he already stood up and made place for him. Shocked and nervously he looked clueless at the doctor, because he just couldn't mean that seriously.  
  
"C'mon Daryl, you just have to catch your little daughter." Michael said with a big smile, but still Daryl didn't move, only after he had looked down at his wife and saw her nodding agreeing, her lips were already shaking again and new tears were also glistening in her eyes. Beth trusted Daryl enough to bring their daughter into this world, which seemed like the best place ever for Daryl in this moment.  
  
Still being damn nervous he moved his hand away from Beth's back, stood up and lowered himself on the edge of the bed. After he had breathed a few times deep inside his lungs and also the look he got, his wife with her proud, happy face, their little son laying peacefully and silently on her chest, gave him enough courage to smile too, which Beth response with an even bigger smirk.  
  
When Daryl looked down at her middle, he told his wife excited "I can see her hair sweetheart." Even when Daryl knew, that Beth was in pain, his admiration for her grew even bigger, when she had a big, bright smile in her face, while she used her last power to push. Little Benjamin was moving on top of Beth's chest, like he was as excited as his parents, but Beth held him lovingly in place.  
  
Their little son she had pulled close to her body, even kissed its tiny forehead lovingly, while some tears were running silently down her face. And even when Daryl still knew, that his wife had pain, he also couldn't suppress his own smile and tears of joy, when their little daughter made slowly her way into this world.  
  
First Daryl could only see her hair, which were way brighter than Benjamin's, then her small forehead, her eyebrows, Kate's little ears, her eyes with the long eyelashes like her mother, his daughter's cute nose and finally her closed mouth. Beth had to stop pushing then for a few seconds to breathe deep inside her lungs, when Daryl enclosed his palms around his daughter's face and said excited to his wife "Just one more time sweetheart. You almost have it, she is almost here."  
  
With Beth's next, big push Kate's shoulders came out and before Daryl could even realise it, their daughter fell safety into his hands. Shocked and overwhelmed he was looking down at the little bunch of life in his arms, when the baby suddenly began to scream. Daryl's tensed lips began to soften and trembling, because his daughter's screams were music for his ears. He knew then, that she was alright, that everything will be good.  
  
"Hey my baby girl." Daryl whispered, while his instinct made him cradling the crying baby soothing in his arms and he took in her lovingly face, trying to remember every inch of it for the rest of his life. Carefully he whipped the blood and mucus away from his daughter's face, before Daryl looked up into Beth's waiting eyes.  
  
Being the damn proud father he was, Daryl slowly stood up, went to his wife's side and laid their little baby girl carefully on Beth's chest, next to her brother. "Here is your brave mother sweetheart." Daryl whispered happily, while doing so.  
  
With big, glassy eyes Beth took in their little daughter for the first time, before she leaned down and pressed a lovingly, long kiss on top of her head. "Welcome my little girl." Beth whispered thankfully, while her tears made little rivers down her happy face.

Overwhelmed Daryl whipped the tears with the back of his hand away, while he was watching proudly his little family. The three of them were his, only his and they will always be his, for the rest of his life and that thought made Daryl's whole body tingling even more and a warm shiver run down his back.  
  
With the same proud expression like in her face, Daryl finally lowered himself next to his wife on the bed and took in the beautiful view in front of him. Just moments later Beth's eyes were searching for his and words just couldn't say, what they were both feeling in this moment. Overwhelmed Daryl leaned down, pulled Beth closer and pressed a long, gladfully kiss on top of her head.  
  
"I'm so damn proud about you sweetheart. I love, love, love you so much." Daryl whispered, while he was looking Beth deep in the eyes and he could see so much love in them. Daryl's heart was also filled with so much love and joy, when they were smiling unbelievable at each other.  
  
The little noises of their babies got their attention back to them and with a still shaking hand Daryl carefully stroked alternately over their son's and daughter's tiny heads and backs. Both of them opened their eyes then and looked up at their proud parents for the first time. Daryl and Beth had to smile, when they saw, that both of their babies had glorious blue eyes, of course they had.  
  
Sure Daryl also wanted to hold them, feel them against his skin, their light weight, their heartbeat and their breathing, but right now Beth should be the one to do so, because they were her work. Her work from the last hours, days, weeks and even months. She had the right to hold them close to her body, Daryl will get the chance to do it later.  
  
"Yeah, that's your daddy sweetheart. He was waiting for you two already since such a long time." Beth told their babies with their big, innocence eyes. Thanking Beth for her sweet words, Daryl whipped gently the still present tears away from his wife's cheek and leaned relieved his head against hers, watching proudly their newborn babies.


	34. Chapter 34

Daryl couldn't remember how long Beth and he were sitting like that. Watching their two sweethearts, listening to their noises, touching their soft, new skin and whispering sweet things to them and to each other, when doctor Michael finally said "I don't want to bother the four of you, but it's time to cut the umbilical cord. And I bet you want to do it Daryl."

Daryl had read in his book, that most of the time the fathers were doing it, but still he looked down at Beth to get her permission for doing so. Of course she was smiling happily up at him and nodded wildly.

As carefully as possible Daryl cut the umbilical cord and separated with that their babies from their mother, but he also knew that nothing, nothing in this whole world could get Beth really apart from their sweethearts.

After doing so, Daryl looked that damn happy way down at his little family, when Barbara stepped next to Beth's side and said "We should take a look, if everything is okay with their healthy and also clean their skin. You can take them in your arms again in a few minutes."

Understanding, but also sad to give their babies away for just a few moments, Beth let the doctor's wife take Kate and Benjamin away from her chest. Feeling how lonely his wife was, without having them close, Daryl pulled Beth closer to his side. Her light blue eyes were shinning happily up at him, when Daryl stroked lovingly and glad his girl's rosy cheek. "Thank you so much sweetheart. For giving me them. Thank you for just everything." Daryl whispered thankfully.

"We have both made it my love. We have both made them. That was us, together." Beth said with her soft voice, while she framed Daryl's cheeks with her still shaking hands. Powerless and damn relieved Daryl leaned his forehead against Beth's and they were both crying tears of joy, while they listened to their babies screams, because obviously they also hated it to be apart from their parents.

That was also the moment, when Daryl just couldn't go on any more, that was the moment when he broke apart. After all these days, weeks, even months being so damn tensed and nervous the whole time, that every second something bad could happen and the last few hours were just the climax. Daryl couldn't and also didn't want to hold back his tear of fearless any more, when they finally broke free and rolled down his face, while he had buried his head into the place between Beth's shoulder and neck.

His nose was running and his lips were shaking, when he whimpered helpless "I was so scared.. so damn scared Beth.. I thougt I would lose you.. lose our babies.. I can't lose even one of you.. I need you.. I was so frightened.." Soothing Beth was stroking carefully over Daryl's trembling head and held him close, like their babies before.

"I know Daryl. I was it too, but nothing will have to be good, because everything is already good. We have both made it. We are a family now, forever. And nothing will ever change that." Daryl kept his head close to Beth's body like that a few more minutes, till he had calmed down enough to lift his head and looked directly into his wife's beautiful eyes and they both began to smile at each other.

Only then Daryl noticed, that he still hadn't asked, if she was alright "How do you feel sweetheart? Does it still hurt?" With still a smile on her lips Beth shook her head and answered truthfully "I feel like I just can't get even more happy." After pressing a sweet, soft kiss on Beth's waiting lips, Daryl whispered close to her skin "Me too princess."

It was almost torture to be able to hear their babies, but not being able to see or hold them. The few minutes the doctor and his wife examined their newborns felt like hours for Daryl and Beth, till Barbara turned around and got closer to them with one baby wrapped in a light blue blanket.

The woman just wanted to lay little Benjamin on his mother's chest, when Beth said softly "Daryl should take him. He hasn't held him yet." Gladfully and being very close to tears again, Daryl smiled at his wife and his heart was beating wildly inside his chest, when Barbara placed his little son carefully for the first time into his arms.

"Hey you, little man. I got you." Daryl whispered down to Benjamin, who was looking up at his father with big, innocence eyes. Even when Daryl wanted, he just couldn't suppress his tears of joy, while he watched his son closely.

Daryl's parents had never made many photos of him and Merle, but there was one Daryl could still remember. It was a few months after his birth, Merle was holding him proudly in his arms and smiled into the camera like the protective, big brother he was feeling. Daryl had always looked at this pic, when he felt alone or sad, because it had always warmed up his heart and made him feel a little better.

Just imagine about this pic right now, made it clear for Daryl, that Benjamin looked a lot like himself, when he was still little. Even when Beth didn't know this photo, she still told him, while her head was resting against Daryl's shoulder "He looks like you my love." As carefully as possible Daryl was running his fingertips over his son's little nose, rosy cheeks and tiny hands, till he gripped around Daryl's finger and didn't let go again.

"You think that sweetheart?" Daryl asked Beth, before he pressed a lovingly kiss on top of her head. "Yeah, expect the dark brown hair, Benjamin also has your lips and ears." Daryl had to smile to himself, because Beth was right. Of course she was, she was just always right.

Peacefully, like the proud parents they were, Daryl and Beth were watching their little son. How his eyes were looking clueless up at them, how Benjamin pulled out his tiny, rosy tongue and they both had to giggle, when he yawned long and dramatic.

Because their son was still naked under the blanket, Daryl pulled him closer to his chest and guided his tiny head closer to Beth, so she could give him a kiss. "I love you baby boy." Beth whispered, her lips still close to Benjamin's nose, she had just kissed.

Also Daryl got with his lips closer to his face and placed as carefully as possible with his trembling lips a kiss on his son's warm cheek "I love you my little man." Daryl told Benjamin, who response with little noises, which made his parents smile happily.

Just moments later Barbara stepped next to Beth's side with Kate, wrapped in a light yellow blanket, and placed the newborn in her mother's arms. "They are both healthy, congratulaiton." Barbara said happily to the parents. "Here you are sunshine. I have missed you." Beth whispered happily down to their tiny daughter. Daryl's eyes didn't know where he should look at first. His little daughter, his wife or his already half asleep son. The three of them were just too sweet and they warmed up his heart like nothing in his life before.

"I bet Kate will get your blond locks, when she gets older." Daryl told Beth, while she was looking so proud at the results of their love. "You think that baby?" Beth asked amused, while she moved with her fingers through the girl's soft hair. "Yeah. Look at Benjamin's eyebrows, they are dark brown. Kate's are way lighter, like yours sweetheart. If she will also get your beautiful voice, we will have two songbirds in the house then."

Daryl had always and still loved it to be able to make his girl smile and also now it gave him the feeling of being useful and that Beth had done the right choice to choose him as her husband and the father of her children.

Carefully Daryl let his finger go from his son's grip and instead he softly stroked the back of his daughter's hand and her tiny cheeks. With Benjamin still in his arms, Daryl leaned carefully forward and pressed a soft kiss on the baby girl's forehead and whispered "I love you little princess."

Wonderful minutes passed by, when Barbara and doctor Michael got closer to them and said "I have to clean you now Beth." The man said, before his wife added "And Daryl, we should get your two sweethearts into some clothes, to hold them warm."

Understanding Daryl nodded, kissed Beth's forehead one more time, before he stood up and got with Benjamin in his arms over to Barbara. Carefully, with his hand behind Benjamin's head, he laid him on the soft mat on top of the table next to the doctor's wife. Closely he was watching and listening to Barbara, when she pulled Benjamin on a diaper. "Which kind of cloth should I get them?" Daryl asked clueless, after she had finished and Daryl tried to remember himself about everything Barbara had said and done. "Best some bodysuits."

As quickly as possible, because Daryl didn't want his little son to get cold, he was looking for the right baby clothes. With a damn proud smile in his face, every time Beth's eyes met his, Daryl was smiling happily back at her, when he passed her by.

"Here." Daryl said, when he got back to the table and just wanted to handle the light blue bodysuit for Benjamin to Barbara, when she shook her head and answered "No. You do it Daryl. I just watch you. You can do that."

Shocked and also being overwhelmed with the situation Daryl first looked at his little son, then at the tiny cloth in his hands and finally seeking for help over to Beth, who just nodded determined her head and smiled encouraging in his direction.

After breathing one last time deep inside his lungs, Daryl whispered to himself "Okay." It was still one of his biggest fears to hurt their newborns with his rough, big hands, but Daryl remembered, that it was also his fear to hold them and he had already done it so often, even yet, and nothing had happened. He thought, that he even did it pretty well.

With shaking hands Daryl carefully pulled his son's tiny legs into the clothe, Benjamin's hands were following next and that was already the magic, when Daryl buttons up the bodysuit and he was finished. Because Daryl was so focused on his work, he hadn't even noticed, that Benjamin had already fallen asleep and he was looking so damn cute, while he had his eyes closed and just slept as peacefully as an angel.

"We are almost finished." Doctor Micheal let them know, when Daryl laid sleeping Benjamin on his mother's waiting chest. "Doesn't he look damn cute, when he is sleeping sweetheart?" Daryl asked proudly his wife. "Yeah, he looks like you, when you sleep baby." Beth's answer made Daryl's cheeks heating up embarrassed. But he still loved that thought.

"Let me take little Katy sweetheart. I swear I bring her quickly back to you." Daryl said with a smile to Beth, before he took the baby girl in his arms and also got her into a warm bodysuit.

Daryl almost felt like a professional by the second time and also Barbara didn't watch him that close any more and had stopped to give him tips, instead only his little daughter was watching Daryl the whole time. After he was finished, Daryl took both of her tiny hands into his big ones, got closer with his nose to hers and whispered "Did daddy make it right little baby girl?" It almost felt like he would explore with every second, because he was so damn proud. About himself, about Beth, about their babies, when Daryl kissed thankfully his little baby girl's nose.

Doctor Michael had just finished his work, when Daryl turned around with Katy in his arms. Barbara pulled the blanket on top of Beth's body and asked her, if she needed something, while doing so. When the doctor got out of the room with his whole equipment and Barbara picked up something to drink for Beth, Daryl pulled the chair from the corner closer to the bed and lowered himself on it.

Daryl hadn't even noticed, that it had already got dark and at some point the doctor's wife had turned on the faint light in the corner. Still unbelievable and happily Daryl and Beth were smiling and giggling at each other, holding their babies close. "They belong to us now." Daryl said more to himself than to Beth, but still she answered "They belong to us since a long time my love."

Benjamin was still sleeping peacefully on his mother's chest, while Daryl was cradling Katy in his arms and she was watching her father, like he was her hero. And maybe he really was, at least Daryl was telling himself so.

"Drink everything up Beth. You need it." Barbara told her, when she got back with a glass of water. "Obviously Beth isn't the only one in this room, who is thirsty." The doctor's wife determined happily, while she looked at Katy in Daryl's arms, sucking on her own thumb.

After Beth had drank up the whole glass, Daryl laid Katy on her chest and took still sleeping Benjamin in his arms instead and lowered himself on the chair again. Curious Daryl watched Beth how she brought Kate in position, before Barbara helped Beth getting down her sleeve, so she could feed their little daughter for the first time.

"Take her like that. Yeah, exactly. Give her a few minutes." Barbara said and it didn't even take minutes, because Kate began to suck instantly, which made Beth smile proudly and relieved.

"Wow, what a clever, quickly girl we have here." The older woman said excited, which made Daryl and Beth both smiling even brighter at each other. "You like that sweetheart?" Beth asked softly little Katy, who was still sucking urgently. They were all watching peacefully the little baby girl, when also doctor Michael came finally back into the room and also in his lips got into a smile instantly, when he saw Beth and Katy.

Taking his wife closer to his side, the doctor said "I think our work is done here. The four of you are doing very well and if you need anything just come downstairs or call for us." Daryl and Beth were both a little shocked and worried, that they already wanted to leave them alone with their newborn. "Should I also feed little Ben, or should I let him sleep better?" Beth asked Barbara curious.

"Let him sleep Beth. You can try it, when he is awake. So, we wish the four of you a good night." And with that they left the flat and Daryl and Beth were alone with their sweethearts. Daryl pulled the chair even closer to the bed then, so he could watch his little daughter even closer. "Good girl." Daryl whispered, while he was stroking carefully with the back of his finger of Kate's sucking cheek.

"How does it feel?" Daryl asked his wife curious. "I can't name it.. it's.. it's simply beautiful." Beth told him excited and overwhelmed at the same time. Following Daryl took Beth's hand into his and said full with admiration "You are wonderful sweetheart. You know that?" Beth easily response with a sweet smile, but Daryl could also tell, that she was damn tired and powerless.

After minutes of watching their two babies, Ben laying in his father arms sleeping peacefully, Katy had finally stopped sucking and only looked curious up at her mother. Slowly Daryl stood up and he could feel Beth's eyes on his back, when he got outside the room and laid as carefully as possible his little son in the crib in their living room.

Then Daryl got back into the bedroom, took Katy into his arms, like he was already doing this his whole life long, and with his free hand he helped Beth getting dressed again. "You should sleep a little sweetheart. After the amazing things you have done today." Daryl told his wife, while he was stroking gently over her cheek.

He could see it in her eyes, Beth was really damn tired, but she was also a little worried, that maybe she could miss something or couldn't be there for their babies and her husband. "I will take care of them and let the door opened, so I can hear you sweetheart. You really need the rest." Daryl tried to talk her into it, after he had lifted softly her chin with his thumb and index finger.

Pulling the loosen strain of hair behind her ear, because Beth was already too tired to do it on her own, Daryl whispered "I'm so damn proud about you my girl. I knew you can do it." Even when she almost fell asleep, while she was still sitting, Beth showed him a dreamily, thankfully smile, before Daryl helped her to lay down.

"I love you my beautiful princess." Daryl whispered, after he had kissed his wife's forehead. "I love you too my man." Beth response, before her eyes shot closed and she quickly fell asleep.

Silently Daryl turned off the light and got out of the room, he let the door opened a little, like he had promised Beth. Still trying to make no noises Daryl lowered himself on the couch next to the crib and only then he finally began to realise what had just happened. He had become a father.


	35. Chapter 35

The first half of the night Daryl held Katy lovingly in his arms, always watching and cradling her soothing. At the beginning she even looked back up at him, but finally her eyelids got too heavy and she fell asleep in his arms, like her older brother before. From his position Daryl could also see Beth sleeping peacefully, getting the rest she deserved so much.

It was in the middle of the night, when he laid little Katy to her brother inside the grip. With a big smirk on his lips Daryl pulled the warm blanket protective around his babies and finally he leaned over the bars, let his arms hang inside and stroked with his fingers as softly as possible over their tiny hands.

Sleeping Ben was the first one, who gripped his father's index finger, Katy followed moments later. Daryl just wanted them to know, that he was here, that they weren't alone. That they have a father who loved them with his whole heart and will protect them no matter what. "I got you my angels." Daryl whispered to them, while some tears were building up in his so lovingly looking eyes.

He still and probably won't ever realize that he, Daryl Dixon, had become a father. Even the father of these two, beautiful sweethearts. Of course, he was still afraid about doing something wrong, that he will become like his old man, that Ben and Katy won't like him and that he just couldn't handle his father role.

But these fears were far away at that moment, because right now Daryl was as happy, like never before in his life. He watched his two babies sleeping peacefully next to each other, like they had done the last months inside Beth's belly. He couldn't believe how damn beautiful and tiny they were. Just when his brain had realized, that they were the most sweetest babies in the whole world, he got it that they were his, his and Beth's. How did he ever deserved them?

Like two dolls they were laying in the grip and best Daryl wanted to take them out and into his arms, to feel their light weight, their warm skin, their breath, so he knew, that this was all real. How could he, Daryl Dixon, make something so beautiful, innocent and pure like these two? Sometimes he thought, that this was all just the best dream he ever had and finally he will wake up to find himself in the old, stupid, useless life he had, before he met Beth Greene.

But this was real, this was all real and hell Daryl will protect his family with his life as long as he can, till the end. Because without them he would be nothing, again. Maybe he should stop feeling worried or scared about what will come, instead he should be damn gladful about what he had got, he had, about how much luck he had in his life right now.

Daryl didn't want to wake Ben and Katy, he just wanted to let them know something, so he whispered "I can't tell you how much I love you. You and your amazing mother are the most important people in my life and I won't ever let any danger get close to you. I will protect you three till the end, I care about you so much more, than my own life. I will try to be the best father, you can imagine. I will really try. I hope, that not even one day you will miss anything, that you won't ever get to know how it feels to be hungry, thirsty or scared, because I will always try to give you the best things, because you only deserve the best things."

Tears were silently running down Daryl's face and landed on top of the blanket, while he was telling his newborn babies his heart. "I finally got it, that you two and Beth are my chance to make good all the bad things I have done in my life. You are my second chance, my last chance and I will make it, I will try my best with every day. You three are a wonder in this world, in my world. I have never thought, that I deserve someone like you, someone so beautiful and lovingly. I'm so proud about you three and till the end I will love you with my whole heart. Nothing will ever change that. You are my reason."

The whole night long Daryl was holding his baby's hands, leaning his head against his inner arm, while he was watching the two of them sleeping peacefully. Maybe he should feel tired, but he wasn't, he wasn't one bit. Daryl just didn't get tired looking at them, because they were so damn cute and wonderful. Only while looking at them he knew, that this was all real, that this was his life, that they were his life.

Slowly the sun began to rise for another nice late autumn day, when little Ben suddenly began to move and soon he started to whimper. Instinctively Daryl took his son out of the grip and into his arms. If he was serious he was a little waiting for one of them to wake up, so he could hold them close again.

"Hey little man. What's wrong?" Daryl asked to his little son, who just response with some tears and little whimpers. "Hey. Come here. Daddy is here baby boy." He whispered, before Daryl pressed his son carefully against his chest and began to cradle him, while going around the room.

First Ben just whimpered in his arms, but finally he began to cry quietly. "Shsh little man, or you will wake up your sister and mama. You know, your mother had already enough trouble with the two of you inside her belly. So give her at least a little more rest baby boy." Daryl tried to soothe Ben, but it didn't work, in contrast he began to cry louder and more heartbreaking.

"Daryl." Beth's voice came from the bedroom and Daryl hated himself, for not closing the door to the bedroom, so she could have slept a little longer. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't want to wake you. I didn't know, how to calm him down."

"It's okay. It really is my love. Little Ben is probably just hungry." Beth said with her soft voice and already pulled the sleeve of her shirt over her shoulder and stretched her hand out for their still crying son. Carefully Daryl laid Ben into Beth's arms and lowered himself next to his wife on the bed.

Like Kate yesterday, Beth also laid Benjamin in the same position, like Barbara had showed her, but obviously he wasn't that quick, like his sister by the first time. "Shsh.. It's okay baby boy. I know you are hungry, but you have to start to suck, then you will get what you want. Take it little man." Beth tried to calm down their son and at least he stopped crying then, but he still didn't start to suck.

Beth tried to pull Ben, especially his mouth, closer to her breast, but he just kept on looking with still glassy eyes clueless up at his mother. "He just looks at me." Beth giggled, while she stroked carefully over the baby's cheek.

"That's good stuff little man. Believe me." Beth rolled her eyes dramatic in response to his statement and said amused "Daryl. You just can't tell him that." They both giggled happily, before Daryl answered "Why? I was just telling him the truth. C'mon little man, get yourself a test sample."

It needed a few more minutes encouraging little Ben, when Beth suddenly gasped and both of their looks got down to their baby boy, who had finally started to suck. "That's right little man. Make your little belly full with it." Daryl whispered, while he was stroking over the soft hair of the baby boy.

Relieved Daryl pulled Beth closer to his side and leaned his head against hers, while they were watching peacefully their baby. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Daryl asked, his nose buried deep inside Beth's golden locks, after he had inhaled her scent. "Good, maybe still a little powerless, but good. And how does daddy feel? Have you slept anyway last night?"

"Nah, but I'm not tired." Daryl answered truthfully. "But you should rest my love. It was also exhausting for you." Beth response and his chest began to tingle, like every time she was worried about him. "But not that exhausting like for you. I'm okay sweetheart. I will sleep a little later."

Ben had just decided that he was full, when Katy began to cry in the living room. Quickly Daryl got to his little daughter, took her out from the grip and brought her to Beth, so she could also feed their second sunshine. Meanwhile Daryl took Ben in his arms and tried to make him burp, like he had read in his book. Beth was watching Daryl proudly, while he was doing so and tried his best to be a good father.

Katy was still drinking, when they could hear someone knock at their front door. "It's me." Barbara said and seconds later she entered the bedroom with a proud smile on her lips. "And I thought you will need my help. You make so much better without me."

"No, Barbara. Without you and Michael we probably wouldn't have made it. I'm sorry for not thanking you already yesterday. So.. Thank you, for everything." Beth said sweetly and Daryl agreed with her and also thanked the doctor's wife. "You don't have to thank us, they are your work, not ours. We were just there to support the four of you. So I see Kate is already drinking diligent. Have you also already tried it with Benjamin?"

"He even has already finished. It took some time, but finally he made it." Beth told Barbara proudly, who nodded understanding and happily. "That's great, really great. And after Kate will be finish, I will help you in the bathroom Beth, get into some fresh clothes and let me look if you are alright. And I will also take a look at your two sunshines."

While Beth and Barbara were inside the bathroom Daryl had laid their two babies on top of the soft mattress of their bed and watched them, how they already got tired again, after they had filled their little bellies completely. Lovingly he was stroking and kissing their bellies, feet and cute faces, which made Daryl smile proudly to himself. He also told them at least twenty times how much he loved them and how thankfully he was.

After Beth was finished in the bathroom, doctor Michael also entered the room and instantly Beth and Daryl also thanked him, for what he had done for the four of them. Like his wife, he told them, that they didn't have to thank him and that he was just doing his job. Even when this part of his job was his most pleasure, bringing new life into the world.

Carefully and thoroughly Michael and Barbara examined their babies, while Daryl was sitting next to Beth and asked "Do you need something sweetheart? You know I will get you everything you want. What about some potatoes and jelly?"

His question made Beth giggle, which caused Daryl's heart to make a jump inside his chest. "If I'm serious I'm damn hungry. Maybe you can get me some bread and cheese?" Beth asked and Daryl stood up instantly, but before he left he kissed gently his wife's lips and he also had to look at his babies one more time, before he really left the room.

The autumn sun warmed up Daryl's face, while he went with fast steps over to the supplies room to pick up the things Beth asked for. The streets were still almost empty and the few people, who were already outside, just went by him. So obviously no one knew, that Beth's and his babies had finally arrived last evening, which made Daryl smiling to himself, because he liked the thought somehow. They were their little, sweet secrets at the moment.

After he got everything Beth wanted, Daryl quickly made his way back to his little family, when he saw some pretty flowers in the Kingdom's garden. With the same fast steps like before, Daryl ran upstairs, because he just couldn't wait to see his three angels again.

On his way back Daryl met the doctor and his wife, who smiled at him and Barbara said, that Beth will love the flowers and that Daryl was a good husband and father, which made his cheeks heat up embarrassed.

Daryl's heart warmed up and a damn proud smile got on his lips, when he entered the bedroom and Beth was sitting on top of their king-sized bed and in her arms were laying their babies. "Hey my sweethearts, I have missed you." Daryl let them know, while he got closer, laid the flowers on Beth's lab and kissed lovingly her lips, which formed a perfect smile after.

"Oh Daryl, they are beautiful." Beth told him with big eyes. "Not as pretty as you, but I thought you have deserved them. And so much more." Unbelievable Beth shook her head, like she sometimes couldn't believe how much luck she had to have someone like him. Even when Daryl couldn't imagine till now, how Beth could be even happy to have him as her husband. "I will make you something to eat sweetheart. I'm back soon." Daryl told Beth before he left into the kitchen.

The rest of the morning the four of them spend in the bed, even if Beth wasn't feeling so powerless anymore, Daryl still made her stay in the bed. She had to rest herself completely, till she should stand up and go around again.

And after some time Daryl got the feeling, that the two of them didn't have to stand up in their lives ever again, because all they needed they already had close, their two sunshines. Watching them was the best, looking at their sweet faces, stroking lovingly over their soft skin, kissing them lovingly, holding them close and taking in their sweet baby scent.

But latest when Katy began to cry Daryl got it that sometimes he still had to stand up, to at least change their diapers. Beth was watching her husband with a bright smile on her lips, while Daryl was carefully cleaning his little daughter and their son following. Daryl was also a little proud about himself, weeks ago he hadn't believed, that he could do something like that without being that much worried to hurt them anymore.

After he had brought Beth and also himself lunch into bed and they made sure, that their babies also weren't hungry, Daryl suddenly began to feel damn tired, but he didn't want to miss even one second of all this. Katy on top of his chest had already fallen asleep minutes ago and also little Ben yawned long and tired.

Beth finally cuddled herself closer to Daryl's side, his arm rested by her back, little Benjamin protective between their bodies. Like that the four of them fell easily asleep, Daryl even entered the land of dreams with a happily smile on his lips.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, when Daryl slowly woke up. Sleeping Katy still on top of his chest, little Ben next to his side, Daryl's arm was holding him protective close to his father's side. The three of them were surrounded by the warm blanket, but Beth wasn't laying next to them anymore. Worried and already feeling damn ill, Daryl quickly stood up without making too loud noises and waking their newborns.

"Beth?" Daryl whispered worried, after he had closed silently the bedroom door behind him. "I'm here my love." She answered with the same soft voice like always. Beth was standing next to the big window in their living room, when Daryl finally reached her side and said tensed "Damn you have scared me sweetheart. Why are you up? You should stay in bed. If you want something you should have waked me and.."

"Shsh.. Daryl. It's okay, I'm good. Calm down baby." Beth said shooting, while he had placed her index finger on top of his lips to make him stop. After breathing a few times deep inside his lungs Daryl answered "Okay. I'm sorry sweetheart. But still.. Why are you up?"

A big smile got into Beth's face instantly, when she looked at the picture in her hand, Daryl hadn't noticed till now. "I just couldn't resist. The three of you were so cute." Beth turned the photo around and Daryl could see himself sleeping on it, Katy on his chest and sweet Ben next to his side, holding him protective close with his left arm. "Oh sweetheart." Daryl said, tears were burning in his eyes, while he looked at the lovingly photo in his hand.

"You are a great father Daryl Dixon. The best I could have asked for." Beth told him seriously, while she framed her palms around Daryl's cheeks. "I love you so much Beth, you know that?" He whispered, their lips already being close to each other. "I love you more." Beth told him with a smirk, which only made his love for her grow even more. "And I love you most my girl."

Their lips finally met and like always it felt so good, best Daryl wanted to lock this feeling inside a jelly glass and let it out in bad times. But he also knew, that he didn't need to do this, because in bad times, Beth will still be by his side and make him feel better. "You let me feel it every second of my life baby." Softly Beth pressed her lips against Daryl's again and gently he pulled her closer to his body, to taste her even better.

They were standing a half eternity next to the window, were the last strong sunbeams of the day were shinning through it, till Daryl whispered, with his forehead leaned against Beth's "But now you have to lay down again sweetheart, because daddy says so." Beth giggled, but still followed him into the bedroom without any rebellion. "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

It was almost sunset when it knocked against their front door and Daryl quickly opened the door for doctor Michael, Barbara and Lucy. The doctor's daughter's eyes widened instantly when she saw the sweet siblings laying on top of the bed. At least twenty times she told them how damn beautiful and cute they were and she also congratulated Daryl and Beth more than once to them.

"We don't want to interrupt you long, we just want to give you something." Barbara said happily, after Lucy had calmed down. "It's not much, but we thought you will probably like it." Lucy added, before she laid the little white book on top of Beth's lab.

Clueless and also curios Beth looked up at Daryl, before she carefully opened it by the red band in the last half of the pages. "Oh my God. Daryl look." Beth said excited, with an already shaking voice. It was another photo, but this one warmed up Daryl's heart even more, because they both obviously hadn't noticed it, that Barbara had made a photo from the two of them the first time, Beth had held little Ben and Katy in her arms. Daryl's hand was resting on Ben's tiny back, while his eyes, shining from the tears of joy, were spellbound to Beth.

The happiness Daryl and Beth had at that moment could be seen so strongly on the photo. They both had tears streamed faces, but also a big smile on their lips, while their babies were laying on top of their mother's chest for the first time and Daryl held the three of them close to his side.

This photo was priceless, just endless priceless. "Thank you so much." Daryl and Beth said at the same time, tears were glistening in their eyes and also in the three people in front of them. Beth was still focused on the picture, when Daryl whispered to himself "Sixteen of October."

"Have you said something baby?" Beth asked her husband, still overwhelmed, who just pointed at the page and said again "Sixteen of October. Birth of Benjamin and Kate." It was a calendar, it was really a calendar in Beth's hand. With opened mouths they were both looking shocked at the page. Their brains just tried to process what that meant, what beautiful things that little book meant.

Now they knew when their little angels had come into this world, they could celebrate Ben's and Kate's birthday and also so many other fests like Christmas and Easter. "We.. We just can't even tell you how thankfully we are. This.. this is just the most wonderful gift. Thank you, thank you so much." Beth said to Michael, Barbara and Lucy, while one tear of joy run down her happy face.

"You are welcome. Some things should just never change." The doctor's wife said and Daryl determined to himself, that she was damn right. "There is also one other thing. Do you want me to send one of the men to Alexandria to tell your family, that you have already given birth?" Doctor Michael asked curious, while he laid his arm over Barbara's shoulder.

Thinking about it Beth looked some seconds up at Daryl, before she answered "Yeah, that would be great, but not tomorrow. Thursday the nineteenth of October sounds great." They all began to laugh then, but Daryl knew why Beth didn't want to let their family back in Alexandria know yet, because she wanted to spend some more peacefully moments with just the four of them.


	36. Chapter 36

_ After Michael, Lucy and Barbara had left them alone again, Beth had fed Katy and Ben and they already had fallen peacefully asleep, she asked Daryl, if he would help her to take a bath. And of course he did, how could he ever say no to his girl. _

After Daryl had made sure, that enough warm water was in the bathtub and the temperature was also alright, he helped Beth carefully out of her clothes and inside. She was obviously enjoying the warm water around her body, because she had her eyes relaxed closed, while Daryl was kneeing next to the bath tub and let his palm wander lovingly up and down her beautiful body.

It was almost strange to see his wife without her big, swollen belly, Daryl had loved so much the last months, but he exactly knew what he got instead for it and it was so much better. Just a little knot, not even quarter as big as her pregnant belly and the beautiful stretch marks, remembered about Beth's pregnancy, while Daryl was moving his palm gently over her now almost flat belly.

Daryl got the feeling, that Beth almost fell asleep, while he was cleaning her with the soap, but when the water got too cool, he quickly also washed her golden locks and helped her out of the bathtub, before she will really fall asleep. After getting Beth into her sleeping dress, Daryl took her in his arms and laid her into the warm sheets of their bed.

After he had made sure, that their babies were still alright, had kissed their tiny heads, had wished them a good night and had also told the two of them, how much he loved them, he took a quick shower, before Daryl cuddled himself next to Beth in the bed, the grip with their two sweethearts close to the bed, they fell instantly asleep, till Ben began to cry in the middle of the night, because he was hungry.

The next day Beth didn't want to stay in bed any longer, even when Daryl wanted her to do so. Instead, the four of them spent their morning in the living room, Beth always had the camera close, so she could make pictures of their babies. Daryl couldn't remember how many photos she had already made, because didn't matter what they were doing, sleeping, being awake, no matter what position, their babies were always damn cute.

Around midday King Ezekil visited them and also congratulated and wished the four of them the best of the whole world. He also brought little presents and let the babies and their parents know that the four of them were honorary citizen from the Kingdom and they were always welcomed.

After the King was gone, doctor Michael and Barbara came upstairs to take a look at their babies and Beth and like the other times before they told them, that everything was alright and soon they could go home, which made Daryl and Beth both smiling relieved.

Because it was such a warm, sunny day Daryl opened the big windows of their living room after the doctor and his wife were gone again and Beth quickly gripped for her camera, when a little ladybug, probably one of the last ones this year, landed on Katy's tiny hand. Since that Daryl was calling her his little lady bug. And every time he was doing so, his sweet daughter was looking up at him with big eyes.

In the middle of the afternoon Beth also had enough from the four walls of their living room and after begging Daryl for at least one hour, they made their first walk as a family. Daryl knew, that Beth was still weak after giving birth, even when she didn't want to admin it, so they made only a short walk.

The proud father he was, Daryl was pushing the stroller over the streets of the Kingdom, while Beth had wrapped her arm around Daryl's to support herself a little. Even when they made a short walk they needed almost two hours, because every few steps someone came next to their side, congratulated them and wanted to take a look at the siblings.

Somehow Ben wasn't that amused about the many new, loud noises, faces and voices, so he was crying heartbreaking most of the time, till Beth took him out of the stroller and cradled him soothing in her arms. Soon the Kingdom's people were calling Ben little lion, because he was roaring louder than Shiva sometimes.

But still the best part of the day was, when Daryl could take his three angels close to his side and could cuddle with them. Kiss alternately their heads and feel their light breath against his body. Daryl and Beth got a little nervous at the evening, because tomorrow will come the day, where their family will finally get to know, what they had done. Their big secret. That they had got twins. Beth was giggling by Daryl's shoulder, while they were imaging their surprised and shocked faces.

Next morning Daryl and Beth watched from their big living room window, how two of the Kingdom's men left the village for driving to Alexandria. But only after the men had promised them at least twenty times, that they won't tell their family even one single word about their surprise, about their twins, they were finally allowed to drive away.

Daryl and Beth knew, that it will take a few hours, probably till the early afternoon, till their beloved family will arrive. "And now let us make the two of you pretty for them." Beth told Ben and Katy, while they were looking with big eyes up at her mother.

"If that's even possible." Daryl added, which made Beth smirk bright. After Daryl had made sure, that Ben was laying comfortable in the grip, he went to help his wife with cleaning their little daughter. Daryl filled a little baby tub with warm water, he even checked the temperature three times, before he called for Beth, that he was ready.

With sleeves rolled up their arms the two of them cleaned carefully their daughter's tiny body. Katy obviously seemed to enjoy the warm water, at least her expression looked like that. When it was time to take his daughter out of the tub, Daryl was holding Katy close to his body. He didn't care if his shirt was getting wet, he just wanted to keep his baby girl warm.

Gently and carefully Beth dried their tiny daughter's body with the soft towel and finally she took the girl into her protective arms. "I will get your little ladybug into some fresh diapers. Do you think you can start with Ben alone daddy?" Beth asked sweetly, teasing him a little at the same time, but Daryl just answered with a smirk and a tender kiss on Beth's waiting lips.

After Daryl had filled the tub with some new clean, warm water and he had checked the temperatur three times, he went over to his son. "Come here little lion." Daryl said to Ben, while he was taking him out of the grip and up in his arms. The baby boy began to cry in the second Daryl started to get him out of his shirt.

"Shsh.. It's alright little man. You will even like it to take a bath." Daryl tried to secure his still screaming son, but nothing worked. Even the warm water around his body, didn't stop Ben from crying badly. "Everything alright inside there?" Beth asked curious from the bedroom, after she had got Katy into some diapers.

"Yeah, I just think he doesn't like it that much to take a bath." Daryl determined, which made Beth giggle. He just wanted to ask her what was so funny, when she entered the room and let him know "He also has this from his father." Even when Daryl would have tried it, he just couldn't stop his own laugher.

"Hey. I got better in it girl." Daryl said over his shoulder, before Beth wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed lovingly his cheek. "I know Mr. Dixon. But you still can't deny your little son." Beth whispered proudly next to his ear.

Because Ben didn't stop crying the whole time, while he was in the bath tub, Daryl finally got him out and into his arms, when he could feel how his shirt got even more wet. "Oh, c'mon little man. I have tried to get you clean, not even more dirty."

Amused Beth was giggling, while Ben kept on unconcerned to pie on his father's shirt. "So, are you finish little lion?" Daryl asked his son, with the same smile on his lips, like on his wife's. "C'mon daddy, give him to me." Beth commented, while she was already waiting with a warm towel for Ben.

Quickly Daryl throw his wet shirt into the clothes basket and while Beth put their son some fresh diapers on, he went over to Katy on the king-sized bed. "Hey, sweetheart." Daryl welcomed her, even when he hadn't seen her for just a few minutes. While Daryl was laying on his belly and kissed softly the tiny, warm feet of his daughter, Ben was still crying heartbreaking.

"You aren't such a drama queen like your big brother, right little lady bug?" Daryl asked Katy, even when he knew, that he won't get an answer from the little girl with just the diapers on in front of him. Katy was looking up at him with her big, innocence eyes and Daryl just couldn't resist to lean down and cover her sweet face with soft kisses.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe he is hungry again." Beth determined, after she had already tried to calm Ben down with cradling him in her arms and singing his favourite song for minutes.

"Just let me get into a fresh shirt. I will take him sweetheart." But before Daryl could even stand up from the bed, Beth interrupted him with "Wait. You know babies love the feel from skin to skin, to feel the body heat from their parents."

Understanding Daryl nodded and already stretched out his arms for his boy, after he had made himself comfortable. "Let daddy try his luck baby boy." Beth said, while she laid Ben carefully on Daryl's bare chest. Protective he rested his palms on top his son's tiny back and stroked as carefully as possible over the soft skin.

"Shsh.. It's okay little man. I got you." Daryl whispered, before he kissed the top of Ben's head. It needed a few more moments, till the baby's whimpers and tears finally stopped and the baby boy began to feel under his tiny fingertips the warm skin of his father.

While Ben was lying like that, Daryl suddenly began to think about his scars. What will their babies say one day about them? Will they be ashamed about, that their father had such disgusting scars on his back? Will they even hate them and maybe also him?

Like Beth could read his worried thoughts, she quickly let him know "They love you Daryl. Don't ever forget that." Trying to give her a little smile Daryl nodded, even when he was still worried about their expression, when they will finally get to know it.

"He likes it." Beth said excited, when little Ben's mouth angles began to move up and he moved satisfied on top of Daryl's chest. "Yeah, he obviously does." Daryl said proudly, while he was watching how his son's eyes began to get heavy.

"The three of you should take a nap." Beth said to Daryl, while she pointed with her head to their already sleeping daughter, laying next to Daryl on the mattress. "You will be alright?" Daryl wanted to know from his wife, because if he was serious, he was as tired as their babies.

Carefully Beth leaned down and placed a lovingly kiss on top of Daryl's head, before she whispered "Of course. Just doing a few things, before they will come." After Beth had stroked a few times softly through Daryl's shaggy hair and she had placed the warm fabric of the blanket around their bodies, she left the room and Daryl fell asleep just seconds later.

Impatient Daryl was sitting on the windowsill in their living room, waiting for their family to finally arrive. After Beth had woken the three of them, with kissing softly their foreheads, she also fed their babies and finally they got them into some damn sweet clothes.

Ben was wearing grey trousers and a light blue shirt with a smiling, brown bear on it. And Katy Beth took on white tights, a light pink dress and a headband with a cute bow on it. Best Daryl wanted to kiss their baby's faces the whole time long and cuddle with them, but someone had to keep watch, so they knew when their family will finally arrive.

Their two sunshines were laying on top of the soft couch next to the window, where Daryl could watch them and the streets. There was always, just always a damn proud smile on his lips, when he thought about it, that they were a part of him. With him, they wouldn't even exist and of course without Beth too. But he was the one, who had got Beth pregnant and placed their two sweethearts inside her belly.

"I love you." Daryl whispered to their babies direction, still not able to believe, that they belonged to his life now. "Have you said anything my love? Are they here?" Beth asked excited from the bedroom, while she was sitting by her dressing table and brushed her golden locks. "No, not yet sweetheart. But they will be here with every minute." Daryl let her knew, before Beth entered the living room and Daryl just couldn't stop staring at her.

"You are damn beautiful you know that sweetheart?" Daryl told her truthfully, while his eyes were taking in her pretty appearance. Beth was wearing her favorite knee long, light blue maternity dress in which she was looking like an angel, she had also taken on a thin, white wool vest, because it had got colder over the night. Her endless looking legs, finally ended in her favourite boots. Her hair she had made into a high braid, her eyes were shinning brightly, while Daryl was admiring her.

"Thanks my love, but you are also looking pretty handsome." Beth said softly, while she was gasping her hands around the collar of Daryl's shirt and pulled him closer to meet her tender lips with his.

They were still kissing lovingly, when they could both suddenly hear a car coming closer. "That are they." Beth said excited, before Daryl placed one last kiss on her soft lips and following he quickly picked up his baby daughter and brought her to the grip in their bedroom.

"Like we have said little lady bug. Don't worry, I will pick you up soon. You just have to wait a few minutes and be quiet. It's almost a pity, that you won't be able to remember their faces." Daryl said already a little nervous, before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Beth had already taken place on the couch, little Ben ready in her arms, she was waiting with a bright smile in her face. When Daryl went by her, they both couldn't stop giggling. That will be the biggest surprise ever.

Excited Daryl was running downstairs, through the front door and outside on the street, where their family just got out of the cars. Like the proud father he was feeling, Daryl stepped closer to them and couldn't stop to smile over both of his ears.

"Hey brother." Rick welcomed him with a big hug, Glenn was following next, before Carl, Michonne, Carol, Aaron, Jesus and finally Maggie. "I'm so, so happy for the three of you." She said, while the older Greene gave Daryl a tight hug, he knew came from the bottom of her heart. Oh, if you would even know, Daryl thought to himself, but still he kept quiet and just smiled.

They all seemed so relieved, excited and happy, while they were looking at the proud father in front of them. Daryl's whole body was shaking nervously and excited, while he was answering their questions, if they were alright.

It almost felt for him like hours, till they climbed upstairs to their flat and Daryl could finally open the door. Maggie was behind Daryl, best she wanted to run to her sister as fast as possible, but Glenn prevented her from that, with holding strong her pushing hands.

After Daryl had entered the living room, he made a few steps to his left, so he could so their family faces the first time, they will see Beth's and his little son. Maggie squeaked and her eyes began to swim in the second she saw her little sister sitting on the couch with her nephew in her arms.

"Oh my God. Bethy. I.. I just.." Maggie's words finally failed her, when she took place next to her sister and hugged Beth tight, before she stroked carefully with her shaking hand over the baby boy's dark brown hair. "Look sweetheart. That's your aunt Maggie." Beth explained to Ben and the Greene sisters both began to smile happily, when the little boy looked up at Maggie with his big, innocence eyes. "Hey little Benjamin." The older Greene welcomed her nephew with tears running down her cheeks.

Daryl could also see tears glistening in Glenn's eyes, while he was watching his wife and sister-in-law. Carl was smiling, like Daryl hadn't seen him since a long time. Overwhelmed Michonne leaned her head against Rick's shoulder, while the Sheriff nodded proudly at Daryl's direction.

The happiness and admiration, to be able to see a newborn for at least one more time in their lives, was also written in the faces of the other. Carol came next to Daryl's side and tapped proudly his shoulder, before she had to sit down at the chair in the corner, because the situation was obviously too much for her to handle. But it will even get better, Daryl thought to himself, while he smiled mischievous.

It was also almost too much for Daryl, but the best, the most shocking part was still coming. He kept on standing by his place like that a view more minutes, watching his family and their expressions, listening to Maggie's question how Beth was feeling and how the birth was.

When Daryl made sure, that no one was looking at him, he quietly and inconspicuous slipped into the bedroom. "Hey sweetheart." He whispered, while he took little Katy up in his arms. After Daryl had made sure, that her head band was still sitting at the right place, he said next to her ear "Are you ready for your big appearance little ladybug?"

Kissing softly his daughter's locks and getting her comfortable in his arms, Daryl finally opened the door to the living room with shaking hands. All eyes were on Beth and Ben, no one even noticed him and Katy, expect Beth of course. She was already smiling brightly, which Daryl response with a proud smirk.

"Little Benjamin is so cute Bethy. He totally looks like his father." Maggie said determined, while she was holding the baby boy's tiny hand. "Yeah, but this little lady right here looks like her beautiful mama." Daryl finally said and first no one was looking at him, till his words finally seeped inside their family brains and slowly they all looked confused over to him.

It was almost a shame, that no one made any photos from their families shocked, confused and surprised faces, but Daryl also knew, that he won't ever forget this moment, with or without any photos.

Seconds of silence were following, where they were all just staring with opened mouths, widened eyes and eyebrows up to their hairlines at Daryl and little Katy in his arms. Finally Beth ended the silence when she began to giggle amused, stood up from her place with Ben still in her arms and got over to her husband and little daughter.

Maggie, Michonne and Carol had their hands shocked in front of their mouths, while most of the men had their hands on top of their heads and said overwhelmed 'oh my gosh'. Carl was the first one who began to smile, even to laugh, before Maggie said with a shaking voice "No.. that just can't be true."

"You are kidding right?" Carol said still shocked, like she will get fainted with every moment. "No, we aren't." Beth response with also glassy eyes, looking proudly up at Daryl.

"You.. you really did it? You got twins?" Rick had to make sure one more time, while Daryl could already see new tears glistening in his friend's eyes. Wildly Beth and Daryl were both nodding their heads and they almost frightened, when Maggie suddenly jumped on her feet, began to scream and danced happily, while asked curious "Oh my God. You are so.. so.. How could you even keep a secret like that?"

"It wasn't that hard and it was totally worth it." Beth told her sister, while she was already taking in her little niece in Daryl's arms. "Say hey to your aunt little ladybug." Daryl said lovingly to his daughter, who just looked the same way at the woman in front of her, like Ben before.

Maggie's smile got even bigger, when she heard Daryl calling his daughter little ladybug. "You are right. She totally looks like Bethy. What's her name?" Maggie asked curious to Daryl, who answered proudly "Kate. Kate Dixon."

After everyone else had also seen the cute twins and congratulated the proud parents to their little daughter, Maggie said with a shocked voice "Oh no. We don't have any presents for little Kate. Only for Benjamin and most of them are blue and only for boys."

Trying to calm down her sister, Beth answered "It's okay Maggie. Don't worry. I think Katy will forgive you. By the way, you haven't know it, it's alright."

Their family stayed that day as long as possible. They all just couldn't get enough from the sweet Dixon twins. Everyone wanted to hold, stroke and kiss them, till it got enough for little Ben and he began to cry like yesterday and didn't want to stop any more.

"Come here little lion. Come to daddy." Daryl said, when he couldn't hold it back any more and picked up his son from Aaron's lab. He just couldn't hear Ben screaming like that, without getting a broken heart.

Protecting Ben from the many people and their noises, Daryl brought him into the almost silent bedroom and took place on the comfortable chair in the corner. "Shsh.. little man. It's okay. I got you." Daryl tried to calm down his son with cradling him gently in his arms. Carefully he even whipped the tears away from his tiny cheeks, when Ben finally stopped and his lips weren't trembling any more.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Daryl couldn't remember, since how long he was holding his little son close, till he was totally relaxed and looked with still glassy eyes up at him. "You know little man, you are really like me. Your uncle Merle, has told me once, that I also didn't like it, when it got too loud or too many people were in the same room, when I was little. We really have many things in common, even when I hope not everything."

Only then Daryl thought about his brother for the first time since he had become a father. What would have Merle said, when Beth and he would have told him, that they will become a baby? Would he have been happy for them, maybe even proud, that his little brother had found someone as beautiful and unique as Beth and they wanted to become a family?

In front of his inner eyes Daryl imagined Merle's expression, when he would have stood next to the other not even two hours ago, and would have finally known it, that his brother and sister-in-law, had become parents from twins. Just that thougth made Daryl smiling to himself, while he was watching his little son moving in his arms.

But it also made him sad, because Merle never got to know it, never got to see it, that his little, shy brother had opened up his heart to the beautiful angel named Beth Greene. That they were even married and the best of all, he had become a father. Merle won't ever get the chance to be a good uncle and Daryl knew, that he would have loved Ben and Katy so damn much.

But Merle won't ever get to know that all and it made Daryl damn sad and his eyes slowly began to swim. Right now Daryl missed his bigger brother the most, since he was gone.

"Everything okay baby?" Beth asked worried, her head peered through the half opened door. After Daryl had snifed and tried to form a smile with his trembling lips, he answered "Yeah, everything alright. We will be back in a few minutes."

Understanding Beth nodded her head and Daryl had expected her to leave into the living room again, but instead she stepped into the bedroom, closed the door behind herself and lowered herself on the armrest from the chair Daryl was sitting on.

Soflty Beth was moving her fingertips through Daryl's messy hair and he thought to himself, that his wife will just always know it, when something was wrong, when something was bothering him. Daryl tried to hold back his tears, but it wasn't working that well, especially when Beth leaned down and placed a long, lovingly kiss on top of his head.

Daryl had his eyes closed the whole time, till Beth's soft voice filled the air "He would have also cried tears of joy and would have hugged you tight. He would have also wanted to hold them in his arms and tell them how damn cute they are. He would have been so proud about you my love. Merle would have been a great uncle."

Daryl couldn't hold his tears and feelings back any more, when a single tear broke free from the corner of his eye and fell quietly on top of Ben's shirt. "You just always have to know what I'm thinking about, right sweetheart?" Daryl whimpered, even when Beth's words had gingerd him up.

"That's my job being your wife baby." Beth answered with a smile on her lips and her eyes tried to catch his glassy ones. Ben began to move in Daryl's arms and made cute baby noises with his tiny mouth, like he also wanted to cheer up his daddy.

Beth giggled sweetly, because of their son, leaned her head relieved against Daryl's and stroked with the back of her finger softly over their little son's cheek. At least fhirty times per day Daryl asked himself, what he would do without his Beth and right now was one of these times, when he just couldn't imagine a life without her any more.

"And your parents would have been the same sweetheart. They would have been so damn proud about their daughter, what she has made, about how strong she is and the wonderful person she has become. They would have also stood there with opened mouths and a tear strained face princess. They would have been as proud as me."

Tears were glistening in Beth's eyes, when she had pulled away from Daryl just to look at him thankfully and overwhelmed. "You are doing your job as husband pretty good, you know that Mr. Dixon?" Lovingly and with a smirk on his lips, Daryl kissed Beth long and with his whole heart, before he whispered against the skin of her tender lips "I love you Mrs. Dixon."

After they had played their game, who loved the other the most, and their eyes weren't that glassy any more, they finally got back to their family. "Seems like only Daryl is able to calm down little Ben." Maggie said surprised, while she watched Ben laying peacefully in his father's arms.

"Daryl is already a professional with taking care of them. Most of the things he does alone, without my help. He is a really great father." Beth said proudly into his direction and Daryl probably won't ever get used to words like these, because his whole face began to heat up by his wife's sweet words.

Their family stayed until about one hour before sunset, they all just couldn't get enough from the twins. Holding them happily in their arms, stroking their damn cute faces and saying with a high voice how sweet they were.

Daryl almost felt a little lonely, to not have his babies in his arms for such a long time, so he was sitting close to Beth, moved his fingertips trough the tips of her hair and just pulled her closer to his side, always earning a warm smile from his wife.

"When will you finally come home?" Carl asked curious, while they went downstairs to the cars. "We will stay for three more days. Doctor Michael wants to make sure, that they are strong enough for getting home." Beth let them know, but not only their babies needed some more rest, also herself, and Daryl made himself the promise, that he will make sure his wife will get as most rest as possible the next days.

"What about the other, back in Alexandria? Are we allowed to tell them about the sweet Dixon twins, because I don't think everyone can keep their mouths closed." Maggie asked her little sister, while her eyes were fixed on Glenn, who's face began to head up instantly.

Beth giggled amused, before she answered "No, it's okay. You can tell them. We had our fun." Playfully she winked over to Daryl, before everyone said good bye, hugged them as good as possible, with Katy in her father's, and Ben in her mother's arms. They also kissed the babie's tiny head or stroked one last time over their warm, rosy cheeks, before they got into the cars and drove home again.

Beth waved happily and together the four of them watched their family disappear behind the safe walls of the Kingdom. And Daryl had to admire, that as much as he loved their family and friends, the time with Beth and their two sweethearts alone, was so much better.

Like he had promised himself, Daryl made sure, that Beth got as much rest as possible the next few days. Thankfully the weather wasn't that nice, always foggy and rainy, so they just had to stay in their flat.

Daryl made a fire in the fire place to keep his sweethearts warm, he made Beth staying in bed as long as possible, always taking care about their babies on his own. Changing their diapers, cradling them in his arms, when they started to cry in the middle of the night, so Beth could sleep some more, and feeding them with the bottle.

Also during the day Daryl made sure, that Beth kept relaxed, with staying most of the time on the couch, reading books, looking at their photos, cuddling with Ben and Katy or taking a nap with them together. It was just the cutest thing to see the three of them sleeping peacefully, so Daryl just couldn't resist taking some photos, from their cute, sleeping faces to save this moment for the rest of his life.

Daryl also massaged Beth's feet, like he had promised her, that he will also take care of them even when her pregnancy will be over. It made him sleep and feel way better to know, that his girl and of course also his babies were good and had everything they needed.

Slowly but sure Daryl began to pack their things together and before they could even recognise it, the three relaxing days were over and the day had come where they were going to leave the Kingdom and their new friends.

Thanking doctor Michael, Barbara, Lucy and Ezekiel for at least twenty more times, the four of them finally got into the car and left the place, which was their home and recurse for the last couple of months. With their car full of items they were driving on this nice, sunny day back to their real home.

Daryl just couldn't look often enough in the rearview mirror to watch Beth sitting in the middle and on each side of her was laying one of their sweethearts. The first few miles Ben was crying badly, like always by a new situation, but soon he had calmed down in his mother's arms and now he was sleeping peacefully, like his younger sister.

Almost the whole time long Beth was humming happily and Daryl's heart always made a jump inside his chest, when he caught her eyes trough the mirror and she was smiling brightly at him. They talked about the many things they had missed so much and the even more things they were so excited about to get finally back.

And about midday they could finally see them. The gates of Alexandria. "We are almost at home sweethearts." Beth let Ben and Katy know, before she said to Daryl. "I was never that glad for you being wrong Mr. Dixon."

Confused Daryl looked into the mirror to catch Beth's happily expression before she went on "When we have left Alexandria, you have said, that you will bring us back again, the three of us. You were wrong, because now we are even four."

Nodding understanding his head, Daryl's lips also formed a smile, before he said relieved "Yeah, I was also never that glad to be wrong princess."

Just seconds after they had driven trough the opened gates of their home, everyone came running into their direction and the moment when Daryl stopped in front of their house, almost whole Alexandria was standing surrounded by their car and was waiting to see the much discussed twins for the first time or just to see them again and make sure they had arrived all well.

After the first excitement was over, everyone had taken a look at the two Dixon babies and they have congratulated Beth and Daryl, they all got away again to give them some time and place, especially when little Ben began to cry that heartbreaking again.

Maggie, Glenn, Rick and Aaron stayed to help them carry everything from the car inside their house. Daryl made Beth staying behind in their living room with her sister to get some rest after the long drive and the big welcome. She had simply rolled her eyes, like always when Daryl got too overprotective, but still Beth kissed softly his cheek and whispered with a smile on her lips "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

The four men got quickly everything inside their house, built up the baby grip and placed the whole baby stuff on its places. When their friends had left them alone, Daryl thought, that right now the four of them will get some time on their own, when Beth said, while she was looking at their babies laying in their carrycot "They will make a little party later this afternoon, to welcome the youngest Alexandrians."

"I bet Ben will love the party." Daryl said already knowing, that the many people and noises will scary their little son. His statement made Beth laugh, of course she knew that too, but it was still a very kind and lovingly gesture from their family and friends.

With Ben in his mother's and Katy in his father's arms, Beth and Daryl showed their little sweethearts their new home, they went with them together in every room.

Before the party will begin Beth laid Ben and Katy into their grip, so they could rest a little more. While their babies were sleeping peacefully for the first time in their new home, Daryl helped Beth to pack out the last of their things and finally they made themself ready for the party.

While Daryl took a quick shower and dressed himself as festive as possible, Beth fed their babies and laid their clothes ready, so Daryl only had to change their diapers and dress them, while Beth took a shower herself. Patiently Daryl waited for his wife, while he was sitting with their sweethearts on the couch, cuddled lovingly with them and kissed alternately proudly their cute faces.

"I'm ready." Beth said, after she had entered the living room and Daryl looked at his pretty wife with unbelievable eyes and an opened mouth. Beth was wearing comfortable looking black trousers, her favourite boots, hair opened so her locks were falling over her shoulders like a golden river and a big, fluffy sweater.

Daryl had already noticed it the last days, that Beth felt uncomfortable in her skin after giving birth. She only wore big sweaters, her maternity clothes or her husband's shirts, about which he knew, Beth liked best. Daryl hated it to see his wife worry about her still so beautiful body, if he was serious, after the things she had done for him and their babies, doing her best, giving birth to them, Daryl loved her and her body even more.

He wasn't able to take the worries away from her, Daryl knew she needed time, but at least he could secure her, that she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. "You are looking so gorgeous princess. I still can't believe it to call you mine." Daryl told Beth, after she had taken place next to him on the couch.

"I can only give that back my love." Beth said sweetly, cheeking him out, before she leaned forward and pressed a long, lovingly kiss on Daryl's waiting lips. Best they both wanted to stay at home, cuddle under a warm blanket for the rest of the day, holding their babies close, but finally they took on their jackets and went into the direction of Rick's house.

Daryl had to admin, that the party was't that bad, it was even nice to see them all after such a long time again. They were all talking and asking very much and thankfully mostly Beth answered their curious questions. Carol had made a big cake with the lettering 'Welcome little Ben and Katy', which wasn't only sweet from her, because the cake also tasted damn delicious and Daryl felt sorry for his sweethearts, because they couldn't even taste the cake, which was actually for them.

The moment Beth saw Judith the first time, after they had left their home months ago, was priceless, when she took the girl up into her arms, pressed her rosy cheek happily against hers and told her how tall she had become.

Following she got with little ass kicker in her arms over to Daryl, Ben and Katy and introduced the two sweethearts with Judith. The girl looked confused from Katy to Ben, up to Daryl and finally to Beth, before she said seriously "Where have you found them?"

The whole room began to laugh out loud then and Abraham shrugged Rick's shoulder playfully and said "Maybe you and Michonne should also find something like them." The laughers got even louder then, while Rick's and Michonne's head began to blush badly.

Maggie could finally handle Katy also some presents, she obviously still felt bad for not giving her any the first time. Many presents followed that afternoon and Daryl knew, that he will have to go a few times tomorrow, to bring them all to their place.

In a silent moment Maggie got over to her sister and lowered herself next to her on the couch, Daryl sitting on the other end, their two sweethearts laying in someone's arms from their family. Happily the older Greene took Beth's hand and said with tears in her eyes "Mom and dad would be so proud about you Bethy. I know it, because I'm too." Beth's eyes also began to swim like Maggie's, when she hugged her older sister tight and happily.

Also Daryl had to smile to himself then, when he watched the two of them. Of course, Hershel and also Beth's mother, brother would be so damn proud about her. She was the youngest Greene, had already been through so many bad, horrible things, but still she had hope and a smile in her face. And a husband, who loved her with his whole heart and would do everything for her and she had Ben and Katy, the results of their love.

Everyone wanted to look at the twins and at least hold them for a few minutes. Daryl wasn't even looking that fast to know in which arms their sweethearts were at the moment. Everyone who still hadn't done it congratulated Beth and Daryl, told them how proud they could be for their two cute babies.

It was a long day for the four of them and also Beth looked almost relieved when little Ben didn't want to stop crying and they had to leave the party. After their son had calmed down and both of their sweethearts were finally sleeping peacefully in their grip next to their parent's bed, Daryl and Beth fell damn tired into their own.


	38. Chapter 38

Daryl had never thought, that being a father could be so amazing, heart warming and beautiful, but also exhausting, heavy and difficult at the same time. But he still loved his job being a father and husband with his whole heart. Even, when both of their babies had decided to cry the whole night long and didn't want to stop anytime soon, he still didn't want to switch his life with someone of the other, who were able to sleep at the moment.

Daryl was just too thankfully to even think about that. Didn't matter how many times Katy or Ben vomited against his shoulder, drooled his shirt full, while they were laying on their father's chest, how often Daryl had to change their diapers, didn't get enough sleep or how long and loud they were crying, he never and won't ever regret anything.

The first few weeks after they had come back home, Daryl didn't get to work, because he wanted to help Beth as good as possible and he also didn't want to miss even one second. Time was priceless, especially this time with their babies being so tiny and sweet.

Everytime Daryl left their house for even just a few minutes, to pick up something from Olivia or talk to Rick, he felt bad for leaving them behind and he couldn't even wait to enter the front door and see his three sweethearts again.

They also had time then to make their babie's room. Beth had said, that normally people were doing this before the birth and because they just couldn't do that, they were doing it now and with even more pleasure.

While their babies were laying in the corner on a warm, soft blanket, Daryl and Beth coloured the walls light yellow and had so much fun while doing so. They also coloured the second room, but till they will be able to decide it on their own, Katy and Ben will only use one room together, so their two sweethearts could be together, because they just have to be together.

Sometimes when Daryl watched them sleeping, it was like they were in their mama's belly again. Always close to each other, like they were magnets. Sometimes they were even holding hands, which caused some tears in their father's eyes.

Beth and he just couldn't separate them, they belong to each other, as long as they wanted it too. With colour everywhere in their faces, Daryl and Beth finally looked at their work and both couldn't stop laughing, when they finally got it how dirty they were looking.

With Aaron together Daryl built furnitures for Katy's and Ben's room in the garage. It would have been easier and much faster to get on a run to find some forgotten baby furnitures in the next town, but Daryl only wanted the best for them and making them by himself, he could make sure, that they were as stable as possible. Only the best was good enough for his sweethearts.

Daryl made sure, that Beth, Katy and Ben always had it warm and comfortable. That they had everything they needed, while it got colder and colder outside. It even started to snow with the end of November.

Daryl just couldn't get enough from their babies. Holding them tight against his bare chest, so they had it even more warm. Take care of their needs, so Beth could take a break and also help his wife with the housework, because she had already done so many things for him and didn't matter how much he will do or try it, he won't ever make that good.

Taking a nap on snowy December afternoons, close to the fire with his three angels next to himself, was one of Daryl's favourite things to do. He always waited till the three of them were asleep first, so he could watch their peacefully, sweet faces, before he also drifted off into a restful sleep.

Since their babies were reacting to their smiles, Daryl couldn't stop to make them smile and hear their quiet, bubbling laughers. While Daryl was laying on his back and he stretched his arms out, having one of their babies secure in his hands, he smiled lovingly up at Katy or Ben. Slowly he brought the little bunch of life down again and closer to his face, till their noses brushed softly against each other and Daryl could kiss lovingly the baby's face, before he stretched his arms again.

Daryl loved it to be able to make their babies happy and smile, so he was doing this very often and Beth always smiled proudly at her husband and their babies, while she was watching them. And didn't matter how often Ben or Katy vomited at Daryl, he will always do it again, because their expressions were priceless.

Beth used to wrap a fabric around her upper body, where she laid one of their sweethearts between the secure fabric and her body, so she had both of her hands free and their babies were still close to their mother.

In these moments Daryl thought she looked the most like an angel. How Beth was almost floating through their house, always a quiet, calming song on her lips, her hair was flying and her whole expression told Daryl that his wife was happy. The only thing he ever wanted.

Carefully Daryl had placed his sweethearts on top of his under arms, while he was sitting on this sunny, but bitter cold winter afternoon on the comfortable couch in their living room. Meanwhile Beth made a chocolate cake in the kitchen and her sweet humming floated over to Daryl's ears and he still couldn't believe it how damn lucky he was.

The back of Katy and Ben were laying secure on his arms, while his hands were holding gently their tiny heads and he looked down at them and smiled brightly. Instantly his babies smiled that teeth-less smile back at him, even giggled, made cute noises with their tiny tongues, moved happily and made bubbles with their salive, which made them smiling even brighter.

"Can you both stop to be that cute for just a few seconds?" Daryl asked his babies, trying to sound mad, but of course he failed pitifully. "No. Obviously you can't. Seriously, you have to stop with that or I will kiss your faces the whole day long." Daryl said overjoyed, before he got closer to them and as announced he kissed lovingly their tiny noses, rosy cheeks and warm foreheads.

"No, the two of you obviously have to be that cute." Daryl whispered more to himself, than to Katy and Ben, before he pulled them closer to his chest and closed his eyes relieved, while he leaned his head carefully on the top of theirs.

It was one week before Christmas, when Daryl woke up one morning with the need to get his three sweethearts some presents. And he also wanted to celebrate Christmas in general. Of course, Beth was also excited about his idea, but she also knew, that Daryl hated it to leave the three of them alone and he didn't have to do it right now. There was still time and many Christmas will follow.

But Daryl had sworn himself, Beth and also their babies, that he will try everything to be the best father they could imagine, that he will do his best to give them a normal life as good as possible in a world like this and to a normal life also belonged to celebrate Christmas and getting presents from Santa Claus.

So Daryl got on a run with Aaron and Rick, who also wanted to find some presents for Carl and Judith. With the end of the day they were back all healthy and a car full of useful things and presents.

Beth, Katy and Ben weren't allowed to get downstairs during the day before Christmas, because Daryl turned the living room upside down to make it look as festive as possible. On Christmas morning he brought Beth her breakfast into bed and after, they were finally allowed to go downstairs.

With an opened, unbelievable mouth and widened, glassy eyes Beth was looking at the big, decorated Christmas tree in the middle of their living room. The old socks by the fire place, the candles everywhere and the many wrapped presents under the tree.

Beth was happy and that was all Daryl ever wanted. She had thanked him that day at least thirty times for the beautiful things he had done to give the three of them such an amazing Christmas. Daryl knew, that Katy and Ben didn't understand the whole thing now, they were even sleeping most of the time, but still Daryl wanted to give this to them. His three angels deserved it all.

He had found so many toys, new clothes and other useful things for Katy and Ben and for Beth he had found an almost new looking guitar. Tears were streaming down her happy face, when Daryl took it from its hiding place behind the tree, because even wrapped, you could see with the first sight, that it was a guitar.

The whole evening Beth played and sang for the three of them and Daryl couldn't imagine a better Christmas. He was damn surprised, when suddenly Beth handled him a small present. She said, that he deserved so much more, but maybe this was a good beginning.

Beth had asked Aaron to look at their run for something Daryl might like and he could remember, that one time at their run his friend had packed something very quick inside his back pack.

In his whole life Daryl had never held such an expensive looking watch before. It was the kind of watch he had only seen in magazines, television or behind secured shop windows and he had never ever believed, that one day he will have such a watch around his wrist.

Being in Alexandria had never felt that good and normal, like right now. Everyone was thankfully for Beth's and Daryl's calendar, since they had lost the knowing what day it was. They were all celebrating Christmas, all the other holidays and birthdays and sometimes Daryl really forgot about the walkers outside the fences for at least a few minutes.

He used to read out loud bedtime stories for Ben and Katy, from the books he had given them at Christmas. He knew, that they couldn't understand his words, but they were both looking up at their father with big, innocence eyes and maybe his voice calmed them down enough, to finally fall asleep.

At the beginning of spring Daryl slowly started to get back to his job. He still wanted to spend as much time as possible by his three angels, but Beth had said, and which he knew was true, that they couldn't let the other made all the work. They still also had to do their jobs.

So Daryl got back to his routine job, but only till the early afternoon, before he got home to his first job, being a good father and husband. Also Beth started with her old job and first Daryl was a little worried about her wish to go back to work, but he finally understood. Beth needed some time, a break from being a mother twenty four hours every day. And Daryl had quickly noticed, that the little breaks two or three times per week were welcoming her pretty good.

It was in the middle of a rainy spring night, when Daryl slowly woke up. Not because Katy or Ben were crying, he just woke up without a reason. But he wasn't annoyed about being awake, when he could have slept, because of the pretty girl laying in his arms.

Still today Daryl asked himself why Beth had ever done the things, she had done for him. Why had she chosen him? Why was she willing to give him these beautiful babies or even let it happen to be the father of her babies? Why did she want to spend the rest of her life with him together?

Daryl was so thankfully every day for the things he had and right now he couldn't be even more happy, proud and overwhelmed, when he watched his beloved wife sleeping like an angel next to him.

Carefully Daryl had moved on his side, so he could watch Beth even better. Her sweet face, the way her eyelids fluttered, while she was dreaming. Her soothing, regular breathing and her relaxed lips. Best Daryl wanted to lean over and cover her so tender looking lips with his, but he also knew, that Beth deserved her rest. He could kiss her tomorrow morning.

Like every night before going to bed, Beth had taken on one of Daryl's shirts, because she was still unsure about her body. Since the evening he had helped his wife taking a bath back in the Kingdom, Daryl hadn't seen his wife naked again. He sure as hell won't ever pressure her, but sometimes it was almost impossible for him to hold back his hands from touching her perfect body.

He knew she still needed time and her body still had to rest after giving birth and doing the amazing things it had done, but at the same time Daryl sometimes had the need to kidnap her for a few hours to show her how damn beautiful her body still was.

For him even better than before. Daryl would make her feel, that he still loved Beth and her body with his whole heart, that she didn't have to feel uncomfortable or even sad. She was still the most beautiful girl Daryl had ever seen and he told her as often as he could, but still. Beth was unsure and Daryl hated it to see her this way.

He didn't know since how long he was watching his wife sleeping, he would have probably went on like that the whole night long, when suddenly her eyes began to flutter and finally her light blue eyes were looking directly into Daryl's midnight blue ones.

For the first few moments they were only staring at each other, while their lips formed a lovingly smile. Daryl just wanted to tell her, that he was sorry for waking her up, even when he was just looking at her, and she should try to sleep again, when Beth's eyes wandered from his eyes down to his lips.

While Beth watered her own lips, her eyes still spellbound to Daryl, he began to feel damn hot. She was checking him out. Obviously just looking at him wasn't enough for Beth anymore, so she placed her soft hand carefully on top of Daryl's warm cheek.

With her thumb she was tracing the outlines of his lips, moved through his beard and finally stayed by the back of his neck. Daryl knew, that Beth had to feel his goosebumps under her fingertipps and she also had to hear his heartbeat, when she whispered into the darkness "Daryl."

Softly Beth pulled her husband closer and slowly their waiting lips finally met. Of course, they had kissed the last weeks, but not even one kiss had felt like this one. Daryl's body began to tremble and felt hot at the same time. There was this tingle inside his belly and he couldn't stop the fact, that his boxers began to feel damn uncomfortable.

First they were only kissing, pressing their lips softly at each other, while Daryl pulled Beth even closer so nothing could get between the two of them anymore. With his rough palms he framed his wife's face, while his lips were working hers and little moans left both of their throats.

Daryl thought he could jump up to the moon, when he felt Beth's tongue against his lips, asking for permission. It was so long, it was almost too long. Only her tiny tongue inside his mouth made Daryl almost come around his boxers.

When there was really no air inside their lungs anymore, they had to stop and pressed their foreheads instead against each other. Breathless Daryl was looking deep into Beth's eyes to make sure, that she wanted the same like him.

"You really want it princess?" Daryl asked her after he had looked for minutes into her eyes, still unsure and the need to make sure she was ready for this step. Slowly Beth nodded her head, before she whispered "But only if you want it too." It broke Daryl's heart into million pieces to hear, that Beth was still unsure about her body and if her husband still loved her the way she was now. If she was still enough, still felt the same way for him after giving birth. "Damn sweetheart, you don't know how bad I want you and your perfect body. Come here." Daryl answered truthfully, before their tongues started to dance again.

To give her some time to process or tell him to stop, Daryl first undressed himself, before he slowly started to get Beth out of her sleeping clothes. Maybe the fact, that it was completely dark Beth let him do this, because he had the feeling that if it would had been light, she would have preferred it to keep at least her shirt on.

The second her body was completely bare, she tried to cover her lower belly and stretch marks with her hands and arms. Compassionate Daryl was looking down at his wife to see tears glistening in her endless eyes. "I know how you feel sweetheart, but they are different than mine. Yours are beautiful and I love them as much as I love you. They just show me how fucking bad your body has worked for our babies."

Carefully Daryl leaned over his wife to kiss the tears away from her cheeks and finally he also pressed long and lovingly his lips against her soft forehead. "You are so damn beautiful princess. Don't ever try to tell you any different, because you are. You really are and I still can't believe it to call you mine."

Beth's trembling hands were searching for Daryl's, while he covered her tear strained face with soft kisses, her neck and the spot behind her ears were following next. Very slowly and carefully Daryl made a hot, wet road down to her chest, at the space between Beth's swollen breast and finally he worked himself even closer to one of her hard nipples.

He sucked, licked and kissed gently Beth's breast, thanking them for producing the milk to feed their beloved babies. Daryl's admiration for his wife and her body was so big, he couldn't tell it with all words on this earth, but he could show her.

Beth let him do everything, her quiet moans and whimpers encouraged Daryl even more, while he showed her how much he loved and worshiped her. When he got to her stretch marks, Beth got silent and her hands started to shake again, but Daryl calmed her down with stroking carefully with his thumb over the back of her hands and telling her, that she shouldn't worry and should see them trough his eyes.

Beth was also quiet and tensed, when Daryl finally made his way down her lower belly, trough her pubic hair and finally his lips carefully touched the place, which had given birth to their beloved babies. Daryl knew, that Beth was worried that this part of her body wasn't good enough for him anymore, and she didn't was that often, but right now she was so damn wrong.

Daryl had never thought, that it was possible, but he loved this special part of her body even more now. He was thankfully, overwhelmed and even surprised when he kissed carefully his wife's womanhood and noticed, that she was already wet and ready for him.

But he still kept on kissing, licking and sucking her the way she liked, till Beth began to relax completely and her whimpers and noises told Daryl, that she finally even enjoyed his pleasure. He could tell, that Beth was close and he knew she was disappointed when he suddenly pulled away to search for a condom inside their drawer from the tiny table next to their bed.

Daryl made quick work with roll it down his erected length, before he gave his whole attention his girl again. He gave her the same pleasure with his tongue again, before he leaned himself over her heated body and supported himself with his elbows next to her head.

Carefully he gripped between the two of them to lead his erection to his wife's waiting entrance. But before Daryl pulled gently inside, he framed Beth's face and kissed her long and passionate.

He watched Beth's eyes widened, when the head of his dick made slowly his way inside her and first he thought, that he hurt her, but when her whole body began to tremble and her tender lips let out little moans and her eyes began to flutter, Daryl knew, that she was good. And so was he. Always trying not to come in the next second.

Slowly, carefully and gently as never before Daryl made love to his girl, always the fear, that maybe he could hurt her. But he didn't. He made love and only love to Beth in this spring night. They both didn't last long, but that was okay.

As often as his fast breath let it happen, Daryl told Beth how much he loved her, how damn beautiful she was and how much she turned him on. It was music to hear Beth's moans and whimpers next to his ear, while he was making love to her. They had to be quiet to not wake up their babies in the next room, but they didn't have to be loud to enjoy this almost magical moment.

Even after they had both come and Daryl had rolled off of his wife, he told her not to worry anymore, while he was holding her in his arms. To see Beth's face after the pleasure she had got was even better for Daryl to watch, while she slowly drifted off to sleep. "That's right, get yourself some more rest princess. I got you."

Since that night Beth slowly began to believe Daryl's words and tried to love her own body again. She also started to wear her old, smaller clothes again. And Daryl was so thankfully to see his wife being happy and as often as possible he showed her how damn beautiful she was with making endless love to her.

Their nights became even shorter when Katy and Ben began to get their teeth. But Daryl didn't bother the less sleep he got, he had never needed that much, so he took care of them, while Beth tried to get at least some sleep.

Since the weather got warmer and nicer Daryl and Beth had started to make their sunset walks again, of course together with their sweethearts. And still Daryl was so damn proud to push the stroller trough the streets of Alexandria or watch Beth while she was doing so. He thought his chest was going to burst every time someone looked inside the stroller and told the proud parents how damn cute their babies were.

Beth had already finished their third photo album, because Daryl and she made pics from Katy and Ben so often, they were just too damn cute all the time. Daryl used to skip through the albums on rainy days or in the evenings and always ended them with tears in his eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

"Do you really have to go on that run sweetheart?" Daryl asked Beth worried, like already the last three days, since he got to know, that she wanted to go. "I don't have to go baby, you know that. But I want to go on the run. I want to find some stuff for our babies." Beth told him patiently, like every time he had already asked about this topic the last seventy two hours.

"But I can find these things for you sweetheart or come with you. You don't have to go." Daryl almost begged her, in the hope Beth would stay. With a smile on her lips she got closer and framed with her soft hands gently her husband's cheeks, before she answered "I know you would do that baby. I know you would drive hundred of kilometres for us, just to get the things we need, but let me do it this time. Sometimes I have to remember myself what does it mean to be outside the walls. I just can't forget that. And we both can't leave Katy and Ben alone, we have never done this before and also shouldn't do it, leave them both behind."

Daryl knew Beth was right and he also knew, that he couldn't change her mind, but still he wanted her to stay and be safe. Next morning came too soon and Daryl's heart hurt badly, when Beth said good bye to their babies and finally also to him and kissed his lips long and softly.

"Don't worry about me Mr. Dixon. You know, I can handle myself and beside I'm not alone out there." Beth whispered close to her husband's lips and best Daryl wanted to hug her as tight as possible one more time and not let go again, but he knew, that wasn't the solution for his problems.

"I know princess, but still. Stay safe and come back to us." Daryl said sadly, before Beth kissed his lips one more time and whispered "I love you so much." Seriously and already feeling ill, even when she was still in his arms, Daryl answered "I love you more sweetheart."

After Beth had loosened their hug, had waved at their babies and had climbed inside the car to the other, she opened the window and only with her lips she formed the words 'I love you most', which caused Daryl's eyes to swim.

They were never that long apart from each other, since Daryl had found Beth back by the Saviours and not only he felt sad, worried and bad about that, because obviously their babies felt the same way. First everything was fine, as good as possible without his Beth, but in the middle of the afternoon Katy and Ben began to cry that heartbreaking and loud like never before.

And didn't matter what Daryl was doing, nothing helped. Soon he began to get nervous, because he didn't know what was wrong with them. Their diapers were clean, they have eaten not even two hours ago and had slept almost the whole morning. Daryl even played with the thought to get himself some help, something he had never done before.

"Sweethearts please, stop. What's wrong? What do you need?" Daryl asked the two crying babies helpless and of course, he didn't get an answer to his questions. "I know you miss your mama, you were never that long away from her like now. I know how you feel, I miss her too, but she will be back in a few hours. I promise you that sweethearts, but please stop crying." Daryl was begging Katy and Ben, but nothing worked.

Best Daryl also wanted to start to cry, because obviously he wasn't such a good father like he had always believed. He couldn't even make his babies stop to cry. And this was again the proof for him, that he was simply nothing without his Beth. Daryl was really already close to tears, when he suddenly got an idea.

It was even a stupid idea, but right now he had to try everything and so he quickly ran upstairs into their bedroom to come quickly back to Katy and Ben into the living room, where they were laying on the couch. "Here sweethearts. Your mama has worn this shirt last night." Daryl explained, while he was laying Beth's shirt over their babies chests, close to their faces, so they could smell their mother's scent.

And it was almost magical, because in the second their babies could smell the unique, special scent of their mother, they slowly began to calm down and their tears stopped, while they were playing with the fabric of the shirt. Relieved Daryl also calmed down, while he whipped the tears away from Katy's and Ben's cheeks and stroked carefully their faces and hands.

The three of them simply needed Beth like air inside their lungs. Finally Daryl had laid himself on the couch, Katy and Ben on top of his chest, Beth's shirt always close to them and at some point the three of them had drifted off to sleep, after the whole trouble.

It was shortly after sunset, when Daryl could feel something soft almost floating over his cheek. Slowly and still dreamily he opened his eyes, just to see Beth leaning over his body. "Hey my love." She whispered, to not wake up their babies still sleeping on her husband's chest.

"Beth." Daryl said excited and his heart began to make a happy jump inside his chest, when his tired brain finally got it, that it was really her and he wasn't dreaming. Best Daryl wanted to stand up and give her a long, tight hug for coming safe back to them, but of course he couldn't.

"So I see the three of you took a nap, but why have you covered them with my sleeping shirt?" Beth asked curious, while she smiled confused at her husband. "Because I couldn't stop them crying for hours and then I had this idea and it worked. They simply needed your scent to calm down. They need their mama." Daryl told her truthfully and he could watch the tears building up in Beth's beautiful eyes.

"Oh baby. I have also missed you three so much. But don't worry any more, we are all safe back, I have found everything I wanted and mama won't go away anytime soon." Beth secured Daryl and he just thanked her with a long, soft kiss.

"I will take Katy and bring her to bed." Beth finally said, before Daryl also got up and followed them with still sleeping Ben in his arm into their children's room. That night Daryl held Beth close to his body, not willing to give her away again, not yet and not anytime.

Daryl would have never forgiven himself, if he wouldn't be right next to his sweethearts, when something important happened in their lives. Like that one morning, when Daryl fet their daughter with some purred carrots and she tried to get the spoon from her father's grip and bubbled 'Dada'.

Tears were swimming in Daryl's eyes instantly and if Beth wouldn't have been right next to them, he would have thought to imagined his daughter's first word. Beth said, that it even meant daddy and Daryl's heart warmed up even more.

He also won't ever forget that day, when he was kneeling on the floor, his son standing between his legs and carefully started to make his own way over to Beth. Daryl had let go from his hands halfway and he couldn't feel any more proudly, when Ben crashed with a big smile into his mother's arms.

Soon they made their going-lessons outside in their garden on the soft lawn and while Ben was already stepping with his tiny feet like a professional, Katy still had her problems, but Daryl helped her patiently. On the opposite Katy was very fast with learning how to speak, while Ben swore for the sign language.

Every month doctor Michael, Barbara and sometimes also Lucy visited them in Alexandria, to make sure, if the twins were healthy. Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom were working together now, helped each other wherever they could.

The nights before the doctor and his wife were examining their sweethearts, Daryl always couldn't sleep that well, always having the fear, that something was wrong with them. But he was even more relieved after the examinations, when Michael told the proud parents, that everything was alright and they developed pretty well.

Daryl's and Beth's house was full of guests, when Ben and Katy celebrated their first birthday. It seemed like whole Alexandria came to wish the Dixon twins happy birthday and to give them some presents. Also Jesus came, next to doctor Michael, Barbara and Lucy, even king Ezekiel joined the party.

Carol had made a big birthday cake with coloured frosting, Beth and Maggie had made the decoration. Balloons and paper snakes were hanging everywhere, the air smelled like the delicious strawberry cake and the birthday candles. Some even wore birthday heats and after everyone had sang happy birthday and Beth blow out the candles for their sweethearts, Ben began to cry pitifully, like always when it got too loud, which caused everybody's laughing.

Daryl had spent the last month with finding as many presents as possible for his sunshines and even when he usually hated such parties, he couldn't stop smiling the whole time, because they all came for Ben and Katy. They all cared about them so much and it just warmed up his father's heart to know, that they were been loved.

The day after Katy's and Ben's birthday, Beth washed the whole clothes the twins had gotten as presents and with a big smirk on his lips Daryl hang the tiny clothes on the clothes horse. He loved the smell from fresh clothes and to see the little shirts, trousers and even smaller socks hanging everywhere in their home.

After an exhausting day, Daryl had just brought Katy and Ben to bed, while their mama took a bath, and he made himself also ready for bed, when his thoughts suddenly got the upper hand of his body and feelings. He was sitting in the middle of their king-sized bed, when Beth came out of the bathroom, the smell of coconut followed her, when she got her husband's expression.

"Everything okay baby?" She asked softly, her head tilted worried. It needed a few seconds, till Daryl stopped looking at some random point in their bedroom and finally got away from his thoughts. When he saw how worried Beth was looking at him, he quickly tried to smile and nodded his head. "Yeah. Everything alright sweetheart."

With her yellow sleeping dress on Beth climbed on the bed, her locks were still a little wet by the tips, when she took Daryl's hands into her soft ones and looked with her big eyes up at him. She didn't do more, she just looked at him, but her eyes always made him weak.

"I have just thought about something sweetheart." Daryl finally whispered and if he had really hoped, that this would be enough answer for his wife, then he had thought totally wrong. "About what have you thought my love, that you look that broken and sad right now?"

Daryl could feel his cheeks heating up, while he tried to form the right words. It was stupid, he already knew that, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. After he had cleared his throat and breathed one more time deep inside his lungs, he finally said embarrassed "I just thought, that if the world wouldn't have gone down, if everything had stayed like it was. I wouldn't be here with you or Ben and Katy. I know, that we would have never met and even if, you would have never even recognize me."

Speaking it out loud it sounded even more stupid and Daryl felt like a dork, when he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. But he just had to think about that, because no one, especially not a Dixon, could have so much luck and happiness like him right now.

His life was perfect, completed, beautiful, but it had needed an apocalypse for that, an apocalypse Beth had given some much pain, worries, fears and sadness. If he would be able to do it, he would have stopped the end of the world, to safe his girl, for everything she had been trough, since that all had begun. Even if it would also mean, that he probably would have never got to know her. He would have never got her love and trust. Beth wouldn't be his wife or the mother of his children. But she would be happy and that was everything Daryl ever wanted.

Everything was so blurred, because of the tears swimming in his eyes and Daryl was so full of sadness, that he hadn't even noticed, that Beth had stopped holding his hands, that she had pulled away, but instead she framed with her warm palms Daryl's cheeks and carefully she made him looking up into her eyes.

The tears finally broke free from the corner of his eyes, when he saw Beth smiling lovingly at him and her eyes were full of compassion. While she stroked gently with her thumbs over his cheeks and through his beard, she said calming "Oh Daryl. My wonderful husband, the amazing father of my children, the love of my life. Sometimes I really want to be able to turn off your thoughts. Do you really want to know, what would have happened, if this world would still be the same? Maybe we wouldn't be in the same bed like tonight or in the same house, but we would be together. I don't know how, where or when, but I know it. I would have found you my love. And we would have been married, we would have a pretty house somewhere in the country, our families around us, two dogs and three cats and we would have already a half football team of children. I know it Daryl, I just know it. Our love is endless, you know that and nothing can ever change that."

Tears were streaming down Daryl's face, while he listened with trembling lips to his wife's wonderful words. "But we are here baby. We are right here and everything is alright. You don't have to worry about the ifs, because there aren't any. We love each other and our babies and that's the most important thing Daryl." Beth whispered and finally, to take away Daryl's last fear, she kissed him long and lovingly.

"Okay baby? Do you believe me and stop worrying now?" Beth asked after their kiss, while she moved the loosen strains of hair away from Daryl's face. He even tried to form a small smile with his lips, when he nodded his head.  
  
"I love you Daryl Dixon." Beth whispered, while she climbed on his lab and he didn't even give her the change to win their game, when he whispered "I love you most Beth Dixon." And in that night Daryl showed his wife, how much he really loved her.


	40. Chapter 40

Time went by and on some days Daryl still couldn't believe it how damn lucky he was with calling Beth his wife. Still today people, especially men, turned around to look at her like she was a god damn angel. Daryl was never jealous then, he just smiled to himself, took her hand, pulled her closer to his side and kissed her tender lips, so everyone knew, that this beauty was his.

His chest also almost busted about being that proud, every time people looked with big eyes at his perfect, lovingly children. Even after all this time Daryl asked himself how he was able to help to make them and how he deserved all that.

Katy and Ben grow up without any problems, thankfully they had everything they needed and if not, Daryl got on a run instantly to find the stuff they wanted. They developed themself magnificently and Daryl always said, that it was Beth, who made them this way.

Of course, Daryl also always tried his best, but Beth made the big decisions and whenever their two sweethearts got into a fight, like when Ben had something Katy wanted, she settled the fight, because Daryl could never say no to even one of their sweethearts and he was always afraid about doing something wrong or hurt their feelings.

But Beth wasn't strict at all, she was a great mother with much humor and she never ever screamed or was mad at their children. Of course, she told them when they have done something wrong or could have made something different, but she never got loud and always stayed fair.

Like when Katy and Ben had decided to dance in the rain and jump into the mud with their new clothes on, Daryl had found just the day before. Beth couldn't suppress her own smile, when she told them that day, that next time they should change into some old clothes.

Beth had even already taught their two sweethearts some counting, writing and reading and Daryl couldn't tell how damn proud he was about that. And the cleverness Katy and Ben also definitely had from their mother.

Daryl was relieved to know, that his two sweethearts were close to their mother in the mornings, since they got to the nursery school. While he made his work, Daryl knew, that they were save and Beth was always near them. In the afternoons, after Daryl had got home from his shift, they were always doing something together, as a family.

Little Katy had the look like and the being from her mother. Whenever she asked her daddy something with her big, light blue eyes, Daryl simply couldn't say no. Her light blond hair had the same length than her mother's now and Beth made sure every morning to brush her daughter's golden locks, till they were extremely soft and with her long fingers Beth conjured sweet hairstyles, Katy was so proud about.

She also had the same beautiful singing voice like Beth and Daryl always had to smile to himself, when he entered their house after work and the air was filled with their angel voices. Every day when Daryl read out loud a bedtime story for their babies, Katy used to be as close as possibly to her father and with big eyes she listened carefully to his words.

Didn't matter what the little girl asked him, he got it for her, because Katy had wrapped him so easily around her tiny finger, like her mother. Daryl didn't care when he and his two sweethearts took a bath together and Katy washed his hair meticulously to brush it later, like Daryl was her doll.

Beth used to say, that Katy was daddy's little girl, because she always wanted Daryl to be happy and proud about her. She loved it to tell him stories, wanted to impressive him and every time she got the feeling, that Daryl wasn't feeling good, she tried to chear him up. Or whenever Katy felt bad she wanted her daddy being close to her and cuddle with him.

With Ben it was a little different. Whenever he felt sad or even cried he wanted his mother. Of course, Daryl was also allowed to comfort him, but if Ben could choose, he always got into his Beth's arms. Daryl wasn't offended about that, he even understood his son, because Ben had the look like and the being from his father.

Like it was with himself, Beth could calm Ben quicklier and easier down, because she understood him and what he needed to hear at the moment or just being held close. The same like with her husband. Like Daryl was in his childhood, Ben was sometimes really bashfully, quiet and shy, in contrast to Katy, which got them into some trouble and fights from time to time.

Ben had kept his dark, brown hair from his birth, which made him look even more like Daryl. Also his tiny ears used to stick out of his hair, like by his father. But he also got some not so good characteristics from his father, which Daryl knew he shouldn't have passed. Like every time Ben was nervous he started to bite down on his thumb or inner cheek or the skills to get into trouble very easily.

He also still felt nervous and uncomfortable to be in a room with too many people at the same time or get to meet someone new. And he thought and worried way too much about different kind of things, where Katy was so relaxed and unconcerned like her mother.

But Ben also had one talent, he definitely didn't have from his father and also not from Beth. He could draw like an artist with his tiny hands. Ben had started very quickly to hold a pen and to move it over the paper. Of course, the first drawings were just simply doodles, but with time and more exercise he got pretty good.

And in the moments where people were looking surprised at his drawings and congratulated him for being so talented, Daryl could always see his son's eyes lighting up and his lips formed a sweet, embarrassed smile. On every free place at their home, where a photo wasn't already hanging, there were beautiful drawings from Ben and almost every day new ones were following.

Ben also loved it to help his father in the garage repairing his bike or help him to build some new furnitures and things for them and the other kids of Alexandria. Like a swing, a tree house or a climbing frame. The two of them were a great team.

Daryl still called Katy his little ladybug and Ben his little lion and every time he was doing so their children were smiling up that sweet way at their father and it warmed up his heart from the bottom to the top. The love he got back from the two of them and of course from Beth too, were sometimes almost too much for Daryl to handle, then he had to turn around, so they won't see the tears glistening in his eyes.

Before, Daryl had never celebrated his birthday and of course also not father day, but now he even looked forward to these days, when he could hear his three angels speaking excited in the kitchen, while they made ready the breakfast for their beloved daddy. Daryl was always up already since a long time, but he quickly turned around, when he heard them coming closer, closed his eyes and pretend to be still asleep.

He really had to suppress the need to smile against the bedsheets, when Beth opened the door and Katy and Ben came on their tiptoes next to the bed and waked him carefully up. "Daddy, daddy. Wake up. We have a surprise for you." They said in choir, before they congratulated them for his birthday or father day.

Quickly Daryl pulled the two of them up on the bed and under the sheets, so he could cuddle with them and kiss their sweet faces. Katy and Beth always sang happy birthday or their daughter said a sweet poem, before they handled him a little cake and Daryl had to blow out the candles.

Ben always drew something for his father or gave him a beautiful stone he had found and which he did collect since such a long time. It had already happened more than once, that Daryl came back home after a run with pockets full of stones, but to see his son's face lighting up was always worth the trouble.

On these days Daryl felt even more loved, if that was even possible and he always made sure, that Beth felt the same way, when it was mother day or her birthday. Of course, Daryl didn't sing along with his daughter and son and also the cake Katy had made with her aunt Maggie together and maybe the breakfast wasn't that delicious, but still Beth was happy and smiled over both of her ears.

Since the birth of their babies the relationship between Beth and her sister was that good like never before, like she used to say. Maggie had changed her mind about getting children in a world like this, when she had seen her nephew and niece for the first time and closed them into her heart forever.

Shortly after Katy and Ben had celebrated their second birthday, Maggie got wanted pregnant and it was again a proof for Daryl, that Beth could change everybody's mind. Little Jacob was born healthy nine months later and Maggie and Glenn also got to know what it meant to be called mommy and daddy. Katy and Ben spent much time by their aunt and uncle, also before little Jacob was born. They sometimes even stayed over the night, so Daryl and Beth could have some time on their own.

Their two sweethearts were a dream team, like Beth used to call them lovingly. Katy and Ben were doing everything together, didn't matter what. Of course, they also spent much time with Jacob, Judith or with some other kids, but best they wanted to spend their time together.

Katy was always the sweet, polite girl, who wasn't that interested in adventures, but her brother was and because she didn't want to let him go on his own, because they were doing just everything together and maybe she was also worried, Katy followed Ben into his little adventures, which even caused them some trouble from time to time.

And because they had to do everything together, they also got sick at the same time. And while they were in that state, Daryl was as worried and protective as possible. "You really have to make everything together, huh?" Daryl asked them, while he checked their temperature.

He stayed with them together in Beth's and his king-sized bed the whole day long. Made them tea and even brought them chicken soup, which Beth had made them lovingly, into bed and every time his wife wasn't looking, but Daryl knew she will notice it anyway, he brought some cookies upstairs to his sick sweethearts. He read out loud stories for them the whole day long, played cards, when Katy and Ben felt better or simply cuddled with them, till his little sweethearts were healthy again.

In the winter months Daryl loved it to spend much time inside the house and by his family. The warmth of the fire against his skin, his angels close and just being a little lazy from time to time. Katy and Ben were smiling happily, when they watched their father carrying the fluffy blankets from their parent's bedroom in his arms downstairs to their comfortable couch and together the four of them cuddled under the warm fabrics.

They also used to build tents and castles, like Katy used to call their works, with chairs, tables, many blankets and pillows in their living room and Beth always giggled amused, when she saw the mess. While it was cold, raining or snowing Daryl also taught his little sweethearts some card games or he just watched them playing together, while Beth leaned her head against his shoulder and Daryl tried to warm up her feet on his lab.

He also taught his children skiing down the little hill of Alexandria, ice-skating on the frozen lake or with Beth together they tobogganed, till their noses and cheeks were red and their whole body was trembling. Ben and Katy also had fun with building snowmen on every corner of Alexandria and making a snow fight.

In the summer the Dixon family spent most of their time outside. They made a campfire in their garden on warm summer evenings and grilled sausages on sticks. Beth and Katy used to sing by the fire, which Daryl and Ben had made together before.

Daryl also taught their children how to ride a bike and he also gave them swimming lessons in the little pond of Alexandria. Of course, he never took of his under shirt, because he won't ever be able to show his back someone other than his family.

When Katy and Beth got older Daryl began to feel uncomfortable about taking a bath with them together or going shirtless around inside their house, but finally he believed Beth's words, that their babies loved him the way he was and that also included his scars.

But still Daryl's heart had stopped beating, when one evening Ben asked curious after taking a bath with his sister and father, why his daddy had these strokes on his back. Daryl's whole body was frozen then, not knowing what to do or say, when Beth finally explained their son and daughter, who obviously also wanted to know, that these were scares their father got, because someone had hurt him a long time ago.

Katy's eyes filled with tears instantly, but it was Ben, who first got closer to his father and hugged him tight and said sincerely, that he won't allow it, that someone will ever hurt him again. And on this evening it was very hard for Daryl to hide his glistening eyes from their children.

It was after their fourth swimming lessons, when Daryl just got out of the water like Katy and Ben minutes before, because he wanted to dive a little to cool down his body from the hot summer sun, when he searched for them. Daryl finally found the two of them behind some bushes, talking with some older kids.

"Why don't you want to tell us, why your father don't take off his shirt? I mean it's stupid to keep on your clothes for go swimming." Some boy with red hair asked Katy and Ben curious, but the two of them just looked at each other and kept quiet.

"Let it be Lucas, we know the answer anyway. My parents have said, that his whole upper body is full of bad tattoos, skin rashes or both. It's better, when your father keeps on the shirt, so we don't have to see that." The boy next to Lucas said scornfully and with a stupid smile in his face.

Daryl knew, that he shouldn't feel ashamed and sad about the kid's words, but he did, they hit him in the middle of his heart. It almost felt like being young again, when his classmates had laughed and made fun of him, after they had seen the scars, his father had given him so brutally, by their first swim lesson.

Daryl just wanted to turn around and go home to tell Beth, that she will have to learn their children how to swim, because he won't ever take even one foot inside the lake again, when Ben's voice was audible.

"Be quiet Adrian. You don't know my father or what's really under his shirt." The older kids were looking surprised down at Ben and Katy, who weren't even half as tall as them. "Yeah, I don't allow you or your parents to talk about my daddy that way. He is the best daddy in the whole world, don't matter what is under his shirt." Katy said angrily, while she pressed her index finger warning into the belly of Adrian.

Daryl had to smirk to himself, while tears began to build up in his eyes, but he wasn't sad any more, he was proud and so gladful to have such amazing children. Adrian put his hands in the air and finally he said, to which all the other kids agreed "Okay, okay. It's alright. We are sorry." Daryl quickly got back then to the shore, like he hadn't seen or heard anything, when Ben and Katy came finally next to his side and acted the same way.

"How was swimming?" Beth asked curious after the four of them had got home. "Great. Like always mommy. I'm almost able to swim on my own." Ben told his mother and before their two sweethearts left for go playing in the garden, Katy kissed lovingly his father's cheek.

"Why are you smiling that bright Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked, while she got closer to him and finally wrapped her arms around his neck. With a shaking voice and again glassy eyes, Daryl told his wife the story and finally she said "Do you believe me now, that they love you with their whole heart?"

Daryl would do everything, just everything for his babies. He not only would do everything, he already did that, unable to say no for even one time. Aaron always smiled over both of his ears, when Daryl and he had guard tower shift and little Katy came running down the street and called for her daddy.

Within seconds Daryl climbed down the ladder, got on his knees in front of his little girl and listened patiently to her words. Most of the time Katy asked her father, if he could do something for her or that she simply wanted to see him and Daryl didn't even look back, he just took the tiny hand of his daughter and went with her together home to whatever she wanted to show or ask him there.

How often did the other have to wait on a run, when Daryl was looking for some stones Ben didn't already have in his collection. But they never said anything and even when, Daryl wouldn't care, because the happy expression from his son he will get was always priceless.

Ben couldn't show his feelings that well like Katy or Beth, he had really much from his father, but in these moments, when he was full of joy, Ben throw his tiny arms around Daryl's neck and didn't let go for the next minute. Daryl closed his eyes then, while he hugged his son tight, kissed his soft hair and told him, that he will try to find new ones on their next run.

Daryl loved it to do things for his babies and also for Beth. He didn't feel useless then, he could do something to make them happy, he will make his job as father and husband as good as he could. Daryl needed to do these things to feel better and more calm.

And he felt most useful, when one or both of his sweethearts had a nightmare or a storm was loudly outside their safe windows and they crawled seeking for help under his safe blanket and looked for his protection.

Daryl knew he shouldn't love these moments, because their babies were afraid and scared, but still he did. Then he could protect them, feel useful and hold them close to his body. Also Beth was still scared about storms and from time to time she also had nightmares and in some nights Daryl would have needed more than just two hands to hold his three angels close, stroking calming their trembling bodies, covering their heads with the blanket so they won't see the lightnings and hear the thunders that loud and whispering soothing things into their ears.

Yes, in these moments Daryl felt the most loved, because the three of them were trusting him with their lives.


	41. Chapter 41

Daryl was one more time Ben and Katy's hero, when after a run he had come home with a little, injured puppy in his arms. They took care of Balu, like Ben and Katy had named him, till the dog was healthy and became a part of the Dixon family. Beth always said, that not the medicine had saved the dog, it was their children's strokes, love and cuddles, which had helped Balu.

Katy used to lay the puppy into her pram and pushed it through the streets of Alexandria and Ben loved it to lay his head on top of the brown, fluffy fur of the dog and told him stories the whole day long. Later also two rabbits, named Meggy and Blacky, joined them, which Daryl had found, while he was hunting and the whole pram driving and story reading began from new. When Balu wasn't that little any more, the dog also got with Daryl and the other on runs to warn them from the walkers in time.

After one of these runs, which needed longer than Daryl and the other had expected, he and Balu came finally home in the middle of the night and after Daryl had stroked the dog thankfully behind its ear and called him 'good boy', Balu dragged himself to his sleeping place in the living room.

Also Daryl was already damn tired, while he got as quietly as possible upstairs, because his three angels were probably already asleep since a long time. Daryl always hated it to not be able to be at home to tell them good night and they had to fall asleep with the knowing, that their daddy still wasn't back. It had only happened four times, Katy and Ben were never angry or sad about that next day, they were just happy to see their father, but still only imagine their sad, worried faces, when Beth had told them to go to bed with their father not being at home, broke his heart everytime and he felt so guilty.

On his tiptoes Daryl got over to Ben and Katy's room, which they still shared together. The second room they were only using for playing, the toys, dolls and stuffed animals were spread out in the whole room, but that was their realm and Daryl and Beth let them do in it, whatever they wanted.

Carefully Daryl peered with his head through the door gap and his mouth formed a lovingly smile instantly, when he saw their little bodies sleeping peacefully under the warm blankets. When Ben had asked his father, if they could have a bunk bed, and of course Daryl was still unable to say no to them, he started it even the same day and he won't ever forget the shining eyes of his two sweethearts, when he had finally finished their wish and they could sleep the first night in it.

On his tiptoes Daryl got closer to them, sometimes he was doing this. Just standing and watching them, it kinda shooted and relieved him to see they were good. Like always little Katy was sleeping on the bottom, her golden locks spread out over the whole pillow, while she was holding her stuffed ice bear, which Daryl had found for her, when she was still a baby, close to her body.

Daryl couldn't resist to lean down and press a tender kiss on top of his girl's forehead and carefully he whispered "I'm here now sweetheart. Daddy is here." He wanted to let them know, maybe they will hear him in their dreams and with that knowing they could sleepmbetter.

Daryl also looked up to his son, sleeping on the top. Like always Ben had moved in his sleep and pulled the blanket down his body, so only his legs were covered any more. With a big smile on his lips Daryl gently pulled the blanket over his son's little body, so he was completely warm and comfortable again. He wasn't able to kiss Ben's forehead, but instead Daryl moved lovingly the back of his fingers over the boy's warm cheeks and whispered "You don't have to worry any more."

After he had looked a few more minutes at the two of them, something Daryl could do for the rest of his life, didn't matter how tired or exhausting he was, he finally made himself to leave. Before he will wake them up, but before he closed the door quietly, he leaned one more time against the door frame to look back at them and whispered "I love you so much."

On his tiptoes Daryl almost floated over the corridor to Beth's and his bedroom. He knew he should take a shower, with the whole sweat, dirt and walker blood on his skin, but right now he was simply too tired and maybe he would wake his sweethearts, something he wanted to avoid so bad.

While Daryl made his way to the bedroom door, a smile got on his lips, when he thought about their plan from this morning. Before Daryl had left for the run, Beth came running to his side, threw her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and whispered against his ear "Tonight, when you will come home baby. It's such a long time, since.. I will wait for you."

Daryl knew, that right now, Beth wasn't waiting for him any more. She probably had fallen asleep, while waiting, even when she will probably hate herself for that tomorrow, and somehow Daryl felt even more bad for not coming home in time. But didn't matter what will be tomorrow, somehow he will find a way to make his girl happy, they will find some time, place and privacy.

Because Beth was right, it was really a long time, since they had the last chance for some mommy and daddy time. But they used ever free moment they got. When they weren't too exhausted or tired they made love, after Ben and Katy had fallen into a deep sleep.

Sometimes Beth only gripped Daryl's hand, dragged him upstairs, while their two sweethearts were playing with the other kids outside or they were by their aunt and uncle. Of course, they never had much time, but they made the best of it and they both didn't last long anyway.

When it was one of these mornings, when Daryl and Beth were up before their babies were, they took a shower together, ending with Daryl pressing his girl against the wall, her long, gracefully legs wrapped around his waist. Or he made Beth happy in the still warm sheets of their bed, making quick, but good work, before Katy and Ben will wake up.

One morning they both got a heart attack, when Daryl had just pushed inside his wife and started to move, when suddenly Ben came running into their bedroom. They were obviously in their own world, because they both hadn't heard their babies waking up. Thankfully Beth was laying on her side, showing the door her back, while Daryl was laying behind her, holding up her leg with one hand, while he filled her deep inside.

Beth's body got frozen instantly and maybe because of the shock she pretend to be still asleep. Ben stopped his movements, when he saw his mother being still asleep next to his father, who looked nervously over his shoulder to his little son.

"Is mommy still asleep?" Ben whispered and Daryl could see, that he was sorry for being that loud, while his mother was still sleeping. "Yes, little man." Daryl whispered over his shoulder, while he was still inside Beth, she was smiling into her pillow now.

"Katy and me will go downstairs play, till mommy is up, okay daddy?" Ben asked with already a smile on his lips again. "Alright sweetheart. Mommy and me will come in a few minutes." Daryl told his son, while he could feel Beth wiggling her sweet butt against his middle.

After Ben had gone, Daryl leaned down to Beth's face and they both began to giggle. "That was close." Beth whispered still smiling. "Yeah. Just imagine I would have been between your legs sweetheart." Daryl answered, which caused more giggles from both of them.

"Okay baby girl. Then let me take care of mama." Daryl whispered heated against Beth's ear, before he kissed her tremble and started to push deeper inside her. Fifteen minutes later they went hand in hand downstairs to their sweethearts.

That was two weeks ago now and sometimes was almost proud about himself for holding on so long. Seeing his beautiful wife and her perfect body almost every minute of the day, it was nearly impossible to not touch or kiss her, whenever he got the chance to, even for just a few seconds.

When he watched Beth for too long, her sexy hip, her long gracefully legs, the soft, bitable skin of her neck or sweet breasts, his mouth began to water instantly and his boxers were always getting damn uncomfortable. And the best of it, Beth was his and only his.

Carefully Daryl opened the door to their bedroom and slipped quietly inside. The room was almost completely dark, only the faith light of the moon was shining through the window next to the bed.

Like Daryl had expected Beth was already sleeping peacefully, which caused a tender smile on his lips. Quickly but also quietly Daryl took off his shoes and dirty clothes, while doing so, he just noticed, that Beth was laying completely naked in front of him.

Her left leg was uncovered, also almost her breasts, while she was laying there like an angel. Carefully Daryl slipped under the blankets and tried to cover his girl with the fabric, while the head of his dick was already growing out of his foreskin.

Daryl was thankfully that it was summer, otherwise he would have felt even worse. Just imagine it, that Beth felt cold or even caught herself a cold, while laying totally naked here waiting for him, gave Daryl that guilty feeling.

Trying to make as less movements as possible, he laid down next to his wife, after he had made sure, that her whole body was completely covered again. Daryl just thought, that Beth hadn't noticed anything, when she slowly began to move.

"Daryl?" Beth whispered sleepily and even when he felt bad for waking her up, he was otherwise glad, that she knew now, that he was back. "I'm here princess. I got you." He secured her and just wanted to take his wife into his arms, when Beth moved on her belly to look up at her husband and tell him with a worried voice "I'm glad you are back baby and I'm sorry, but I have fallen asleep. I really wanted to wait for you."

Pulling gently the loosen strains of hair away from Beth's sleepily face, Daryl smiled compassionate at her, when he whispered "Don't be sorry baby girl. It's my fault, the run got longer, than I have expected. It's actually in the middle of the night. It's okay sweetheart. Go back to sleep, we will do it tomorrow. Maybe I can ask Maggie to watch out for them for at least one long hour long."

Daryl tried to encourage her with a smile and kissing lovingly her forehead, but Beth's expression stayed that sorry and worried way. "But I want you baby. Right now." Beth whispered into the darkness and even when he was damn tired and exhausting, his dick made a twist inside his boxers.

"But sweetheart. I haven't taken a shower and I'm still dirty and sweaty all over." Daryl tried to warn her, but Beth simply interrupted him with "I don't care baby. I really want you. Right now." Daryl looked down at his wife for a few more moments, before he closed the distance between the two of them and kissed hard her waiting lips.

That night Daryl showed his wife how much he loved, admired and worshipped her. The sun already began to rise, when their bodies were just too damn tired for a fourth round. Both naked the fell asleep in each others arms and Daryl drifted off into a restful sleep.

It was already around midday, when Daryl finally woke up, opened slowly his eyes and almost got a shock, when he looked at the watch still around his wrist and saw how late it already was. He felt even more guilty, when he got to know, that Beth was able to sleep for only thirty minutes, before Ben and Katy had woken her up.

"This is the at least thing I could do for you after last night baby." Beth tried to calm down her husband, after he had told her at least twenty times how sorry he was for sleeping so long and let her do the whole work alone. Beth was such a great wife and an even better mother and Daryl tried to show and tell her that every day, because she deserved it.


	42. Chapter 42

It was a normal, even warm, early spring afternoon, when Daryl and Aaron made their way next to the walls of Alexandria, to see if everything was still secure and well. Aaron was just telling Daryl a story about his life before the turn, when the two men got around the corner and shocked Daryl's body frozen.

He had to blink a few times, because he really thought his eyes were making fun of him, but they didn't, he saw right. Daryl was still in shock, like Aaron next to him, when he watched his son and daughter walking unconcerned in the high grass behind the safe walls of Alexandria.

Curious they were looking around, Ben even pointed at something in the distance and maybe they just wanted to run to it, when Daryl finally found his voice "Ben? Katy?" He said damn confused, which caused his children to flinch badly.

Still overwhelmed with the situation, even having the feeling of still being asleep, Daryl watched how his son and daughter's expression changed from happy and curious to shocked and surprised. How their eyes widened, when they saw, that their father had caught them. Their bodies also frozen, their mouths fell open overwhelmed, while they were staring back at Daryl.

His heart began to beat faster and only then his brain finally began to realize what was going on. His babies were outside the walls. "What are you doing here? How did you.." Daryl said with a louder voice than before, which obviously caused his children to stop their stiffness, when Ben took his sister's hand and together they ran into the direction of the wall.

"Hey!" Daryl shouted, before he quickly followed them. When he got to the bush, his son and daughter had crawled behind, he really thought, that now he finally got them and could quickly get them inside the save walls again and kick someone's ass, for forgetting to close the gates, when the only thing he could see, when he got on his knee in front of the bush, were Katy's tiny feet disappearing through a little hole in the wall.

Daryl couldn't believe it, he simply couldn't. There was a fucking hole in the wall, his and the other children could easily crawl through and he hadn't even noticed it. He didn't even want to think about how long they already knew about it or how often they were already outside here. Alone, without any protection or help.

"Kate! Benjamin!" Daryl yelled, while he watched them trough the hole running away. Their children knew, that whenever their parents called them by their full names and not nick names, they have done something wrong.

Like the good girl she was, Katy stopped running and turned around to look at her father with an already sorry look, because she didn't want her father to be mad at her, he was that never before. But before Katy could run to her father and tell him how sorry she was, Ben took her hand and dragged her quickly away.

"Damn shit. Fuck! How could this happen?" Daryl screamed, after he had gotten on his feet and had slammed his fists and feet a few times against the wall. "Try to calm down Daryl." Aaron said soothing, but that didn't work for Daryl, who just got even more angry and yelled "How can I be calm? There's a fucking hole in the wall and they were outside! They could have been dead god damn!" Aaron knew, that when it came to his children and their safety, Daryl wasn't being able to get calmed down. He just cared about them too much to not freak out. But still Aaron tried again, when he suggested "Look for them, go inside, I will handle that here. Really, go on."

Daryl didn't let him tell that twice, before he started to run as quickly as possible to the gates, didn't answer Sasha's question about what had happened and continue running with a fast beating heart in the direction of their house.

The second he had opened the door he screamed breathless "Benjamin! Kate!" He didn't got an answer from his children, of course he didn't. Daryl just wanted to get upstairs into their rooms, where they were probably hiding themselves, when Beth came running downstairs and asked worried, because she had heard Daryl calling their children by their full name "What happened?"

"Have you seen them?" Daryl asked nervously and after his wife had shaken her head, he just wanted to get to the door, when Beth held him back and asked one more time "Daryl. What happened?"

His heart fell, when he saw his wife's worried expression and with trembling lips he tried to explain her "A hole. There is a fucking hole in the wall. I have seen them outside. I don't know, if it was the first time or maybe they are doing this every day. Damn, there is a fucking hole, where they can crawl trough it, since days, damn, maybe since weeks and I haven't noticed it!"

He felt so stupid and irresponsible about everything, he should have noticed that problem already in the very first second. Just imagine it about what could have happened, made his belly knote and he began to feel damn ill.

"Daryl calm down, it's not your fault. It's.." Beth tried to soothe her husband, when they could both hear the back door falling. "Shsh.. Katy I have said be quiet." Ben hissed at his sister, before they tried to make their way unnoticed upstairs on their tiptoes.

Daryl couldn't, he really couldn't remember, why he was doing the things he was doing then. He felt so useless, stupid, careless, overwhelmed, irresponsible, guilty and especially worried all at the same time, that he didn't have his body control any more, when he stepped into the corridor and began to scream.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Katy and Ben both flinched badly, by their father's loud, rough words. They had almost made it upstairs, Ben was even already by the last stair, while Katy was three under him.

"Turn the hell around when I talk to you!" Daryl yelled even louder, his hands unconsciously into fists. Slowly Ben and Katy turned around, but their looks weren't by their father, instead they were looking embarrassed at their shoes.

"What the hell were you thinking? How often have I already told you, that the world outside is dangerous and nothing for little children? All the things that could have happened! You were alone, without a weapon, any protection or help! You could have been dead god damn!"

Daryl's loud, uncontrollable voice reverberated in the silent room, while he was narrowing his eyes angrily at his children. Only after a half eternity Katy slowly started to look up at her father and just in that moment Daryl got it, what he had done to his sweethearts.

Tears were streaming silently down his daughter's little cheeks, her lips were trembling bad and her expression told him, that she was damn scared. Daryl's whole face began to get soft instantly and overwhelmed his mouth opened, but no words left his lips.

Seeing his son moving Daryl got his attention to Ben, when the little boy also finally looked at his father for the first time. His eyes were also glassy, but he wasn't crying. Ben's mouth was in a thin line and he didn't have to say anything, because Daryl knew anyway, that his son was damn disappointed about this father.

"No." Daryl whispered almost unhearable, because at the moment he was unable to speak any louder. With shocked eyes he watched how Ben got the few stairs down to his sister, took her shaking hand secure in his own and guided her finally upstairs and into the safety of their room.

And Daryl could just watch them, unable to do anything. He wanted to follow them, take his two babies in his arms, tell them how fucking sorry he was for yelling like that, but his whole body was frozen, while he watched them going away.

He didn't know how long he was standing in the middle of the corridor looking upstairs were his beloved children had left minutes ago. His hands weren't into fist any more, instead they were shaking now, like the rest of his body.

Every few seconds he had to blink away the tears in his eyes to see clear again, while little whimpers left his trembling lips, when he wanted to say how damn sorry he was, even when it was already more than just too late for that.

Now it had finally happened. Daryl's biggest fear, he had always known was deep inside himself, had become true. He will become like his father. Today he had already yelled at his children and maybe even tomorrow he will beat the crap out of them, like his father had done to him so many years ago.

Daryl could feel how his legs began to boycott his bodyweight by that thought and he had expected to hit the ground in the very next second, when he could suddenly feel Beth's protecting hands against his chest, prevent him from that. "Daryl. Baby are you okay?" She asked worried and because he was still unable to speak, he simply shook his head, his eyes looked straight at some random point in front of him.

Somehow Beth managed to guide her husband into their living room and finally she helped him to sit down on the couch. First Daryl was just staring at anything and nothing, his heart beat damn fast against his rips and best he wanted to slab himself for being that harsh to his beloved children.

Unbelievable he shook his head, hiding it ashamed in his palms, while he whimpered helpless "No.. I didn't want.. I'm sorry.." He won't ever forget their faces, their expressions and body language, after he had yelled at them without thinking. Only after a half eternity, Daryl took his palms away and instead he rubbed his eyes, maybe he was still asleep, having one of the worst nightmares ever.

But he wasn't asleep, Daryl got that in the second he heard his wife's calming voice. "Baby?" Beth asked carefully, while she tried to pull away the loosen strains of hair from his face. But Daryl was still unable to answer her. So many things and voices were running trough his head, while he tried to catch his fast breath.

When Daryl thought his head will explore with every second, he leaned forward and hide his face ashamed inside his palms again. What had he done? How could he do that? His father's voice was laughing at him inside his head and he could also see Merle shaking his head disappointed.

"Daryl, my love. I know you are feeling bad, but.." Beth quietly started, before she got interrupted from her husband, who best wanted to jump away, if she wouldn't have hold his hand.

"Bad? That's really not the word for it. I feel like shit. And there isn't a but, Beth. You have seen me, what I have done. I have screamed at them. I couldn't hold it back, I hadn't myself under control. I have always known it. I will become like my father." Daryl said hysterical, after he had finally found his voice again.

Best he wanted to start crying, but somehow he couldn't. The tears were only burning in his eyes, but didn't break free, while his whole body felt damn ill. But he deserved it all, after what he had done to his children.

Daryl had lost everything in just a few seconds. He had lost his children's love and trust, his chance to be a good father and now they probably had to do the same with him like with Peter. Daryl had to move out to protect Katy and Ben from his own words and hands. He won't be able to see them grow up, won't be close to them any more, he had lost them.

Like always Beth could obviously read her husband's thoughts, when she quickly closed the distance between the two of them, placed her arm around his back and pulled Daryl protective closer, pressing his head gently against the place between her shoulder and neck, so he couldn't pull away. "Shsh.. Daryl, baby. Calm down. Stop thinking such things, everything will be good."

"But.." He whimpered helpless, while he placed his arm around his wife's belly. "There isn't a but, like you have said and now stop thinking and listen to me." Beth said a little warning, which caused him to keep quiet and try to listen to her words.

"You aren't like your father Daryl and you also won't ever become like him. You were worried, damn worried. That was all. Yeah, you were angry at that moment, but not about them. You were angry about yourself, you just let them know that. You care about their lives more than your own, that's why you acted that way. Because you love them so much and just wanted to protect them." Beth said with her soothing voice and somehow Daryl calmed down, while he listened to her and tried to match her breathing.

"But I have still yelled at them for nothing. They won't ever speak or look at me again. They hate me." Daryl whimpered desperately, his head leaned powerless against his wife's supporting body, while she was sliding soothing her long fingers trough his hair.

Beth even showed him a little smile, Daryl saw from the corner of his eyes, when she answered truthfully "They don't hate you my love. They will never ever hate you. You are their protecting, lovingly, solicitous father and they won't ever stop loving you."

"I'm not so sure about that any more." Daryl said bitter, and he knew, that he won't ever forgive himself for what he had done to them. "I am sure my love." Beth said with a smile on her lips, while she stroked carefully over her husband's cheek.

"Why haven't they listened to our words? We have told them so often, that they aren't allowed to go outside. Why haven't they told us about it? Usually they listen to us." Daryl said more to himself than to Beth, but still she answered "Because they are curious my love."

"Huh?" Daryl asked confused, while he straightened himself to face his wife. "I mean they know many stories about the monsters outside, but they have never seen them or how it is outside the walls. Of course, they are curious my love. You can't take offensive, because you would also be curious."

Beth was right. After they had arrived in Alexandria, when Katy and Ben were just one week old, Daryl had promised himself, that he won't ever let his two sweethearts outside the save walls. He wanted them to be safe and not in danger. Just the thought, that something could have happened to them made him so damn sick.

Slowly Daryl began to nod his head, understanding Beth's words. "You are right sweetheart. Of course, you are. But what should I do now?" Daryl asked desperately, not knowing how to make something like that good again.

"If you want I can talk with them." Beth suggested, but Daryl instantly shook his head, because he knew, that this wasn't the right way. He had to do it by himself, it was his fault and problem, not Beth's. "No, sweetheart. I have to do it. Right now." Even when he didn't know, what he should do or say, he still knew, that if he won't go to them right now, everything will become even worse.

"I'm here, if you need something." Beth secured her husband and before Daryl got with shaking knees upstairs, she even kissed compassionate his cheek and stroked tenderly with her warm palm through his beard.

For Daryl, it almost felt like hours, till he reached the door from Katy and Ben's room, but before he will enter, he just inhaled one more time deep inside his lungs, when he heard his daughter's tear-strained voice "I have told you, we shouldn't do it. Now daddy is mad at us."

From his position Daryl could hear Ben standing up from the bed and going to the other side of the room to sit down next to his sister on the floor. "I'm sorry Katy. But you have said, that you also want to see it." Daryl knew then, that he had done something so wrong the whole last years long, with forbidden them to even see what was behind the safe walls. If he had done it better, let them look outside from the guard tower, they wouldn't have had the need to get outside.

It was silent already since a few moments inside the room, Ben was probably just comforting his sister, when Daryl knew it, that he had to do it right now. With a shaking hand he carefully knocked against the door and after some seconds he slowly opened it and looked hesitantly inside.

Like he had expected it, his two children were sitting on the floor. Katy leaned against the wall and the second she saw her father she looked hopefully up at him with big, glassy eyes. She even looked happy to see him, still having tears rolling down her sweet cheeks. Ben was sitting opposite from her, but he wasn't looking that happy like his sister. He looked at Daryl for just a few seconds, still that disappointed, hurt and sad way, before Ben gave his whole attention his hands moving embarrassed on his lab.

But at least they weren't looking scared at their father, but still their reaction broke Daryl's already weak heart. No one said anything for almost one whole minute, till Daryl asked carefully "Can I come in?"

Katy began to nod instantly and wildly her head, even a relieved smile got on her lips, just being happy, that her father was talking to them. Ben didn't do or say anything against it, so Daryl stepped inside their room, closed the door quietly behind himself and finally lowered himself next to Katy against the wall.

He kept some space between himself and his daughter and son, because he didn't know, if they already wanted to be that close, after what unforgivable thing he had done. Moments of uncomfortable silence followed and for the first time in his life Daryl didn't know what he should say or do to make his babies happy again. All the other times it was instinct, but right now he just wanted to run away, which wasn't an opinion, he knew that.

Like his son before Daryl played nervously with his fingers and bite down on his inner cheek, while he searched for the right words. Katy's eyes were spellbound to her father, while Ben tried to not give him any attention. And best Daryl wanted to start crying, but he also knew, that this wasn't an opinion.

After he had breathed one more time deep inside his lungs and told himself, that he should act like a real father and not like a baby any more, Daryl finally said with a shaking voice "I'm sorry sweethearts. I didn't want to yell at you but.. I was so worried.. I care about you more than anything and.. I love you so much."

Daryl's voice suddenly failed him, when the tears, which were burning already so long in his eyes, finally broke free and were running uncontrollable down his cheeks. His last words were only a whimper any more and everything was blurred, while Daryl couldn't hold it together any more.

His babies had never seen him like that before, had never seen even one tear from their father, because Daryl always wanted to be strong for them, show them safety and he also never had the need to do so, but right now he simply couldn't help himself.

Daryl just wanted to hide his tear-strained face ashamed inside his palms, when suddenly Katy began to move. Quickly she crawled closer to him, climbed easily on his lab and before Daryl could even recognize it, she wrapped lovingly her tiny hands around his neck, placed her head next to his and said "Don't cry daddy. We love you too."

Katy's words were balm for Daryl's soul and broken heart, when he pulled her closer to his chest and hugged her as tight as possible without hurting her. He cradled her unbelievable in his arms, kissed gladful her tiny head and whispered "Thank you baby girl."

With tears streaming down his face like little rivers, Daryl's eyes searched for his son, who was still sitting a few inches away from his father, but at least he was looking at him now.

With trembling lips and Katy tight in his arms, Daryl's eyes looked directly into this son's and best he wanted to whimper and cry even more, when Ben was now looking, really looking at his father the first time since he had entered the room.

"I'm sorry little lion." Daryl whispered helpless over the shoulder of his daughter and his heart made a jump inside his chest, when Ben's lips formed a small smile. Maybe it was because Daryl was calling him by his nick name or because he was feeling sorry for his father, but Daryl didn't care what the real reason was, as long as both of his babies did forgive him and still loved him the same way he loved them, with his whole heart.

Even when Ben was smiling now, he still kept sitting on his place, but that was okay. Daryl knew, that his son was sometimes uncomfortable in some situations or couldn't show his feelings. Daryl understood that, because Ben was exactly like him, only in little. The time will come, when Ben will be ready to get over to his father, hugh and being close to him like his sister. But not now.

Daryl respected that and didn't want to pressure his little son, so he smiled thankfully back at him and with his whole expression he told Ben how fucking sorry he was. The little boy just kept on looking and smiling a little embarrassed at his father, till Daryl felt Katy moving in his arms.

With her big, light blue eyes she was looking up at her father and Daryl knew, that she had already forgiven him everything. But the girl obviously still had a guilty conscience, because with her sweet voice she said "We are sorry daddy. We won't ever do it again."

Smiling compassionate down at his little daughter, Daryl knew, that Beth was right. Before he was only angry about himself, that he had let it happen to get his children in such a situation. But looking at his two sweethearts, Daryl knew, that he won't ever be able to be mad at them, he was just angry about himself.

"It's okay princess. It wasn't your fault. But tell me, since how long do you know about the hole in the wall?" Daryl asked curious, he just had to know, even when the answer will make him probably feel ill again.

"Since today. Katy wanted to tell mommy and you about it, but I talked her into to look outside for just one minute. It was my idea, not Katy's." Ben suddenly said and Daryl was almost surprised about that, but at the same time he felt as relieved as never before.

They have just found it today and were only that one quick moment outside the walls and not more often or longer. Daryl could feel how his shoulders sank, like someone took off a big, heavy weight from his shoulders.

And Daryl also couldn't tell how much he adored it, that Ben took the whole blame on him to save his sister, because he exactly knew, how much Katy cared about their father and that she didn't want him to be mad at her.

But Daryl could just never be mad at his little girl and of course also not about his perfect son. Because he hadn't said, only smiled compassionate to himself, since a long time, Katy finally said "Are you still mad at us daddy?"

"How could I ever be mad at the two of you sweetheart? It was my fault, not yours. Are we good again?" Daryl said, looking alternately at his daughter and son. Katy began to nod wildly her head in the very next second, before she hugged her father one more time. Ben didn't move, just kept quiet, but Daryl could still tell, that he also had already forgiven him and he just couldn't be any happier than right now. His two sweethearts still loved him, after what he had done. And he will make sure, that something like that won't ever happen again.

"Do you think mommy is already finish with dinner? Because I'm hungry." Katy announced, her arms still wrapped around her father's neck. "I think so princess. Let's go downstairs and look." Daryl answered, before he stood up with Katy still in his arms and the three of them made their way into the kitchen, Ben walking next to him.

"Mommy are you ready with dinner?" Katy asked one more time, after they had entered the kitchen, and Beth wasn't even looking surprised about seeing the three of them reunited. "In five minutes sweetheart. You can already place the plates, glasses and the silverware if you want."

Daryl handled Ben the plates, Katy the silverware and before he could follow them with the glasses, Beth held him back, placed a tender kiss on his cheek and whispered "I know you can handle it daddy."


	43. Chapter 43

It was like a normal evening, like nothing had happened. After they have eaten dinner, Katy and Ben played cards, while Beth and Daryl took care of the dirty dishes. And finally the four of them were sitting on the couch in the living room, in front of the warm flames of the fire, Daryl had made before.

Beth used to make her favourite thing in the evening, knitting clothes for them. First Daryl, Katy and Ben didn't know why she was doing this, they had enough clothes. Daryl had offered her to go on a run to find more for them or whatever she wanted, but she refused and said that it kinda soothed her and nothing was as warm as self knitted clothes. And latest in the cold winter months Ben, Katy and Daryl were glad about Beth's hobby, because she was, like always, right.

Ben was sitting next to his mother with a book in his hands, looking at the pictures and his lips tried to form some words, while he narrowed strained his eyes on the page. Little Katy was sitting on her father's lab, her favourite place, and played with the doll in her hands.

And Daryl just set there and watched his three angels, kissed his daughter's forehead from time to time and stroked gently her tiny back, while the fire was crackling soothing next to them. It didn't need long, till Katy fell asleep in her father's arms, which was kinda the best part of every day, when Daryl could watch his little baby girl sleep and later he will carry her upstairs under the warm blankets of her bed.

Also Beth had fallen asleep, or at least she pretend to be, the knitting stuff still in her hand. Ben had taken his book away and leaned himself against Beth's side, while he watched dreamily the flames. From the corner of his eyes Daryl noticed how Ben looked embarrassed over to his father from time to time. Only for one quick second, before he gave his whole attention the fire again.

Cautious Daryl placed still sleeping Katy right next to himself down on the couch, covered her tiny body protective with the blanket and made sure she was all warm and still in the land of dreams.

Daryl moved a little to show his son, that his lab was free now and his arms empty, because he could feel Ben's eyes on him, since he had laid Katy on the couch. Then Daryl waited, like the little boy did. Embarrassed looking at each other from the corner of their eyes. Daryl exactly knew how his son was feeling right now. He didn't know what to do or what to say, how he should handle the feelings inside himself, because Daryl was feeling the same.

Normally this was Beth's part to comfort Ben and make him feel better again, but his mother was asleep right now, or at least she pretend to be, so there was only his father left. Also Daryl didn't really know how he should start, tell him or do to make him happy again.

After uncomfortable moments, Daryl finally faced his little son, his eyes searched for the ones, which looked so much like his own and unsure Ben finally looked up at his father. Daryl's lips formed a small smile, something his son should get encourage about, but Ben's mouth angles stayed that relaxed way.

Slowly and carefully, without frightening the boy, Daryl opened his arms, stretched them out in his direction and whispered "Come here little lion."

Daryl was almost surprised about how fast his son stood up and quickly made his way over the couch and on his father's lab. Ben almost crashed into his arms, but Daryl caught him safe and held him as close as possible.

"I got you little man." Daryl whispered next to Ben's ear, while some tears build up in his eyes. They have never hugged that long and warm before and best Daryl wanted, that this moment won't ever stop. But it did, when Ben slowly pulled away to look up into his father's expression.

"I'm really sorry little lion for being that harsh today. I know it wasn't your fault, I even understand you. Didn't want to yell at you for being curious." Daryl whispered truthfully, while he whipped some loosen strains of hair away from his son's face and he realised it one more time, how much Ben was like himself.

"It's okay daddy. I'm also sorry." Ben answered, while he was playing nervously with his fingers. "I just want you to know, that daddy loves you little lion." Daryl had expected, that these words would shrink Ben back, but instead he stayed where he was, he only blinked innocence a few times, before his small lips formed a truthfully smile and with his sweet voice Ben whispered "I love you too daddy."

Daryl would have never expected an answer from his son and especially not these words, which caused his eyes to swim and his heart suddenly felt so warm, like the rest of his body. Daryl wasn't afraid any more, about that his babies saw their father's tears, so he let them running free, while he pulled Ben closer to his chest.

Thankfully Daryl kissed the top of his son's head, buried his nose into his soft hair and whispered "You three are everything I have. I can't lose even one of you, there is no way." He whispered and Ben response with wrapping his little hands around his father's belly.

They stayed like that a half eternity, the fire crackled next to them, feeling the warmth of the flames and from each other bodies, Daryl also felt Beth's eyes on them, while she still pretend to be asleep, but her smile told him, that she was wide awake. Daryl enjoyed this precious moment together with his son with his whole heart, till Ben even fell asleep in his father's arms and Daryl also almost did.

Finally Daryl carefully carried both of his sweethearts upstairs in their beds, covered their tiny bodies protective with the warm material of their blankets and like every evening he kissed lovingly their sleeping faces, before he wished them a good night and left on his tiptoes the room. Beth was already waiting for her husband on top of their king-sized bed, looking so proudly up at him like never before.

* * *

 Daryl should have known it better, that this topic wasn't from the table with that. There was still the need from Katy and Ben to see what was outside the walls, to get to know the other world.

The next day Beth and he had talked about it, almost the whole afternoon long and right now Daryl couldn't understand it, why he had agreed to that all. Beth had said, that their curiosity won't stop, if they won't show Katy and Ben the world outside the walls. She had also said, that they had the right to know, to see it and sooner or later it would have happened anyway and Daryl could remember, that he had answered to this, that he would have preferred it later, but he understood what Beth meant.

But still, how could he agree to this crazy idea? Getting outside wasn't something special any more, it was his routine, every day, but right now he felt so damn nervous and tensed like never before. They were going outside, the four of them with Balu together, just for a few minutes, Beth had promised, to clear their nosiness.

But still Daryl didn't have a good feeling about it. Katy and Ben had to sworn their parents to not let go from their hands, to stay next to them, never ran away or make too loud noises. Daryl had asked them at least twenty times, if they had understood them right and if they were really sure about it, but right now there wasn't a way back any more.

With sweating hands and a wild beating heart the four of them went trough the opened gates and outside of their safe home. Katy was holding her mama's hand and Ben his father's, or with other words Daryl was holding his son's hand as tight as possible without hurting him.

Daryl's eyes scanned the surroundings like always, being ready to protect his family, didn't matter what will spring out from behind the next tree. But he still noticed the big eyes of his children, while they were making their way into the woods.

Excited they were watching everything with an opened mouth and widened eyes. With their tiny fingers they were pointed at so many things and Beth explained them patiently everything they wanted to know. They even saw two rabbits and one deer.

Just a few more minutes, Daryl tried to calm himself down. Beth and he wanted to bring their two sweethearts to the small clearing a few walking minutes away from Alexandria. Relieved to see the sunbeams getting trough the tree's, Daryl knew, that they will stay a few minutes here, before they will make their way home again. The half-way was already done.

Daryl just stopped to feel that worried and nervous, when Balu began to growl next to them. "What's wrong mommy? Why does Balu this?" Katy asked worried and curious all at the same time. But Beth and Daryl exactly knew, why the dog was acting this way, he wanted to warn them from some danger, wanted to warn them from walkers.

"Ben, you take your mama's hand and won't let go, like you have promised me, alright?" Daryl told his son damn worried, he had known that something like this will happen. Ben nodded wildly his head, while he took his mother's hand like he got told.

Daryl looked into Beth's eyes one more time, giving her a small nod, before he turned around, pulled out his knife and then they were already here. Three walkers came into their direction and Daryl's body suddenly filled with anger.

These three bastards destroyed their little excursion, wanted to kill his family, his beloved wife and kids. Quickly Daryl rammed the first walker his knife between the eyes, it fell lifeless to the ground instantly. To get more time to kill the third walker, which was coming with fast steps into his direction, Daryl kicked the other walker into it's leg, so it broke, the body fell and couldn't catch him any more.

Shortly after he had pulled his knife into the back of the next walker's head, he did the same with the last one. Breathless Daryl pulled out his weapon from the walker's body and back into the case by his hip.

His lungs were working fast against his rips, when Daryl finally turned around to look, if his family was alright and the second he saw the three of them, it broke his heart into million pieces. Katy was in her mother's arms now, crying heartbreaking by Beth's shoulder, hiding her daughter's face protective with her hands, so she didn't have to see the monsters any more.

Also Beth was looking worried, not about the walkers, but about their children's reaction and maybe questioning herself, if this whole idea was really that good. With her right hand she was pressing their son against her leg, who was looking shocked at his father.

Tears were silently streaming down his face like little rivers and Daryl could say from even far away, that his whole, tiny body was shaking badly. Quickly Daryl wiped off his bloody hands by his trousers, before he carefully got closer to them.

"Hey." He whispered softly, afraid about that his son wasn't only scared about the monsters, maybe he was also frightened about his father, about what he had done, with so much blood on his clothes and skin now.

"Hey little lion. Come here." Daryl whispered carefully, while he got slowly on his knee and stretched out his hands for his little son. He was almost surprised, when Ben came running into his direction without any hesitant, crashed against his chest, like the scared little boy he was.

"I got you little man. It's alright, daddy is here. Everything will be good." Daryl tried to calm down Ben, while he was crying bitterly against his father's chest. Damn the walkers had scared his beloved children more than Daryl had ever expected.

Little Ben's body was shaking badly, while Daryl got up with him still in his arms. "Everything will be good." Daryl whispered close to Ben's ear, stroking his head at the same time. After a few more heartbreaking sobs the boy looked up at his father, never stopped to have his arms wrapped that tight around Daryl's neck.

"Can we go home daddy?" Ben asked with a shaking voice, his angst Daryl could hear and feel with every word. "Yeah, we go home now, little man." Daryl secured his son, before he kissed lovingly the top of his head and Ben finally leaned relieved against the place between his shoulder and neck.

Before they made their way back to Alexandria, Daryl got over to Beth and his daughter, stroked calming the shaking back from Katy and also Beth's cheek. "You alright?" He asked her worried, only her quick nod made him feel a little better.

The whole way back home Katy and Ben were crying quietly by their parents shoulders, they didn't leave them for the rest of the afternoon, didn't eat much at dinner and Beth and Daryl didn't even try to change their minds, when their two sweethearts had crawled under the sheets of their bed that evening.

Somehow, even when Daryl knew he shouldn't feel this way, he was damn glad about what had happened today. So Katy and Ben won't try it again to get outside the safe walls, even when they were damn scared and also traumatized right now. They will probably have nightmares tonight, but Daryl will be there to safe them and calm them down.

A few times Katy had started to cry again in the afternoon, just thinking about the montsters. Lovingly Daryl had comforted her then, taking her in his arms, holding her tight, even craddling her, like when she was still a little baby. He had kissed his daughter's head, till her tears got dry and her lips finally formed a sweet smile again.

Katy was laying next to her mother, both already asleep, while Ben's eyes were still looking around, probably afraid about falling asleep. Daryl was already watching his little son since a long time, till he finally said "You can't sleep little lion?"

Surprised about, that his father was also still awake, Ben looked up at him, before he shook slowly his head and answered "I have to think about something." A small smile got on Daryl's lips, while he got for probably the hundred time, how damn cute his little son was.

Easily he pulled Ben closer, so the boy was under his chin and Daryl could stroke calming his back. "About what are you thinking little man?" Like always, when Ben got nervously, he had this habit also from his father, he began to play with something in his hands, this time he made absently little circles with his finger into the fabric of his father's shirt.

"That I'm weak and afraid about the monsters, but I don't want to be. Instead I want to be like you daddy. Strong, brave and not scared about anything. I also want to be able to protect mommy and Katy." Ben whispered embarrassed, looking up at his father with big eyes.

And it almost stirred Daryl to tears, thinking about, that his little son wanted to become like him. Daryl had never thought, that someone will ever want to be like him, but Ben wanted and it warmed up his old heart from the bottom to the top.

"Oh little man. One day you won't be afraid about the monsters any more, one day you can also fight them." Even when Daryl hoped, that this day was still far away. "If you want I can show you how to hold a knife?" He offered Ben, who nodded his head instantly.

"But you have to know little lion, that it's okay to feel scared and afraid. Your daddy is also feeling that way sometimes, when it comes to you three. But it only makes you stronger and one day, if you still want it, you can become like me and protect your mama and sister." Daryl whispered into the darkness, watching how Ben was looking up at him with big eyes.

"I want that daddy." Daryl could feel his son's warm breath against his skin, before he pulled him even closer, pressed a lovingly kiss on the top of his head and whispered "But now you have to sleep little lion. Also your daddy has to sleep from time to time."

Getting himself more comfortable, Daryl had thought, that Ben had already fallen asleep, when his sweet voice suddenly filled the air again "Good night daddy." Smiling to himself and thanking God for having so much luck and such a beautiful family, Daryl whispered into the darkness "Good night little, brave man."


	44. Chapter 44

It was more or less already a ritual, that at least once every week, their babies wanted to hear the story about how mommy and daddy had got together. Even when Ben and Katy have already heard that story at least one hundred times, they still asked their parents for it.

Daryl could remember about the first time, they had asked for it. He was shocked and planless, how should he tell his babies about all the horrible things, that have happened to their mama, about all the terrible things they have been trough. But he had forgotten for one quick moment about what a great mother Beth was.

She told their sweethearts their story, it was always her, who did it, while their babies and also Daryl listened carefully to her words. Beth changed the story, so it almost sounded like a fairy tale, in which Daryl seemed like the brave prince, who had saved the princess he was in love with from a bad guy named Negan.

Latest then Katy was spellbound to her mother's lips and also Ben liked the parts, where his father was fighting with the monsters and against the bad guy. Beth also told them about the beautiful beach, to which Daryl had taken Beth to find herself, after she was ill for such a long time and finally they had found even more, than they had expected.

Katy had tears in her eyes and looked dreamily over to her father, when their mother told them, about their very first kiss on the beach, next to the endless ocean. But the biggest present for Daryl and her was, when they got to know, that they will become parents of beautiful twins.

They lived at a place named the Kingdom for a while, waiting for their beloved babies to arrive and make their lives even better. Beth told them about the morning, when she had woken up with a wedding ring around her finger and that was it for Katy, when she finally started crying and climbed on her father's lab to tell him how romantic this was.

Beth always ended their story with saying, that the prince will always take care of his three angels, protect them with his own life and he will always be there for them. Ben always looked agreeing over to his father then, still having the wish to become like him one day and finally Beth said, that they were living happy together for the rest of their lives, loving each other with their whole hearts.

Since that evening, Beth had to tell the story to their sweethearts, whenever they asked for it. And after one time, while Katy and Ben were already laying in their beds, Daryl sitting on the edge of Katy's mattress and had listened as carefully as their babies to the story, their little girl asked excited "Can we also go there? I mean to the endless beach. I want to see it."

Beth opened her mouth then, wanted to say something, but speechless she closed it again. Looking for help over to Daryl, not knowing what she should say. Their two babies had already some experiences, knew how to hold a knife and how to act outside the walls, but they were never that long and that far away from home.

"I also want to go there." Ben said from above, leaning himself against the railing, let his hands hang over it. With her big eyes Katy was looking from her mother over to her father and like always Daryl just couldn't say no to his two babies. "Yeah, we can go there sweetheart." He answered her smiling, stroking lovingly trough Katy's soft locks.

And of course Daryl held his promise, like always. They had to wait till the summer, when it was warm enough and Daryl had made sure, that everything was safe there. One time he was gone for four days together with Aaron, to see if everything was still alright there, if the hut was still standing at all. They made the place as safe as possible, nothing was good enough for his babies.

Three more times Daryl had driven to the beach after that, not that long like the first time, but for at least two days, because it was so far away. He got there everything they will need, food, water, clothes, blankets, pillows, toys and so much more and in the middle of a very hot summer the four of them finally drove to the place Katy and Ben wanted to see so bad.

"Are we already there?" The two of them asked alternately every few minutes, like Daryl had already seen it so often in movies, but he simply couldn't act any other, than smile happily into the mirror and telling them patiently to wait some more. Obviously also Balu couldn't wait any more to get out of the hot car, sitting the whole drive long at the little place under Katy's feet.

Also Beth was smiling bright next to him on the passenger seat, she had placed her soft palm above his hand at some point and she didn't let go again, her golden hair was flaying in the wind. And then Daryl knew, that they were close, when a warm breeze hugged his nose. "Can you smell that sweethearts?" He asked them happily and watched amused how they sniffed up their tiny noses.

"That's the ocean." Daryl finally told them and Katy and Ben both got all excited and began to move in their seats. "And.. here it is. The endless ocean." Daryl said as excited as them, when the light blue water finally appeared at the horizon. "Wow. That's even bigger than our lake back home." Katy said surprised, which caused Beth to giggle amused.

Thirty minutes later they finally stopped at their destination, but before they got outside the car, Beth looked serious back at their babies and said "I know you are excited sweethearts, but don't forget what you have promised, don't forget how to act outside. Okay?" Like the well-behaved children they were, Ben and Katy both nodded wildly their heads, before their eyes already scanned the surroundings again.

Daryl won't ever forget the happy, excited and unbelievable faces of their babies, when they saw the beach and the endless ocean for the first time in their lives. He had never seen them smiling that bright and with such sparkling eyes in his life before, latest then Daryl got it, that this was a damn great idea.

Quickly the four of them brought their stuff inside the hut, stowed everything and after they had changed into their swimming clothes, they headed excited to the beach. Overwhelmed and just being unbelievable happy Katy and Ben were having their fun in the cool water of the ocean, also Balu was glad for the cooling, while he was springing with the waves, like the two kids were doing.

Finally Daryl and Beth lowered themselves on the shore, being a little tired after the long drive and also about being excited, and watched with a smile on their faces their babies having so much fun. It was a nice day, even when it was already in the late afternoon. The drive took longer than Daryl had expected, with two girls on board with a tiny bladder.

"You know baby, we are alone here." Beth said softly to her husband, pointing with her eyes at the under shirt he was still wearing. "I know." Daryl muttered, he exactly knew what Beth meant with that. He also knew, that he looked stupid with his swimming boxers and a shirt on, on such a hot summer day, but he couldn't help himself.

"I just meant, that you can take it off. It's only the four of us, and Balu." Beth smiled encouraging up at her husband and Daryl hated it to have a secret from her, even when it was a stupid one. She obviously always could feel it somehow, when something was wrong, when something was bothering him.

"It's not about that.. about the scars.. I'm not afraid, that someone could see.. It's.." Daryl stammered helpless, not knowing how to form his worry into words. Embarrassed he looked down at his wife, she was still listening, giving him her whole attention. And after he had breathed deep inside his lungs for one more time, Daryl finally said it out loud, what was bothering him.

"A few days ago, when I was playing with Katy by her doll house, she.. she looked at my belly, pressed her finger against it and said that I have become soft." Saying it out loud, made it sound even more stupid and best Daryl wanted to bury a hole into the sand and disappear inside.

His whole face had blushed, he could feel it, while he tried to hide himself behind the curtains of hair in front of his face, drawing circles absently into the warm sand. But like always it didn't stop Beth from coming closer, wrapping her arm around his and leaning her head against his shoulder, when she said "Oh baby. We are getting older, we both, that's just normal. And if I'm serious I love soft Mr. Dixon. Just shows me, that I'm taking good care of you."

Still embarrassed, but also touched from her words, Daryl looked down at his wife, just to see her smiling that truthfully smile up at him. "You are taking more than just good care of me girl. Maybe even a little too good." Daryl whispered against her nose, before their lips met and Beth giggled happily.

"I also love the classes you are wearing to read, even when you take them off, whenever someone enters the same room. You look sexy with classes Mr. Dixon and not even mention your gray beard. You are getting even more handsome, the older you get." Beth whispered against his ear, giving him goose bumps everywhere on his body and making him even more embarrassed with her words.

"Stop it girl." Daryl told her, smiling bashful down at her. "What should I say? Look at you sweetheart. You are rocking those bikini and I can't wait to pull the thin fabric down your body, when the two water rats will finally be asleep. Still can't believe it to call you mine girl."

Now it was Beth's time to blush and giggle embarrassed, before she kissed long and softly his lips. Yeah, they will have a great time here, Daryl already knew that right now.

* * *

The following days were simply amazing and Daryl had never thought, that one day he could say that, especially after the begin of the apocalypse, but he, his beloved wife and beautiful children were on holidays. And damn their walls back home will get plenty new photos to hang on.

Most of the time, they spent by the beach, cooling themselves down in the waves of the ocean, building sandcastles, playing with the ball, cards on the blanket under the beach umbrella or just let the sun kiss their skin. Since the second day they were here, Daryl didn't keep on his shirt any more, which made Beth smile proudly and Daryl's heart always made a jump inside his chest, when he caught her checking him out.

They also made little adventures, like visiting the lighthouse Daryl and Beth had spent some nice hours together, but of course, they didn't tell their sweethearts about that, just that they have found this place back then.

Like at Alexandria they also made in their holidays their daily sunset walk, next to the ocean of course and their babies had so much fun with walking bare foot at the shore, looking for shells or beautiful stones and Katy necessary wanted to see the place, where their parents had kissed for the first time.

They lowered themselves there, buried their feet into the still warm sand and watched with big eyes the sunset. And it felt like back then, like nothing had happened, even when so many things had changed. Such a long time had passed, when Daryl and Beth were sitting exactly here and had shared their first kiss together under the stars and the moon.

Daryl couldn't believe it, that Beth was still looking the same way at him like years ago, like in that night. She still loved him with her whole heart and so did he. With Katy on her father's and Ben on her mother's lab, they were looking at the endless ocean, watching the seagulls and enjoying the last sunbeams of the day. If someone would have told Daryl, that he will sit one day here again with his wife and two children, he would have called that person crazy, but right now he couldn't imagine a life without them any more.

When it was time to go back, Katy and Ben had already started walking into the direction of their hut and Beth just wanted to stand up too, when Daryl made her stay, pulled her closer to his chest and pressed a long, passionate kiss on her tender lips. She deserved so much more, every second of her life.

Like every evening Daryl and Ben made together a campfire, while Beth and Katy made their dinner ready inside. It was like a movie, so peacefully and wonderful. If it would be possible, they would stay here forever.

After they had dinner, ether Katy and her mother were singing something, Beth played the guitar or told the famous story about how Daryl and she had found each other or they were just talking about everything and nothing, till their babies fell asleep in their parent's arms.

Daryl simply couldn't get enough with watching them sleep so peacefully and happy, after what they had experienced today. With a big, lovingly smile on her own lips, Beth was looking at her husband trough the flames of the campfire. "We should better carry them inside." She finally said, after their eyes had taken in their cute, asleep bodies for a half eternity.

"Yeah, but stay here sweetheart. I will bring them inside." Daryl told his wife, before he already stood up with Ben in his arms. Even without saying anything Balu followed Daryl and Ben inside the hut. He exactly knew, that right now it was his time to watch out for the Dixon twins, while they were sleeping and their parents still enjoyed the warm summer night outside.

Being as quiet as possible, Daryl made his way into the bedroom and finally laid still sleeping Ben on top of the soft mattress of the bed, he had timbered for his sweethearts. After getting outside and picking up little Katy from her mother's arms, kissing Beth's face, while he had leaned down, Daryl also carried his daughter inside the save hut.

He laid Katy next to her brother and after he had covered their tiny bodies with the warm blanket and had looked at them proudly for minutes, Daryl finally leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on each of their foreheads, before he whispered into the darkness "Good night sweethearts. Love you so much."

Before Daryl left outside he patted thankfully the dog's head and made sure, that everything was still safe, even when Beth and he were just a few feet away from them. Like every evening Daryl picked up a blanket from the couch, because he exactly knew, that even when it was still enjoyable warm outside, Beth was thankfully for the warm fabric.

"Come here sweetheart." Daryl said softly, after he had stopped behind her and pulled the blanket protective around her small body. "Thank you baby." Beth response grateful and the second he had lowered himself on the sand, she craddled closer to him, searching for his warmth and near.

Gently Beth also wrapped the fabric around Daryl's body, even when he wasn't feeling cold, but he still loved it being with his love together under one blanket, holding her body against his and stroking gently her soft skin with his rough palm and fingers.

"That was the greatest idea Katy ever had. Thank you so much baby for making this possible. It's so unbelievable beautiful. I have almost forgotten about, how pretty it is here." Beth whispered into the darkness, looking so sweet up at him with her big eyes.

"Me too. Have never thought, that we will come back here one day. So many things had happened since back then." Daryl answered and they both stared into the flames, while their thought began to drift off about everything, what had happened the last years.

The first time they have ever seen each other. Daryl was that loud, aggressive, stupid redneck and Beth the shy, sweet farmer daughter. They have both changed so much, they weren't the same ones any more. The time at the farm and the moment they had to leave and lost their home.

The hard time on the road, the cold winter, always looking for water, food and a safe place to be. The prison, everything they had found and lost there. The time the two of them were alone and finally changed into the people they really were. They had opened up to one another, became a team and finally there were these feelings and before anything could even happen, it was already over again.

Daryl chasing the car the whole night long, collapsing on the road, being together with that group of damn stupid men and finally being the one, who found their beloved family again, even when he had given up on them since a long time.

Beth had never lost hope, but she wasn't the one. She had to fight for her life in that damn hospital. Became even stronger and braver, nothing could stop her from trying to break free to find them all again, to find Daryl again.

When they were so close, so, so close to have each other again and everything blow away like the blossoms of a dandelion. Unable to catch them with her loosen hands, but still seeing them fly away. So close, but still so far away.

The time after was the hardest time for both of them. Daryl feeling all guilty and alone, Beth waking up injured and helpless, not knowing where he was. When Daryl was shortly before killing himself, because he was so desperately and Beth got caught from Negan's men and these indescribably horrible things happened to her.

The moment they have found each other again and had to fight for their lives and freedom one more time. The faces their family made, after Daryl and Beth had fled and finally arrived at home.

The day they got to know, that Beth was pregnant from this bastard, she wanted to keep the growing life inside her, bear the baby and Daryl had desided to be a good father for it, like it was his own. The night he had carried Beth in his arms bleeding and whimpering to doctor Denise and she had lost her beloved son.

They had talked about it, what they would do, if Beth would get pregnant again. They had decided, that they would make it, because together they could deal with everything.

Yesterday Beth had whispered into Daryl's ear, while they were watching Katy and Ben playing so happy in the sand, that she asked herself sometimes, how Simon would have looked now, how he would be.

Daryl didn't have an answer to her questions, but one thing he exactly knew, and he told her so, causing some tears in his wife's beautiful eyes "He would be with us right now. We would be a family. He would play with them together, would be happy. He would be so happy."

The time when Beth was all depressive and also Daryl felt terrible, till he found this place for them and they found even more. The night they had kissed for the first time, the night when Beth had guided them into the ocean, the night they had their first time together. The time in Alexandria, when they were hiding being a couple, got their own house and just had a good time.

The moment they realised, that Beth was pregnant from him and they got all worried again. The day they had entered the Kingdom, their new home for the next months.

Slowly befriend themself with the fact becoming parents of twins, getting married and finally the birth of their sweethearts. The years, which had passed, since that warm autumn day Katy and Ben had opened their eyes for the very first time. Just everything.

Beth cuddled herself closer to Daryl's chest, closing her eyes, just enjoying his warmth and closeness. Gently he kissed the top of his wife's head, inhaled her scent and hold her even more tight under the blanket. The flames warmed up their faces, while they thought about their past.

But there will come more, about which they didn't even know now. Like the spring afternoon months later, where Katy told Daryl to ask Beth one more time, if she wanted to marry him. Daryl was speechless then and just looked surprised down at his little daughter, not knowing why she had that wish. She also wanted to be at their wedding and they never have a ceremony and a party, which just belong to getting wife and husband.

Also Ben was totally excited about that idea and Daryl thought the next whole days and nights about it and finally he decided, that they were right. Even he himself had said to Beth years ago, that she deserved a wedding, a wedding dance and especially a wedding dress, looking as beautiful as herself, if that was even possible to find.  
  
So Daryl and his two sweethearts planed the whole next week about how he should ask Beth one more time. It was a nice, warm early summer evening, when Beth came home from work later than Daryl had exprected and found the house empty. Finally she searched in the garden for her husband and children and just found something different.

In the middle of their meadow, under the big tree, was placed a little table, with a white, long tablecloth, roses, a candle and two chairs. And next to them stodd a very nervous Daryl, waiting for her to come since over one hour.

With big eyes and an opened mouth Beth was looking at him and when she asked what this all was about, he just told her to wait for it. They ate the dinner, Daryl, Katy and Ben had cooked in the afternoon, it even didn't taste that bad, he had to admin, till the time had come and he took even more nervous Beth's soft hands into his.

Daryl would have really prefered it, to simply pull on a ring on Beth's finger again, while she would be asleep, but Katy had talked him into this and damn, he really had to learn to say no to this little girl with her big, innocence eyes.

"Beth, I.. I don't know where to start. You know you are the love of my life and.. It was actually not my idea, it was Katy's and Ben's.. But of course, I also want it.. I.. Damn, this is way more complicated, than I have thought." Daryl stammered nervous, while Beth was smiling at him over both of her ears.

"I.. Beth.. Do you.." Daryl finally stopped to breathe deep inside his lungs one more time, feeling how his hands were sweating and shaking badly. "Please tell me you know, what I want to ask you or it will go on like that the next hours." He told her truthfully, which caused her to giggle sweetly. "Of course, I know what you want to ask me Mr. Dixon." Beth said with shining eyes and Daryl finally started to breath gladeful again.

"So, you better say yes, because the two rascals are watching us from the window." Daryl said with a big smile in his own face, pointing with his head back to their house. Beth giggled one more time, when she looked over her shoulder and saw how Katy and Ben tried to hide themselves behind the curtains.

Then she gave her whole attention to Daryl again and looked at him with those damn beautiful eyes, he had fallen in love with since the very first day. "Yes. Yes, I want to marry you Mr. Dixon. Again." Beth finally whispered with tears glistening in their eyes, before they both sprang up from their seats and hugged long and tight, hearing their babies screaming happily inside.

Three months later an even more nervous Daryl was standing in the little church of Alexandria and waited for his Beth to finally arrive. Little Katy was next to his side and finally took his shaking hand into her tiny one and looked encouraging up at him. She was looking so cute in her turquoise dress, into which Beth had helped her this morning, before she had to leave to Maggie's place, because the groom wasn't allowed to see his bride, till the ceremony.

For the first time in his life Daryl had brushed hair, Katy had made some ordering into the mess. Like his father, also little Ben was wearing a suit with a turquoise tie, he was actually by his mother at the moment and will finally lead her from the church door, trough the long passage, next to Daryl's side.

Whole Alexandria was gathered in the church, when the doors got opened and Daryl couldn't believe his eyes, how damn beautiful Beth was looking in that long, white wedding dress. While the music was playing and his daughter was still holding his hand, Daryl had to suppress his tears, while he watched his bride coming closer and closer.

It was the wedding Beth had always deserved. Hell, they all have worked so hard to make this day perfect and it was even more than that. They have celebrated long into the night, ate their big wedding cake, had their wedding dance, got presents and Katy was crying almost every hour, because everything was so romantic for her, like she had always dreamed about.

Also Ben enjoyed this day, he was looking so proud, when he had leaded his mother trough the church and Daryl thanked him, with stroking lovingly his dark brown hair. Daryl had spent almost one hour with dancing together with his little daughter, her tiny feet on top of his, they were almost floating over the dancing floor.

Finally they had carried their already asleep babies home, after the party was over, almost by sunset, when Daryl could finally get Beth out of her wedding dress and show her how much he really loved her.

Katy and Ben grow up way too fast and Daryl was so damn proud about them. He couldn't describe with words how much he cared about them, how happy he was every time they called him, Daryl Dixon, their daddy and they loved him back with their whole, little hearts.

Beth didn't get pregnant again, but that was okay for both of them. They were so thankfully with the little family they already had. They didn't need more for their happiness, even when the baby would have been so welcomed and loved.

Ben was around fifteen years old, when he asked his parents, if Vivienne, the girl from Hilltop with her black, long hair and even darker eyes, could join them for dinner tonight. Daryl was so proud about his son and thankfully, that he wasn't that inhibited and shy around girls like his father. Ben spent almost his whole free time with that girl together and when Daryl had finally asked his son, if she was his girlfriend, Ben didn't answer at all, just blushed badly and Daryl knew the answer anyway.

One year later Daryl and Beth just made their sunset walk, when they saw their daughter and one of the Kingdom's young man sitting together on a bank close to the lake and kissed shily. Beth had to use her whole power to lead her husband back home and prevent him from dragging that boy away from their daughter and yelling the hell out of him.

It needed almost thirty minutes, till Daryl had finally calmed down and Beth could talk normal with him. He told her, that Katy was his little, sweet daughter and way too young for a boyfriend, of course Beth understood him and his feelings, but Daryl had to learn to let them go, let them make their own choices, mistakes and happiness.

Daryl asked his wife then, if she had known about the two of them before and finally Beth admit so and told him, that Katy was afraid about how he would react, because she exactly knew about the way her father was thinking about that topic. It needed almost four months, till Daryl finally expected the boy named Fabian, who only dared to kiss his daughter, when Daryl was miles away.

First Daryl wasn't okay with that, didn't like the boy one bit, hell he was damn afraid, but like Beth had told him, their little babies weren't that little any more and so Daryl couldn't stop, when Ben wanted to go with him on runs.

It was their third run, Daryl was still mad at himself for saying yes to all this, when he was deep in his thoughts and also a little clumsy and got almost bit by a walker, if Ben wouldn't have been there to save his father's life. They had hugged each other long then, just overwhelmed with what had just happened or what could have happened. Since that day Daryl didn't feel that way any more, when Ben and he got on a run together. Daryl's little lion was a man now.

It was shortly after their twins eighteen birthday, when Daryl got suddenly sick. Dr. Michael even had to come to look at him and there was only one chance left to safe his life. He could remember, how he had tried to stop them, they shouldn't risk their lives to safe his, he wasn't worth it, but all his begs didn't stop Ben and Katy to get in the middle of the night on a run to find the medicine their father needed so necessary.

The pain wasn't as bad as his worries, while he waited helpless for them to come back. Two days later, and almost becoming crazy for being that fearful, they finally rushed into their parent's bedroom, where Daryl was laying already half dead on the bed. Father, mother, daughter and son had hugged tight each other, while they cried tears of relieve, after Daryl had got the medicine.

A few days later, when he was finally feeling better again he asked them, where they have found the medicine, if everything went well and if Ben had watched out for his sister, like always. Ben and Katy were looking at each other, even smiled, before Ben told his father, that Katy had saved his life this time. Daryl's little ladybug was a woman now.

Three years later Daryl leaded his daughter trough the church door, the long passage and finally to her future husband Fabian, whom Daryl had finally accepted and even began to like. And this time Daryl couldn't suppress it, when some tears were rolling down his cheek.

Only two years later Daryl held his first grandchild proudly and overwhelmed in his arms. Ben and Vivien had given him and Beth a little grandson, who was looking exactly like his father. And just then Daryl noticed, how much he had missed it holding something so tiny in his arms, when little Jayden looked up with his big eyes at his grandfather.

There will come more, there will come so much more for Daryl, even when he didn't know about all these things right now. In this moment he was just endless happy and unconcerned. And it didn't matter right now, about what will come, because Beth will always be by his side, strengthen his back.

Beth. Daryl still didn't know, how she was doing it, but he loved her more and more with every day. He was still so endless thankfully to have her, for the things she had done for him, being such a great wife and mother. He wouldn't be here without her, he wouldn't have such a perfect life. Daryl couldn't describe with words how much he loved his wife.

The heat of the campfire still warmed up his face, but for the warmth in his heart, was only the beauty in his arms responsible. Being all thankfully for calling her his girl, his wife, the mother of his amazing children, Daryl leaned down and kissed gently her tremble.

"I love you Beth." He whispered into the darkness and his heart still made a jump inside his chest, every time she was looking up at him with her big, endless eyes, like right now. "I love you more Daryl." Beth response softly, framing his cheek with her tender hand, stroking trough his beard, while doing so.

"But I love you most." Daryl told her with a smirk on his lips and he won't ever get enough from being able to see and make her smile. When their lips finally met and kissed long and deep, the campfire was still crackling next to them, the moon and stars were shining down on the beach and the endless ocean made its soothing sounds.

Daryl knew, that there will be more. There will always be more. But with his Beth together, right next to his side, he will be able to do it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.. the end of my story. I'm almost a little touched ;) It was kinda my baby.
> 
> This story was part of my life for ten months, updates every Sunday, spending so many hours with thinking, daydreaming and writing, giving so much love and feelings between every word.
> 
> I hope you guys had as much fun reading it, like I had with writing - thank you soo much for following my story!
> 
> Can't wait for your final reviews! <3


End file.
